Lo que habita en tu mirada
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Zoro ha recibido una atractiva propuesta para cambiar de empleo. Dracule Mihawk, un reconocido coleccionista de armas blancas le ha ofrecido trabajo como restaurador que le permitirá dedicarse a su mayor pasión. Lo que no sabe es lo mucho que cambiará su vida que de por sí ya era compleja gracias a Law, su compañero de departamento y al fantasma que lo acosa.
1. Más allá de lo que se ve

**MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE SE VE**

—Capítulo 1—

Zoro se despertó al sentir el intenso frío dentro de su recámara, frotó sus brazos y encogió las piernas buscando conservar el poco calor que le quedaba. Abrió los ojos, todavía era tenue la luz que anunciaba el amanecer, murmuró malhumorado palabras poco comprensibles y se giró para mirar hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

Como lo supuso ahí estaba nuevamente el intruso, el hombre con el que compartía el departamento y que, a pesar de llevarle cinco años, seguía metiéndose debajo de sus sábanas cuando tenía problemas para dormir; problemas casi siempre asociados con aquel peculiar descenso de temperatura.

_—Law... lárgate a tu cama_ —susurró Zoro con un tono de pocos amigos.

El médico, que frotaba sus brazos de manera insistente, se rodó para quedar frente a él. —_Tengo frío _—exclamó. La temperatura era tan baja que su aliento se hacía visible—, _él está aquí ¿cierto? _—sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuarto vacío una y otra vez sin poder distinguir nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Zoro se incorporó sobre sus codos con pesadumbre. ¡Cómo desearía no tener aquella extraña facultad! Empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta que localizó sentado en un sofá al causante de que su recámara se convirtiera en un congelador. Un rubio sonriente movió la mano como gesto de saludo, Zoro le sonrió ligeramente, aquel fantasma, que siempre asediaba a su compañero, le parecía de lo más simpático,

_—está en el sofá _—comentó mientras se recostaba nuevamente—, _convéncelo de que nos deje dormir._

Law, que no podía verlo, apretó la gruesa cobija alrededor de él —_¡maldita sea, Cora-san, cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, ¡vete hacia la luz o qué se yo y descansa en paz de una vez por todas!_ _—_el espíritu se acercó hasta él y le pasó los dedos por el cabello logrando así que toda la piel se le erizara por completo. Zoro sonrió al ver como su compañero temblaba sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo,

_—¡Zoro-ya, dile algo!_

_—¿qué te hace pensar que a mí me hará más caso? _

La devoción que Donquixote Rocinante sentía por su protegido era más que evidente, ni siquiera la muerte había logrado alejarlo—, _me parece que vas a tener que pasar el resto de tus días con él a tu lado_ _—_agregó de manera burlona. El rubio movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y abrazó al ojigrís causándole un frío todavía más intenso estremeciéndolo por completo,

_—de acuerdo Cora-san, ya entendí que no te irás a ningún sitio, pero ¿podrías al menos alejarte un poco para que no muera congelado? —_el espíritu le colocó un beso sobre la frente y comenzó a desvanecerse, Law soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo,

_—ahora que se ha ido, lárgate a tu cama_ —Zoro lo pateó debajo de las cobijas, pero el intruso se dio la media vuelta y cerró los ojos ignorando sus quejas. Miró el reloj, todavía faltaban un par de horas para iniciar su día, _«intentaré dormir un poco más»_ pensó mientras optaba por eludir a su molesto acompañante y se giraba boca abajo.

Desde niño Zoro había descubierto que tenía la inusual habilidad de ver y sentir cosas que la gente normal simplemente pasaba por alto. Aquello marcó su infancia de manera terrible. Sus padres biológicos, al no comprender lo que le sucedía, habían optado por abandonarlo en una institución mental de donde años después consiguió escapar. Fue una época muy oscura para él, había vivido en la calle un tiempo hasta que conoció a Koshiro, un maestro de kendo retirado, y a su hija Kuina, quienes se convirtieron en su nueva familia. Zoro decidió guardar en secreto su "talento", temía perder nuevamente los lazos que había formado con ellos.

Actualmente vivía una vida normal, claro, si por normal podía considerar el hecho de compartir el departamento con un hombre que era constantemente asediado por un alegre y torpe fantasma. Law era el único que conocía su secreto, era su mejor amigo.

La alarma finalmente sonó, Zoro aplastó su reloj con un fuerte golpe, pegó un enorme bostezo y a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía se levantó de la cama. Law seguía profundamente dormido, era de esperarse, había tenido que cubrir doble turno el día anterior en el hospital, y si a eso le sumaba la visita de Corazón… por eso el pobre siempre andaba con unas enormes ojeras, realmente llevaba una vida pesada. El peli verde se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no hacerle más ruido, era mejor dejarlo descansar. Tras una ducha con agua caliente se preparó algo de cereal y abandonó el departamento.

La casa de antigüedades donde trabajaba estaba a sólo diez minutos caminando. Atravesaba un enorme parque, que aunque algunos podían considerar peligroso por las noches, a esa hora estaba lleno de vida. —_Mira mamá_… —alcanzó a escuchar a un chiquillo que lo señalaba mientras que su madre lo reprendía. Le regaló una sonrisa a la apenada mujer para demostrar que no se había ofendido. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo observara indiscretamente, la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba el sitio donde alguna vez había estado su ojo izquierdo era bastante notoria, un doloroso recordatorio de aquel día… cuando Kuina perdió la vida. Llevó instintivamente su mano a la mitad del pecho por donde una cicatriz aún peor atravesaba su torso completo. Aun cuando aquel accidente llevaba más de dos años de haber sucedido todavía se sentía culpable…

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos para sacar las llaves que guardaba en el bolsillo. Al entrar en el local el olor tan peculiar que tenían los objetos antiguos inundó su nariz. A pesar de que trabajaba ahí más por cosas del destino que por gusto personal no podía negar que le agradaba aquel lugar, estiró los brazos para desentumirse y depositó su chaqueta en un perchero.

Al fondo de los abarrotados exhibidores y estantes se encontraba su sitio, el largo escritorio contenía una computadora bastante obsoleta, una caja registradora y algunos objetos curiosos de exhibición que invitaban a la gente a acercarse. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la larga caja de madera que había dejado encima el día anterior. _—Hoy estará terminada —_se dijo a sí mismo mientras extraía del viejo estuche una hermosa y antigua katana.

El trabajo en aquella tienda le dejaba bastante tiempo libre por lo que desde hace semanas se había dado a la tarea de restaurar a Wado Ichimonji, una espada japonesa que había pertenecido a Kuina. El arma con su mango blanco y su filo perfecto relucía entre sus dedos._ «Espera a que Koshiro-san te vea»,_ pensó. A pesar de que en el establecimiento se mostraban objetos de gran valor económico, era esa arma lo que Zoro consideraba la posesión más importante por su valor sentimental. Admiró con cuidado cada detalle para asegurarse de que no quedaban rastros de oxidación, terminó de pulir su funda y finalmente la colocó en el exhibidor con los demás sables y espadas que había restaurado previamente. Estiró los brazos y se paró de puntitas para ponerla lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente pudiera admirarla, pero no tocarla. Detestaba que los clientes manosearan aquellos preciosos objetos y los dejaran llenos de huellas digitales. Al contemplarla se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, tenía que aceptar que ese había sido su mejor trabajo.

Llamaron a la campana de la entrada y volteó para recibir al primer cliente del día, pero su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de espanto al notar que se trataba de su peor pesadilla.

_—¡Zoro!_ _—_un chiquillo con el rostro sonriente entró azotando la puerta y haciendo vibrar algunos objetos, venía acompañado de su pecoso hermano mayor quien también saludaba alegremente,

_—¡Luffy, te he dicho que no vengas a buscarme a la tienda! —_lo reprendió sin poder esconder su nerviosismo. Era común que su atolondrado amigo tirara o rompiera algún objeto. Como era de esperarse, en cuanto dio unos pasos más empezó a curiosear entre las vitrinas tomando todo lo que estaba a su paso para observarlo mejor,

_—perdona Zoro, queríamos invitarte a almorzar con nosotros_ _—_comentó el hermano mayor en tono de disculpa. Zoro revisó su reloj, apenas era medio día,

_—todavía no tengo hambre _—respondió mientras jalaba a Luffy para alejarlo del sitio donde la advertencia _«_NO TOCAR_»_ escrita con enormes letras rojas había sido ignorada,

_—entonces nos daremos una vuelta más tarde _—mencionó el más joven_—, hay un nuevo restaurante que acaba de abrir al otro lado del parque y Sabo dice que sirven unos cortes de carne deliciosos, ¡anímate! —_el insistente chiquillo volvió a clavar la vista en otros objetos escapando de su agarre. Ace, en vez de ponerle un alto, se había recargado en el marco de la puerta y comenzaba a cabecear.

Aquellos hermanos que vivían enfrente de la tienda realizaban alrededor de seis comidas al día, siempre en sitios caros o novedosos. El peli verde no comprendía como podían gastar tanto dinero alimentándose de esa manera tan voraz. Suspiró con cierta pesadez, a veces olvidaba que el local se encontraba en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad.

_«Y a mí que apenas me alcanza para pagar medio alquiler»,_ pensó para sí. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sabía muy bien que si se negaba no habría manera de que lo dejaran en paz. _—De acuerdo, los acompañaré en cuanto termine mi turno_ _—_exclamó resignado.

Un jarrón dio contra el suelo antes de que pudiera recibir contestación _—¡Luffy! te advertí que tuvieras cuidado! —_le acomodó un golpe en la cabeza con el puño sacándole un chichón. Ace, que parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie, despertó con el ruido, se acercó apenado y haciendo reverencias le pagó la pieza rota,

_—volveremos por ti —_amenazó el pequeño que se sobaba la adolorida mollera,

_—mejor yo pasaré por ustedes —_agregó el peli verde mientras casi a empujones despedía a ese par.

Cuando el silencio volvió a la tienda soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar, tomó la escoba y comenzó a recoger los restos de la pieza rota. Siempre era lo mismo, después de cada visita que Luffy le hacía terminaba limpiando su desorden… a pesar de eso tenía que admitir que les tenía gran aprecio, gracias a ellos su monótono trabajo se convertía en algo más ameno.

La puerta sonó de nuevo al abrirse _—¡ahora qué quieren! —_exclamó de mala gana. Cuando volteó se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se trataba de los desastrosos hermanos, sino de un cliente al que jamás había visto_. —¡Di..disculpe creí que era otra persona! —_comentó visiblemente apenado. Le pareció notar una leve sonrisa bajo el semblante sobrio que aquel caballero poseía,

_—es una pena que una pieza como esa se haya roto _—comentó al notar los pedazos del fino jarrón que Zoro estaba recogiendo. Su voz, varonil y grave, parecía seductora y a la vez estricta, era difícil adivinar la intención con la que se lo había dicho. El peli verde no supo que responder, sólo atinó a llevarse las piezas sobre el recogedor lo más rápido posible para permitir el libre paso de aquel hombre. Regresó sin decir palabra a su escritorio y tomó asiento para permitir que su cliente se tomara el tiempo necesario para contemplar los objetos en exhibición.

Zoro comenzó a garabatear en una libreta cosas sin sentido, pero no podía evitar mirar furtivamente al caballero que se desplazaba paso a paso con una gallardía digna de un noble. Al notar que toda la atención de su visitante estaba en los objetos de las vitrinas se tomó el atrevimiento de observarlo con más detenimiento. Admiró sus finos zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Llevaba un traje negro hecho a la medida y ceñido a su cuerpo. Debajo llevaba una camisa roja sin corbata y detrás de los botones desabrochados se asomaba una cadena de oro que sujetaba algo que Zoro no alcanzaba a ver. Estaba tan inmerso en su curiosidad que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su mano ya había dejado de dibujar. Subió la vista hasta su rostro. La barba y el bigote con aquel corte perfecto resaltaba más la varonil forma de su cara, pero lo que acaparó completamente su atención fueron ese par de ojos amarillos que resultaban tan penetrantes como los de un halcón. Nadie podría negarlo, era un hombre de lo más atractivo.

El caballero se acercó hasta las katanas, tras contemplarlas unos instantes se colocó un par de guantes negros y estiró los brazos para coger a Wado Ichimonji bajándola sin problema. Zoro estaba por protestar ante aquel atrevimiento, pero se detuvo al notar que la manipulaba entre sus dedos con tanto cuidado como sólo lo haría un experto, el desconocido la extrajo de su funda y admiró su forma y filo.

_—¿Sabe quien restauró esta katana?_ _—_Zoro dio un respingo y tragó saliva antes de contestar,

_—yo lo hice._

Los ojos amarillos se posaron en él sin esconder un ligero asombro. El peli verde sintió que el rostro se le calentaba de repente ante aquel contacto.

El caballero volvió a colocar a _Wado_ en su sitio y sin más se dirigió directo al escritorio del fondo. _—Ha hecho un trabajo excelente_ _—_soltó con ese tono tan formal, guardó sus guantes y sacó de sus bolsillos una tarjeta de presentación—. _Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk y tengo una colección privada que necesita mantenimiento, si le interesa o tiene tiempo, llámeme._

Zoro se puso de pie y estiró la mano mientras agradecía con un movimiento de cabeza el halago a su trabajo, la verdad es que había invertido mucho tiempo investigando la mejor manera para realizarlo y no podía ocultar lo bien que aquel comentario lo había hecho sentir,

_—¿está a la venta?_ _—_preguntó Mihawk sin quitarle la intensa mirada de encima,

_—no, esa pieza sólo es de exhibición_ _—_a pesar de que Koshiro-san, como dueño de la tienda, le había dado el permiso para venderla, Zoro no tenía el coraje para hacerlo,

_—es una pena, entonces tendré que regresar para admirarla nuevamente._

La simple idea de volver a ver a aquel individuo dentro de la tienda hizo que Zoro retuviera la respiración de repente. El hombre se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida,

_—¿puedo saber su nombre?_ _—_se giró hacia el mostrador mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta entre sus dedos,

_—Zoro, Roronoa Zoro —_tuvo que desviar la mirada puesto que aquel par de ojos penetrantes lo miraban con una intensidad abrumadora,

_—hasta luego Roronoa, espero tener noticias pronto sobre la propuesta que le he hecho. Ah, y por el dinero no se preocupe, pagaré lo justo por un trabajo con la calidad que he podido observar_ _—_sin más abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar.

Zoro finalmente pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. _«¿Qué demonios fue eso?»_, se preguntó. Era la primera vez que alguien le causaba un impacto tan fuerte. Pasó sus dedos por el relieve del nombre que relucía sobre la fina tarjeta sostenida entre sus manos —_Dracule Mihawk_ _—_susurró su nombre en voz alta. Si bien el dinero extra le vendría de maravilla tenía que hablar con Koshiro-san primero…

Aunque no podía negar que sentía cierto interés por conocer un poco más sobre aquel misterioso caballero.


	2. Problemas con el clima

**PROBLEMAS CON EL CLIMA**

—Capítulo 2—

_—¿Dracule Mihawk?, mmm, no, no me suena _—comentó Luffy mientras le daba un enorme bocado a un trozo de carne_—_, _¡hey!, quiero más_ —los meseros lo veían con asombro, no podían creer que un muchacho tan menudo como ese pudiera comer tanto,

_—sé que he escuchado ese nombre, pero no recuerdo de dónde —_Ace, al igual que su pequeño hermano hablaba con la boca llena y sin rastro de buenos modales. Zoro frunció el ceño, apenas si había probado bocado. No le sorprendía demasiado que sus amigos no supieran nada sobre él, eran capaces de reconocer a más de cien chefs en aquella ciudad, pero en cualquier otro tema podían considerarse un par de ignorantes. _—¿Por qué no hablas y haces una prueba, no tienes nada qué perder?_ _—_agregó el mayor.

El peli verde soltó un suspiro, Ace tenía razón. No era como si aquella propuesta le desagradara, el problema era que no se sentía capaz de abandonar la tienda, tal vez podría usar algunas horas extra y sus días de descanso...

_—Voy a adelantarme, gracias por la comida_ —necesitaba pensar con calma, sus amigos movieron la mano para despedirse mientras Luffy se encargaba de devorar lo que se había quedado en su plato.

Al llegar a la tienda notó que el letrero de "regreso en una hora" ya había sido retirado. Atravesó la puerta y se encontró con Koshiro-san, quien ocupaba alegremente su lugar detrás del escritorio.

_—¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando? —_el hombre impulsó su silla de ruedas para acercarse a las katanas que Zoro había restaurado,

_—es aburrido estar en casa todo el día, extraño mi tienda... por cierto, Wado luce genial —_Zoro se movió deprisa, bajó el arma y se la entregó, tras contemplarla unos instantes el hombre mayor sonrió—, _Kuina estaría feliz si supiera lo bien que luce ahora_ —la tristeza se dejó entrever entre las arrugas de su rostro, para Zoro era evidente que había envejecido bastante después de perderla. Tras unos instantes de contemplación le devolvió el arma para colocarla en su lugar. —_Por cierto, acabo de encontrar esta tarjeta sobre el escritorio, ¿no me digas que un hombre tan importante como éste pasó por aquí?_ —Zoro pegó un brinco al reconocer el nombre de Mihawk, dudó unos instantes entre contarle toda la verdad o guardársela para sí, llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser sincero,

_—ha pasado en la mañana... y tras ver las restauraciones que hice con los sables y katanas… me ha ofrecido trabajar para él..._

_—¡y qué le contestaste! —_su viejo casi se cae de la silla intentando acercarse a su rostro

_—nada, necesito pensármelo bien, tú me necesitas aquí y..._

_—¡déjate de tonterías y llámalo de una buena vez!_ —Zoro parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa, pocas veces su mentor le hablaba con aquella autoridad. Koshiro se acomodó los lentes y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el joven se colocó en cuclillas frente a él—. _Zoro, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre las espadas de élite llamadas Saijō Ō Wazamono?, —_le puso las manos sobre los hombros—, _pues bien, Dracule Mihawk tiene en su poder la mayoría junto con otras Meito de gran renombre, es una de las colecciones más hermosas que existen y pocas personas han tenido el privilegio de contemplarla, te están ofreciendo encargarte de ellas, no desperdicies esa enorme oportunidad por quedarte aquí a cuidar de este viejo_ —Zoro bajó la mirada,

_—¿qué será de tu tienda?_

_—no soy un completo inútil, ¿sabes?, puedo ingeniármelas solo —_para sorpresa de Zoro, Koshiro tomó el auricular y marcó el número,

_—¡espera, no estoy listo, no sé que decir!_ _—_su corazón se desbocó de repente, la simple idea de volver a hablar con aquel individuo de ojos amarillos lo puso nervioso,

_—sólo dile que aceptas _—agregó el buen hombre con una sonrisa.

…

_—¿Bueno?_

Una voz sonó desde el otro extremo, Koshiro la puso en alta voz y se cruzó de brazos clavando su entera atención en el joven quien parecía pasmado. La persona que contestó no era el hombre que le había dejado la tarjeta, sino una voz de mujer.

_—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?_

La interlocutora insistió con cierta molestia, el peli verde recibió un codazo que lo obligó a pronunciar palabra,

_—buenas tardes… soy… Roronoa Zoro y..._

_—ah sí, eres el aspirante a restaurador, ¿cierto? —_la mujer interrumpió como si cada segundo que perdiera en esa llamada fuera demasiado valioso—. _Me llamo Perona y soy la asistente personal del señor Dracule, tengo instrucciones de agendarte una cita en cuanto llamaras, ¿te parece mañana a las once?, _

_—perfecto —_exclamó Koshiro entusiasmado a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, la asistente pareció no prestarle atención a que fuera la voz de un tercero quien contestara,

_—mandaré mañana a las diez un auto para que te recoja afuera de la tienda, no necesitas traer nada contigo, sé puntual._

La llamada finalizó sin permitirle siquiera formular alguna pregunta.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí. Eso había sido rápido —_pues, buena suerte_ —exclamó Koshiro en tono alegre—, _¡qué te parece si cerramos hoy temprano y vamos a celebrar!…_

_—de eso nada, iremos después de que termine el turno_ _—_lo reprendió Zoro. Koshiro lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió, Zoro era un hombre responsable, era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su carácter.

El peli verde tomó asiento al lado de él y comenzaron a conversar sobre la restauración de _Wado_ entre muchas otras cosas. Por dentro Zoro sentía un nudo en el estómago provocado por los nervios, aunque en ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar aquel extraño malestar.

• • •

Después de acompañar a Koshiro hasta su casa Zoro regresó al departamento. Al abrir la puerta pudo notar que la calefacción estaba al máximo y a pesar de eso apenas se sentía el ambiente templado. El aroma a café recién hecho invadió su nariz, Law se encontraba sentado en el comedor disfrutando de su caliente bebida mientras que el fantasma de Rocinante, sentado al otro extremo, pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos a través del servilletero con la intención de tocarlo, se veía tan concentrado en aquella tarea que a Zoro se le antojó gracioso.

—_Preparé más comida de la cuenta, deberías servirte un poco —_comentó el ojigrís_. _Zoro no dijo nada, simplemente extrajo algo de arroz y lo metió al microondas. Law era un buen tipo, siempre cocinaba para ambos aunque era incapaz de decírselo directamente,

_—por cierto, tu fantasma está intentando tocar objetos de nuevo_ —exclamó divertido.

Law se frotó la sien un tanto exasperado —_Cora-san, deja de intentarlo…_ _—_soltó al aire a sabiendas que su fallecido mentor lo escuchaba.

Como pasaba a menudo, en vez de lograr mover el objeto, el torpe fantasma le prendió fuego accidentalmente y pegó un grito que sólo Zoro pudo escuchar. El peli verde soltó una carcajada al ver como Law vaciaba su preciado café sobre el pequeño incendio mientras el pobre rubio corría en círculos sin poder ayudar,

_—¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AÚN DESPUÉS DE MUERTO SIGAS INCENDIANDO COSAS! —_Rocinante parecía apenado, hizo una exagerada reverencia y se desvaneció de repente dejando a Law enfurecido,

_—es inútil ha escapado a tu regaño_ _—_agregó Zoro mientras se sentaba a cenar y le extendía un trapo a su compañero para que secara aquel desorden. Estaban tan acostumbrados a las pequeñas torpezas de Corazón que habían decidido desconectar la alarma de incendios para evitar incomodar a los vecinos.

Después de charlar un rato Law se preparó para partir, tenía una cirugía importante y debía regresar al hospital. Zoro lo despidió mientras apagaba la calefacción, al menos esa noche no habría cambios de temperatura ni intrusos que le robaran el sueño.

Todavía recordaba el día en que conoció a su compañero de departamento.

Fue durante su larga estancia en el hospital después de aquel accidente. —_Debes dar gracias por estar vivo_ —le había comentado la enfermera que se encargaba de atenderlo—, _el cirujano que te operó es un prodigio_.

Repetía eso cada vez que se encargaba de cambiarle los vendajes del cuerpo y del ojo perdido. Pero no sólo llegaban a sus oídos cosas buenas de ese excéntrico médico, también corrían rumores sobre su poca cordura, decían que vestía abrigos gruesos en pleno verano y que varias veces le había gritado a las personas de intendencia por dejar el aire acondicionado al máximo. En otras ocasiones le había prendido fuego a objetos para después apagarlos diciéndole a todos que él no había sido, incluso soltaba malas palabras a gente desconocida por tocarle el hombro o la cabeza sin que ellos se le hubieran acercado siquiera. _—Si sigue con ese comportamiento no tardarán en echarlo —_había escuchado decir a otro médico.

Cuando Zoro lo vio en persona finalmente comprendió el motivo de su extraño comportamiento. Le debía la vida a aquel atormentado cirujano y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de interferir. En una revisión de rutina cuando estaban solos le confesó todo.

_—Escúchame, sé que no me creerás pero tienes un fantasma adherido a ti. Es un tipo rubio y alto que usa un gorro negro y camisa con estampado de corazones. Él es el causante de que sientas siempre frío y además, por lo que puedo ver… es bastante torpe, creo que te ha metido en problemas más de una vez_ —la sorpresa en el rostro de Law fue tanta que Zoro simplemente volteó hacia otro lado esperando un insulto de su parte, a fin de cuentas ¿quién podría creer en sus palabras?

_—ahora entiendo_ _—_fue lo único que escuchó tras un largo rato de silencio. El angustiado médico sonrió de repente y se tocó la cabeza como si sintiera un gran alivio en su interior. _—Creí que estaba enloqueciendo._

A partir de ahí Law empezó a visitarlo cada día a la misma hora abordando una y otra vez el tema de aquel fantasma. Pronto sus pláticas pasaron a temas más amenos forjando con él una fuerte amistad.

Tras haber lavado los trastes de la cena Zoro se tumbó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Ya casi era hora de dormir, pero no se sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos. Comenzó a pasar los canales con rapidez sin reparar en alguno, «_mañana será un día importante_», pensó.

El rostro serio y bien parecido de Mihawk se le cruzó por la cabeza. Apagó el televisor. Se sentía un tanto intrigado por averiguar más sobre él. Estaba en su derecho, a fin de cuentas se convertiría en su jefe. La laptop de Law estaba a la mano así que optó por utilizarla, tecleó el nombre completo y comenzó la búsqueda.

Los primeros resultados eran en su mayoría artículos financieros, al parecer no sólo se trataba de un ávido coleccionista, era también un hombre importante de negocios. Se detuvo en una entrevista donde se resumían unos cuantos datos sobre su vida personal. Provenía de una familia adinerada y a pesar de haber perdido ambos padres a corta edad había hecho buen uso de su herencia invirtiendo en diferentes empresas que actualmente eran reconocidos emporios. También mencionaba que había sido campeón nacional de Kendo durante sus años en la universidad e incluso que había ganado varios torneos mundiales, ¿cómo un solo hombre podía atender exitosamente tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?, realmente era admirable…

_—un momento…_

Releyó la parte del kendo, ¿¡cómo no lo había reconocido antes!?, «Ojos de Halcón Mihawk», su apodo le sonaba mucho más familiar que su nombre. Kuina y él lo habían visto pelear cuando eran apenas unos críos, ambos eran aficionados del kendo y muchos años fueron ávidos practicantes… a Zoro había dejado de interesarle tras perder a su eterna rival,

_—y pensar que un hombre como éste quiere que trabaje para él —_ahora comprendía mejor lo que el viejo le había dicho, realmente había sido muy afortunado. Tragó saliva, lo que ahora conocía sobre él sólo había logrado ponerlo más nervioso. Cerró la computadora y se retiró al cuarto, aventó su ropa y finalmente se metió a la cama. Miró de reojo el reloj de su despertador, eran casi las dos, necesitaba dormirse de una buena vez, cerró los ojos e intentó poner su mente en blanco.

• • •

Zoro despertó media hora antes de que su alarma sonara, «_maldita sea»_, decidió que ya no podía permanecer en la cama por más tiempo. Al verse en el espejo se sorprendió al notar las terribles ojeras en su rostro, se veía fatal. Eligió la única camisa blanca que tenía, se puso unos pantalones formales y una gabardina negra que Law le había regalado; quería causar buena impresión. Cuando terminó de arreglarse preparó el desayuno para él y para su amigo como pago por la cena, a fin de cuentas tenía tiempo de sobra. Le dejó su parte en el refrigerador con una nota y se dispuso a partir. Hasta que puso un pie en la calle notó lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo, buscó en su bolsillo las llaves para regresar por su paraguas pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que las había olvidado _—¡vaya manera de empezar el día!_ _—_exclamó molesto mientras se alzaba el cuello de la gabardina y emprendía el camino.

Para empeorar su suerte al llegar a la tienda descubrió que Koshiro todavía no había abierto, «_debe seguir calientito en su cama_», refunfuñó. La noche anterior había bebido bastante, seguramente se había quedado a descansar por culpa de la resaca. Se resguardó de la lluvia debajo del pequeño toldo de la entrada sin contar con ningún otro tipo de refugio, al parecer tendría que esperar ahí al automóvil y todavía faltaban más de veinte minutos, estornudó de repente, sentía los pies congelados.

A las diez en punto un lujoso coche se detuvo frente a él. El chofer, un viejo de barba café y cabello que simulaba un par de antenas bajó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta invitándolo a entrar —_buenos días joven Roronoa, siento mucho haberlo hecho esperar, he venido a recogerlo para conducirlo a la mansión_ —Zoro miró su reloj sin comprender por qué se disculpaba y se deslizó sobre los asientos de piel apenado al darse cuenta que dejaba el rastro de humedad sobre ellos. Frotó sus brazos, al menos el interior del vehículo era cálido—, _llegaremos en una hora, lo siento, póngase cómodo_.

El chofer subió el vidrio que lo aislaba de la parte trasera del auto, Zoro pudo ver alarmado su reflejo en él. Tras la tremenda mojada que se había puesto parecía un vago al que acababan de ofrecer refugio, se sacudió el cabello en un intento de acomodarlo, se sacó los zapatos para que los calcetines se secaran y sin poder hacer algo más por su propia persona se recargó en el asiento. El paisaje gris y lluvioso se le antojaba hipnótico, tanto que terminó por cerrar los ojos.

• • •

_—Joven… joven… —_Zoro se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cómodo_—, despierte por favor, hemos llegado…_ _—_la voz del chofer resonaba como un eco lejano, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos el rostro se le calentó completamente. La puerta del auto estaba abierta y junto al amable conductor una mujer de cabello rosa lo miraba de manera reprobatoria. Se levantó de un brinco, limpió la saliva que se había escurrido por su mejilla y se metió los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo.

Al bajar del auto Zoro pudo contemplar la enorme mansión que se erguía frente a él, miró de reojo el camino por el que habían llegado, todo estaba rodeado de jardines perfectamente cuidados y no alcanzaba a ver la entrada, al parecer la casa se situaba a la mitad de un terreno de varias hectáreas.

_—Soy Perona, hablamos ayer por teléfono_ _—_la impaciente mujer que sostenía una gruesa libreta entre sus manos vestía de negro con cierto aire gótico, su voz seguía siendo apremiante y al parecer sonaba disgustada. Comenzó a caminar antes de que el peli verde pudiera decir palabra —_sígueme por favor_ —le dijo más como una orden.

Se adentraron en la estancia finamente decorada. El sitio parecía estar vacío, «_pensé que habría más movimiento en una casa tan grande como ésta_» pensó Zoro mientras recorría con la mirada curiosa aquel enorme lugar.

_—A la derecha tienes el comedor y la sala de reuniones, a tu izquierda la galería donde se aloja la colección privada del señor Dracule…_ —comentó Perona como si fuera una guía de turistas, Zoro quiso dar un vistazo rápido, pero la mujer lo tomó del brazo para conducirlo a una puerta contigua—, _andando, a mi jefe no le gusta que husmeen sin su permiso_.

Lo condujo por un pasillo hasta una pequeña puerta donde una habitación había sido acondicionada a manera de taller. Perona sacó una caja de un armario y desenvolvió un pequeño _tanto_ [cuchillo japonés]_._ Era un arma bonita pero no era muy fina y tenía severos problemas de oxidación, se lo entregó a Zoro quien lo tomó entre sus dedos con sumo cuidado,

_—esta será tu primera prueba, buena suerte,_

_—¡espera!, ¿eso es todo?, ¿vas a dejarme aquí? —_Zoro no podía creerlo, ¿acaso pensaba dejar a un perfecto desconocido rondar por la casa de su jefe?,

_—ah, cierto, yo me retiro a las ocho, puedes irte a esa hora también. Cuando estés listo para partir pídele al chofer que te lleve de regreso. Si tienes hambre el interfón se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, comunícate a la cocina y te servirán lo que desees,_

_—pero…_

_—¿¡qué otra duda tienes!?_ _—_la chica del cabello rosa se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover el pie con insistencia—, _soy una mujer ocupada ¿sabes?_

_—¡tsk!, nada, ya puedes irte —_ante su actitud el peli verde prefirió tajar la conversación, esa mujer definitivamente era una pesada. Al ver que no habría más dudas la chica abandonó el taller y lo dejó completamente solo.

Zoro soltó un fuerte suspiro, tomó asiento en una silla y clavó la vista en el techo. —_Entonces, eso fue todo_ —no podía esconder su decepción, había pensado que se trataría de una especie de entrevista en la que podría ver a Dracule Mihawk una vez más… tampoco había tenido oportunidad de contemplar la colección que tanta curiosidad le daba. Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos como si fuera un consuelo para él. Sonrió de repente al verlo en su lastimero estado, había mucho por hacer, —_será mejor empezar de una vez —_la excitación de su nuevo proyecto lo inundó de repente haciendo que el resto del mundo a su alrededor desapareciera por completo.

…

Cuando finalmente se fijó en la hora pasaban de las nueve _—¡mierda!_ _—_no podía creer que el tiempo se le hubiera escurrido de aquella manera. En las casi diez horas que llevaba ahí metido nadie, ni siquiera Perona se había asomado siquiera, _—ella dijo que se retiraba a las ocho_ —frotó su cabeza, era mejor irse cuanto antes.

Salió al pasillo que estaba tenuemente iluminado, «_debe ser por aquí_» dio una vuelta equivocada y comenzó a deambular por la casa. No parecía haber nadie, ¿qué debía hacer? Cuando finalmente encontró la estancia principal por donde había llegado se detuvo curioso frente a la puerta entreabierta que daba a la galería. Estaba a pasos de una de las colecciones más bellas de armas blancas, no podía irse sin verla, recordó la advertencia de Perona, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna persona que pudiera impedírselo, pero al parecer todos se habían retirado, «_sólo daré un vistazo rápido_». Su curiosidad sobrepasó a la razón.

El sitio era realmente sorprendente, Koshiro-san estaba en lo cierto, no había comparación para lo que estaba contemplando. Entre katanas, tantos, sables, nodachis, nagakamis, jutes y otras muchas había más de doscientas piezas en excelente estado. Su atención se clavó completamente en la espada que se encontraba al centro _—no puedo creerlo, es… Kokuto Yoru, la espada negra_ _—_había leído varios artículos sobre aquella hermosa arma en forma de cruz, pero sus descripciones no se comparaban con tenerla de frente. Avanzó directo hacia ella completamente embelesado y estiró sus dedos, la tentación era demasiado intensa, deseaba sostenerla al menos unos instantes…

_—Tiene buen gusto Roronoa, esa es mi favorita._

La voz detrás de él lo hizo pegar un brinco lleno de pánico.

Dracule Mihawk, el dueño de aquella impresionante colección en la que no debería estar husmeando, lo observaba fijamente desde la puerta.

Zoro tragó saliva. Perder un empleo en el primer día de trabajo era una de las peores estupideces que podría cometer en su vida.


	3. Cena para dos

**CENA PARA DOS**

—Capítulo 3—

Dracule Mihawk lo miraba desde la entrada con ese rostro inescrutable, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó levemente en el marco de la puerta. «_No puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte», _pensó Zoro apenado. Lo único que podía hacer era disculparse, y de ser necesario, rogar para que no lo corrieran en ese mismo instante, agachó la cabeza en una enorme reverencia,

_—discúlpeme por favor, ha sido una estupidez de mi parte meterme sin permiso_ _—_permaneció en esa incómoda postura resignado a recibir cualquier tipo de escarmiento. Los pasos de Mihawk comenzaron a sonar claros hacia la dirección donde él estaba, apretó los puños nervioso…

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al notar que el gallardo hombre pasaba a su lado sin reparar en él.

_—Yoru no sólo es una de las doce espadas supremas, es considerada la mejor que existe y puedo agregar que se trata de mi pieza más valiosa…_ —Mihawk tomó entre sus manos la imponente espada que Zoro había intentado coger sin permiso_—, es una pieza imposible de apreciar sólo con la mirada._

El diestro espadachín comenzó a blandirla con gran velocidad, desplazándose ágilmente entre los objetos de la espaciosa galería, su domino simplemente era impresionante.

Zoro, que hasta ese momento seguía con la cabeza baja, alzó la vista curioso, era increíble la maestría con la que se movía. Cada paso, cada vuelta eran perfectos movimientos sincronizados, Mihawk era capaz de convertir el arma en una extensión de su propio cuerpo. En el último giro terminó con el filo a escasos centímetros del pecho de Zoro, quien se quedó petrificado a sabiendas de que ese hombre podría haberlo matado si así lo deseara.

Mihawk rompió su postura de ataque y le ofreció la espada al peli verde —_ inténtelo._

La sorpresa y la adrenalina inundaron al más joven, extendió los brazos pero en el último momento volvió a encogerlos dudoso,

_—tómela, Roronoa —_insistió con ese tono de voz estricto y varonil—, _de todos modos lo iba a hacer sin mi permiso._

Zoro no pudo verificar si el comentario había sido en tono de broma o reproche porque simplemente no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, se sentía tan avergonzado que clavó la mirada en el piso y pidió disculpas nuevamente. Al ver que Mihawk permanecía con las manos estiradas aceptó nervioso su oferta, acercó los dedos y los deslizó alrededor de la empuñadura.

En cuanto la tocó, la pena y las dudas se desvanecieron de repente, jamás había sentido algo igual, admiró su poderoso filo y verificó el perfecto equilibrio entre el peso de la empuñadura y la hoja. El hombre de los ojos amarillos retrocedió un poco para hacerle espacio.

Zoro no se lo pensó dos veces, su manejo era diferente a las katanas y a los _bokken_, y a pesar de eso se sentía capaz de moverse libremente con ella. La blandió un par de veces disfrutando de aquella oportunidad única, dio algunos pasos intentando imitar al mayor aunque se sentía torpe a su lado. —_Es… simplemente perfecta_ —no pudo esconder una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. El mayor tomó otra de las armas que tenía en exhibición, irguió gallardamente el cuerpo y se colocó frente a él con su mano libre detrás de la espalda,

_—adelante._

Zoro no se lo pensó y dejó salir su instinto salvaje, blandió a _Yoru_ lo mejor que pudo y soltó un fiero ataque_,_ pero Mihawk lo frenó sin ningún inconveniente. El peli verde soltaba un golpe tras otro sin notar siquiera que comenzaba a retroceder. En un fuerte movimiento de su rival _Yoru_ salió disparada por los aires y Mihawk la asió justo a tiempo para evitar que diera contra el suelo, con las dos armas apuntó al peli verde quien había aterrizado de sentón,

_—practica kendo, ¿cierto?_ _—_preguntó el hombre de los ojos amarillos mientras colocaba a _Yoru _y a la otra espada en su sitio—, _puedo verlo en su técnica_,

—_fui segundo lugar en las nacionales hace tres años—, _agregó el menor sin ego mientras se ponía de pie—, _aunque no es nada comparado con los logros que usted tiene_… —guardó silencio después de su última frase. Era un idiota, decirle eso dejaba al descubierto que lo había estado investigando.

Mihawk no respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta _—tengo entendido que no ha abandonado el taller desde que llegó, ¿tiene hambre?_ _—_el peli verde lo negó, pero su estómago emitió un gruñido que pareció contradecirlo—. _Acompáñeme_ —le pidió.

Sin saber qué responderle Zoro comenzó a seguirlo en completo silencio.

Aprovechando que no era visto admiraba por detrás la estatura de su jefe, sus anchos hombros, su cintura estrecha enmarcada por el cinturón… los músculos de su espalda podían adivinarse a través de la camisa blanca que vestía… no pudo evitar bajar un poco más los ojos hasta los pantalones, negros como los del día anterior, y ceñidos a su duro y bien formado trasero…

_«¡¿qué demonios le estás viendo?!»,_

Desvió la mirada avergonzado reprimiéndose a sí mismo, daba gracias de que su acompañante no pudiera ver lo encendido de su rostro, respiró profundo, estar a solas con aquel hombre lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Entraron en el lujoso comedor que había visto antes, era una mesa tan grande que fácilmente podían acomodar a veinte personas. Al verlos llegar un mayordomo con un peinado que lo hacía parecer carnero se acercó y les hizo una reverencia.

_—Merry, dígale por favor a Kuroashi que esta noche cenaré acompañado_ _—_comentó el dueño de la casa.

El mayordomo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina dejándolos nuevamente a solas. Tomaron asiento en un extremo de la mesa, Mihawk a la cabecera y Zoro a su lado,

_—¿la casa siempre está así de vacía?_ _—_la curiosidad del peli verde pudo más que su vergüenza,

_—disfruto de la privacidad_ _—_exclamó el mayor. Merry no tardó en aparecer con un juego de cubiertos de plata y unas finísimas copas de vino. Zoro comenzó a juguetear nervioso con los cubiertos, no recordaba haber comido alguna vez con semejantes lujos,

_—y bien, ¿se siente cómodo en su área de trabajo?,_ _si necesita algún material o herramienta especial no dude en notificárselo a Perona para que se lo proporcione,_

_—es excelente —_soltó inmediatamente el menor—,_ francamente no podría pedir algo más —_los ojos amarillos lo miraban con esa intensidad abrumadora que antes había sentido, ese contacto hacía que el aire le faltara…

El chef en persona apareció de repente con dos platillos dignos de un rey, Mihawk lo observó de reojo —_perdone, quise servirle personalmente para poder recomendarle un vino en especial…_ —le acercó una botella al dueño de la casa, quien la observó detenidamente. Sanji comenzó a decirle las bondades de aquella bebida mientras miraba con curiosidad a Zoro,

_«¿qué demonios me ve éste?» _pensó el peli verde,

_—de acuerdo, déjame la botella_ _—_el chef asintió cordialmente y desapareció por la puerta que conectaba a la cocina no sin antes volver a escrutar con la mirada al acompañante de su jefe.

Mihawk personalmente llenó las copas. Zoro, que sólo estaba acostumbrado al sake, saboreó aquella bebida con curiosidad, era francamente deliciosa, por la vieja y sobria etiqueta que tenía la botella podía deducir que era un vino añejo, y seguramente muy costoso. «_Más vale que lo disfrute, jamás volveré a tomar algo como esto_». Al igual que el vino, la comida era perfecta, «_Luffy y Ace seguramente quedarán impresionados cuando les cuente»_, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio.

_—¿Ha sido de su agrado? —_preguntó el anfitrión al finalizar el último bocado,

_—jamás había comido algo tan bueno…_ _—_Zoro no estaba seguro si era por el vino o por la intensa mirada que tenía sobre él, pero sentía que su rostro se estaba poniendo caliente, «_calma…_», se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez intentando que su corazón dejara de latir como poseso. Tomó la copa de vino para darle un último trago y sin querer apretó el vidrio con demasiada fuerza quebrándola y derramándose encima de la ropa el contenido que quedaba,

_—¡MIERDA, ERA MI ÚNICA CAMISA!_ _—_exclamó en voz alta con pesadez y enfado por su propia torpeza.

Cuando reparó en Mihawk su rostro enrojeció de repente. El mayor esbozó una leve y sensual sonrisa al verlo tan apenado por soltar semejante palabrota,

_—lo... lo siento... yo... — _el joven no tenía idea de cómo disculparse. Había roto una fina copa, derramado el vino tan caro y demostrado su "florido" lenguaje en sólo unos instantes. No sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Merry, que prácticamente apareció de la nada, le extendió una servilleta limpia y comenzó a recoger los vidrios. Mihawk aprovechó para ponerse de pie —_venga conmigo, Roronoa_ —Zoro, todavía con el calor en el rostro, obedeció sin decir palabra.

Subieron las escaleras, el frío de la noche comenzaba a percibirse con más intensidad y la ropa húmeda que Zoro traía encima le provocaba escalofríos. En cuanto el mayor abrió la puerta principal se quedó pasmado. No había duda, estaban entrando a su recámara. La atención de Zoro se clavó en la cama al fondo del enorme dormitorio, era una fina pieza de roble con dosel y sábanas seguramente de seda. Su guía se desvió hacia la derecha para abrir las puertas que conducían a su vestidor, una habitación más grande que la recámara que Zoro tenía en su departamento. Se acercó a un cajón y extrajo una camisa de color negro que jamás había sido usada,

_—sé que no es de su talla, pero espero le sirva_ —agregó mientras se la entregaba_—_, _puede cambiarse aquí, esperaré afuera —_tras decir esas palabras salió y cerró la puerta.

Con las manos temblorosas el peli verde comenzó a desabotonarse la prenda mojada mientras sus ojos se paseaban curiosos por el enorme lugar_ «¿quién necesita tantos trajes negros?», _pensó mientras contemplaba el orden perfecto por colores y marcas. La prenda que le dio era de lo más fino, ciertamente al colocársela pudo ver que le quedaba grande, «_toda esta ropa está hecha a su medida_».

Cuando estuvo listo abandonó el vestidor. Mihawk se encontraba al lado de la puerta del dormitorio esperándolo pacientemente. Se veía tan atractivo, con esa camisa desabotonada lo suficiente para apreciar la cruz de oro que colgaba sobre sus bien formados pectorales…

Hasta ese momento Zoro comprendió.

Estaba ahí, dentro del cuarto de ese atractivo hombre, completamente solos y vistiendo su ropa…

La excitación lo invadió de repente. «_No pienses en eso_» se dijo a sí mismo mientras pasaba a su lado para abandonar la habitación y tomar rumbo hacia a la escalera, —_gracias por la camisa, se la devolveré mañana,_

—_no es necesario, puede conservarla si quiere, aunque creo que necesita unos ajustes _—se acercó a menos de un metro y extendió sus dedos para tocarle la manga. La excitación de Zoro se hizo más evidente_—_, _tráigala mañana y le pediré a mi sastre que la arregle,_

_—no… no será necesario, muchas gracias _—el peli verde, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pisó sin querer el borde de la escalera perdiendo el equilibrio, Mihawk lo asió del brazo antes de que cayera jalándolo hacia él,

_—tenga cuidado_ —exclamó sin soltarlo. Zoro clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos amarillos y aspiró sin querer el aroma del mayor. Lo tenía tan cerca y no dejaba de mirarlo… sin poder evitarlo bajó su atención hasta sus labios y como acto reflejo humedeció los propios…

Un enorme reloj sonó anunciando la media noche. La mano de Mihawk lo liberó _—lo he entretenido bastante, será mejor que baje con el chofer para que lo conduzca a su casa,_

_—a… al contrario, gracias por todo…_ _—_Zoro bajó la mirada, en parte no deseaba irse—. _Mañana regresaré para seguir con la restauración, gracias por la oportunidad_ —hizo una reverencia y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, la puerta principal estaba justo enfrente, así que no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para encontrarla,

_—por cierto… —_la voz del mayor le habló desde arriba_—_, _le recomendaría fijarse en el camino esta vez, espero que mañana no tenga inconveniente para dar con el lugar._

El comentario volvió a dispararle la adrenalina, no estaba al tanto de que Mihawk sabía que se había dormido todo el camino de venida_._ Seguramente Perona se lo relató con lujo de detalle… «_zapatos fuera y saliva en el asiento_», se sintió tan apenado que se dio la media vuelta y salió sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente.

Afuera estaba Pagaya, el amable chofer que lo había traído —_espero haya tenido un buen día, siento mucho que sea tan tarde_ —exclamó el viejo, Zoro le sonrió, entró al coche y se dejó caer con pesadez. Pasó sus manos por la deliciosa y fina tela de la camisa que traía puesta y sonrió de repente, había sido un día de lo más peculiar.

• • •

Pasaban de las dos cuando Mihawk cerró su libreta de contabilidad, prefería la tranquilidad de la noche para tratar con números. Hasta ese momento notó la pequeña mancha roja sobre la manga de su impecable camisa seguramente causada por el incidente que Roronoa tuvo con el vino. No podía negar que había pasado un rato agradable, ese joven le parecía simpático…

Su móvil privado sonó de repente, al mirar el número remitente soltó un suave suspiro y contestó,

_—¡Mihi!_

Sólo había una persona capaz de hablarle con tal irreverencia y a horas tan inapropiadas_—_, _hey Mihi, ¿estás ocupado mañana?, necesito que nos veamos, tengo una noticia muy importante que darte_,

_—lo siento Akagami tengo la agenda llena, ¿no puedes decírmelo ahora?_

_—¡claro que no!, vamos, hazme un espacio, ¿así tratas a los amigos?_

Mihawk cerró los ojos y se frotó levemente los párpados con la yema de los dedos, sabía muy bien que este cambio de planes le causaría una ataque de nervios a Perona,

_—de acuerdo, te puedo hacer un espacio a las cuatro, si quieres comemos y..._

_—ahí estaré —_interrumpió Shanks con la voz llena de excitación_—_, _¡espera a que te cuente! ¡te vas a ir de espaldas!_

El pelirrojo colgó antes de que su interlocutor pudiera agregar algo más. _«¿Para qué querrá verme esta vez?»._ Conocía a Akagami desde la universidad. No sólo era su amigo más cercano, era también su socio comercial más importante. _«Será mejor que le avise a Perona que me tomaré la tarde libre». _Era común que las visitas de aquel ruidoso pelirrojo terminaran hasta tarde, debía tomar precauciones.

• • •

_ «Zoro sentía un frío terrible, de repente las fuertes manos del hombre de los ojos amarillos lo rodearon por la espalda aferrándose celosamente a su cintura… podía sentir su cálida respiración contra la nuca y el calor que emanaba de aquel contacto… comenzó a excitarse _—_Mihawk _—_susurró su nombre…_

—_no más pan _—_exclamó el mayor inesperadamente… _—_sabes que no me gusta el pan…_»

…

Zoro abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche sin comprender lo absurdo de su sueño, cuando logró divisar algo a su alrededor lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de Corazón que lo miraba desde la orilla de la cama…

Pegado a su espalda y abrazándolo con fuerza para robarle calor dormía su compañero de departamento quien balbuceaba algunas incoherencias sobre comida,

_—¡LAW, SUÉLTAME!, _

exclamó mientras se deshacía del abrazo con un fuerte empujón,

_—¿qué… que pasa? —_el ojigrís se talló los ojos de manera inocente—, _Zoro-ya… tengo frío, _

_—¡LARGO!_

Con una fuerte patada lo tiró de la cama. Corazón corrió hasta su lado para verificar que nada le había pasado. El cuerpo de Zoro temblaba por el frío y la excitación en su vientre, ¿por qué demonios había soñado con su jefe?, soltó un fuerte suspiro. —_Corazón, vete por favor y déjanos dormir_ —el rubio lo miró con gesto de pocos amigos mientras intentaba en vano ayudar a que Law se levantara, —_vete ya,_ _prometo no volver a empujarlo de esa manera —_agregó en tono de rendición. El fantasma pareció aceptar el trato y se desvaneció,

—_eres un maldito, tan bien que estaba durmiendo _—se quejó el ojeroso mientras volvía a meterse debajo de las sábanas,

_—voy a empezar a poner llave en mi recámara para que dejes de colarte_ _—_refunfuñó el peli verde mientras le daba la espalda,

—_Zoro-ya, por cierto… ¿no es Mihawk el nombre de pila de tu nuevo jefe? _—Zoro sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría la espalda, respiró lo más profundo que pudo intentando que su voz sonara como siempre,

—_sí, ¿por qué?_ —su tono había sonado tan agudo que lo delató al instante,

—_deja de andar fantaseando con él mientras duermes conmigo…_ _—_el rostro pícaro de Law sólo consiguió enfadarlo más,

_—¡fuera! —_lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró consigo hasta la puerta,

_—era una broma…_

_—¡HE DICHO, FUERA! —_de un portazo se deshizo del intruso y echó seguro en la puerta, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que temió por un momento que pudiera salirse. Regresó a la cama y permaneció sentado en la orilla mirando hacia la nada en espera de que su cuerpo se calmara...

_«Mihawk»_

Aquel nombre que hace dos días ni siquiera le sonaba ahora ocupaba su cabeza de manera insistente.

_«Mañana… lo veré nuevamente_».


	4. Noticia inesperada

**NOTICIA INESPERADA**

—Capítulo 4—

Al día siguiente un delicioso desayuno esperaba a Zoro cuando salió de su recámara. Law estaba terminando de colocar los cubiertos para ambos.

—_Preparé comida de más, ¿quieres un poco? _—el peli verde sonrió de lado, sabía que aquel desayuno era un intento del médico por hacer las paces. Tomó asiento mientras su amigo le servía un poco de jugo.

_—Oye, siento haberte corrido así del cuarto _—si Law había dado el primer paso, le correspondía empezar a hablar,

_—estás perdonado —_contestó el mayor con una sonrisa malévola sin admitir que también había tenido la culpa. Zoro sintió que le latía una vena en la sien, _«imbécil» _se tragó la palabra para evitar que una nueva discusión comenzara.

Miró a su alrededor un tanto extrañado de no ver a Corazón, casi siempre andaba deambulando a la hora del desayuno. No era nada de qué preocuparse, algunas veces el fantasma dejaba de aparecer un par de días. Por lo que Zoro suponía los espíritus no tenían noción del tiempo.

_—Hoy tengo dos cirugías seguidas, sólo espero que a Cora-san no se le ocurra aparecer a esas horas —_agregó el médico adivinando hacia donde divagaban los pensamientos de su acompañante. Le dio un trago a su café y recargó la cabeza en una de sus manos—. _Zoro-ya, ¿te he contado sobre la vez en que ese idiota casi incendia la comisaría?_ _—_el peli verde esbozó una sonrisa mostrando su entera atención. A Law le gustaba contar anécdotas de su protector cuando éste desaparecía, era su manera de lidiar con lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

_—Era mi cumpleaños número trece, por ese entonces Cora-san todavía no obtenía el cargo de detective. Le habían pedido cubrir un turno extra dentro de las oficinas, así que no podría llevarme a festejar. Decidió que lo acompañara ese día y me quedé sentado en su escritorio viéndolo trabajar. No era como que me molestara realmente, con un buen libro en la mano podía entretenerme con facilidad. Me pidió que aguardara un momento y salió corriendo. Los demás policías comenzaron a rodearme con el semblante serio, debo aceptar que me sentí un poco intimidado… de repente, en medio de todos ellos apareció Cora-san con un pastel y una enorme vela en medio, todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a felicitarme… —_Law hizo una pausa mientras que en su rostro se iluminaba una sonrisa, dio otro sorbo a su café y continuó—. _Cuando Cora-san colocó el pastel sobre el escritorio no se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la vela y prendió fuego a su uniforme, entró en pánico y comenzó a correr en llamas. Para su mala suerte aterrizó sobre una pila de informes y… bueno… el fuego se extendió rápidamente. El pánico se hizo general y tuvieron que desalojar el lugar. Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es al Capitán Momonga, dando órdenes para extinguir el incendio mientras que Cora-san, todo chamuscado, me sostenía en brazos agradecido de que no me hubiera pasado nada._

Zoro no pudo aguantarse una carcajada, simplemente no podía imaginarse a alguien tan problemático como aquel fallecido hombre. Era casi un milagro que su muerte no hubiera estado relacionada con sus recurrentes incendios…

Prefirió no decir palabra sobre lo último que le vino a la mente. Law le contó hace tiempo que Rocinante había sido asesinado en una misión donde trabajaba de encubierto. Los altos mandos de la policía se negaron a revelarle los detalles de su muerte, y a pesar de que Zoro tenía la posibilidad de preguntarle al fantasma, no estaba seguro de que cómo reaccionaría ante tal cuestionamiento.

Tras una amena charla se despidieron y cada quien partió rumbo a su trabajo. Zoro sacó del estacionamiento su destartalada motocicleta, hace mucho que no tenía la necesidad de usarla —_bien, sólo tengo que salir de la ciudad y tomar rumbo por la antigua carretera —_llegar a la mansión era pan comido, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Dos horas y media después Zoro logró dar con la mansión, suspiró molesto, no comprendía como demonios había hecho menos de una hora el día anterior. «_Menos mal que no tengo horario de llegada_» pensó mientras atravesaba los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la casa.

_—Buenos días, joven Roronoa_ _—s_aludó Pagaya quien se encontraba a la sombra del pórtico leyendo un periódico, a su lado una chica rubia con un peinado similar al de él le servía un vaso de té—, _puede dejar su moto junto a los demás autos detrás de la casa, por cierto discúlpeme si no le había presentado a mi hija, ella es Conis y trabaja también aquí como mucama_,

_—¡heso!_ _—_saludó alegremente la chica, Zoro movió la mano en gesto amistoso, _«¿heso?»,_ prefirió no prestarle atención a su extraño saludo,

_—¿le costó mucho llegar con las indicaciones que le di? —_preguntó el viejo con aire preocupado,

_—no, al contrario, fue un trayecto rápido —_mintió el despistado peli verde mientras frotaba su cabeza, no quería que el amable hombre se disculpara por no haber sido más claro_—. Bueno, nos veremos más tarde —_padre e hija asintieron mientras continuaban con lo suyo.

Tras rodear la casa encontró el lujoso garaje donde varios coches que en su vida había visto desfilaban en una hilera perfectamente acomodados. _«Parece que el dueño de esta casa no sólo colecciona espadas»_ pensó con pesadumbre, _«los ricos no saben en qué gastarse el dinero»._

Al entrar por el garaje se sintió confundido, comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien donde quedaba el taller…

De repente su mirada se clavó sobre una persona que venía avanzando hacia él, se frenó en seco, sintió que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

_—Hola, supongo que tú eres Zoro, no nos han presentado_… —una mujer con gafas y el rostro idéntico al de Kuina le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Zoro sintió que el aire le faltaba, movió un par de veces los labios hasta que finalmente soltó dos palabras,

_—¿eres… real? —_la chica se sonrojó al escuchar esa pregunta,

_—¿¡cómo que si es real!?, quita esa cara de idiota y salúdala apropiadamente. Ella es Tashigi, sobrina del señor Dracule y tu jefa inmediata _—hasta ese momento el confundido peli verde notó la presencia de la molesta Perona a su lado,

—_lo… lo siento, es que eres muy parecida a… no es nada _—extendió la mano finalmente para regresarle el saludo, por un momento había pensado que se trataba del fantasma de su querida Kuina,

_—todo lo que tenga que ver con la colección de armas es coordinado por Tashigi, así que cualquier duda, consúltalo directamente con ella _—agregó la asistente mientras tomaba rumbo hacia unas escaleras que finalmente Zoro pudo reconocer, había logrado llegar a la estancia principal.

_ —¿Te gustaría acompañarme a ver la galería?_ _—_la chica de las gafas rojas esbozó una leve sonrisa, Zoro asintió de buena gana todavía con la respiración acelerada por la impresión que se había llevado.

Atravesaron las puertas de la galería. A diferencia de su visita anterior esta vez era la luz del sol que se colaba por enormes ventanales la que alumbraba las hermosas piezas. A pesar de ser la segunda vez que Zoro las contemplaba no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa,

—_¿acaso no es lo mejor que has visto en tu vida?_ _—_exclamó la chica como si estuviera enamorada de aquel sitio—, _la colección tiene grandes Meito tales como Kitetsu, que se dice está maldita —_señaló una bella katana con el mango rojo y destellos azules en el filo de la hoja_—. Esta otra es Shusui_… —explicaba la chica a cada paso que daba, Zoro la seguía sin esconder su entusiasmo—, … _pero la pieza más importante se encuentra aquí, es la hermosa Yoru… y ¡ahhhh! —_Tashigi pegó un grito, se acomodó los lentes y se acercó hasta la hoja de la espada que presentaba un ligero rasguño_—. ¡Lo ha hecho otra vez! —_empezó a temblar de frustración armando una rabieta—, _mi tío_ _tiene la mala costumbre de usarlas, no está de acuerdo con tratarlas sólo como piezas de exhibición_… —respiró profundo y soltó el aire de una sola vez—, _al menos ahora estarás tú aquí para ayudarme con su mantenimiento._

Zoro, que era el culpable de aquel rasguño, tosió ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Era mejor no decir nada,

_—sabes, espero grandes cosas de ti, hace mucho tiempo que mi tío no contrataba a alguien directamente así que debes tener un talento nato_,

_—gracias, pero sólo soy un principiante —_exclamó en tono humilde. Tan sólo había logrado estudiar los dos primeros años de la carrera como restaurador. El accidente con Kuina que lo había mantenido seis meses viviendo en el hospital había provocado que perdiera su beca, y por ende, que le fuera imposible costearse el resto de la universidad,

_—como sea, bienvenido al equipo_ _—_la chica le sonrió, Zoro le devolvió aquel gesto, parecía una buena persona, no como la arrogante asistente de Mihawk.

• • •

Esta vez Zoro recordó a tiempo que debía comer y dejó a un lado el _tanto _que estaba restaurando. Todavía no terminaba de quitarle el óxido a la hoja aunque ya había avanzado bastante. Entró en el enorme comedor y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío, dio unas cuantas vueltas, jaló una de las sillas y tomó asiento esperando a que apareciera alguien más.

—_Hey, Zoro, ¿qué haces ahí? _—desde la puerta de la cocina Perona le hacía señas para que se acercara como si estuviera preocupada de que lo descubrieran_— ¡ven! —_insistió apremiante. Zoro se acercó curioso sin comprender lo que pasaba, la mujer lo tomó de la playera y lo jaló hacia dentro. Al otro lado de la puerta estaban todos los trabajadores de la casa, incluyendo a Tashigi, quien platicaba alegremente con Conis y su padre.

_—¿Qué demonios hacías en el comedor principal?, ahí sólo el jefe toma sus alimentos_, _todos los demás comemos aquí_ _—_le señaló una bonita mesa de madera corriente muy distinta al lujoso lugar donde había cenado la noche anterior. Zoro se sentó frente a Tashigi y a su lado se acomodó Perona, que en vez de comer, hojeaba una y otra vez la enorme agenda que siempre sostenía entre las manos.

_—Perona-chaaan, dime qué quieres que te prepare y lo haré en este mismo instante _—el cocinero rubio que Zoro había visto antes se hincó frente a la mujer quien simplemente parecía ignorarlo, _«qué tipo tan arrastrado»,_ pensó el peli verde,

_—no me molestes ahora, el jefe me acaba de cancelar todo lo que teníamos para la tarde y no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios_ _—_Zoro soltó un bufido burlón. Sanji lo miró unos instantes y luego regresó su atención a su querida chica gótica,

_—oye cocinero, ¿vas a servirme algo o esperarás a que Perona se de cuenta de que existes? —_exclamó el peli verde al sentirse completamente ignorado, las risitas del resto no se hicieron esperar. Sanji se puso de pie y lo miró con un aire de superioridad que consiguió encresparlo,

_—yo no le sirvo a idiotas, ahí están las ollas, puedes hacerlo tú solo —_Zoro respiró profundo y se dirigió hasta donde estaban las cosas para servirse él mismo, no iba a dejar que aquel tipo de cejas raras lo molestara tan fácilmente. De regreso pasó a su lado y le dio un golpe con el hombro mientras el chef encendía un cigarrillo,

_—por cierto Perona-chan, ¿sabías que el señor Dracule cenó ayer acompañado?_ _—_ahí estaba nuevamente, ¿qué demonios ganaba con molestarlo? Los ojos de las chicas miraban al rubio sorprendidas, Conis comenzó a toser al sentir que un pedazo del pan que había mordido se le había ido por otro lado. Merry y Pagaya, que estaban al tanto de todo, optaron por guardar silencio. Perona que todavía tenía su agenda entre las manos comenzó a hojearla rápidamente,

_—eso es imposible, no tengo registrada ninguna visita_ _—_exclamó sorprendida_—_, _¿con quién cenó?, ¡habla de una vez! —_el rubio sonrió y señaló a Zoro quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pasarse el bocado que se había metido. Todos lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados haciéndolo sentir de lo más incómodo,

_—parece ser que alguien busca favores especiales —_este último comentario de Sanji fue demasiado lejos. Zoro se puso de pie sorprendiendo al resto y dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba el rubio encarándolo con un gesto amenazador,

_—no sé qué demonios te traes en mi contra pero ya me estoy cansando_ _—_Sanji sonrió burlón y le dejó ir el humo de su cigarrillo directo a la cara. Zoro lo tomó del saco, estaba a nada de golpearlo cuando Perona se interpuso entre ambos,

—_Sanji, sabes que el jefe no tolera las peleas, y Zoro, recuerda que estás aquí en período de prueba, será mejor que te comportes, _

_—como tú digas mi hermosa Perona-chaaan_ _—_canturreó el rubio regresando a lo suyo. Zoro tomó nuevamente asiento sin poder ocultar su mal humor,

_—no le hagas caso, está celoso porque vas a trabajar con Tashigi_ _—_le susurró Conis—, _antes era él quien le ayudaba a cargar cajas pesadas y a acomodar las cosas dentro de la galería. _

Zoro soltó un pesado suspiro, al parecer ese rubio no era más que un simplón enamorado. A su alrededor todos querían hacerle preguntas sobre su cena con el jefe, pero al verlo con el rostro tan intimidante decidieron seguir con lo suyo y dejar el tema a un lado.

• • •

Horas más tarde alguien tocó a la puerta del taller, Zoro miró de reojo a la mujer que venía entrando, se trataba de Tashigi así que decidió detener su trabajo para ver qué era lo que quería —_quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato, Sanji puede comportarse como un imbécil cuando está celoso,_

_—¿celoso?, yo no lo llamaría de una manera tan educada —_la chica se sentó frente a él y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—_Hace tiempo entró a trabajar un hombre que creíamos era un buen tipo, su nombre era Kuro y por mucho tiempo fue el mayordomo de la casa. Un día en el que el tío Mihawk y Pagaya estaban fuera quiso propasarse con Conis_… —Tashigi se talló los brazos como si aquel recuerdo todavía le afectara—, _Perona fue la primera que escuchó sus gritos, corrió a auxiliarla pero el hombre era fuerte y la golpeó con fuerza dejándola inconsciente… yo también intenté pelear con él pero fue en vano… la casa es muy grande y es difícil estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede. Fue hasta que mis gritos se unieron con los de Conis que Sanji nos escuchó, él apareció furibundo y casi mata a golpes al tipo ése. Desde entonces tiende a ser hostil con casi todo hombre que tiene trato con nosotras. Digamos, que él siempre nos protege._

_—Eso no le quita que sea un perfecto idiota —_exclamó Zoro arrancándole una ligera sonrisa—, _por cierto… ¿qué tiene de especial que haya cenado con Mih…, el señor Dracule anoche? —_la sobrina se acomodó las gafas y carraspeó ligeramente,

—_porque… aparte de Akagami Shanks que es su amigo más cercano, mi tío jamás había invitado a nadie,_

_—¿ni siquiera a ti? —_preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa,

—_bueno, a mí me llegó a extender la invitación un par de veces, a fin de cuentas somos familia, pero considérame la única excepción a la regla_. _Él siempre ha sido muy reservado, de hecho creemos que… bueno… ya ha rechazado varias entrevistas de matrimonio y jamás ha traído una sola mujer a esta casa… todos aquí pensamos que se quedará solo por el resto de sus días —_Zoro desvió su atención hacia una de las paredes intentando que los nervios no se dibujaran en su rostro. La mujer se sonrojó ligeramente, tal vez su comentario había sido demasiado indiscreto,

_—creo que debo seguir trabajando_ _—_soltó Zoro de repente tajando la conversación, Tashigi entendió el comentario y se dirigió a la puerta,

—_cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llámame, estoy en el estudio al final de este pasillo_.

En cuanto salió Zoro tapó su boca con una mano como si quisiera ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado, _«jamás invita a nadie a cenar con él»,_ y pensar que incluso había subido hasta su recámara. Sintió como si un golpe de adrenalina le atravesara el estómago, tenía que admitir que cada vez se sentía más atraído hacia ese hombre.

• • •

Perona anunció a través del interfón la llegada de Shanks, pero antes de que Mihawk pudiera dar la instrucción de permitirle la entrada el pelirrojo abrió la puerta sin tocar _—¡Mihi!_ _—_corrió con los brazos abiertos hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria. El aludido soltó un suspiro, cómo detestaba ese sobrenombre,

_—Akagami, cuéntame lo que te traes entre manos_ —el pelirrojo lo liberó, se sentó en la silla frente a él y subió los pies sobre el fino escritorio de Mihawk,

_—tengo una gran noticia, pero antes… —_hizo una seña indicando que quería tomar algo, el anfitrión avanzó hasta una pequeña cantina dentro de su estudio, extrajo un fino coñac y le acercó la copa a su amigo quien le dio un enorme trago,

—_iré al grano_ —tomó aire, se notaba que estaba nervioso,

—_Mihi… voy a casarme_.

Mihawk no pudo ocultar en sus ojos la tremenda sorpresa, ese gesto, por más leve que hubiera sido, fue captado por su amigo quien soltó una risotada _—¡así es!, ¿puedes creerlo? hace un año ni siquiera hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad,_

_—¿quién es la afortunada? —_preguntó el hombre de los ojos amarillos mientras tomaba asiento en su silla controlando la respiración lo más que podía,

_—se llama Makino y la conocí hace seis meses… créeme, jamás me había sentido más enamorado… lo siento mi amigo, ya no seremos el par de solteros más codiciados de la ciudad_ —le guiñó el ojo de manera pícara—, _se acabaron las noches de juerga para mí,_

_—¿y cuándo será la boda? _

_—en un mes —_el hombre de los ojos amarillos le dio un trago a su bebida más grande de lo normal,

_—Akagami, piénsalo bien, es demasiado rápido, no creo que encuentres un buen lugar para llevar a cabo la fiesta contando con tan poco tiempo,_

_—lo sé, pero queremos hacerlo cuanto antes. Bueno es que… no te he dicho la mejor parte…_

El anfitrión sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba repentinamente.

_—Estamos… esperando un bebé._

Mihawk tuvo que colocar la copa sobre el escritorio para que no se le resbalara —_vaya, Akagami, esa… es una gran noticia_ _—_los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraban llenos de entusiasmo, tanto que no prestó atención a lo turbado que estaba. El dueño de la mansión desvió por un momento la mirada al sentir que el aire le faltaba. Se puso de pie y admiró por su ventana los hermosos jardines que adornaban su enorme casa. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos un momento intentando recuperar su temple. —_Si quieres puedes casarte aquí, me encargaré de los preparativos que sean necesa… rios_ —antes de acabar la frase sintió un fuerte abrazo sobre sus hombros,

_—Mihi, muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo_ —Shanks pegó la cabeza sobre su espalda poniéndolo nervioso—, _sólo quisiera pedirte un último favor_…, —giró a su compañero sin soltar sus hombros para mirarlo a los ojos—, _sabes que te considero como mi hermano... y Makino no tiene quien la entregue, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?,_

por mucho que eso le doliera, el hombre de los ojos amarillos se sabía incapaz de negárselo _—será un honor —_respondió mientras sus labios mostraban una ligera y fingida sonrisa.

Los brazos de Akagami volvieron a rodearlo con fuerza, Mihawk percibió el aroma de su cabello sin querer, ese aroma que se sabía de memoria. Por dentro se sentía morir, le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda como señal de afecto a pesar de que deseaba apretarlo contra él con la misma intensidad_,_

_—gracias, en serio muchas gracias, no puedo esperar a que conozcas a Makino… ¡ahh!, ¡y por cierto!, en la boda te presentaré a una de sus primas, se llama Hancock y es una verdadera belleza…_

_—sabes que no me gustan las citas arregladas_ _—_comentó Mihawk mientras deshacía el contacto entre ambos,

_—perdona, a veces olvido que eres un amargado —_agregó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa_—_, _si sigues así vas a ser un solterón el resto de tu vida, deberías ir pensando en tu futuro —_le acomodó unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro y regresó a su silla para terminarse el trago. Mihawk permaneció el resto de la reunión en completo silencio, sólo asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que Akagami le contaba con tanto entusiasmo.

Fue una visita corta, Shanks tenía que pasar por su nueva prometida, pues todavía debían ir a darle la noticia a su familia.

…

Cuando Mihawk finalmente pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que llevaba más de veinte minutos aferrado a su silla, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones sintiendo como si su alma se escapara con su aliento. Apretó el botón del interfón —_Perona, por favor avísale a todos que pueden tomarse la tarde libre, tú también, nos vemos mañana —_colocó el rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Quería estar solo, necesitaba asimilarlo.

Akagami, el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorado… estaba a punto de casarse… y de formar una familia.


	5. Duelo

**DUELO**

—Capítulo 5—

_—¿Un gimnasio?_ —Zoro parpadeó un par de veces. Llevaba ya semana y media trabajando en la mansión y no tenía idea sobre lo que Tashigi le hablaba,

_—sí, ¿acaso no sabías?, en el segundo piso hay un enorme gimnasio_ —soltó su compañera mientras se paraba de puntitas intentando bajar una caja en el almacén, Zoro se acercó y la tomó sin problema—, _deberías darte una vuelta y aprovecharlo. _

El peli verde esbozó una sonrisa, no parecía ser una mala idea. Sacó discretamente su cartera para revisar el dinero que le quedaba, justo como había pensado contaba con algunos berries que debían durarle el resto de la semana. Faltaba poco para que pudiera terminar la restauración del _tanto,_ pero no recibiría sus honorarios hasta tenerlo listo y el pago de la renta se acercaba. Un gimnasio gratis no le vendría nada mal.

Salieron con las cajas rumbo a la galería, habían llegado nuevas adquisiciones que necesitaban acomodar. Al entrar se encontraron de frente con Mihawk, quien sostenía una revista entre sus manos, en cuanto se percató de que tenía compañía la enrolló rápidamente y la metió dentro de su saco,

_—buenas tardes Tashigi, Roronoa —_con la amabilidad de siempre pasó a su lado sin agregar nada más. Zoro clavó su mirada en él hasta que la puerta le impidió seguir contemplándolo. Desde la cena del primer día el hombre no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra salvo que fuera necesario. Soltó un pesado suspiro, no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción al respecto. Comprendía que esa cena había sido un acto de cortesía solamente, un hombre como él jamás le prestaría atención especial a un simple empleado.

_—¡Zoro!, te estoy hablando_ —la voz de Tashigi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, debían darse prisa si querían terminar antes de ir a comer.

• • •

Como siempre el ambiente en la cocina era ameno, salvo por una que otra frase poco amable que Sanji y Zoro intercambiaban entre sí. Estaban disfrutando de una pequeña sobremesa cuando Perona los interrumpió de repente —_¡les tengo una gran noticia! _—pocas veces la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa así que todos le prestaron especial atención—. _Como saben al final de mes se celebrará la boda de Akagami Shanks en los jardines de la mansión_ —extrajo de su agenda una revista similar a la que Mihawk había estado leyendo. En la portada se mostraba una fotografía de los felices novios, al parecer les dedicaban un gran espacio para hablar sobre sus planes a futuro. —_Esta boda ya ha sido catalogada como el evento del año, sólo personas muy cercanas a los novios o de gran renombre social estarán invitadas_ —los presentes la miraban con curiosidad sin comprender hacia dónde iba el hilo de su discurso—, _la gran noticia es que como el señor Dracule será el anfitrión… ¡nos ha extendido boletos para asistir!_ —dio unos pequeños saltitos y abrazó a Tashigi y a Conis quienes también se veían entusiasmadas_—_. _¿Entienden lo que esto significa?, esa noche estaremos codo a codo con los hombres y mujeres más poderosos del país, tomen, son dos boletos para cada quien, en cuanto tengan el nombre de su acompañante háganmelo saber… ¡ahh muero por ir a comprarme un lindo vestido!_

_—yo quiero ir como tu acompañante mi linda Perona-chwaaan_ —ronroneó el rubio cerca de su oreja,

_—tal vez si reviso mis ahorros pueda pagar un diseño de Bon Clay…_ —la mujer gótica tomó sus cosas y salió ensimismada mientras hacía cuentas mentales ignorando por completo la propuesta del cocinero,

_—Tashigi-swaaan, ¿tú sí irás conmigo? —_la chica negó con la cabeza,

_—perdona, pero ya tengo a alguien en mente_ —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, recogió su plato y salió de ahí antes de que le pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa,

_—¿qué me dices Conis-chaaan? —_se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de la mano_, _la linda mujer le regaló una sonrisa,

_—iré con mi padre, no quiero que se aburra_.

El cocinero se dejó caer al piso sintiendo como si le hubieran robado todo rastro de felicidad,

_—ninguna mujer que valga la pena iría con un pervertido como tú_ —soltó Zoro buscando pelea,

_—y tú qué cabeza de alga, ¿acaso crees que con tu cara de pocos amigos vas a lograr conseguir una chica?_ —el peli verde soltó un bufido,

_—ni que fuera tú para andar de arrastrado tras una mujer que ni siquiera me mira —_la comisura de la boca de Sanji tembló ligeramente, sentía unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara,

_—ah, perdona, me había olvidado de que ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres,_

_—¿¡qué dijiste pedazo de mierda!?_

_—lo que oíste marimo de pecera… _

Empezaron a jalonearse de la ropa con violencia mientras continuaban con sus insultos. Sin Perona presente para detenerlos ese par podía seguir así por un buen rato_. —Creo que es hora de seguir con lo nuestro —_comentó Merry mientras se ponía de pie, el resto lo imitó. Las discusiones estúpidas entre ellos ya eran tan comunes que los tenían sin cuidado.

• • •

La hora de salir había llegado, Zoro acomodó todo en su sitio y cerró el taller. Estaba por irse cuando recordó la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Tashigi en la mañana. «_Así que un gimnasio»,_ tenía curiosidad de verlo.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo un instante frente al despacho de Mihawk, desvió la mirada y siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente dio con la puerta indicada. Eran unas instalaciones de lujo, avanzó un poco más para admirar el _dojo _que se encontraba al fondo, tomó un_ bokken _entre sus manos y lo agitó un par de veces intentando avivar su pasión por aquel deporte_. «Tal vez en otra ocasión»,_ algún día se atrevería a entrenar nuevamente, sólo necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente.

Para su buena suerte ese día vestía unos pantalones deportivos y tenis. Desde la tarde anterior Tashigi le había comentado del trabajo que iban a realizar en el almacén, por lo que se había preparado para asistir con ropa cómoda, se quitó la chamarra que traía encima y se dirigió al área de pesas.

Hora y media después terminó su entrenamiento con un aire de satisfacción, hace mucho que no se ejercitaba de aquella manera. Entró en lo que parecían ser los vestidores y una vez más quedó sin palabras. No sólo tenían una zona amplia para cambiarse y repisas para colocar las cosas, sino que contaba con varias regaderas individuales y un sauna al fondo, todo elaborado con los más finos materiales. —_Me pregunto si alguien más usará estas instalaciones _—comentó para sí. Sabía que el cejas de sushi se ejercitaba de vez en cuando, pero al parecer nadie más tenía interés en aquel lugar. —_Tomaré una ducha y me iré a descansar _—se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que se sentía deliciosa sobre su cuerpo recién trabajado, adoraba esa sensación de bienestar…

Cuando finalmente cerró la llave se percató de un sonido que provenía de fuera, terminó de secarse, se colocó el pantalón y la playera; y se acercó descalzo a la puerta abriéndola con curiosidad. El ruido llegó más intenso y pudo reconocerlo al instante, se trataba del inconfundible sonido de un _bokken_ golpeando objetivos de madera.

Era Mihawk quien estaba entrenando.

Zoro se vio tentado a cerrar la puerta para no interrumpirlo, pero algo llamó su atención. El gallardo rostro, como siempre, se mostraba inexpresivo y su técnica era inmaculada, pero la violencia con la que soltaba un golpe tras otro… Zoro podía percibir la ira y la frustración que dejaba ir en cada ataque. Apretó los dientes, conocía a la perfección esa sensación, era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que intentaba retomar el kendo desde que había pasado el accidente. Ese no era un entrenamiento, era una lucha desesperada contra un objetivo invisible.

¿Qué podría haberle pasado a aquel hombre para sentirse así?

Zoro se sentía en deuda con él, si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo…

Un último golpe del diestro espadachín rompió en pedazos el arma que sostenía entre las manos, fue en ese momento que se percató del joven que lo miraba desde la puerta del vestidor. Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en él, pero esta vez no hubo un saludo o un gesto amable, simplemente se dio la vuelta para tomar otro _bokken_ y continuar entrenando. Lo único que deseaba era seguir hasta quedar exhausto, olvidarse de todo.

_—No cree que ya es hora de irse, no es muy educado de su parte espiarme de esa manera _—el corazón de Zoro pegó un vuelco, sabía muy bien que se estaba comportando de una manera impertinente, pero un presentimiento, algo que no podía explicarse bien lo impulsaba a no dejarlo solo en aquel momento.

Actuó por mero instinto y desobedeció por completo.

No le importó ir descalzo, tampoco que pudiera enfadarse por su atrevimiento. Avanzó hacia él con el gesto decidido y tomó no uno, sino dos _bokken_. Mihawk lo miraba con ese aire intimidante e imponente que haría retroceder a cualquiera, pero Zoro no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Soltó un ataque que fue frenado al instante, recibiendo un fuerte empujón que buscaba hacerlo retroceder. Con su mano izquierda arremetió también. El hombre de los ojos amarillos no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a defenderse de una serie de embestidas generadas con ambos brazos. Roronoa lo miraba con el gesto serio, concentrado en cada movimiento, poniendo lo mejor de sí. No había rastro de aquel chico tímido que buscaba cuidar sus palabras. Mihawk comenzó a atacarlo también haciéndolo retroceder a tal grado que el peli verde cayó sobre la cesta donde se guardaban las demás armas tirando todo a su alrededor, el ritmo que el chico se estaba exigiendo era enorme, hace años que no peleaba de aquella manera.

_—¿Qué pretende, Roronoa?_ —preguntó el mayor sin comprender el motivo por el cual había buscado iniciar aquel combate,

Zoro sonrió de repente, como si la idea fuera obvia en su cabeza _—quiero derrotarlo. _

Tomó un tercer _bokken_ y se lo colocó entre los dientes lanzándose nuevamente al ataque. El mayor colocó una de sus manos sobre su espalda e irguió la cabeza en espera de más, estaba intrigado por aquella singular técnica que no había visto antes, sin problema logró detener las tres espadas aunque debía admitir que su control era prodigioso, hace mucho que no combatía con un hombre con tanto espíritu.

Otro duro golpe y Zoro volvió a aterrizar en el suelo, jadeaba por el esfuerzo y el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle; en cambio su contrincante parecía estar entero. Con una terquedad admirable arremetió una y otra vez, no podía hacerse a la idea de que fuera tanta la diferencia entre ellos. En un último ataque consiguió rozar la mejilla del mayor antes de recibir un intenso golpe en el costado. Cayó de espaldas agotado, esta vez ya no se sintió capaz de levantarse.

Mihawk tocó su mejilla con los dedos, había estado a nada de atestarle un buen golpe, se acercó a su exhausto contrincante y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,

_—¿dónde aprendió a pelear así?_

Zoro soltó una suave risa, mientras se ponía de pie _—lo he inventado yo mismo_ —al incorporarse quedó a nada del cuerpo del mayor, quien todavía lo sostenía de la mano,

_—debo aceptar Roronoa, que me gustaría combatir con usted en otra ocasión —_Mihawk esbozó una leve y sensual sonrisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Zoro sintió que pese a estar exhausto, un golpe de adrenalina lo había invadido de pies a cabeza, se quedó quieto sin saber qué contestarle, simplemente perdido ante aquel gesto que lo cautivó completamente.

El hombre de la intensa mirada finalmente soltó su mano, retrocedió algunos pasos y se dirigió al vestidor. Zoro se quedó embobado sin moverse de su lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que el resto de sus pertenencias seguían en aquel sitio.

_«Debo... ir por mis cosas»_

Tragó saliva y avanzó lentamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta Mihawk ya se encontraba desabotonándose la camisa. Su cuerpo, perfectamente moldeado, se veía mejor de lo que Zoro había imaginado…

_—no quiero interrumpirlo, sólo vengo a recoger mis pertenencias_ —soltó intentando que su voz sonara como siempre. El hombre lo miró de reojo sin decir palabra y siguió con lo suyo, se desabrochó el pantalón y finalmente lo dejó resbalar por sus torneadas piernas. El peli verde desvió su atención sintiendo que su cuerpo se encendía casi al instante, comenzó a guardar sus cosas con las manos temblorosas sin atreverse a mirar otra vez. Cuando tomó el valor suficiente para subir la vista se dio cuenta que Mihawk ya traía una toalla amarrada en la cintura y se dirigía al vapor.

_—Lo veré mañana, Roronoa —_comentó mientras alzaba una mano como gesto de despedida sin voltear a mirar a Zoro, a quien el corazón no dejaba de latirle con intensidad.

• • •

Llegó a su casa todavía con la sensación de excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo y se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba tan ensimismado que tardó en darse cuenta que sentado a su lado estaba Corazón con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos,

_—Zoro-ya, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Law, que traía un libro entre las manos se quitó los lentes y se sentó en la mesa de centro preocupado por su semblante, acercó el dorso de su mano para rozarle la frente en busca de fiebre, pero el peli verde se la retiró al instante,

_—estoy bien, es sólo que tuve una tarde extraña —_Zoro sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un intento de despabilarse y clavó su atención en el fantasma que parecía molesto—, _parece ser que Corazón tuvo un mal día, ¿le hiciste algo?_

El médico sonrió y se cruzó de brazos _—déjalo, seguramente se siente celoso_ —el fantasma le mostró la lengua y se fue a hincar en un rincón donde comenzó a formar círculos sobre el piso con la punta de su dedo,

_—anda, cuéntame de una buena vez qué pasó_ —insistió Zoro intrigado,

_—es sólo… que hoy tuve que atender casos en urgencias porque había poco personal, entre ellos atendí a un muchacho que traía una intoxicación grave por comer mariscos en mal estado, venía acompañado de su hermano mayor quien me imploraba que lo salvara, pobre, en verdad se veía preocupado…_ —el fantasma rubio volvió a lanzarle una fea mirada sin abandonar su sitio,

_—¿y eso es lo que tiene a Corazón tan ofendido? —_preguntó el peli verde que encontraba aquella rabieta de lo más divertida—, _a fin de cuentas sólo hiciste tu trabajo,_

_—bueno, es que cuando el menor salió de peligro… me quedé un buen rato platicando con su hermano… creo, que volveré a verlo pronto —_extrajo de su bolsillo un trozo de papel que tenía apuntado un número de teléfono, Zoro sonrió de manera cómplice, al parecer Law había pasado un buen rato coqueteando con alguien y el pobre Corazón no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

_—Y tú, ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez por qué traes esa cara?_ —Zoro pegó un brinco con el repentino cambio de tema,

_—no es nada, ¡aahhhww! ¿creo que es hora de dormir no te parece?, nos veremos mañana_ —salió a paso veloz hacia su recámara donde cerró con llave. Se recargó en la puerta temiendo que su amigo lo presionara, pero después de escuchar que también se retiraba, se tumbó sobre la cama.

_«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»,_ no podía negar que se sentía feliz por haber podido pasar un rato a solas con su jefe, en cuanto cerró los ojos evocó sin querer la imagen de aquel escultural cuerpo que había contemplado: la espalda perfecta, el duro trasero cubierto por un bóxer gris y las piernas largas y torneadas... _«mierda»,_ se estaba excitando nuevamente, no podía más. Metió una mano debajo del pantalón y cubrió sus ojos con la otra, apretó los labios cuando comenzó a estimularse. _«Esto es humillante», _pensó mientras aceleraba el ritmo y fantaseaba con haber seguido a ese atractivo hombre hasta el vapor, con el sabor que seguramente sus labios tenían, la fuerza de sus manos estrujándole el cuerpo, su enorme virilidad, la sensación de sentirlo… ¿dentro?, se vino tan fuerte que apretó los labios para evitar un fuerte jadeo…

Al terminar colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la cuenca de los ojos recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. Si pudiera estar con ese hombre al menos por una vez… seguramente terminaría cediendo a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.


	6. Traje a la medida

**TRAJE A LA MEDIDA**

—Capítulo 6—

Mihawk abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya se colaba luz a su dormitorio. Miró de reojo el reloj que tenía a su lado, pasaban de las ocho. Normalmente no requería alarma alguna para despertarse, desde que tenía memoria su reloj biológico lo levantaba a las seis en punto. _«Debe ser el cansancio acumulado»_ pensó. Desde que había recibido la noticia de Akagami había pasado noches enteras sin conciliar el sueño, pero al parecer por fin había tenido un buen descanso. Se levantó como cada mañana y se acercó a su ventana para admirar los jardines.

Afuera pudo observar a Pagaya tomando el té con su hija. Más al fondo, un grupo de jardineros comenzaba con los labores de mantenimiento siguiendo las indicaciones de Merry. Le pareció curioso contemplar aquello, casi siempre a esa hora ya estaba enfrascado en la oficina y no se percataba de ningún movimiento.

Una moto que venía entrando se acercó a Pagaya, el hombre se quitó el casco y saludó a los otros dos antes de seguir su camino hasta el sitio donde guardaban los autos. Pudo reconocer sin dificultad aquel cabello verde que Roronoa tenía.

Sonrió.

Seguía sin comprender del todo el comportamiento que el joven había mostrado la tarde anterior, pero debía admitir que disfrutó de su breve encuentro. Por un momento se había visto tentado a invitarlo al vapor con él, mantener una plática amena y saber más sobre esa curiosa manera de pelear con tres _bokken_ a la vez. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, recodó que estaban solos y tal vez una invitación como esa podía resultarle incómoda…

_—será mejor que me apresure_ —concluyó al recordar que se había levantado dos horas después. Seguramente Perona ya lo estaba esperando con la agenda llena, como siempre.

• • •

Zoro encontró finalmente lo que estaba buscando. _«Es éste»_ pensó al localizar dentro de un catálogo el cuero que le hacía falta para cubrir la empuñadura del _tanto_, sonrió complacido al ver el arma, le faltaba muy poco. Salió en busca de Tashigi con el libro en manos, necesitaba que le aprobara la compra lo más pronto posible. Llegó hasta su oficina y tocó un par de veces, pero parecía no haber nadie, _«entonces tendré que pedírselo a Perona»,_ se pasó la manos por el cabello, no le gustaba pedirle cosas directamente a esa mujer pero deseaba darse prisa y terminar su proyecto. Cuando atravesó la estancia le llamó la atención no ver a nadie más, Pagaya y Conis habían dejado el pórtico; y Merry, que esa mañana había andado de un lado para otro, tampoco se veía por ninguna parte. Subió las escaleras y tocó las enormes puertas que antecedían el despacho de Mihawk, al no recibir respuesta empujó suavemente y al notar que estaba abierto decidió entrar.

Al otro lado se encontró con el espacioso recibidor donde Perona tenía su escritorio. La mujer sostenía un espejo frente a ella y se repasaba el color de los labios cuidando meticulosamente el resto de su maquillaje.

_—¡Zoro, ¿¡qué haces aquí!?_ —la mujer lo miró como si el pánico se adueñara de su ser, se paró rápidamente y comenzó a empujarlo de regreso por donde venía,

_—yo sólo…._

_—¡no es el momento!, debes esconderte ¿¡no te lo dijeron los demás!?..._

_—¿¡de qué demonios me hablas!? —_preguntó el hombre poniendo suficiente resistencia como para que no pudiera moverlo un milímetro más,

_—¡si __**él**__ te ve tendremos serios problemas! —_respondió empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas en un intento vano...

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó que alguien se acercaba _—¡ya es tarde!_ —exclamó espantada. La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

_—Perona-chan, ya estoy aquí, ¿el señor Dracule está listo?_ —la mujer corrió a recibir a sus invitados. Su rostro, normalmente serio o mal encarado mostraba una bonita sonrisa. Zoro que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación clavó su entera atención en ellos, el primero era un hombre alto y larguirucho que vestía un traje rosa con azul, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el maquillaje bastante cargado sobre su rostro. El segundo, que parecía ser su asistente, sujetaba entre sus manos una copa de vino, su cabello estaba pintado de dos colores y usaba unos anteojos para el sol haciéndolo lucir como una diva.

_—¡Bon Clay-sama!, Inazuma-sama ¡adelante!_

_—espera mujer, antes de entrar ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer…_ —Bon Clay hizo un giro con sus dedos como indicándole que se diera una vuelta, la chica aceptó entusiasmada, se había arreglado con más esmero al saber que hoy lo recibiría. Cuando acabó de modelar se quedó esperando con ansias el veredicto,

_—¡me encanta tu estilo!_ —señaló el diseñador con el pulgar arriba Perona tomó su propio rostro entre las manos y se sonrojó por completo agradeciendo el cumplido.

Bon Clay estaba por dirigirse al despacho de Mihawk cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre al fondo que sujetaba un libro sin decir palabra,

—_Perona-chan, ¿quién es ése?_ —Zoro le puso mala cara, el comentario lo había soltado con aire despectivo,

_—na…nadie, por favor Bon Clay-sama, ignórelo_ —la joven se colocó frente a él intentando distraerlo pero el diseñador no pensaba ceder, se acercó hasta su objetivo barriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Zoro traía puesto unos vaqueros viejos y una playera de manga corta bastante desgastada, casi siempre vestía cosas así, especialmente cuando se trataba de trabajar en el taller,

_—esto no puede ser_ —Bon Clay colocó una de sus manos sobre los ojos y comenzó a agitar la cabeza de manera negativa_—. ¿Cómo es que el señor Dracule permite que andes por su casa con esas fachas?, ¡esto no puede ser!, Inazuma-chan… _—chasqueó los dedos para llamar a su asistente, quien se colocó a lado derecho de Zoro. Entre los dos lo tomaron por los brazos y sin dejarle decir una sola palabra lo arrastraron directo a la oficina de Mihawk sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que el libro que sostenía terminó en el piso.

Perona suspiró con pesadez, Bon Clay estaba por armar una más de sus escenas, sólo esperaba que su jefe no la reprendiera.

_—Dracule-san, ¡esto es de extrema urgencia! _—Zoro, que venía en condición de bulto, clavó su atención en su jefe, quien se encontraba de pie frente a su pequeña cantina disfrutando de un vaso de vino,

_—¿qué sucede esta vez, Bentham? —_preguntó con ese tono neutral que siempre usaba,

_—¡ya sabe que no me gusta que me llame por mi nombre real!... bueno, ese no es el punto, es este muchacho, ¿cómo permite que vista así?_ —Mihawk soltó un suspiro antes de contestar,

_—te he dicho que no tienes derecho a meterte con mis empleados_ —hace tres meses había arrastrado de la misma manera al pobre Pagaya porque traía mal hecho el nudo de su corbata—, _has venido aquí a tomar medidas para el frac de la boda, así que por favor libera a Roronoa y comienza con tu trabajo. _

El dueño de la casa se deshizo del saco que traía puesto y lo colocó sobre un perchero, Bon Clay soltó el aire con pesadez sin liberar al peli verde,

_—así que es un empleado de base, ¿no me diga que también acudirá a la boda de Akagami?_ —su rostro se llenó de terror, tomó al cautivo de ambos hombros para mirarlo a la cara acercándose tanto que el menor tuvo que hacer su cabeza hacia atrás para alargar la distancia—, _¡este esperpento no debe saber ni siquiera lo que es una corbata!_…

_—¡ya basta!_ —exclamó Zoro que hasta ese momento había permanecido dócil con las críticas, se liberó de aquel agarre con un fuerte empujón—, _¡_s_ígueme molestando y voy a partirte la cara!_

_—eso no será necesario Roronoa _—la mano de Mihawk se colocó sobre su hombro, logrando que el enfado se le esfumara de repente, lo hizo retroceder ligeramente, como si deseara protegerlo—, _por favor Bentham, déjalo en paz._

El obstinado diseñador abrió un par de veces la boca para rechistar sin dejar salir sonido alguno y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero —_al menos déjeme hacerle un traje adecuado para la boda,_

Mihawk suspiró con hartazgo, conocía a la perfección esa manera obsesiva de ser de su sastre personal, clavó su mirada en Zoro, quien sentía su piel arder debajo de su mano—, _si Roronoa está de acuerdo yo no tengo ningún inconveniente,_

Zoro retrocedió ligeramente, ya le había aceptado la camisa, pero un traje era demasiado, le hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa_—_,_ perdóneme pero no puedo aceptarlo, es algo que no puedo costear y de ninguna manera permitiré que usted lo pague —_el mayor sonrió ligeramente, le agradó escuchar que aquel joven era un hombre de principios,

_—lo siento Bentham, ya lo has escuchado —_el diseñador lo miró como si aquello fuera una desgracia monumental. Mihawk se cruzó de brazos_—_, _si tanto quieres confeccionarle un traje puedes hacerle un descuento._

Bon Clay abrió la boca para rechistar pero ante ese último comentario prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, le dirigió a Zoro una última mirada de pocos amigos y se fue dando vueltas cual bailarina hacia una esquina del despacho donde Inazuma ya había montado algunos espejos y un taburete para comenzar con su trabajo.

_—Roronoa, ya puede retirarse y siento haberlo puesto en una situación incómoda_ —comentó el mayor, Zoro asintió y abandonó el despacho sin agregar más.

Cerró las puertas y con la vista clavada en el piso comenzó a caminar _—Zoro… ¡hey, Zoro! —_Perona lo llamó desde su escritorio pero no recibió respuesta, el aludido no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, al menos no por el momento, seguía demasiado molesto. Fue hasta que la chica lo asió del brazo que tuvo que mirarla,

_—¡te estoy hablando!, aquí está tu catálogo… ¿qué era lo que necesitabas?_ —Zoro tomó el libro y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, Perona se colgó de su camisa con fuerza y agachó la cabeza como si se sintiera apenada. —_Espera, no tengo intención de burlarme por la manera en que Bon Clay te trató… sabes… escuché lo que sucedió allá adentro… el hecho de que rechazaras que el jefe te pagara un traje hecho a la medida… fue algo… admirable —_Zoro parpadeó un par de veces como si no pudiera comprender que aquella mujer le estuviera haciendo un cumplido, relajó los músculos de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento mantenía tensos_—, vamos, dime de una vez qué necesitas que encargue de este libro._

El peli verde soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hojear el contenido _—es esta pieza de cuero —_Perona corrió por su enorme agenda y apuntó los datos. A Zoro le pareció curioso que a pesar de que en el escritorio la chica contaba con un ordenador bastante caro, prefería seguir apuntando todo a mano, era un hecho que estaba peleada con cualquier tipo de tecnología.

• • •

_—Lo siento Zoro, se me olvidó advertirte, todo es culpa mía _—Tashigi juntó sus manos e inclinó la cabeza pidiendo perdón. En cuanto supieron de la visita de Bon Clay todos habían huido a la cocina olvidando por completo que Zoro era nuevo y no sabía,

_—lo sentimos —_agregó Pagaya, a quien el peli verde le dedicó una gran sonrisa,

_—siempre es lo mismo con Bon Clay, llega aquí y si algo está "fuera de moda" arma un escándalo_ —agregó Merry a quien ya le había hecho pasar un mal rato por su cabello y cornamenta tan peculiar—, _con los únicos que se porta amable es con Perona y con Sanji,_

_—eso es porque yo sí tengo estilo —_agregó el rubio burlándose de Zoro quien por esta vez decidió ignorarlo,

_—está loco_ —agregó el peli verde mientras mordía una manzana que había tomado del frutero_, «pero debo aceptar que si es él quien siempre viste a Mihawk… tiene un gusto excelente»,_ las últimas palabras prefirió guardárselas para sí, sonriendo con cierta culpa al saber que eran pensamientos que no debía tener.

_—Zoro… ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? _—Tashigi se acercó a su oreja como si no deseara que nadie más escuchara sus palabras, el hombre asintió, se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la galería con su manzana en mano.

La mujer suspiró de repente como si se sintiera nerviosa, dio unos cuantos pasos de un lado para otro, Zoro la miraba pacientemente mientras seguía comiendo _—¿ya tienes pareja para la boda? _—sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y sus ojos miraban a todos lados menos al rostro de Zoro—, _pregunto… porque me gustaría que vinieras conmigo,_

el peli verde guardó silencio unos instantes sin saber cómo debía responderle, ciertamente le parecía una mujer simpática, pero sólo eso. El silencio alteró a Tashigi quien pareció comprender la situación _—perdona, fui una tonta, no quería molestarte_ —estaba por salir cuando sintió la mano de Zoro sujetando su brazo,

_—escucha, me pareces una mujer muy agradable, pero…_

_—no tienes qué decirlo, sé que no soy linda como Conis o Perona —_soltó la muchacha, Zoro pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecían,

_—no es eso, no me malentiendas _—suspiró, no era fácil decirlo pero no quería que Tashigi se sintiera humillada—, _digamos… que en general no me gustan las mujeres_ —ella clavó los ojos en su rostro, sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar,

_—vaya_ —soltó con cierto alivio junto con una risita nerviosa—, _al menos sé que no es porque soy una rara,_

_—no lo eres, muy al contrario, créeme que si eligiera entre alguna de ustedes, seguramente sería a ti_ —consiguió que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y que una de las lágrimas que luchaba por enjugar descendiera por su mejilla,

_—y entonces ¿vas a invitar a alguien?_ —comentó la chica intentando desviar un poco el tema mientras pasaba su manga sobre aquella lágrima borrando todo rastro,

_—todavía no lo sé, había pensado en devolver los boletos… _

_—¡no lo hagas!, será una gran fiesta, vamos, debes tener alguien con quien quieras compartir el momento ¿no?_ —Zoro se cruzó de brazos y cerró el ojo, ya se lo había comentado a Koshiro-san, quien se había negado y no se le antojaba ir solo,

_—todavía tengo tiempo para pensarlo _—pasó sus brazos alrededor de Tashigi con un gesto fraternal sacudiéndola ligeramente, la mujer le sonrió intentando olvidar aquel trago amargo. _—Vamos, regresemos al trabajo y olvidemos todo esto._

La joven asintió, al menos su rechazo no había sido por culpa de otra chica.

• • •

Ya era noche cuando Zoro entró en el departamento, se sorprendió al notar que Law había preparado la cena y se encontraba esperando por él. _«Algo trama»_ pensó. Una vez más percibía la molestia de Corazón, quien había decidido tomar asiento frente al televisor peleando con el control remoto para encenderlo, Zoro se acercó y le hizo favor de prender el aparato,

_—Zoro-ya, ¿qué tal tu día?_ —el tono de voz tan amable lo hacía lucir todavía más sospechoso, el peli verde tomó asiento frente a él y se sirvió algo de arroz,

_—ve al grano Law, ¿qué necesitas?_ —el ojigrís sonrió al sentirse descubierto, estiró su brazo hasta donde había dejado el portafolio y extrajo la revista de sociales donde Shanks y Makino aparecían en primera plana.

_—Llévame._

El arroz que Zoro tenía en la boca casi sale disparado, comenzó a toser ligeramente hasta que pudo tragarlo,

_—vamos, Zoro-ya, tú trabajas ahí así que estoy seguro que puedes conseguirme un boleto, _

_—¿por qué de repente te llama la atención ese tipo de eventos?_ —Law sonrió de lado,

_—porque el hombre que me interesa estará ahí… se dice que sólo la gente importante de esta ciudad asistirá, por lo que debo estar presente,_

_—así que sólo buscas impresionarlo_ —Zoro entrecerró el ojo como si aquello fuera una bajeza, la verdad es que pensaba devolver ambos boletos a Perona, pero ahora…

Law lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de no hacerle ninguna súplica sabía muy bien que no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta salirse con la suya—, _si me llevas cocinaré por una semana,_

_—dos, y que sea desayuno y cena… ah, y dejarás de meterte a mi recámara _—el médico lo miró como si sintiera que se estaba aprovechando de él,

_—sólo dejaré de meterme a tu recámara una semana, es mi última oferta _—el peli verde le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato,

_—de acuerdo, te llevaré a esa fiesta _—escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos, el control de la televisión se había caído al piso —_Law, creo que necesitas hablar con Corazón_ —comentó Zoro al ver que el rubio seguía sentido,

_—Cora-san, comprende que ya no soy tu chiquillo, ¿hasta cuando seguirás molesto?_ —el fantasma se desvaneció de repente, por lo visto no deseaba tomar el tema, no se sentía listo.

_«Así que terminaré yendo con Law»,_ Zoro dejó caer la frente en la mesa, la situación se le antojaba patética, pero al menos no iría solo.

• • •

Tres días faltaban para la boda y Mihawk se sentía cada vez más ansioso, _«calma»_ se pedía a sí mismo. Debía erguir la cabeza y continuar con su vida, dejar atrás todas aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban. Masajeó suavemente el arco de su nariz, estaba cansado.

Desde que había conocido a Akagami en la universidad supo a la perfección que jamás sería correspondido. De hecho ni siquiera comprendía cómo es que teniendo un carácter tan diferente se habían vuelto tan amigos. El pelirrojo siempre había sido el centro de atención en todas las fiestas, rodeado en todo momento por alcohol, mujeres y un sinnúmero de seguidores ansiosos por escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir. Mihawk, por el contrario, se había considerado a sí mismo una especie de ermitaño; entre los estudios, el kendo y los negocios que debía dirigir prefería llevar una vida tranquila lejos de los demás. De no ser porque eran compañeros en el dormitorio jamás se hubieran conocido. Aquel alocado pelirrojo fue el primer amigo que tuvo, y también, el primer hombre que había logrado cautivarlo por completo.

...

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_—Señor, vengo a entregarle la lista final de invitados y sus acompañantes_ —en cuanto vio a Perona recobró la compostura escondiendo como siempre sus preocupaciones detrás de su inescrutable máscara. Tomó la lista entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarla… conocía la mayoría de los nombres, así que pasaba de uno a otro sin darle gran importancia. Mucha gente ni siquiera le simpatizaba, pero debía estar presente por cuestiones sociales. Hizo una pausa cuando llegó al nombre de Roronoa Zoro y subió levemente una de sus cejas con cierta sorpresa al descubrir que su acompañante no era una mujer... sino otro varón. Aclaró su garganta ligeramente,

_—¿sabes quién es la pareja de Roronoa?, su nombre me suena familiar_ —mintió. No comprendía bien el motivo, pero no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía,

_—¿el Dr. Trafalgar Law?_ —Perona revisó su agenda en un intento de reconocer aquel nombre. Había pasado horas investigando a los invitados para evitar que alguien desagradable pudiera colarse a la fiesta —_es un cirujano que trabaja en el hospital central, tengo entendido que viven juntos o algo así._

_«Vive con él»…_ Mihawk siguió pasando los ojos por el resto de los nombres sin prestar atención alguna. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto aquella noticia?, se reprendió a sí mismo, la vida personal de sus empleados no era de su incumbencia.


	7. Ceremonia

**CEREMONIA**

—Capítulo 7—

Zoro sonrió complacido. _«Justo a tiempo»,_ alzó el _tanto_ hacia la luz para contemplarlo, era uno de los trabajos más difíciles que había realizado pero el resultado valió la pena. La hoja brillaba como si fuera recién hecha y el mango había quedado con la forma perfecta. Colocó el arma dentro de su estuche, no podía esperar para que Tashigi lo viera. Entró sin tocar a su oficina y azotó la puerta sin querer, logrando que la chica dejara caer un libro que traía entre las manos por la tremenda sorpresa y que al agacharse, sus lentes también terminaran en el suelo,

_—¡Zoro, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!_ —exclamó la joven mientras recorría a tientas el piso buscando sus anteojos. Zoro clavó su mirada en ella y sonrió, sin las gafas se parecía todavía más a su querida Kuina,

_—perdona, pero he terminado la restauración del tanto_ —comentó mientras recogía los lentes y se los extendía. La chica se los puso y aún hincada sobre el piso tomó entre sus manos la caja con gran entusiasmo para extraer el arma,

_—vaya, en verdad que eres bueno…_ —su rostro se llenó de asombro al contemplar aquella pieza, se acomodó los anteojos como si de eso dependiera creer o no que se trataba de la misma arma que le había dado anteriormente—, _esto lo tiene que ver mi tío, ¡vamos a mostrárselo!_ —se incorporó de un movimiento rápido y tomó del brazo al peli verde sintiendo cómo se resistía levemente—, _¿qué? ¿acaso no quieres entregárselo en persona?_ —preguntó extrañada,

_—no es eso…_ —Zoro respiró profundo, cada vez que veía a Mihawk su corazón se desbocaba. La chica le clavó la mirada en forma inquisidora intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente_—_, _¡está bien! iré contigo —_soltó con el temor de que le hiciera cuestionamientos innecesarios y comenzó a avanzar con grandes pasos delante de ella para que no pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

Entraron a la recepción donde Perona, como siempre, trabajaba con sus notas a mano.

_—¡Perona! ¿Crees que mi tío nos pueda hacer un tiempo?, hay algo que queremos mostrarle_ —preguntó Tashigi con entusiasmo, la asistente le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz,

_—lleva toda la mañana ocupado, aunque su acompañante no debe de tardar en salir_, —se mordió el labio, su rostro ese veía tenso,

_—¿ocurre algo?_ —preguntó bajito la chica de las gafas, Perona se estiró sobre su escritorio y les hizo señas para que se acercaran lo más posible,

_—es sólo que el hombre con el que está hablando es un tipo que lleva mucho tiempo intentando convencer al Señor Dracule de participar en un negocio, pero el jefe sospecha que no es del todo legal, es de lo más siniestro, sospechamos que sus intenciones no son del todo buenas…_

Dentro de la oficina se escucharon unas últimas palabras de despedida y los pasos decididos de alguien dirigiéndose a la puerta. Zoro y Tashigi clavaron la vista en un hombre rubio que venía abandonando la oficina,

_—no aceptaré en este momento tu respuesta Dracule, piénsalo un poco más y lo hablaremos después de la boda —_a pesar de que el extraño mantenía una gran sonrisa entre los labios sus manos se veían tensas y una vena se le dibujaba en la frente. Pasó al lado de los tres sin mirarlos siquiera y aventó la puerta con violencia.

Zoro permaneció un rato mirando el sitio por donde se había ido. Aquel hombre, a pesar de que tenía una actitud muy distinta, guardaba un cierto parecido con Corazón. Ambos lucían capas hechas de plumas, además de que la estatura y complexión eran muy similares... era una lástima que el extraño llevara gafas de sol, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarle bien la cara.

Perona jaló aire y apretó el botón del interfón _—Señor Dracule, Tashigi y Zoro desean verlo un momento —_quitó el dedo del aparato como si se tratara de una bomba que le fuera a explotar, esperaron unos segundos hasta que la voz de Mihawk sonó desde el otro extremo,

_—pueden pasar._

Perona les hizo una señal para que avanzaran. Al entrar en la oficina se percataron de que el jefe mantenía las manos cerradas en forma de puño cerca de sus labios y el ceño fruncido _—¿qué sucede? —_preguntó con una voz más intimidante de lo normal, se notaba que había pasado una mala mañana.

Tashigi, que parecía sentirse acobardada aclaró su garganta —_tío, no queremos quitarle mucho tiempo, hemos venido a notificarle que Zoro ha terminado el trabajo con el tanto_ _y deseábamos mostrárselo_ —le colocó un codazo al peli verde que traía abrazada la caja para que se la entregara. Mihawk relajó su semblante en cuanto vio el estuche, mismo que también había sido restaurado. Extrajo el arma con cuidado y comenzó a contemplarla con detenimiento.

El teléfono de Tashigi sonó de repente —_perdonen, tengo que atender esta llamada, _—se alejó hasta un extremo de la oficina y clavó toda su atención en su móvil.

Cuando Mihawk terminó de contemplar el cuchillo por todos sus ángulos, lo guardó dentro de su vaina y lo colocó de regreso en su sitio. Llevó su mirada hasta Roronoa, quien dio un suave respingo tensándose de repente,

_—no esperaba menos de usted, ha hecho un trabajo excelente _—Zoro tocó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa leve,

_—sólo hice mi trabajo_ —agregó con humildad.

...

El mayor empezó a mover los dedos sobre su escritorio sin saber de qué más hablar con Roronoa. Volteó discretamente hacia donde Tashigi mantenía una acalorada discusión con algún proveedor, al parecer iba tardar un poco más. Tenía curiosidad por preguntarle sobre el hombre que traería a la boda, saber si era algún pariente... o tal vez, su pareja romántica. _«No es de mi incumbencia», _se reprendió nuevamente. Aunque debía aceptar que hace tiempo que no sentía tanta curiosidad por alguien.

Zoro, por su parte, miraba nervioso cada detalle de la oficina. _«¿De qué puedo hablar con él?». _Sus ojos hicieron contacto de repente y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. La imagen del atractivo cuerpo de su jefe que había visto en el vestidor se le vino de repente encendiéndole las mejillas._ «¡Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso justo ahora!» _pasó las manos por su cabeza y jaló aire discretamente. A pesar de verse tranquilo, por dentro libraba una batalla. Aquella atracción que sentía por el hombre que tenía en frente no había disminuido en lo absoluto, muy al contrario, parecía que cada vez se volvía más intensa.

El silencio entre los dos comenzaba a volverse aplastante…

Tashigi finalmente dio por terminada la llamada y regresó con ellos _—perdonen, es que tenía que arreglar un asunto urgente, ¿interrumpo algo?_

_—no, en absoluto /no, nada _—contestaron al mismo tiempo sobresaltándose,

_—Tashigi, ¿serías tan amable de buscarle un sitio a este tanto en la galería?_ —la joven asintió complacida al ver que el resultado había sido tan bueno_—. Y Roronoa, antes de irse pídale a Perona que le extienda un cheque como pago por su trabajo... —_le entregó el arma y sus dedos se rozaron sin querer logrando que al peli verde se le detuviera la respiración_—, estaré expectante de su siguiente entrega —_Zoro no pudo evitar esbozarle una sonrisa nerviosa antes de agachar la cabeza.

En cuanto los jóvenes salieron del lugar, Mihawk se pasó la mano por las órbitas de los ojos y relajó su tensa postura, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para gastar sus energías entrometiéndose en la vida de aquel muchacho.

• • •

_—Aquí tienes, disfrútalo_ —desde la visita de Bon Clay, Perona había suavizado su carácter con Zoro. El peli verde tomó el cheque entre sus dedos sintiendo que su ojo se abría más de la cuenta al mirar el número de ceros,

_—esto es demasiado_ —comentó en voz alta, las dos chicas lo miraron como si no comprendieran su asombro, ellas también recibían un jugoso pago por su trabajo en aquella mansión,

_—es lo que mereces, francamente no conozco muchos restauradores que puedan hacer algo tan bueno, por cierto, ¿ya tienes tu atuendo para la boda?_ —preguntó Tashigi, Zoro negó con la cabeza, justo aquella mañana se había quedado sin un sólo berrie_—, pues tómate el resto de la tarde libre en lo que yo elijo la siguiente arma a restaurar, aprovecha para comprarte algo bueno —_le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice, Zoro le sonrió,

_—te tomaré la palabra, nos vemos mañana temprano,_

_—idiota, mañana nadie vendrá a trabajar, no te olvides que la boda empezará en la tarde_ —agregó Perona.

Zoro salió entusiasmado, con esa cantidad podía saldar sus deudas pendientes, comprarle un regalo a Koshiro-san e invitarlo a comer… se detuvo en el último escalón mientras lo guardaba con cuidado dentro de su chaqueta. Si sus pagos seguían manteniéndose así y se administraba adecuadamente, podría costear los semestres que le hacían falta y terminar su carrera. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz.

• • •

_—Zoro-ya, apresúrate._

El momento de asistir a la boda había llegado y Law movía impaciente el pie esperando a que su compañero abandonara la habitación, se miró nuevamente en el espejo para cerciorarse de que el cabello le lucía bien —_no quiero llegar tarde._

_—Deja de presionarme_ —comentó el peli verde quien finalmente abrió la puerta.

Law clavó los ojos en él cuando lo vio salir y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa _—vaya, luces bien cuando te arreglas_ —comentó en un tono sincero. Zoro traía puesto un traje gris, un moño y fajilla del mismo tono, y la fina camisa negra que había pertenecido a Mihawk y que había arreglado esa misma mañana _—¿estás listo?_

El peli verde se veía tenso _—no me vayas a dejar solo, ¿oíste?_ —su amigo lo tomó del hombro, comprendía bien su ansiedad.

Hace tiempo le había explicado que al igual que pasaba con Cora-san, mucha gente convivía diariamente con espíritus sin darse cuenta. Algunos eran difíciles de diferenciar de los vivos, pues se movían entre ellos con naturalidad. Otros ni siquiera se percataban de que estaban muertos y se mostraban agresivos y enloquecidos, especialmente cuando se encontraban con gente como Zoro que podía verlos. Las fiestas y los lugares concurridos sólo hacían que las cosas se volvieran más complejas, más de una vez Zoro había terminado entablado una amena conversación con algún fantasma sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor la gente lo miraba como si se tratara de un loco.

Subieron al coche deportivo de Law quien rápidamente tomó la carretera. Zoro miraba por la ventana pensativo, _«todo va a salir bien»_ pensó para sus adentros.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse iluminando el cielo de tonalidades naranjas y rojas, Law y Zoro entregaron la invitación y tomaron lugar entre las bancas dispuestas en hilera para esperar a que comenzara la celebración. El médico miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando al hombre que le interesaba. Zoro, por su parte paseaba la mirada entre los invitados. Conocía a varios por sus visitas de negocios a Mihawk o bien, porque su rostro adornaba las portadas de revistas, pero la mayoría eran completos extraños, gente que no tenía idea si estaba viva o muerta. Sintió que alguien lo observaba con insistencia desde una banca situada cerca de las primeras filas, pasó rápidamente la vista sobre un niño que parecía atento a cualquier cosa que hiciera. —_Law…_ —su amigo se acercó hasta su oreja para escucharlo hablar en voz baja_—_, _en la segunda fila, ¿hay un niño sentado ahí?_ —el ojigrís comenzó a buscar a la persona de quien hablaba, parecía un pequeño samurái con cara de pocos amigos,

_—es real_ —contestó con el mismo tono de voz acercándose a su oído. Zoro soltó el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y le regresó una mirada intimidante al mocoso logrando finalmente que lo dejara en paz.

Mihawk supervisaba la llegada de los invitados desde una prudente distancia, se encontraba dentro de una carpa que fungía como vestidor para el novio. Sus ojos no tardaron en dar con el inconfundible cabello verde de Roronoa y clavó su entera atención en el apuesto hombre que lo acompañaba _«así que él es su pareja»._ Desde el momento en que ese par había tomado asiento se acercaban una y otra vez al oído del otro susurrándose quien sabe qué cosas, era evidente que eran bastante cercanos. Debía aceptar que se veían bien juntos… aunque aquel médico le había desagradado a primera vista.

_—¡Mihi! ¡ayúdame!_ —el hombre de los ojos amarillos se acercó hasta Akagami para acomodarle el nudo del moño,

_—te he ayudado a vestir desde la universidad, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que aprendas a hacerlo solo —_le colocó también el pañuelo y la fina flor que luciría sobre su solapa,

_—Makino también sabe atar corbatas y moños así que no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré_ —agregó Shanks en un tono lleno de entusiasmo—, _ya no puedo esperar a verla…_

Mihawk le sonrió mientras terminaba con los últimos detalles, el dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más intenso. Clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Shanks y con el pretexto de acomodarle un mechón del rojo cabello se atrevió a acariciarle levemente la oreja y el cuello. —_Me alegro por ti Akagami, en verdad espero que seas muy feliz_ —el novio lo abrazó y esta vez Mihawk le respondió aquel gesto apretándolo con fuerza, tal vez esa sería la última vez que podría tenerlo tan cerca,

_—sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible, te quiero mi hermano._

El anfitrión se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y respiró profundo_ —vamos Mihi, no me digas que quieres llorar… jamás podría creerlo de alguien tan estoico como tú —_bromeó Shanks al ver que su amigo desviaba la mirada,

_—cuídate mucho Akagami, sabes que siempre estaré si me necesitas _—se dio la media vuelta antes de que algo más se notara en su perturbado semblante_—_,_ iré por la novia, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar._

En cuanto cerró la carpa sintió que se desmoronaba, pero no podía permitírselo, recobró la compostura y se acomodó el traje caminando con el porte perfecto de siempre para recoger a la hermosa novia que ya lo estaba esperando.

La música de un cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a sonar. Shanks fue el primero en entrar seguido por las damas de la novia que venían soltando pétalos a cada paso, finalmente la música cambió cuando la novia apareció al fondo del pasillo. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a la hermosa mujer y su bello vestido, pero Zoro clavó su entera atención en Mihawk, que se veía tan perfecto como siempre…

_—Con razón te gusta tu jefe, se ve como quiere —_le susurró Law a quien tuvo que acomodarle un buen codazo por el impertinente comentario. Lo vio pasar frente a él con ese aire de adonis que lo enloquecía por completo. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose celoso al ver que no sólo él, sino muchas mujeres lo admiraban con la misma estúpida devoción.

Mihawk tomó la mano de Makino y la colocó sobre la de Shanks apretándola suavemente _—espero que sean muy felices —_comentó antes de tomar asiento junto a la bellísima dama de honor que Shanks tanto había insistido en presentarle. Sin embargo, sus ojos no fueron capaces ni de mirarla por un sólo instante. Sólo Akagami robaba su atención, su sonrisa, la forma en que reía cuando estaba nervioso… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido siquiera rozar sus manos de la misma manera en que lo hacía Makino. Bajó la vista, deseaba salir corriendo, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse erguido _«debo dejarte ir»_, pensó para sí, ahora comprendía que tantos años de su amor unilateral sólo habían servido para hacerlo sentir miserable.

La ceremonia terminó con un fuerte vitoreo por parte de los invitados, y de ahí se trasladaron hasta la recepción. Los jardines se veían preciosos a la luz de las estrellas y la comida era digna de dioses. Zoro continuaba pegado a Law, quien ya le había descartado y confirmado más de seis personas sospechosas.

_—¡Ahí está!_ —exclamó el ojigrís con entusiasmo, finalmente había encontrado al hombre por el que había asistido a la fiesta, _—¿cómo me veo?_ —preguntó a Zoro quien le hizo una seña de aprobación. El peli verde miró hacia la dirección que su amigo le indicaba y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa,

_—¡no me digas que es él!, _

_—¿lo conoces?_

_—¡claro que lo conozco, es Ace!_ —el pecoso se encontraba probando todo lo que encontraba en la barra de comida, en cuanto notó a Law se tragó el enorme bocado y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro,

_—Law, ¿qué haces aquí?_ —el médico le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso con un gesto seductor que habría derretido a cualquiera,

_—¡qué grata coincidencia! no pensé que tuviera la suerte de encontrarte en este evento—,_ agregó. Zoro desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos, ese maldito era un completo donjuán, y además de todo, mentiroso,

_—Zoro ¿eres tú?, vaya, ¡esta es la noche sí que me he llevado sorpresas!_ —el peli verde lo saludó de buena gana,

_—¿dónde están tus hermanos?_

—_Sabo como siempre está pegado a papá_ —murmuró como si tuviera celos. Zoro lo pudo ver más al fondo donde los dos hombres intercambiaban palabras con otro grupo de empresarios ignorando cualquier cosa que el pecoso hiciera—, _y Luffy no ha podido asistir, mi padre dijo que era mejor que descansara después de la intoxicación que sufrió hace unas semanas._

_«Claro, ese es el motivo por el que no lo trajo»,_ pensó Zoro de manera sarcástica, estaba seguro de que ese había sido sólo un pretexto para que no diera de qué hablar en un evento tan importante.

_—Ace-ya, te vez muy bien_ —agregó el médico que se lo comía con la mirada,

_—lo mismo digo… _

Los dos tórtolos se miraban de una manera que a Zoro le hacía sentir que estaba de más, se aclaró la garganta pero no logró que la atención de ellos cambiara _—creo que iré por un trago, sigan con lo suyo —_agregó sin que ninguno de los dos le hiciera el mayor caso. Vio no muy lejos de ahí a un mesero que se encargaba de llenar los vasos, eligió un fino sake y tomó algunos canapés que se veían deliciosos… Cuando se dio la media vuelta para volver con Law y Ace sintió que un tic nervioso atacaba su ojo. _«No están…», _a su alrededor sólo había gente desconocida. _«¿¡Dónde demonios están!?»_

En medio de la enorme fiesta Zoro había sido vilmente abandonado.

• • •

A cada paso que Mihawk daba alguien se le acercaba para halagarlo por la fiesta, por sus jardines o para felicitarlo por algún trato que hubiera cerrado hace poco. Comenzaba a cansarse de estar ahí, de no ser porque ser trataba de la fiesta de Akagami ya se hubiera desaparecido desde mucho antes. De repente algo llamó su atención, reconoció al tal Trafalgar Law corriendo con otro hombre para pedir que les trajeran el automóvil. _«¿Dónde está Roronoa?»,_ si en verdad aquel médico era su pareja parecía que no se trataba de una buena persona. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la fiesta y finalmente se posaron en el hombre de cabello verde que se encontraba completamente solo y al otro extremo del lugar. Avanzó con pasos decididos ignorando a uno que otro invitado que deseaba hablarle. Cuando finalmente llegó frente al muchacho se dio cuenta que miraba al piso mientras recorría una y otra vez el filo de su vaso sin notar su presencia.

_—Buenas noches, Roronoa_ —su voz le hizo pegar un brinco,

_—¡lo siento!, no lo había visto_ —el joven dejó el vaso a un lado para atenderlo,

_—perdone la intromisión, pero ¿por qué se encuentra aquí solo?_ —quería decirle que había visto huir a su supuesto novio con otro, pero era una estupidez hacérselo saber de aquella manera,

_—creo, que Law tenía cosas que hacer_ —se tocó la nuca con la palma de la mano como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, Mihawk comenzó a sentirse cada vez más molesto,

_—no comprendo qué cosa puede ser más importante para su pareja que pasar la velada con usted_ —Zoro lo miró de repente con un gesto de sorpresa,

_—¡Law no es mi pareja, es mi compañero de departamento solamente, yo no tengo novio!_ —exclamó nervioso al comprender lo que aquel hombre había supuesto. _«Mierda, debí haber dicho "novia"»,_ pensó muy tarde. El semblante de Mihawk pareció relajarse,

_—entonces le debo una disculpa, perdone por malinterpretar las cosas_ —clavó su intensa mirada en el joven, no estaba seguro del motivo, pero se sentía complacido al saber que no estaba con el tipo aquel…

_—¡Eres un desastre!_

Mihawk volteó al reconocer la voz que había hablado a unos pasos de donde estaban. Bentham, que se encontraba rodeado por sus múltiples admiradores, había comenzado con sus odiosos juicios sobre moda. En ese mismo momento atormentaba a una pobre chica que había decidido vestir algo que el diseñador no consideraba adecuado para la estación del año. Mihawk miró de reojo a Roronoa quien traía el nudo del moño bastante chueco y la fajilla al revés, detalles que su obsesivo sastre no pasaría por alto. Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era tener que lidiar con él.

_—Roronoa, acompáñeme un momento, _

_—¿qué sucede? —_preguntó el menor sin poder esconder la curiosidad en su voz,

_—Bentham está muy cerca._

El anfitrión tenía la intención de llevárselo hasta la sala de descanso que precedía los baños de hombres, pero aquel sitio se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaban y debían atravesar toda la parte del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, tarea que sería complicada por culpa de la gente que no paraba de acercarse. Tomó del brazo al joven y se retiró de los espacios iluminados internándose en lo más oscuro de su inmenso jardín. _—Perdone que lo lleve por aquí, no se apure por la falta de luz, sólo tiene que caminar en línea recta..._ —le susurró mientras lo soltaba. No llevaba más de cinco pasos dados cuando escuchó un sonoro golpe. Zoro se había pegado con una banca que no había visto y se encontraba a varios metros de él mirando en sentido contrario, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo despistado que aquel joven podía ser.

Con la poca luz que había Zoro no tenía idea de por donde seguir, de repente sintió la mano de Mihawk pasarse por su cintura, se estremeció por completo cuando escuchó su voz tan cerca del oído —_es por este lado, déjeme ayudarle,_

_—no... no hace falta_ —respondió nervioso, sin embargo el mayor no lo soltó ni un instante. El peli verde se dejó guiar sin decir más palabras, sintiendo esa cálida mano sujetándolo de manera protectora. Miró un momento el cielo que se veía magnífico inundado de estrellas.

Finalmente salieron a la luz donde entraron en el sitio que Mihawk pretendía. En cuanto lo vieron entrar tres hombres que fumaban habanos y platicaban alegremente le hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron para continuar su plática en otro sitio.

_—¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ —preguntó Zoro sin comprender del todo su aparatosa huida, estaban en una bonita estancia donde habían sillones de piel y varios espejos alrededor, Mihawk le acercó la mano al cuello y jaló su moño hasta deshacerlo erizándole la piel,

_—usted ha sido muy acertado con la ropa que decidió lucir esta noche y no deseo que Bentham le arruine el momento con alguno de sus comentarios, déjeme ayudarle a que quede impecable _—le levantó el cuello de la camisa, pasó la cinta a su alrededor y rápidamente le elaboró un hermoso nudo, cosa que Zoro no había logrado en sus quince intentos anteriores mientras se vestía_—, ahora por favor, retírese la fajilla y colóquela a la inversa._

El peli verde metió sus manos por la espalda para intentar quitársela pero se encontró con un nudo que en vez de facilitarle las cosas le impedía completamente su labor. _«¿Cómo demonios lo apreté así?», _la cinta, en vez de ceder se tensaba más con cada intento_ —¡no…puedo!_

A Mihawk se le antojaba cómico verlo pelear de aquella manera, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no esbozar una sonrisa _—déjeme ayudarle._

Zoro accedió con un suspiro de pesadez, se quitó el saco y se dio la vuelta _—vaya Roronoa, ¿cómo ha podido quedar así este nudo?_ —la voz de Mihawk sonó animosa, como si se estuviera burlando abiertamente de él; eso, en vez de molestarlo, le arrancó una sonrisa, preguntándose como sonaría la risa de aquel caballero tan serio.

En cuanto las diestras manos comenzaron a jalar de él se puso nervioso, tenía a su jefe muy cerca de su espalda, podía sentir su respiración contra la nuca encendiéndolo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder moverse ligeramente hacia atrás y rozar su cuerpo. Cuando Mihawk terminó con su labor le dio la vuelta a la fajilla y se la amarró de tal manera que con un simple tirón pudiera quitársela. El peli verde se volvió a colocar el saco y se giró para mirarlo,

_—ya está —_el mayor le dio un último vistazo general—, _se ve muy atractivo esta noche, ni siquiera Bentham podrá decirle lo contrario —_soltó como un cumplido.

Zoro guardó silencio unos instantes, aquella frase le había removido todo en el interior.

_—¿En verdad... le parezco atractivo? _

La pregunta se le había resbalado de los labios sin pensárselo mucho, estaba excitado por tenerlo tan cerca, por saber que estaban solos… y principalmente por la mirada que sentía sobre él.

Mihawk aguardó unos instantes antes de responderle un poco desconcertado por aquella pregunta. Consideraba a Roronoa una persona agradable, pero debía aceptar que esta era la primera vez que lo miraba como el hombre que era. Repasó cada detalle de su rostro joven, pero completamente varonil. Le gustaba el tono bronceado de su piel que incitaba al tacto, sus labios eran de lo más sensuales y la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro no era capaz de amenizar el fuego que poseía en su mirada...

_—No me parece, sinceramente lo es._

El hombre de los ojos amarillos no pasó desapercibida la manera en que Roronoa aceleró su respiración después de escuchar su respuesta, sintió que se acercaba levemente hacia él y luego retrocedía como si dudara de sí mismo. Ese movimiento tan sutil logró perturbarlo más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. ¿Acaso lo estaba invitando? El peli verde pasó su mano por el cabello claramente nervioso, separaba los labios como si quisiera decirle algo y volvía a cerrarlos sin soltar palabra, humedeciéndolos de vez en vez. El silencio entre ambos, más que incómodo, comenzaba a tener un toque excitante.

Los ojos de Mihawk se posaron sobre aquel par de labios, una parte de él deseaba probarlos. Sin prestar mucha atención a sus propios movimientos se inclinó ligeramente, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Un grupo de señores entró de repente rompiendo ese íntimo momento, Mihawk recobró la compostura y retrocedió ligeramente _—hey, Dracule, qué bueno que lo encontramos, Akagami lo está esperando para dar su discurso —_comentó uno de los presentes mientras encendía un puro,

_—ya veo, iré en un momento —_miró por última vez a Roronoa_—. Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta, me adelantaré para ver cómo marcha todo. _

Salió primero mientras que el peli verde seguía en el mismo sitio respirando lo más profundo que podía, temblando de pies a cabeza por la adrenalina._ «¿Realmente… iba a besarme?»_, no estaba seguro de si su imaginación le había jugado una broma, pero podría asegurar que al menos por unos instantes aquel hombre lo había mirado con el mismo deseo que él le tenía.


	8. Discurso inapropiado

**DISCURSO INAPROPIADO**

—Capítulo 8—

Zoro se abría paso entre la gente con cierta dificultad. Buscaba por todas partes a Law o a Ace, pero no había rastro de ellos. Divisó a lo lejos a Tashigi, que conversaba animadamente con algunos hombres que desconocía. _«¿Se molestará si me acerco?»_ pensó mientras avanzaba en su dirección, lo que realmente deseaba era no estar solo más tiempo…

_—¡hey, Zoro, ten cuidado!_ —por ir con la atención en Tashigi no se dio cuenta que había pisado sin querer la orilla del vestido que Perona lucía. Miró con sorpresa al hombre que tenía a un lado, se trataba del mismísimo Bon Clay quien se cruzó de brazos al verlo_—, ¿estás solo? ¿dónde quedó tu pareja? —_preguntó la mujer,

Zoro se frotó la nuca confundido _—no tengo idea de donde se ha metido… y no es mi pareja, es un amigo_ _—_pudo sentir sobre él la escrutadora mirada de Bon Clay que lo estaba recorriendo descaradamente, se colocó frente a él con el gesto serio dispuesto a partirle la cara si se atrevía a molestarlo.

Tras terminar de inspeccionarlo el diseñador estiró su mano hacia él y colocó su pulgar arriba, sus ojos maquillados se conmovieron a tal grado que casi suelta una lágrima _—no me esperaba que pudieras verte tan bien_ —Perona pareció emocionarse con su comentario, al igual que algunas personas a su alrededor, esa noche el crítico había dado pocos pulgares arriba y para sus seguidores era motivo de exaltación, la gente comenzó a rodear a Zoro con curiosidad y a tomar una que otra foto,

_—creo… que vi a alguien por allá, nos vemos al rato_ —se excusó para alejarse rápidamente. Ese tipo de atención le resultaba de lo más molesta. _«¡Law, voy a matarte si no apareces pronto!»…_

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su búsqueda la voz de Shanks lo interrumpió. El novio se había subido a la tarima donde los músicos amenizaban la fiesta y con micrófono en mano invitó a Mihawk y a Makino a subir a su lado. La gente comenzó a acercarse atenta para escuchar sus palabras, Zoro fue arrastrado por la multitud quedando a unos pasos de otro individuo que le resultó familiar. Se trataba del rubio que había visto salir de la oficina de Mihawk, llevaba un traje negro y corbata, pero encima de todo su atuendo lucía nuevamente un abrigo de plumas rosas que lo resaltaba a la perfección. Lo miró de reojo y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa, Zoro le devolvió el gesto y clavó su entera atención en el novio que ya comenzaba a hablar.

_—Bueno, ¿todos me escuchan?_ —el pelirrojo dio un pequeño golpe al micrófono para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y aclaró su garganta—, _quiero agradecerles a todos por asistir esta noche, Makino y yo no tenemos palabras para expresar lo felices que estamos_ —pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la novia y le depositó un suave beso, la mujer le colocó una caricia en el rostro dejando en claro lo feliz que estaba—, _y debo decir que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi gran amigo Dracule Mihawk. _

Se escucharon varios aplausos dirigidos al anfitrión, quien inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, Shanks pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello en forma fraternal, a esa corta distancia Mihawk percibió que el pelirrojo ya llevaba bastante alcohol encima, el novio prosiguió con su discurso.

_—Este hombre no sólo es mi mejor amigo, es el hombre más importante en mi vida, siempre me ha cuidado y no hay un día en que no estuviera a mi lado… —_miró a su público y colocó su mano como si fuera a decirles un secreto—,_ saben, si no lo conociera tan bien diría que está enamorado de mí —_los presentes rieron fuerte ante tal comentario_—_, _a veces pienso que si no hubiera conocido a mi bella Makino me hubiera casado con él —_Shanks coronó su broma colocándole un beso en la mejilla, Mihawk retrocedió deshaciéndose de su agarre, a simple vista parecía imperturbable, pero por dentro aquellas palabras lo habían herido en lo más profundo_, _

_—Akagami, basta —_le susurró en voz baja—, _no deberías seguir hablando,_

_—pero Mihi, ¡todavía no he llegado a la mejor parte! _—la gente volvió a reír al escuchar aquel estúpido apodo. Shanks dio unos pasos hacia adelante apartándose de su amigo que intentaba detenerlo discretamente.

Lo peor estaba por decirse_. _

_—Desde que lo conozco jamás ha tenido una novia y eso ya es de preocuparse, amo a este hombre y no deseo verlo solo, así que quiero proponerle algo a todas las bellas mujeres solteras aquí presentes… le daré doscientos mil berries a quien consiga llevárselo a la cama._

Alrededor de Zoro las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los gritos de algunas voluntarias. El peli verde apretó los puños, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Miró de reojo a Perona y Bon Clay, quienes también permanecían serios, al igual que Tashigi. Al parecer sólo la gente más cercana a su jefe podía comprender lo que aquellas palabras en forma de broma habían revelado. _«Él… siempre ha estado enamorado»,_ le dolió la conclusión, pero más le dolió que Akagami no fuera capaz de entender lo que había hecho.

Mihawk le arrebató el micrófono y se lo entregó a Makino, quien comprendió al instante que debía amenizar las cosas y bajó el humor del momento agradeciendo a su madre y a su familia por estar presente. El hombre de los ojos amarillos bajó discretamente y se perdió de vista entre la gente. Zoro comenzó a avanzar hacia donde lo había visto desaparecer, pero abrirse paso entre tantos invitados no era tarea fácil. Un hombre grande y con cara de idiota se le atravesó de repente impidiéndole continuar su avance, intentó rodearlo pero tampoco era una posibilidad, a su lado la gente seguía aglomerada _—muévete —_soltó con voz de pocos amigos pero aquel individuo parecía ignorarlo, no se dio cuenta que muchas personas a su alrededor clavaron su atención en él_—. ¡Déjame pasar idiota! —_el hombre se desvaneció ante sus ojos y Zoro pudo escuchar algunos murmullos de los curiosos que lo miraban pelear con el aire,_ «mierda», _cómo odiaba a esos malditos fantasmas. Siguió avanzando hasta dar con la sala de descanso, no había nadie, recorrió los jardines por la parte de fuera intentando divisar a Mihawk entre las sombras… tampoco. Finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro, no tenía idea de dónde se había metido.

_—Pues yo sí me acostaría con él… _

miró hacia su derecha donde dos pomposas mujeres hablaban como si el suelo no las mereciera. _—No tienes oportunidad, seré yo quien se gane ese dinero…_

Zoro se alejó lo más rápido posible, aquellos comentarios sólo lograban que le hirviera más la sangre, _«quiero irme de aquí»,_ sacó su móvil para intentar llamar a Law, pero para aumentar su desgracia, notó que se le había acabado la pila. Estaba por aventar su teléfono al suelo cuando recordó que dentro del taller guardaba un cargador extra, buscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves y tomó rumbo a la mansión.

• • •

Mihawk entró a su despacho y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Avanzó a la cantina, abrió el coñac que siempre compartía con Akagami, se lo empinó a grandes tragos y aventó la botella con violencia. Se sentía completamente humillado, aquellas palabras del pelirrojo habían logrado destrozar su temple y lo habían herido en lo más profundo.

Tomó una segunda botella e hizo lo mismo.

Agarró una tras otra de las finas bebidas aventándolas contra el suelo en un intento por calmar su furia. En un mal movimiento un vidrio logró herirle la palma de la mano. Se deslizó pegado a la cantina hasta terminar sentado sobre el suelo colocando los codos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en medio de las manos. _«Qué patético soy», _pensó mientras las gotas de sangre resbalaban hasta manchar su impecable camisa blanca.

Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer en ese preciso momento, olvidarse de Akagami, de sus sentimientos, de todo aquello que ahora lo consumía. Estiró su mano y tomó una botella más, esta vez fue sake el que se deslizó por su garganta en un intento de apagar el infierno que sentía en el corazón.

• • •

Zoro entró por la puerta de la cocina. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, de no ser porque Tashigi le había confesado hace tiempo donde escondía el cejas de sushi una llave de emergencia le hubiera resultado imposible colarse. Atravesó la estancia y entró a su taller de donde extrajo el dichoso cargador. En cuanto el aparato se encendió recibió un mensaje de su mal amigo.

_«Regresaré por ti en una hora»._

Miró su reloj y soltó un resoplido, ese mensaje había sido enviado hace más de hora y media. Llamó al móvil de Law pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_—Ya me cobraré esta_ —exclamó mientras sentía como una vena le latía en la sien. Recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y esperó con paciencia a que el móvil cargara un poco. Revisó el dinero que traía en su cartera, sería mejor pedir un taxi y largarse de esa fiesta cuanto antes.

_—Mihawk… _

Cerró los ojos y apretó instintivamente los dientes al recordar las estúpidas palabras que Akagami le había dedicado. Zoro sospechaba desde hace tiempo que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, pero jamás pensó que se tratara de un amor no correspondido. Le resultaba imposible ponerse en los zapatos de aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba, pensar en lo que había pasado…_ «si pudiera hacer algo por él»._

Cuando regresaba hacia la cocina escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, hasta ese momento notó una tenue luz que provenía del despacho de su jefe. Subió las escaleras con cautela _«¿se habrán metido a robar?»._ Con la casa tan llena de desconocidos sería mejor cerciorarse. Entró sigiloso hasta donde la segunda puerta del despacho permanecía abierta…

Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor cuando vio al orgulloso Mihawk sentado en medio de aquel desastre. Dio un paso hacia él haciendo crujir sin querer uno de los vidrios que habían volado más lejos. El hombre alzó su mirada lo suficiente para reconocerlo.

_—Váyase Roronoa, no tiene nada que hacer aquí._

Zoro siguió avanzando hasta él y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero Mihawk se la rechazó con violencia. Se sentía mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que acababa de ingerir y dolido por toda la situación que había pasado.

El peli verde dudó unos instantes, pero en cuanto notó las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por su muñeca, insistió _—déjeme revisarle la mano —_agregó con un tono de voz suave.

El mayor ni siquiera había notado la fea herida que tenía, miró de reojo su manga que ya estaba teñida de rojo. Zoro se hincó a su lado y le tomó la muñeca mientras le retiraba la mancuerna y recorría la manga con el mismo cuidado que mostraba en su trabajo como restaurador. Esta vez Mihawk no dijo palabra, se limitó a permanecer con la mirada en un punto perdido. El peli verde se quitó el pañuelo que traía como ornamento y lo utilizó para secarle la sangre, el vidrio había abierto un buen tajo pero al parecer no era nada grave. Se acercó a la cantina y extrajo una servilleta con la que finalmente le envolvió la herida. Su jefe seguía en completo silencio como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí,

—_escúcheme, no puede permitir que lo vean en este estado, vamos, lo llevaré hasta su recámara_ —los ojos amarillos se posaron en él por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Zoro sintió que se le contraía el estómago, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible podría sentir aquel inmenso dolor que dejaba escapar su mirada—, _déjeme ayudarlo._

Mihawk finalmente accedió, el joven le tomó el brazo y lo pasó detrás de su cuello, sujetó a su jefe por la cintura y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El rostro de Mihawk se dobló ligeramente acercándose al suyo, Zoro percibió al instante el intenso olor a alcohol, pero también el aroma de su loción, de su cuerpo… tuvo que controlar su propia respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse.

Pese a lo mucho que Mihawk había bebido caminaba con pasos seguros, a pesar de eso Zoro no deseaba soltarlo; además, aquel estrecho contacto le agradaba bastante. No tardaron en llegar a la puerta del dormitorio que estaba cerrada,

—_¿dónde está su llave? _—Mihawk pareció pensarlo unos instantes y finalmente contestó,

—_en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón _—se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer el menor intento de sacarla.

_«¿¡Acaso quiere que yo la tome!?»,_ pensó Zoro mientras su mano dudaba unos instantes, cuando estaba por decidirse Mihawk se le adelantó y se la entregó. El peli verde sintió como el calor se le subía a todo el rostro, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a una situación como ésa. Avanzaron unos pasos hacia adentro y el peli verde cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie,_ «ahora sólo tengo que encontrar el estúpido interruptor de la luz», _pegó una de sus manos contra la pared y comenzó a deslizarla…

De repente, como si hasta ese momento hubiera despertado, Mihawk lo tomó del saco y lo aventó contra la pared en forma violenta apresándolo contra la misma, Zoro no veía prácticamente nada, pero sentía a la perfección la agitada respiración de su jefe contra el rostro.

_—¿Por qué está aquí, Roronoa?_ —su voz sonaba más agresiva de lo normal, se acercó al chico mientras que una de sus manos le sujetaba fuertemente la mandíbula_—_, _¿acaso ha venido a ganarse el dinero que Akagami ofreció?_

Zoro soltó un bufido, las palabras le dolieron, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que era el alcohol y no su jefe quien estaba hablando —_vine por algo al taller y fue una coincidencia encontrarlo. Además… Akagami es un completo imbécil, no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas sobre usted, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad le hubiera partido la cara._

Mihawk le apretó un poco más la mandíbula y luego pareció arrepentirse, sabía bien que Roronoa tenía razón en insultar al pelirrojo. El aire de sus pulmones se escapó en un pesado suspiro, por un momento estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero el cálido contacto que ese cuerpo le ofrecía le hizo cambiar de opinión, se acercó un poco más sintiendo como el pulso del joven se aceleraba al instante.

Las manos de Zoro temblaron, deseaba jalarlo y desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, la situación empeoró cuando pudo sentir el dedo pulgar de su jefe acariciarle los labios,

_—¿disfruta provocándome?_

Zoro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, todo lo que hacía al verlo era poner cara de idiota, ¿cómo es que Mihawk pensaba tal cosa? —_yo… nunca he intentado hacer algo como eso _—estaba nervioso y su tono de voz lo delataba.

El cuerpo del mayor terminó por pegarse al suyo y pasó su mano por detrás de la cintura de Zoro, quien soltó un jadeo al sentir su enorme miembro duro acomodándose sobre el suyo _—usted me provoca y dudo que no se haya dado cuenta —_su dedo pulgar jaló suavemente el labio inferior de Zoro como si buscara adentrarse en aquella boca—, _¿qué es lo que quiere de mí, Roronoa Zoro?, quiero saberlo de una vez por todas_.

El peli verde ya no pudo más y mordió suavemente la yema del dedo que le acariciaba los labios, al ser retirado se acercó al rostro del mayor, lo tomó de la solapa del saco y apresó su boca en un intenso beso donde su lengua no tardó en abrirse paso, su cuerpo entero moría por sentirlo, y para su sorpresa fue bien correspondido. Mihawk lo estrechó con más fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de aquel delicioso contacto que apaciguaba lo que su corazón sentía. Avanzó con el joven por la oscura habitación hasta la cama donde lo dejó caer con cierta violencia sintiendo como todavía el alcohol, el deseo y la desesperación lo dominaban por completo. Se deshizo del saco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Con la poca luz que se colaba desde la ventana Zoro podía admirar su perfecto abdomen y la cruz que siempre traía colgada. Lo miraba embelesado sin saber qué hacer, sabía muy bien que su jefe no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero no podía negar que todo su ser le pedía que se lo hiciera en ese mismo instante.

Mihawk se colocó sobre él y le deshizo el moño, de la misma manera la estorbosa fajilla terminó rápidamente en el suelo. Le dio un jalón a la camisa para desfajarlo y coló sus ágiles dedos por debajo para acariciarle el abdomen sin dejar de mirarlo.

Un botón, dos botones, la camisa se abría de abajo para arriba dejando al descubierto el torso del peli verde y su enorme cicatriz, aquella marca que sólo Law y Koshiro habían visto. Zoro se sintió tentado a cerrársela, pero Mihawk parecía dominarlo por completo, la cálida mano subió por sus pectorales hasta su cuello y le ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para morderle la clavícula con suavidad, y de ahí, subir hasta su oreja mientras se recostaba sobre su cuerpo. Zoro separó las piernas para dejarlo en medio, en cuanto Mihawk sintió aquel permiso comenzó a balancearse sobre él para aumentar la fricción entre ellos, con la mano vendada apretó el muslo del joven y comenzó su descenso estrujándolo duro hasta tocar su trasero.

El peli verde, que ya estaba en su máximo, se desabrochó torpemente el pantalón buscando que su cuerpo pudiera sentirlo con más intensidad. Mihawk se colocó sobre sus rodillas un momento.

_«¿Qué… estoy haciendo?»_

Pensó mientras sus manos no podían decidir si liberar su propia hombría o detenerse. Percibía a la perfección los ánimos locos de aquel joven, el deseo que sentía y la invitación que le extendía para disfrutar de una noche como pocas…

Sin embargo… no debía…

No esa noche, no quería tomarlo por mero despecho. Pasó su mano por su negra cabellera intentando concentrar sus pensamientos y recuperar la cordura.

_—Roronoa, escúcheme…_

_—no soy un niño _—interrumpió el peli verde a sabiendas de lo que Mihawk intentaba decirle, se incorporó ligeramente sobre los codos_—, no me importan sus motivos, sólo quiero disfrutar esta noche a su lado _—se terminó de sentar para poder tomar del cuello al mayor e invitarlo a recostarse nuevamente, humedeció sus labios que lo esperaban ansiosos, Mihawk lo besó nuevamente, aceptando esa tentadora invitación sin ánimos de negarse…

_—Mihi, sé que estás aquí, no te escondas._

En cuanto los dos escucharon la voz en la puerta del cuarto entraron en pánico, Mihawk se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la manija cedió y la puerta se abrió dejando que Akagami Shanks entrara sin problema.

Zoro atinó a rodarse hacia el otro lado de la cama y dejarse caer al piso con un fuerte y sonoro golpe logrando así que al menos su identidad quedara oculta.

_—Akagami, vete de aquí_ —el golpe de adrenalina parecía haber regresado a Mihawk a sus cinco sentidos, comenzó a abotonarse la camisa con prisas mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba su amigo,

_—perdona, no pensé que estuvieras ocupado…_ —susurró Shanks, quien gracias a la poca luz sólo había alcanzado a ver la silueta de su acompañante —_¡perdona linda!, ¡quien quiera que seas!_ —agregó con ese tono burlón mientras intentaba acercarse a la cama y averiguar quien era. Mihawk lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta,

_—vete —_repitió.

El pelirrojo alzó las manos en forma de rendición —_está bien, está bien, sólo quería comentarte que la madre de Makino ya se va y quiere agradecerte en persona_—_,_ el hombre de los ojos amarillos soltó un suspiro,

_—dame cinco minutos _—miró de reojo hacia la cama y Akagami le colocó un ligero codazo en las costillas,

_—es Hancock, ¿cierto?_ —un espasmo en la ceja lo atacó al escuchar el impertinente comentario de su amigo,

_—no te importa quien sea, por favor vete,_

_—pero… se merece la recompensa… —_Mihawk le cerró la puerta en la cara y echó el seguro mientras controlaba su acelerada respiración. Tardó unos instantes en atreverse a regresar a la cama,

_—ya puede salir_ —le comentó al peli verde quien todavía permanecía en el piso, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse sin poder disimular una sonrisa. En definitiva ese chico había reaccionado rápido, pero no dejaba de parecerle una huida de lo más cómica. Le hizo una caricia sobre la mejilla contemplándolo con la tenue luz de la ventana, realmente era atractivo. —_Tengo que bajar unos minutos, por favor espéreme aquí… tenemos qué hablar_ —Zoro desvió la mirada sin poder esconder su descontento, esa última frase le dejaba en claro que su jefe no permitiría que algo más pasara entre ellos,

_—esperaré_ —contestó finalmente, no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.

Mihawk se puso de pie y se apresuró a entrar al vestidor, no tardó nada en recuperar aquel porte que a Zoro tanto le gustaba. En cuanto lo vio abandonar la habitación se dejó caer con pesadez sobre las finas sábanas repasando mentalmente todo lo que acababa de pasar y todo lo que deseaba locamente que siguiera…

Sonrió con malicia, tal vez si lo esperaba desnudo no podría negarse…

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, reconoció al instante el tono de Law quien al parecer finalmente se había acordado de su existencia. _«Que me busque hasta que se canse», _pensó con saña, no pensaba abandonar ese cuarto por nada.


	9. Indeseable

**INDESEABLE**

—Capítulo 9—

Tras llevar un buen rato intentando llamar al móvil de Zoro, Law colgó. Había regresado nuevamente a la fiesta, y a pesar de que mucha gente ya se había ido, no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte. _«¿Dónde se habrá metido?» _divisó entre los invitados a Ace-ya, quien estaba recibiendo una reprimenda por haber desaparecido de repente. No pudo disimular una sonrisa, habían pasado juntos un momento como pocos.

Su espalda se enfrió de repente dejándole en claro que Cora-san estaba por ahí acercándose y alejándose de manera intencional para causarle esos incómodos escalofríos. A pesar de no poder ver su expresión estaba seguro de que no se veía contento —_vamos, anímate, ¿no te gusta verme feliz? —_susurró el médico bajito para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlo. El espíritu se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto en forma de puchero. Le hervía la sangre simplemente al recordar lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás.

Law convenció a Ace de que lo siguiera hasta un sitio que conocía _—será rápido, ¿qué dices? —_susurró tan cerca de su oído que el pecoso no pudo negarse, se escabulleron de la fiesta escondiéndose principalmente de Dragon. No debían verlos juntos, era muy pronto todavía. Subieron al deportivo de Law, quien manejó hasta unos viñedos cercanos a la mansión Dracule,

_—¡vaya, qué vista!_ —exclamó Ace sorprendido al ver ese enorme terreno iluminado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas,

_—te dije que valdría la pena _—el médico bajó de la parte trasera de su asiento una botella que había hurtado de la fiesta y se sentó sobre el mullido pasto, Ace lo imitó colocándose muy cerca. Abrieron la botella y comenzaron a alternarse los tragos mientras disfrutaban de la cálida brisa. Los dedos de ambos se rozaron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

Corazón, que había aparecido justo en ese momento, no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le encrespara, su ceja comenzó a vibrar anunciándole un tic nervioso. No era que tuviera algo en contra de aquel pecoso, pero Zoro siempre le había agradado como compañero para su preciado protegido y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Con una mueca parecida a la que hace un niño travieso se acercó a la espalda de Law provocándole un fuerte escalofrío que lo sacudió de repente,

_—¿te encuentras bien? —_preguntó Ace al ver que de la nada se estremecía,

_«Cora-san… ¿qué pretendes?»_ pensó el médico lanzándole una advertencia sin poder decir palabra, un segundo acercamiento del fantasma le hizo volver a pegar aquel brinco. El pecoso lo miraba fijamente sin poder esconder su consternación,

_—si te sientes incómodo podríamos…_

_—¡no!, ¡no es eso!, Ace-ya, verás… —_clavó sus ojos grises en aquel hombre que no entendía nada y soltó un fuerte suspiro—, _algunas veces siento como si mi cuerpo se enfriara de repente… es una condición algo extraña lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo —_se sentía estúpido confesando eso y más como médico que era, seguramente Ace-ya pensaría que se trataba de un loco.

Para su sorpresa su acompañante esbozó una sensual sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón un instante,

_—en ese caso, tal vez pueda ayudarte a entrar en calor_ —Ace acercó su rostro y lo besó de repente. Law no dudó un sólo instante en entregarse a ese delicioso beso, pasó sus dedos por la nuca del menor y descendió por su espalda acariciándolo con suavidad.

Corazón soltó un suspiro sin aceptar del todo su derrota, se dio la vuelta para no verlos mientras aquella parejita continuaba con un beso tras otro. Pasaron así más de una hora; charlando, tomando y besándose una y otra vez bajo la luz de la luna.

Law volvió a marcar al móvil de Zoro sin lograr que éste se dignara a contestarle. _«Ni hablar, tendré que irme sin él, sólo espero que no esté muy molesto», _guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, esa noche había sido una de las mejores en toda su vida, así que nada podría arruinarle el buen humor.

Corazón también miraba hacia todas partes en busca de Zoro intentando controlar su mal genio. Sin embargo, en cuanto reconoció a otro individuo sintió que su ser se ponía completamente rígido.

_«No, él no puede estar aquí»._ Era la última persona que desaría haber encontrado.

Un rubio de su misma estatura, que al parecer ya había visto a Law, caminaba directo hacia donde se encontraban. Rocinante se interpuso entre ambos, pero el otro hombre pasó a través de él sin problema alguno,

_—¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!_

El fantasma dio un fuerte grito que nadie pudo escuchar, volvió a lanzarse contra aquel siniestro individuo sin lograr su cometido.

_—Vaya, vaya, pero si se trata de Trafalgar Law, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de verte._

El médico volteó en cuanto escuchó que lo nombraban. Lo reconoció enseguida, se trataba de un hombre que había conocido en el funeral de Cora-san siete años atrás. Su "padre" jamás le había mencionado que tuviera un hermano, de no ser por el fuerte parecido entre ambos nunca lo hubiera creído,

_—Doflamingo —_lo llamó por su nombre mientras le regalaba una sutil reverencia a modo de saludo,

_—me halaga que me recuerdes_ —se acercó para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, ese gesto pareció incomodar al ojigrís, quien por educación no se retiró. Rocinante comenzó a soltarle golpes que simplemente pasaban de un lado a otro sin afectarlo—, _has crecido bastante, la vez en que nos conocimos apenas acababas de ingresar a la carrera de medicina, es una lástima que Roci no pudiera verte como te estoy mirando ahora —_Law se estremeció ligeramente había algo en su semblante que no terminaba de agradarle, sin embargo, se trataba del hermano de Cora-san, no debía ser descortés, le sonrió de lado ligeramente, dispuesto a continuar con aquella conversación.

_—¡No quiero verte cerca malnacido!... ¡aléjate de Law!_ —Rocinante se dejó caer de rodillas, la impotencia se apoderó de él. Había intentado incluso prenderle fuego pero estaba tan desconcentrado que ni siquiera lograba hacer eso—, _no te le acerques… —_sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¿cómo podía alertar a su protegido si éste ni siquiera podía escuchar sus lamentos?…

_«Zoro, ¿dónde está Zoro?»._

Se puso de pie en un brinco como si una idea le hubiera llegado de repente, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en sentirlo, él era el único que podía ayudarle.

• • •

Estar en aquella cómoda cama comenzaba a darle sueño_. «¿Cuánto más tardará Mihawk?» _se preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar una de las almohadas, estaba seguro de que no habían transcurrido más de quince minutos, pero esa espera le parecía interminable. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones sorprendido al ver como su aliento era visible, al haberse metido debajo de las sábanas no había notado que el ambiente se había enfriado tan de repente.

_—¡ZORO!_

Pegó un brinco al escuchar su nombre, al voltear hacia su espalda se encontró el rostro de Corazón, quien tenía un pésimo semblante,

_—¡Zoro, ayúdame!, ¡necesito que lo alejes de él cuanto antes!_ —el pobre fantasma derramaba una lágrima tras otra, el peli verde tardó en reaccionar más por la sorpresa de escucharlo hablar,

_—Corazón, Ace no es una mala persona…_

_—no me refiero a él, me refiero a Doflamingo, ¡por favor!, la vida de Law corre peligro, si algo le pasara no podría perdonármelo _—Zoro se dio cuenta al instante de que no estaba bromeando. Se puso de pie y se colocó el resto de la ropa lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás algunas de sus pertenencias. Antes de salir miró hacia la cama y apretó los puños sintiéndose culpable de no poder esperar el regreso de Mihawk. Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo detrás del fantasma quien se rodó escaleras abajo de manera estrepitosa,

_—¿te encuentras bien?_ —se sintió estúpido después de preguntarle eso, pero a pesar de estar muerto se había llevado un buen golpe,

_—¡date prisa!_ —apremió el fantasma, quien se paró lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó a toda velocidad la estancia para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

• • •

_—¿Dónde trabajas?_ —preguntó Doflamingo sin acortar la distancia y mostrando abiertamente su interés en el chico. Law comenzaba a retroceder ligeramente, aquel hombre invadía su espacio, pero más importante, percibía en él algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto,

_—en el hospital central de la ciudad_ —¿para qué le preguntaba tantas cosas personales? El día en que Cora-san había fallecido se comportó de una manera similar, pero en ese entonces el comandante Momonga lo había alejado de él sin permitirle responder a sus cuestionamientos,

_—me gustaría que nos viéramos más seguido, ¿sabes?, a fin de cuentas podemos considerarnos familia…_

_—¡Law! ¡qué bueno que te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes! —_Zoro tomó al ojeroso de un brazo jalándolo ligeramente hacia él_—, es hora de irnos —_Law lo miró unos instantes sin comprender realmente lo que pretendía, lo único que percibía claramente era que estaba turbado,

_—¿y este quién es?_ —preguntó Doflamingo cuya sonrisa pareció desvanecerse unos instantes,

_—perdone, soy Roronoa Zoro, Law y yo vivimos juntos_ —aquella frase pareció transformar la sonrisa de Doflamingo haciéndola más sombría, Law lo miró de reojo sin decir palabra, ¿por qué Zoro-ya le había dicho tal cosa?, era mejor seguirle la corriente,

_—entonces nos despedimos, fue un gusto volver a verlo _—finalmente pudo retroceder lo suficiente para que aquel individuo comprendiera que la conversación había terminado,

_—espero que esta vez nos veamos pronto_ —fueron las últimas palabras del hombre con el abrigo de plumas. Law, Zoro y Corazón salieron a paso veloz para pedir el auto,

_—¿qué está pasando?_ —preguntó el ojigrís,

_—te explicaré cuando lleguemos al departamento _—lo apremió para entrar en el vehículo y dio un último vistazo hacia la fiesta. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de Mihawk, quien discretamente tenía puestos los ojos en él. Quiso regresar, decirle algo… pero simplemente no pudo, alzó la mano para hacerle un gesto de despedida y se metió al auto colocando su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, 

_—me debes una buena explicación _—exclamó el peli verde con la voz molesta,

_—¿yo?, tú fuiste el que apareció de repente y…_

_—tu no, Law… Corazón tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar _—el fantasma agachó la cabeza apenado y se mordió el labio inferior, ya no podía seguir ocultando información, no cuando la vida de su querido protegido estaba en riesgo.

• • •

Mihawk entró en su recámara y colocó una de sus manos sobre la parte trasera de su cuello para masajearlo levemente, al fin aquel día de pesadilla había terminado. Le sorprendió ver que la fajilla, el moño e incluso el móvil de Roronoa seguían ahí. _«¿Qué le habrá pasado?». _Lo había visto de repente correr entre la multitud directo hacia el médico que había traído como acompañante, tomarlo del brazo y huir de la fiesta sin decir palabra. Se acercó al móvil donde todavía brillaba el nombre de Trafalgar Law como la última llamada perdida. _«Al parecer acudió corriendo en cuanto tuvo noticias sobre él»._ Desvió la mirada de aquel aparato sintiéndose molesto de repente, tomó las cosas de Roronoa y las colocó juntas en una mesa lejos de su cómoda. Había sido un día demasiado pesado para él y no tenía ganas de seguir pensando. Se quitó la ropa y se metió entre las sábanas sorprendido al percibir todavía el sutil aroma de otro cuerpo, el deseo pareció atormentarlo de repente, ¿acaso no volvería a pensar en aquel joven de la misma manera que antes?

_«Espero que mañana podamos aclarar este malentendido»_

La relación entre ambos era estrictamente laboral y así debería mantenerse… por más que no pudiera sacar de su cabeza aquellos besos y aquel cuerpo que estuvo a punto de hacer suyo.

• • •

Law y Zoro entraron al departamento —_Corazón, aparece de una maldita vez_ —el fantasma se materializó sentado en el sofá de la sala con la vista clavada en el piso, Zoro se sentó cerca de él y le pidió a Law que hiciera lo mismo,

_—por favor, cuéntanos qué demonios sucedió hace rato_ —agregó Zoro—. _Cada palabra que digas se la repetiré a Law para que también lo sepa —_el fantasma movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y comenzó a narrar su historia.

_»Doffy y yo somos hermanos de sangre, perdimos a nuestra madre a los ocho años y él… mató a nuestro padre a los diez. Desde ese entonces tomamos rumbos distintos. A mÍ me encontró Sengoku, quien en ese entonces era comisionado de la policía y se convirtió en mi protector… de Doffy no volví a saber nada hasta años después, cuando finalmente me convertí en un oficial. _

_Por ese entonces fue cuando te conocí, Law, habías perdido tu hogar, tu familia y estabas tan solo que no pude evitar adoptarte —_el fantasma sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando con devoción a su querido hijo—_, nos convertimos en una familia, no había nada más que yo deseara tener. Lamentablemente los años pasaron y el dinero que ganaba no era suficiente para darte la vida que merecías. Cuando me hablaste de ingresar a la carrera de medicina no pude sentirme más dichoso, siempre fuiste un estudiante dedicado, así que hablé con mis superiores y me ascendieron a detective con la condición de tomar algunos trabajos de encubierto_… _si algo me pasaba ellos se encargarían de velar por ti y pagar tus estudios en la mejor universidad posible… y cumplieron su palabra._

Los ojos de Law se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella confesión, apretó los puños, Zoro le pasó la mano sobre los hombros en señal de apoyo.

_»El último trabajo que llevé a cabo fue una investigación sobre un líder del bajo mundo apodado Joker, debía descubrir la identidad de aquel misterioso individuo y conseguir evidencia suficiente en su contra. Jamás pensé que pudiera tratarse… de mi propio hermano. Doffy me recibió con los brazos abiertos y pronto pude juntar la información necesaria para hundirlo definitivamente, pero lo que yo no sabía era que mi hermano tenía contactos dentro de la policía y pronto mi identidad como doble agente quedó expuesta. Jamás supe quién me traicionó, pero eso me condujo a morir en sus manos sin poder revelar la verdad… _

_Lo último que recuerdo fueron sus disparos… y luego… volví a verte, Law._

Los dos hombres vivos permanecieron en silencio tras escuchar la historia del fantasma. Law se sentía destruido, jamás había sospechado de los problemas económicos, nunca se había enterado sobre el peligroso trabajo que Cora-san desempeñaba… él pensaba que sólo se trataba de misiones sin importancia, qué estúpido había sido, su querido padre había apostado su vida con tal de pagarle una buena universidad…

_—todo es mi culpa _—unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos grises impactándose contra la alfombra, Zoro lo abrazó con fuerza, no tenía idea de qué le podía decir en un momento como ése—, _si yo lo hubiera notado antes…_

_—no te culpes, todas fueron decisiones mías y no me arrepiento de nada. Mírate, no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —_el fantasma se acercó a Law en un intento por consolarlo, pero lo único que logró fue causarle un espasmo de frío, Zoro le comunicó sus palabras una por una a sabiendas de que significaban mucho para su amigo. El fantasma se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y clavó los ojos en el techo, todavía no había terminado de hablar.

_»Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo peligroso que era mi hermano, jamás creí que sería capaz de matarme. El tiempo que pasé con él pude comprender sus enfermizos procedimientos. Doffy no sólo asesina a quien se atreve a meterse en su camino, sino que disfruta torturando a sus seres queridos. Un poco antes de morir había acordado con Momonga que si algo me pasaba él se encargaría de vender nuestra antigua casa y conseguirte otro sitio donde pudieras vivir sin que ese hombre pudiera localizarte… pero ahora que te ha vuelto a ver… me temo que no te dejará ir tan fácilmente_. _Law, debes hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte lejos._

_—Deberíamos ir a la policía —_comentó Zoro,

_—sería inútil, mientras no se descubra quién es su contacto sólo pondrán su vida en peligro._

Zoro pareció recordar en ese instante algo de suma importancia, la visita de aquel perturbado hombre a la oficina de Mihawk —_Doflamingo… está interesado en cerrar un trato con mi jefe…_

Corazón fijó los ojos en él con la preocupación marcada en su semblante —_la especialidad de Doffy es el tráfico de armas, supongo que desea cerrar tratos con Dracule Mihawk para poder encubrir sus transacciones… y después culparlo de todo movimiento ilegal. Sabe que hay gente pisándole los talones, debe encontrar pronto un chivo expiatorio_ _—_Zoro se estremeció por completo,

_—¿y si lo rechaza? —_el fantasma cubrió su boca sin poder disimular su angustia_, _

_—encontrará la manera de obligarlo._

Zoro apretó al ojigrís con más fuerza de la necesaria, Mihawk estaba en peligro y al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, ¿cómo podían ellos dos y un torpe fantasma atrapar a aquel hombre tan peligroso?

_—tengo que advertirle de alguna manera _—no podía simplemente pararse frente a Mihawk y contarle la verdad, debía hallar una forma en que pudiera creerle… pero, ¿cómo?, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si después de huir como lo había hecho el hombre que tanto le importaba volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

El sonido suave del reloj de pared le hizo percatarse de la hora, ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente ambos debían trabajar _—Law, vamos a dormir_ _—_ayudó al médico a ponerse en pie, el ojigrís estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos y en su culpa que se dejó guiar hasta su cuarto cual si fuera un muñeco de tela. Zoro le ayudó a recostarse quitándole los zapatos, corbata, saco y cinturón. Corazón lo miraba con el semblante triste, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para aliviar el sufrimiento de su querido protegido. Zoro se sentó al otro lado de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse,

_—prometí no meterme a tu cama por una semana —_comentó el médico forzando una leve y triste sonrisa,

_—y estás cumpliendo tu palabra, hoy dormiremos en tu cuarto, no en el mío, así que hazte a un lado y déjame espacio —_se recostó mirando hacia el otro extremo. Aunque Law no se lo pidiera sabía muy bien que no deseaba pasar solo aquella noche,

_—gracias —_murmuró el dolido médico a quien el corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho.

Ambos hombres cerraron los ojos, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Corazón sonrió, era ese el motivo por el cual apreciaba tanto a Zoro _—gracias por cuidar de él_ _—_soltó en voz alta antes de disolverse entre la oscuridad de la noche.


	10. Dedos de miel

**DEDOS DE MIEL**

—Capítulo 10—

La alarma del despertador sonó y Zoro la apagó de un golpe sin poder esconder su molestia. Había dormido muy poco y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza _—Law ya es hora, despierta _—su compañero se sentó con un semblante peor que el suyo y sin decir palabra se dirigió a su baño para comenzar a arreglarse. Zoro regresó a su recámara y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría de la regadera en un intento de deshacerse de las tremendas ganas que sentía de regresar a dormir.

_«Debo hablar con Mihawk»._ Su cabeza había pasado horas repasando la mejor manera de abordar el problema sobre Doflamingo, sin embargo, Zoro no era un hombre al que se le diera la sutileza. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decírselo directamente, aunque omitiría que su información la había obtenido de un fantasma. Cuando pasó el jabón por su abdomen no pudo evitar acordarse de la cálida mano que lo había acariciado la noche anterior, cerró los ojos y metió la cabeza entera bajo el agua para enfriar su cabeza, no era momento para recordar cosas como ésa.

La verdad era que después de haber sentido los besos y el deseo de aquel atractivo hombre ya no podía pensar en nada más. Le gustaba, le gustaba bastante, y daría cualquier cosa por sentirlo nuevamente.

El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio. Law parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos y Corazón no se había aparecido en toda la mañana _—¿estás seguro de ir a trabajar hoy?_ —preguntó el peli verde al ver que las diestras manos del médico temblaban ligeramente cada que acercaba el tenedor a su boca,

_—hoy no entraré a quirófano, sólo asistiré en las operaciones_ —sabía bien que en ese estado pondría en riesgo la vida de sus pacientes, era mejor llevársela tranquila,

_—oye, si necesitas algo… llámame y vendré en seguida_ —Law esbozó una triste sonrisa sin despegar los ojos de su taza de café,

_—estaré bien_ —le dio los últimos sorbos a su bebida y se puso rápidamente de pie—, _debo irme_ —tomó sus cosas y sin decir más palabras abandonó el departamento dejando a Zoro con un mal presentimiento.

_«Necesita asimilar la información, eso es todo»,_ pensó mientras terminaba lo que tenía sobre su plato. Law no era de esos hombres que actuaba sin pensarse bien las cosas, a pesar de eso temía que buscara vengarse de alguna manera, no podía permitirle hacer semejante locura, lo mejor sería hablar con calma esa misma noche y evitar problemas futuros.

• • •

Zoro paró su moto extrañado al notar que Pagaya y Conis no estaban en el pórtico como cada mañana. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al notar que había llegado más temprano de lo habitual. Al parecer esta vez no había dado ni una sola vuelta extra. Estaba orgulloso, finalmente comenzaba a aprenderse bien aquel complicado camino. Estacionó su motocicleta y permaneció en el garaje unos instantes decidiendo si debía ir en ese momento a la oficina de Mihawk, se armó de valor y subió hacia su despacho.

Antes de atreverse a llamar a la puerta recordó un detalle que se le había pasado por alto… para poder ver a su jefe tenía que pasar primero por Perona _«mierda». _Abrió la puerta y se asomó con cautela rogando que no estuviera presente.

_—¿Qué necesitas, Zoro?_ —dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la asistente quien, como siempre, tenía su entera atención en organizar sus notas, ¿qué demonios podía decirle? ¿que tenía un asunto personal con Mihawk?, después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos debía ser discreto. La mujer de cabello rosa alzó la vista al darse cuenta que no respondía—, _¡habla de una buena vez! _—exclamó con ese tono de voz impaciente que lo sacaba de quicio,

_—no es nada_ —Zoro cerró la puerta y soltó un pesado suspiro, simplemente no podía pasar por ahí, miró la extensión del pasillo, las veces que había entrado en la oficina no había visto ningún otro acceso… recordó que los enormes ventanales daban al jardín, tal vez podría llamar la atención de su jefe desde afuera.

Tras localizar la enorme ventana intentó divisar la silueta de Mihawk, sin embargo lo único que lograba ver era el respaldo de su enorme silla. Estaba seguro de que podía pasar toda la mañana haciéndole señas y jamás voltearía. Tomó una pequeña piedra y la aventó hacia el vidrio.

Nada.

Tomó otra un poco más grande, pero el resultado fue el mismo, _«si sigo aventando piedras sólo lograré romper un vidrio»_ pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos buscando otra solución.

Tal vez lo mejor era esperar hasta la noche, y cuando todos se fueran, entrar a buscarlo. _«Así no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos y…» _

La idea sólo logró tensarlo más, imaginarse nuevamente a solas con él provocaba que toda su piel se estremeciera por completo. Se conocía bastante bien, si eso sucedía seguramente su cabeza se olvidaría de pensar y se le iría encima. Era de suma importancia contarle lo de Doflamingo, ¿y si tenía cita con él ese mismo día? no podía perder el tiempo.

Al pie de la ventana crecía un frondoso árbol y en la parte superior las tupidas enredaderas enmarcaban las habitaciones… _«tal vez podría trepar por ahí y tocar a su ventana_», la idea se le antojaba estúpida, pero no tenía ánimos de pasar toda la mañana ideando otra solución.

Subir al tronco fue pan comido, pese a ser bastante fuerte Zoro también era muy ágil, así que no tuvo problema alguno para llegar hasta la parte más alta, sin embargo, mientras más subía las ramas se volvían más endebles e inseguras,

_—mierda, estúpido árbol_.

Zoro se colgó peligrosamente de una rama que comenzaba a crujir por culpa del peso, _«sólo un poco… más» _estiró sus dedos al máximo, pero no había manera de que tocara la gruesa enredadera que lo llevaría hasta la ventana. Miró hacia abajo sin querer, estaba ya a varios metros del piso, si no lograba su cometido se llevaría un buen golpe. Se aventó con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzó a duras penas su objetivo, por suerte sus brazos tenían la suficiente fuerza para jalarse hacia arriba y continuar con su travesía, había faltado poco.

Mihawk se encontraba revisando algunos documentos que Perona le había entregado cuando escuchó un ruido desde el otro lado de su ventana, al voltear no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse con Roronoa, quien pendía peligrosamente de la vegetación que cubría la pared. Recorrió rápidamente el vidrio y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a entrar. Cuando rozó el brazo del joven la planta se rompió, Mihawk alcanzó a asirlo de la muñeca justo a tiempo para evitar que se precipitara hasta el piso. Lo alzó sin problema jalándolo hacia él y abrazándolo protectoramente mientras lo ponía a salvo dentro de su despacho. En cuanto se dio cuenta que lo tenía demasiado cerca deshizo aquel contacto y tomó nuevamente una distancia prudente,

_—¿qué demonios hacía en mi ventana?_ —miró de arriba abajo al joven que estaba lleno de hojas, tierra y uno que otro rasguño. Zoro le regaló una sonrisa,

_—necesitaba hablar con usted en privado y no se me ocurrió otra manera de burlar a Perona… —_el peli verde se estremeció de repente y ahogó un grito, se quitó la playera de un jalón y la sacudió. Un enorme insecto poco agradable cayó al piso y corrió rápidamente a refugiarse en algún rincón de la oficina_—. ¡Puto bicho!, creo que me picó —_trató de mirar su espalda pero le resultaba imposible, dio varios giros sobre sí en un intento estúpido por que su vista alcanzara el objetivo.

Mihawk tapó su boca con el puño escondiendo una enorme sonrisa, las vueltas que Zoro daba le recordaban la actitud de un perro intentando morder su propia cola.

_—Déjeme ayudarle_ —se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró para poder observarlo. Efectivamente el bicho lo había picado, pero no sólo una vez, tenía cuatro ronchas de lo más desagradables a la mitad de su bien formada espalda _—es su culpa por haber entrado de esa manera _—lo reprendió,

_—me está dando comezón_ —se quejó el menor con amargura estirando sus uñas lo más que podía para tocar la zona afectada. Mihawk soltó un suave suspiro y se acercó a su cantina, sabía que tenía un poco de miel guardada en algún sitio. Varios de sus socios, especialmente en reuniones tempranas, preferían tomar algo de té en vez de otro tipo de bebidas. Zoro lo miró unos instantes con curiosidad mientras sostenía su lucha con los piquetes, la oficina estaba tan impecable como siempre, no había rastros de las bebidas derramadas ni de los vidrios rotos de la noche anterior, el único cambio visible era la escasez de botellas. _«Supongo que él mismo lo habrá limpiado esta mañana»,_ sabía bien que en el despacho y en su recámara ni siquiera Conis, que era la encargada de la limpieza, tenía acceso.

_—Tome asiento sobre el escritorio _—Zoro obedeció y se colocó en la esquina dándole la espalda. Mihawk humedeció sus propios dedos con aquella dulce sustancia y se la colocó provocándole algunos espasmos al contacto con el frío. El hombre de los ojos amarillos tuvo que jalar un poco más de aire cuando sintió que bajo su tacto la deliciosa piel del joven se erizaba completamente. La idea de recorrerlo por completo le invadió la cabeza, aclaró levemente su garganta y desechó ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando terminó de cubrir las rochas cerró el frasco y se alejó rápidamente para no seguir mirándolo con el pretexto de devolver la miel a su sitio,

_—espere a que seque un poco antes de colocarse la playera_ —le comentó. Mihawk tomó asiento en su silla principal y se cruzó de brazos—, _a todo esto, ¿puedo saber a qué ha venido?_ —el peli verde se tensó de repente apretando con fuerza la orilla del escritorio y soltó todo de golpe,

_—tengo que hacerle una advertencia sobre Donquixote Doflamingo. Ese hombre es un malnacido, apodado como Joker maneja un negocio de tráfico de armas en el bajo mundo y tiene la intención de usarlo como chivo expiatorio, por eso ha insistido tanto en cerrar un trato con usted, quiere inculparlo y así librarse de quienes sospechan de él_ —Mihawk lo miraba atentamente, se tocó la barbilla como si estuviera dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras,

_—esa información es bastante delicada ¿de dónde la obtuvo?_ —Zoro agachó la cabeza, no podía decirle que provenía de Corazón,

_—no puedo revelarle su identidad, pero es alguien que pertenece a la policía y conoce bien a ese hombre, por favor tenga cuidado _—el mayor permaneció en silencio unos instantes como si uniera algunos cabos sueltos,

_—tengo gente de mi entera confianza en el cuartel general, tal vez podría pedirles que investiguen un poco más y…_

_—¡no!, ¡no haga eso!, mi fuente me dijo que Doflamingo manipula a los altos mandos, si se entera que usted desconfía podría volverse en su contra_ —el rostro del peli verde mostraba una sincera preocupación, no encontraba rastros de mentira en su mirada_—, sé que sólo es mi palabra contra la de él, pero le aseguro que no miento —_ Mihawk había escuchado las leyendas urbanas sobre aquel «Joker» y lo peligroso que era, jamás se imaginó que un hombre tan sombrío podía moverse con tanto cinismo frente a todo el mundo.

Si la información era cierta estaba en un serio peligro.

Zoro había terminado de decir lo que necesitaba, se puso de pie y recogió su playera para colocársela nuevamente. Se asomó por la ventana, al parecer bajar sería más complicado todavía,

_—espere, hay algo más que quisiera hablar con usted…_ —se dio la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe,

_«ya me lo temía»,_ pensó para sus adentros, se acercó nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos adivinando las palabras que saldrían con seguridad de aquel atractivo hombre,

_—Roronoa, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer, bebí demasiado y me comporté de una manera impertinente,_

_—no pasó nada que yo no quisiera_ —contestó el menor con una pícara sonrisa que a Mihawk se le antojó de lo más sensual, apretó ligeramente sus propias manos, ahora no había alcohol en sus venas al que pudiera culpar, debía mantener la cabeza fría,

_—no puedo negar que fue agradable, pero creo que lo mejor será mantener esta relación como algo meramente profesional, usted es un gran restaurador y me gustaría que siguiera colaborando conmigo_ —Zoro no pudo esconder el desagrado que le provocó aquel comentario, clavó la mirada en una de las paredes. Así que de eso se trataba, fingir que nada había sucedido y continuar cada quien con su vida.

Tomó la decisión, no podía salir de ahí sin intentarlo. Sonrió de repente, lo que pensaba hacer le parecía humillante, pero si no actuaba en ese instante el frágil lazo que habían formado se perdería definitivamente. Se acercó a su jefe hincándose sobre él y acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa, Mihawk permaneció estoico, aunque por dentro sintió que el placer de tenerlo cerca le contraía dolorosamente el vientre,

_—míreme, si me dice a la cara que realmente no desea nada más conmigo no volveré a tocar el tema y aceptaré sus condiciones._

Mihawk se sintió nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, separó los labios y volvió a cerrarlos intentando concentrarse en una respuesta prudente. No pensaba mentir, eso iba en contra de sus principios, pero ¿cómo podría negar que se moría por tomarlo ahí mismo?

_—me gusta bastante y no voy a negárselo, pero no es correcto, usted trabaja para mí, le doblo la edad y además…_ —estuvo a punto de decir que estaba enamorado de otra persona aunque a esa altura habría sido estúpido. Ya había rechazado a lo largo de su vida muchas relaciones por mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos por Akagami, ahora que él se había casado… ya no le quedaba nada,

_—entonces… sí le gusto…_

Zoro le sonrió encendido y se acercó dispuesto a robarle un beso, pero la mano del mayor se interpuso justo a tiempo,

_—Roronoa, deténgase_ —a pesar de que su voz había sonado segura, por dentro estaba a nada de ceder ante aquel hombre que buscaba seducirlo. Se sentía tan sorprendido por su cambio de actitud y a la vez tan excitado. Era una sensación similar al instinto salvaje que le había dejado sentir cuando se batieron en duelo,

_—¿cual es el problema?_ —preguntó el menor deshaciéndose de la mano que lo mantenía alejado mientras se sentaba completamente sobre sus piernas—, _si usted también lo desea _—terminó por desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios y los de su jefe y comenzó una danza sensual entre ellos buscando que su lengua pudiera adentrarse en él.

Mihawk cerró los ojos un instante aferrándose a la poca cordura que todavía conservaba, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Shanks se le cruzara dolorosamente por la cabeza. No era que deseara seguir apegado a sus sentimientos no correspondidos, pero no quería utilizar a Roronoa como un simple objeto, él no era esa clase de hombre que se acuesta con otro por despecho, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo separó de su rostro,

_—Roronoa, no insista_ —Zoro bajó la vista. Lo había intentado y ahora acababa de ser rechazado de una manera tan humillante que su orgullo se sentía herido, se bajó de sus piernas y se acercó a la ventana, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. La fuerte mano de Mihawk le detuvo del brazo antes de que saltara,

_—no se le ocurra volver a salir por ahí _—Zoro intentó zafarse de su agarre pero no podía negar que la diferencia en fuerza era bastante, miró hacia el otro extremo para que no pudiera ver su dolida expresión,

_—suélteme_ —exclamó. Mihawk ignoró su petición,

_—no voy a permitir que ponga su vida en riesgo por una tontería, le pediré a Perona que vaya por algún encargo y el camino estará libre…_

_—sólo… suélteme _—el mayor finalmente accedió a liberarlo. Zoro permaneció frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida—, _sé… que no soy Akagami Shanks y tampoco pretendo serlo, no busco ser un maldito reemplazo, simplemente deseo tener una oportunidad de conocerlo realmente _—dicho esto saltó por la ventana y se alcanzó a agarrar de la maleza deslizándose peligrosamente hasta el árbol por donde había trepado. Mihawk se quedó mirándolo fijamente, dolido por aquellas últimas palabras, pero más dolido por no saber qué responderle.

En cuanto Zoro atravesó las puertas de su taller tomó asiento en su silla y colocó los ojos entre las manos. Se sentía tan humillado, enjugó la humedad que comenzaba a formarse, ¿por qué demonios lo había rechazado?, no le pedía un final de cuento de hadas, lo único que quería era sentirse correspondido… aunque sólo fuera una vez. La esperanza que se había formado la noche anterior se había esfumado de repente.

Tocaron a su puerta haciéndolo pegar un brinco. Tashigi se asomó desde el otro extremo, traía consigo una caja larga y sonreía de oreja a oreja _—Zoro, te traigo un nuevo proyecto, esta preciosidad se llama Durandal y… oye, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Zoro se puso de pie y se acercó para abrir la caja sin responder a su pregunta, dentro había una hermosa espada occidental con la empuñadura de oro, pero era opaca y el óxido le carcomía el filo a la hoja por varias partes. Su corazón pareció calmarse un poco al contemplar su nuevo trabajo—, _la dejaré como nueva, puedes estar segura de eso_ —comentó en voz alta regalándole una ligera sonrisa, Tashigi se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a preguntarle nada más,

—_te dejaré a solas, si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme _—lo miró de reojo antes de cerrar la puerta, no recordaba haberlo visto tan triste en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

_«Seremos tú y yo, Durandal», _pensó el peli verde mientras la puerta de su estudio se cerraba. Ya había sido rechazado, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir adelante y aprender a lidiar con eso, comprender que jamás volvería a probar sus labios, que sólo había sido un pequeño error en la vida perfecta de Dracule Mihawk.

• • •

El hombre de los ojos amarillos bajó hasta el taller de Roronoa y se quedó frente a la puerta sin atreverse a llamar, llevaba consigo el móvil y las otras pertenencias que debía regresarle. Una parte de él deseaba entrar en ese mismo instante, tomarlo entre sus brazos y arriesgarlo todo; olvidarse de una buena vez de las malditas apariencias y de todo lo que podía considerarse "correcto" en su monótono y falso mundo.

Sin embargo… había un inconveniente que no se había puesto a reflexionar…

La advertencia sobre Donquixote Doflamingo.

Si aquel Joker era en realidad un sujeto tan peligroso el peor momento para involucrarse con alguien era ése. Actualmente todo el mundo lo consideraba un hombre solitario y que no tenía a nadie cercano que le fuera importante. Si comenzaba a salir con Roronoa lo pondría en serio peligro… tal vez… era mejor dejar las cosas así…

Colocó la bolsa amarrada en la perilla, llamó dos veces y se retiró.

Cuando Zoro abrió la puerta se encontró con sus cosas colgando en el otro extremo, apretó los labios. Mihawk ni siquiera se había atrevido a dárselas en persona, las tomó y aventó la puerta con furia, sacó el lazo del moño y la fajilla y en un momento de enojo los aventó al fuego. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con su móvil pero reaccionó a tiempo, se dejó caer de rodillas sintiendo como si el color a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto gris de repente.


	11. Rumores

**RUMORES**

—Capítulo 11—

La reunión en el comedor empezó como siempre. Aunque la ausencia de Zoro era de extrañarse nadie preguntó por él. Al saber que acababa de recibir un nuevo proyecto seguramente se había entusiasmado tanto que se olvidó de comer. Sólo Tashigi miraba su sito vacío, _«¿me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido?…»_ no podía quitarse de la cabeza la lastimera expresión con que lo había visto.

Sanji soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras agitaba su sartén y el humo de su cigarrillo formó un corazón antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Sirvió la comida y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la repartía. Esta vez incluso a Merry y Pagaya les sirvió de buena gana, los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos, el cocinero jamás era amable con ellos,

_—¿te sientes bien Sanji-kun? —_preguntó Conis. El rubio la miró y volvió a suspirar con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro,

_—no tienes de qué preocuparte mi querida Conis-chaaan, es sólo que conocí a la mujer más maravillosa que haya visto —_tomó asiento a su lado, tanto Perona como Tashigi lo miraron con curiosidad—. _La vi ayer en la fiesta, era como un ángel de cabello negro y cuerpo de diosa. Yo estaba sirviéndome un trago cuando la vi pasar, me miró unos instantes y sonrió, intenté acercarme a ella pero la perdí de vista y no volví a encontrarla… ¡ahhhh! daría cualquier cosa por volver a verla…_

_—así que te enamoraste de alguien que sólo pudiste ver unos instantes y que jamás volverás a ver en tu vida —_soltó Perona con poco tacto, las otras dos chicas la miraron con reprobación, no tenía por qué decirle palabras tan crueles. Sanji dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa deprimido, la mujer gótica soltó un suspiro de pesadez mientras probaba las delicias que el cocinero había preparado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, así que recompuso sus palabras _—Sanji-kun, si tanto te importa esta chica te pasaré los nombres de los invitados a ver si podemos rastrear su…._

_—¡gracias Perona-chaaan, eres un ángel, no, una diosa! —_el rubio la abrazó con fuerza mientras la mujer luchaba por quitárselo de encima,

_—¡hazte a un lado, pedazo de idiota! _—finalmente el cocinero retrocedió mientras tarareaba feliz una melodía, si al menos tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir el nombre de su musa podría morir feliz.

Perona sacó su enorme agenda y extrajo de entre sus páginas una revista,

_—miren lo que conseguí esta mañana, creí que saldría en un par de días pero al parecer adelantaron la publicación —_se trataba de una revista de chismes de lo más corriente, sin embargo, habían conseguido que Bon Clay autorizara publicar su opinión sobre los mejor y peor vestidos de «la boda del año», tema de sumo interés para la asistente de Mihawk.

Sanji y las demás se acercaron y entre todos encontraron la sección; comenzaron a pasar una a una las imágenes y a señalar a los personajes que conocían o habían visto la noche anterior. Perona soltó un gritito al encontrar su atuendo en aquel listado _—¡felicidades!_ —comentaron sus amigos a sabiendas de lo importante que era para ella ese tipo de críticas, lucía realmente bonita dentro del vestido negro con rosa que había elegido. Más adelante, en la sección de hombres el humor pasó a convertirse en una total sorpresa al encontrar una foto de Zoro. Sanji se acercó de más sintiendo que la vena de su frente le latía con fuerza,

—_¡cómo es que este idiota aparece y yo no! —_el peli verde salía con el rostro entre espantado y molesto, al parecer esa foto había sido tomada en forma rápida y sin su permiso,

_—supongo que la tomaron cuando Bon Clay le dio el pulgar arriba, varios fotógrafos venían al lado nuestro_ —soltó Perona. Debían aceptar que a pesar de su cara hostil, Zoro lucía bastante atractivo con aquel atuendo.

Siguieron hojeando hasta llegar a la parte final, pero antes de cerrar la revista el título del siguiente artículo acaparó por completo su atención.

_—¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —_exclamó Tashigi quien se acomodó las gafas nuevamente. Esta vez, Merry e incluso Pagaya se acercaron con la sorpresa en el rostro.

Con letras enormes y de un gusto desagradable la siguiente leyenda acaparaba casi una hoja completa «El lado oculto de Dracule Mihawk», acompañada de una enorme foto del apuesto hombre_._

Comenzaron a leer en voz baja, cada uno metido en lo suyo sin poder creer lo que estaba escrito. Al principio sólo daban datos sobre quien era y lo sobrio y recto que siempre había sido a lo largo de su vida, pero después la pluma del escritor soltaba una bomba que incluso para los presentes parecía algo insólito.

_[…] A pesar de que su vida sentimental siempre ha sido un misterio __**una persona cercana**__ al atractivo empresario comentó en exclusiva que la noche de la boda su cama estaba ocupada. Se desconoce totalmente la identidad __**de él o la misteriosa acompañante**__, pero es curioso que un hombre con una pinta de caballero como la de Dracule Mihawk sea capaz de aceptar un acostón de una sola noche… o tal vez… alguien aceptó la apuesta que Akagami lanzó y consiguió seducirlo…_

Ese párrafo les heló la sangre, ¿quién se había atrevido a escribir algo como eso? El artículo venía firmado con un pseudónimo: «La Gata Ladrona».

Todos miraron a Perona ya que ella había sido la encargada de dejar pasar sólo a algunos medios exclusivos para cubrir el evento —_no tengo idea de quien se trate_ —exclamó nerviosa mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar. La mujer que había escrito la nota no sólo describía varios detalles de la boda que sólo estando presente podría conocer, sino que se atrevía a cuestionar abiertamente la sexualidad de su jefe sin tener prueba alguna.

_—Creo, que debes mostrarle el artículo al Señor Dracule_ —comentó Merry con cierto miedo en la voz, la chica gótica movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, esto no iba a agradarle en lo absoluto.

Perona suspiró profundo, se encontraba afuera de la puerta de su jefe sin atreverse a llamar. Para volver más difíciles las cosas desde la mañana había notado que estaba de un pésimo humor y lo menos que quería era encontrarse con su intimidante mirada. Sin embargo, ésto era de suma importancia, no tenía más opción. Tras pensárselo bien se atrevió a tocar a su puerta, la voz de Dracule Mihawk le indicó que podía pasar.

_—¿Qué sucede?, estoy ocupado_ —comentó su jefe de mala manera sin alzar la vista, las rodillas de la joven comenzaron a temblar,

_—pe… perdone la interrupción, pero necesito que vea ésto_ —su jefe clavó la atención en la revista que su asistente sostenía entre las manos,

_—sabes que no leo nada de esa basura_ —comentó,

_—lo siento, pero es que habla sobre usted… y no de una buena forma_ —su jefe extendió la mano y comenzó a leer la nota que «La Gata Ladrona» había escrito. Su rostro, como siempre, se mantenía serio, no obstante Perona se percató de que cada vez tensaba más los músculos de la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño.

_«… Una persona cercana…»_ Mihawk releyó aquellas palabras y se colocó los dedos sobre las órbitas de los ojos, _«maldito seas Akagami, tienes una enorme boca»._ No le quedaban dudas, el único testigo había sido el idiota de su amigo, quien seguramente había soltado indiscreciones sobre el asunto a diestra y siniestra. De no ser porque ya se encontraba de luna de miel iría hasta su casa y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Perona simplemente lo observaba sin decir palabra, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Finalmente la intimidante mirada que tanto temía se clavó en ella haciéndola sentir que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo,

_—quiero que contactes a mis abogados y se levante una demanda por difamación esta misma tarde_ —tomó la revista y la colocó directo en el triturador de basura. La pobre Perona no pudo siquiera rescatar la foto de su atuendo, tendría que comprar la publicación nuevamente_—_. _Date prisa _—exclamó su jefe con una voz que amedrentaría a cualquiera. La asistente salió prácticamente corriendo, regresó a su escritorio y buscó en su libreta los teléfonos a los que debía marcar…

Mientras esperaba a que la llamada se conectara un detalle acaparó su atención.

Su jefe no había negado nada de lo que el artículo decía.

Esperaba oírlo decir algo relacionado con la mentirosa que había escrito eso o cómo se había atrevido a inventarlo, sin embargo, parecía que su molestia estaba centrada en lo que se reveló, no en la veracidad de lo escrito…

La llamada entró y tuvo que dejar de largo sus conclusiones, debía moverse rápido, antes de que aquella noticia se saliera de control.

• • •

_—¡NAMI!_

La mujer de cabello naranja soltó una suave risilla cuando escuchó que Genzo, el editor de la revista la llamaba a gritos,

_—creo que otra vez estás en problemas_ —comentó Nojiko, quien trabajaba en el escritorio frente a ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre apareció hecho un energúmeno,

_—¡NAMI!, ¡TÚ Y TUS GRANDES IDEAS!, ¿¡SABES QUE ACABAMOS DE RECIBIR OTRA DEMANDA POR DIFAMACIÓN!? ¡Y ESTA VEZ NOS HAN LANZADO TODO UN BUFETE DE ABOGADOS!_ —el hombre con el rehilete en la cabeza parecía estar echando lumbre por la boca. La aludida subió los pies a su escritorio de manera impertinente y se colocó las manos en la nuca,

_—calma Genzo-san, tengo todo bajo control…_

_—¿CONTROL?, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SABES TÚ SOBRE ESA PALABRA MUCHACHA IMPERTINENTE! —_dejó caer la revista sobre su escritorio—. _¡Y TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A PONER EN DUDA LA SEXUALIDAD DE UN HOMBRE COMO ÉSE!_

_—es más que obvio que no le van las mujeres, deberías haber escuchado lo que su socio dijo sobre él… —_Genzo volvió a reprenderla y la chica simplemente le sacó la lengua provocándole que la rabia llegara a su límite,

_—ya te lo dije, la información es verídica y te lo voy a comprobar, sólo déjame unos días fuera de la oficina para reunir la evidencia que necesito…_

Una lluvia de regaños e insultos siguieron a sus palabras, pero la mujer simplemente lo ignoró como siempre. Por más que a Genzo-san le costara admitirlo era su columna lo que más vendía en aquella revista de chismes. No era la primera vez que los demandaban por culpa suya, así que debía poner manos a la obra y mostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas antes de que algo más sucediera. Si la noche anterior había logrado colarse a esa fiesta sin problema estaba segura de que podría hacerse de algún incauto que le ayudara a conseguir la información que necesitaba y así, limpiar su nombre como reportera. No podía negárselo, estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de la manera en que había conseguido aquella exclusiva.

_—Vamos Usopp, ¡estírate un poco más! —_el camarógrafo la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas para ayudarla a pasar al otro lado del impresionante muro que rodeaba la mansión_. _La fiesta llevaba un rato, pero infiltrarse antes de que se ocultara el sol habría resultado imposible_—, ya… casi… —_se asió con fuerza de la parte superior y se jaló hacia arriba.

Sonrió.

Había conseguido pasar aquel enorme muro, su ayudante le aventó una gran bolsa que atrapó sin ninguna dificultad. _—Espérame en el coche, si tengo algún problema te llamaré —_el hombre de la nariz larga asintió aliviado al saber que al menos él permanecería afuera esta vez. Nami dio un gran salto y aterrizó del otro lado. Extrajo de la bolsa un vestido formal, zapatillas y una peluca negra, era mejor pasar inadvertida y el color naranja de su cabello resultaba demasiado llamativo. Escondió el costal detrás de unos arbustos y caminó a través de los inmensos jardines aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Avanzaba con pasos seguros y mirada altiva, decorada con joyas falsas y luciendo como cualquier mujer pomposa que sí estuviera invitada. Al llegar con uno de los guardas de seguridad sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó sobre sus hermosos senos acaparando su atención _—perdone, creo que me desvié del camino principal, ¿puedo regresar por aquí? —_hizo una mueca de cansancio, como si estuviera agitada y jaló un poco más de su escote provocando que el hombre se sonrojara,

_—cla…claro madame, adelante —_una vez que logró burlarlo sonrió descaradamente, a la Gata Ladrona nadie podía negársele.

_«Un incauto…»,_ volvió a repasar aquella idea cuando los gritos de Genzo-san finalmente se detuvieron. Empezó a rememorar algunos de los hombres que en aquella fiesta se habían acercado en un intento por cortejarla, sin embargo ninguno le servía. Debía entrar en contacto con alguien más cercano a Dracule Mihawk, buscó entre su escritorio unas notas que había elaborado, si mal no recordaba en esa casa trabajaban de tiempo completo tres mujeres y cuatro hombres…

Tal vez tendría que utilizar sus dotes de conquistadora y hacerse con uno de ellos.

• • •

Law se sorprendió al entrar en el departamento y encontrarse a Zoro hundido boca abajo en el sofá de la sala. Encendió las luces y la calefacción, pues venía acompañado de su inseparable fantasma. Corazón corrió angustiado hacia el joven que no se movía pese a haber escuchado su llegada, intentó darle unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, pero en cuanto vio que la playera del peli verde comenzaba a sacar un poco de humo desistió de su intento con pánico. Zoro, que sintió al instante aquel calor que comenzaba a subir de intensidad, movió su mano hasta el hombro y le dio algunos golpes certeros antes de que se incendiara por completo, después de eso volvió a hundir el rostro en un cojín,

—_Zoro-ya, ¿qué te ocurre?_ —preguntó Law quien le dio un rápido vistazo, al parecer no se encontraba herido,

_—no quiero hablar_ —murmuró sin que se le entendiera muy bien. Law dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a cocinar la cena, como parte de su trato debía encargarse del alimento de ambos durante dos semanas. Sonrió de lado, definitivamente aquel trato había valido la pena.

_«Prepararé algo de carne y la marinaré con sake, tal vez eso lo reanime»_, pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Minutos después el olor a comida provocó que a Zoro le rugiera el estómago, se recordó que no había probado nada desde la mañana, alzó la vista hacia la mesa donde su compañero terminaba de acomodar todo,

_—ven de una buena vez_ —le pidió el ojigrís mientras se sentaba para empezar con su parte. El peli verde obedeció y comenzó a comer sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía bien que Law tenía toda su atención clavada en él_—. ¿Sabes?, si te guardas todo para ti tarde o temprano vas a explotar_ —comentó el médico. Zoro apretó su plato, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía bien cómo empezar. El fantasma de Rocinante empezó a caminar alrededor de él, con el gesto preocupado.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro, no le gustaba para nada aquel silencio incómodo.

—_Dado que no quieres hablar te contaré como estuvo mi cita con Ace-ya… —_el médico comenzó a narrar con lujo de detalle su escapada con el pecoso, lo que provocó que Cora-san se cubriera los oídos y comenzara a tararear algo mientras se hacía el desentendido. Poco a poco Zoro se atrevió a alzar la mirada, su amigo se veía feliz, casi tan feliz como cuando contaba anécdotas sobre su querido fantasma; además, la actitud tan infantil de Corazón consiguió arrebatarle una sonrisa. Colocó una de sus manos bajo su barbilla atento al resto de su narración, al menos ese idiota era correspondido, ya desearía él sentirse de aquella manera.

Law sonrió de lado al ver que su historia había logrado que aquel peli verde se relajara.

—…_ahora ya sabes todo lo que me ha ocurrido, así que cuéntame lo que te está atormentando. _

El médico se cruzó de brazos atento a cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su amigo, a su lado se sentó Corazón y se colocó en una postura similar. Zoro soltó una suave risa, ese par tal vez no compartía lazos sanguíneos, pero Law definitivamente le había heredado varias cosas, entre ellas algunos movimientos y muecas que sólo viéndolos uno al lado del otro se podían apreciar.

Tomó aire y comenzó a soltarlo todo. Desde la cena del primer día hasta los besos intensos que había compartido con Mihawk, el rostro de Law intentaba mantenerse imperturbable, pero escuchar esa narración con tanto lujo de detalle comenzaba a encenderle las mejillas. Por su lado Corazón parecía sentirse traicionado, lo miraba como si hubiera sufrido un engaño, pasaba su vista de Law a Zoro sin comprender porqué sus planes de mantenerlos unidos se iban cada vez más por el desagüe, finalmente se volteó hacia otra parte con los brazos cruzados y un rostro lleno de indignación.

Cuando acabó de contarle su problema Law colocó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro pensativo, Zoro se acercó ligeramente atento al consejo que le pudiera dar,

—_vaya… _—exclamó como si fuera un dilema muy grave, Zoro tragó saliva—, _¿tú como pasivo? ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?…_ —el rostro de Zoro enrojeció súbitamente,

_—¡¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE ESCUCHASTE?! —_gritó lleno de vergüenza, se puso de pie dando un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa y tomó rumbo hacia su recámara, pero Law alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo y le colocó un leve golpe en la cabeza con el puño,

_—serás imbécil, llegas con tu jefe, le cuentas que su vida está en peligro, ¿y luego intentas seducirlo?, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara en ese momento? _—el peli verde parpadeó un par de veces atónito. Al escuchar la versión resumida de aquella manera no sonaba muy bien que digamos. El médico lo condujo hasta el sillón donde tomaron asiento nuevamente—, _en este momento es más que obvio que va a intentar ser precavido y eso incluye evitar involucrarse en relaciones sentimentales… deja de preocuparte, no es que tú no le gustes, sólo dale un poco de tiempo —_Zoro sonrió levemente y clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de su acompañante, sus palabras lo habían aliviado bastante,

_—gracias, Law —_su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa y le frotó la verde cabellera como un gesto fraternal…

Corazón tocó de repente la espalda del peli verde provocando que por el frío saltara hacia donde estaba Law, el ojigrís lo tomó de los antebrazos sospechando del motivo de aquel extraño acercamiento,

_—¿qué demonios sucede Corazón?_ —le reclamó Zoro a su agresor, el frío le había recorrido toda la espina enchinándole la piel por completo. El fantasma los señaló a ambos y comenzó a mover el pie de manera impaciente, Zoro ladeó la cabeza sin entender lo que deseaba,

_—¡tú y él!_ —exclamó el fantasma—, _ustedes deberían estar juntos, no sé por qué no se dan cuenta —_Zoro soltó una fuerte risa. Ahora todo tenía sentido, finalmente comprendía los celos y enfados de aquel fantasma,

_—¿qué pasa?, preguntó Law quien todavía lo tenía sujeto, _

_—¿sabías que Corazón pretende que tú y yo estemos juntos?, es por eso que te molesta tanto cuando estás con Ace._

La mejilla de Law se contrajo en un espasmo, así que de eso se trataba, _«pedazo de idiota», _aún después de muerto Cora-san seguía siendo un entrometido. Una sonrisa retorcida adornó su rostro de repente…

_—muy bien, entonces hagamos que Cora-san se sienta feliz,_ _Zoro-ya, ven acá y déjate querer… —_se recostó sobre Zoro quien de repente fue víctima de un ataque de risa,

_—¡quítate imbécil!_ —agarró su rostro con la mano forcejeando levemente para alejarlo de él, pero su terco amigo dejó caer todo su peso para acomodarse encima, empezó a jalarle la playera hacia arriba como si pretendiera quitársela, el peli verde se defendía como podía, pero la risa le restaba fuerzas,

_—anímate, sólo tienes que fingir que soy tu apuesto jefe_ —su voz, en vez de sonar seductora, tenía un tono burlón con el que apenas si podía articular palabra, estiró sus labios en un intento por besarlo pero Zoro ladeó el rostro,

_—¡claro! y yo fingiré que soy Ace, sólo espera a que me quede dormido, _

_—si dices eso, en serio voy a prenderme… —_la risa finalmente contagió a Law, quien ya no pudo continuar con su ataque,

Zoro miró de reojo a Rocinante, quien observaba el comportamiento de su protegido con el rostro apenado. El fantasma se tapó los ojos, quería que ese par estuvieran juntos, pero no frente a él —_anda Law, ya quítate de una buena vez_ —se rodó ligeramente consiguiendo así que su atacante aterrizara sobre la alfombra.

Tras reír un instante más Law se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos,

_—¿lo vez Cora-san?, lo intenté y Zoro-ya me ha rechazado_ —se puso de pie y se sacudió ligeramente_—, si él no quiere estar conmigo no puedo obligarlo_ —el fantasma soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación, se fue hasta un rincón y se colocó en cuclillas malhumorado_—. En cuanto a ti, Zoro-ya, debes darle un tiempo a tu jefe, verás que todo irá bien… _—le acomodó unos suaves golpes sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo,

_—te debo una…_ —comentó el menor, aunque pareció arrepentirse casi de inmediato de pronunciar aquellas palabras. La sonrisa malévola de Law surgió de repente, Zoro la conocía bien, iba a cobrarle el favor en ese mismo instante,

_—ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí… ¿tienes planes para este sábado?_

_—no… no tengo planes —_soltó con resignación mientras veía aquella sonrisa crecer de oreja a oreja_, _a veces olvidaba que deberle algo a aquel maquiavélico hombre podía terminar en una situación desagradable.


	12. Cita doble

**CITA DOBLE**

—Capítulo 12—

_«Te odio, Trafalgar Law»._

Fue lo único que se cruzó por la cabeza de Zoro cuando Luffy lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo.

_—¡Vamos, Zoro! ¡apresúrate!_ —demandó el chiquillo_—, ¡ahí está la montaña rusa que acaban de inaugurar!_

_—¡nos vemos en un rato!, ¡cuida de mi hermano!_ —gritó Ace mientras el otro par desaparecía entre el gentío, lo último que alcanzó a divisar fue la mirada intimidante del peli verde que de poco le sirvió en esta ocasión.

Los dedos de Law rozaron los suyos con discreción y se entrelazaron levemente_ —te dije que encontraría la manera para estar contigo_ —el pecoso no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara entre sus labios.

Le había contado a Law que después de la boda su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos y salir sin Luffy sólo empeoraría las cosas. No es como si quisiera mantener su relación en secreto, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para decírselo abiertamente, y gracias a que Zoro se había ofrecido de niñera, podían permanecer a el resto de la tarde solos.

_—Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?_ —preguntó el mayor mientras le hacía una leve caricia en la mejilla sin importarle lo que la gente a su alrededor pensara,

_—¿qué te parece la casa del terror? —_exclamó Ace—,_ tengo entendido que es un sitio de lo más oscuro _—la última parte se la dijo en un susurro incitante, se moría de ganas por tener algo de privacidad y poder comérselo a besos.

Con su reluciente pase VIP en el pecho y todo el parque de diversiones a su disposición, Luffy corría por todas partes disfrutando de un juego tras otro. Zoro intentaba seguirle el paso mientras cargaba entre sus brazos algunos enormes peluches que el chico ya se había ganado en los juegos de destreza. Para hacer más difícil su labor de niñera debía vigilar constantemente su entorno, con el fin de evitar que se toparan con el par de tórtolos que estaban disfrutando de su cita,

_—espera un momento Luffy, ¿no podemos tomarlo con más calma?…_ —se quejó el peli verde que se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca,

_—pero Zoro… Ace me dijo que te encantaban estos juegos_ —Luffy ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender que tras tres horas de correr de un lado a otro ya se sintiera cansado,

_—me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero tengo algo de hambre_ —mintió. La verdad es que se sentía tan mareado que si se subía a un juego más todo mundo se enteraría de lo que había desayunado,

_—¡genial!, ¡vamos por algo de comer y luego pasemos a los juegos que nos faltan!_ —gritó feliz el pequeño a la par que Zoro volvía a ser arrastrado contra su voluntad.

_«Así que esto se siente»,_ el peli verde esbozó inesperadamente una sonrisa de lado, _«así se siente tener un hermano menor». _Kuina le llevaba dos años y era una chica muy autosuficiente, Zoro jamás había experimentado aquella sensación de poder ser el "hermano protector".

Sus propios pensamientos le perforaron el corazón de repente.

_«Jamás… fui capaz de protegerla» _

Detuvo su andar unos instantes sintiendo aquel remordimiento que a pesar de los años lo atormentaba de sobremanera. Soltó un instante a Luffy para posar su mano sobre la frente.

Un recuerdo borroso de aquel día…

Él, atrapado en el asiento del copiloto con el pecho prácticamente atravesado por un pedazo del cofre… y algo más, otra imagen que no podía materializar…

Con la misma velocidad que aquel recuerdo había aparecido se esfumó de su cabeza sin ofrecerle nada nuevo. Era como si algo dentro de él luchara por mantenerlo bloqueado.

_—Zoro ¿te encuentras bien? —_el pequeño se acercó a su rostro parándose de puntitas, aquel gesto pareció hacerlo reaccionar finalmente,

_—s..sí, no es nada, vamos, se me antoja una hamburguesa, ¿crees que podamos conseguir alguna?_ —el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía a la perfección donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los sitios para comer en ese enorme parque,

_—¡sígueme, sé donde se preparan las mejores!_

• • •

Mihawk se encontraba tenso, podía sentir la adrenalina recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

_—El señor Donquixote desea pasar a verlo _—anunció Perona desde el interfón, acercó sus dedos al aparato y tras respirar profundamente oprimió el botón,

_—dile que pase._

El impresionante rubio entró con una sonrisa y tomó asiento sin esperar a que el anfitrión se lo indicara —_así que finalmente has tomado la decisión_—, exclamó confiado mientras colocaba un sobre en el escritorio —_los papeles están listos, sólo necesito tu firma._

El hombre de los ojos amarillos los miró unos instantes y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el individuo que tenía en frente _—me temo, que mi respuesta es negativa._

Las venas en la frente del rubio se hicieron notorias y por un instante su confiada sonrisa desapareció del rostro. Mihawk abrió uno de sus cajones y extrajo de él tres carpetas,

—_no estoy dispuesto a tomar el negocio que me ofrece, pero como compensación le extiendo estas opciones de inversión que pueden beneficiarnos a ambos, igual o más de lo que su primera propuesta conseguiría._ _Realmente me interesa tenerlo como un socio permanente —_recalcó las últimas palabras, debía dejar en claro que no estaba en su contra.

Lo que no sabía es que lo menos que deseaba aquel hombre era hacer dinero de manera honrada, necesitaba ese trato y comenzaba a volverse urgente. Pegó un duro golpe en la mesa,

_—vaya, así que me has hecho venir hasta acá para desperdiciar mi preciado tiempo_ —el rubio se puso de pie sin ver de reojo siquiera las propuestas que el dueño de la casa le había sugerido_—_, _¿quién te has creído, Dracule Mihawk, para insultarme de esta manera? —_pasó su mano por el escritorio derribando las carpetas, el hombre de los ojos amarillos esperó con paciencia a que terminara de desahogarse_—_,_ ¿te crees más inteligente que yo acaso?, ¿crees que tus ideas son mejores que las mías?_

_—mi intención jamás ha sido ofenderle, pero no puedo aceptar su trato, lo siento mucho _—exclamó Mihawk tensando levemente su mandíbula. Doflamingo tomó su sobre de regreso y se acomodó el abrigo rosa que siempre traía encima,

_—deberías saber que hay personas a las que no es conveniente rechazar_ —tras decir eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Perona se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles y caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia con su enorme libreta entre las manos. Cuando escuchó el golpe de las puertas se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con aquel intimidante rubio que se veía de lo más furioso, se detuvo en seco, el miedo no le permitió reaccionar rápidamente.

Al ver que la joven no se movía de su camino Doflamingo soltó un manotazo y le tiró al suelo las cosas que traía entre las manos _—ups, creo que tu libreta se cayó_ _—_exclamó con un tono burlón e intimidante. La chica se hincó para recoger sus pertenencias, pero el rubio le acomodó una patada a la gastada agenda haciendo que sus hojas volaran por todas partes _—recoge tu basura, estorba mi camino_.

Perona comenzó a juntar aquel desastre sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso por las lágrimas que se estaban formando, ese hombre era realmente intimidante.

El rubio dio unos pasos adelante dispuesto a salir, pero al pisar una de las hojas algo acaparó su atención, _«estos son datos sobre transacciones…»_, miró más allá, en otra de las hojas habían números de cuenta y más datos relevantes, se agachó para tomar el papel entre sus manos cuando alguien se le adelantó en aquel movimiento,

_—pensé que ya se había ido_ —comentó Mihawk con la voz seria mientras le pasaba la hoja a su asistente quien se encontraba detrás de él—, _le ruego por favor que se retire, a no ser que desee que lo acompañe hasta la puerta. _

En vez de retroceder, Doflamingo se le acercó con un gesto intimidante, Perona se arrastró un poco más por el suelo alejándose lo más que podía, pero Mihawk no se movió ni un ápice—, _cuida tus palabras Dracule, no vaya a ser que te suceda algo malo por tener un ego tan subido._

Tras soltar la última amenaza abandonó definitivamente la oficina, el jefe se acercó a la pobre chica y le ayudó a juntar todas las hojas del piso. Perona había comenzado a sollozar bajito y tallaba una y otra vez sus ojos corriéndose el maquillaje,

_—¿te hizo daño?_ —preguntó Mihawk mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La joven, por acto reflejo, se abrazó de su torso temblando de pies a cabeza,

—_¡me… dio mucho… miedo!_ —moqueó mientras empapaba la fina camisa de su jefe. El hombre de los ojos amarillos le regresó el abrazo y le acarició con suavidad la cabeza con un gesto protector permitiendo que se desahogara por completo.

Clavó la mirada hacia la puerta.

_«Esto es grave»,_ pensó para sí.

Estaba seguro que aquella amenaza no había sido pronunciada en vano.

• • •

Zoro comenzaba a cabecear, tenía el enorme oso que Luffy se ganó recargado en su espalda y se le antojaba de lo más cómodo para hacer una siesta. Había sido un día pesado, varias veces se había tenido que desviar del camino con alguna excusa tonta al ver que los dos tórtolos andaban cerca, y si a eso le sumaban la tremenda energía que su compañero de juegos tenía, estaba simplemente agotado.

Se encontraban dando vueltas en la noria. El atardecer iluminaba de naranja el cielo. Frente a su asiento Luffy parecía maravillado con la vista,

—_¡acércate Zoro, el sol se ve increíble!_ —apremió el menor, parecía fascinado con aquel juego. El peli verde se despabiló un poco,

—_de acuerdo, me asomaré_ —aplastó la cabeza del oso y miró hacia la parte trasera de la canastilla_…_

De repente todo el sueño pareció esfumársele con un golpe de adrenalina. A unas cuantas canastillas de la suya se encontraban Law y Ace, quien al parecer no se habían percatado de su cercanía, _«¡mierda!»,_ miró directo a Luffy quien todavía no se había dado cuenta, el chico miraba hacia las ventanillas de los lados sin reparar en la demás gente,

_«¿qué hago, qué hago?»_

sacó discretamente su celular y marcó a Law, miró de reojo como su amigo sacaba el artefacto y colgaba enseguida mientras besaba al pecoso ignorando todo a su alrededor,

_«idiota, ¡si te descubren será culpa tuya!»_

Luffy pareció percatarse de su nerviosismo y se acercó curioso al sitio por donde se asomaba, pero antes de que pudiera verlos Zoro atravesó al oso _—¡quítalo, no puedo ver nada!_ —exclamó el menor divertido,

_—no hay nada que ver por acá, mejor… mira, ¿qué es eso?_ —señaló hacia la ventana donde un ave de lo más común pasaba frente a ellos,

_—es sólo un estúpido pájaro, vamos, déjame ver _—insistió el menor aventándose sobre el oso, toda su canastilla comenzó a mecerse provocando que Zoro clavara sus manos en el asiento en vez de evitar que el chico se asomara.

Tragó saliva.

Justo en el momento en que Luffy consiguió mirar por aquel sitio Ace pasó los brazos sobre Law para besarlo de nuevo.

…

_—¡Vaya, de este lado no se ve nada interesante! _—exclamó el menor mientras regresaba a su ventana lateral, el peli verde se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, Luffy seguía como si nada,

_«estoy seguro que los vio», _pensó, pero dudaba en si debía preguntarle o no, comenzó a mover los dedos de la mano en forma nerviosa mientras su acompañante parecía sumergido en lo suyo.

De repente Luffy volteó hacia él y le regaló una enorme sonrisa,

_—sabes Zoro, hoy fue un gran día, me divertí mucho contigo… y me siento feliz al saber que Ace también tuvo un buen rato_

_—¿ya… ya lo sabías?_ —preguntó el peli verde incrédulo, el chiquillo soltó una suave risa,

_—Ace habla dormido, incluso Sabo lo ha escuchado mencionar a Torao entre sueños, ¡shi, shi, shi!_ —Zoro soltó un pesado suspiro, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho aquel día había sido en vano. Al menos ahora podía relajarse un poco,

_—cuando bajemos, ¿qué te parece ir con ellos?_ —comentó con un gran bostezo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre el oso,

_—¡sería increíble, podemos ir a cenar todos juntos!_

_«Comida y más comida»,_ pensó el peli verde, eso era lo único que aquel chiquillo tenía en la cabeza, lo miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, al menos estaba seguro de que Luffy era feliz a su manera.

• • •

Doflamingo se sentó sobre una enorme silla subiendo los pies en el escritorio que tenía enfrente, invitó como siempre a sus tres principales compinches a sentarse a su lado mientras se servía algo de beber _—¿qué ha pasado desde la última vez que los vi? _—preguntó mientras daba un enorme trago,

—_Doffy, te tengo malas noticias_ —el rubio miró de reojo a Diamante, quien de pronto dudó en seguir hablando, tragó saliva, su jefe no se veía muy contento que digamos—, _el joven que mantenías en tu cuarto de juegos murió hace dos días, al parecer en tu último encuentro… te excediste un poco,_

una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio —_no tiene importancia, de todos modos ya pensaba deshacerme de él _—llevó su atención a otro de sus acompañantes en lo que seguía disfrutando de su bebida—, _Trébol, ¿tienes la información que te pedí?_ —un hombre de aspecto desagradable al que la nariz parecía moquearle de manera insistente le extendió unos documentos, Doflamingo comenzó a hojearlos con una enorme sonrisa.

Era el currículum de Law y muchos datos relevantes a su vida personal.

_—Vaya, vaya, Roci escogió bien a su querido protegido, es un chiquillo interesante_ —regresó a la primera página dónde se encontraba una foto suya con la bata blanca del hospital donde trabajaba, y que al parecer, se la habían tomado sin su consentimiento. Doflamingo paseó su lengua por los labios de manera obscena, era justo su tipo _—cómo pudo el idiota de mi hermano aguantarse las ganas de ponerle las manos encima… o tal vez, se lo hacía cada noche…_

Los presentes soltaron una risa ante sus palabras,

_—saben, el día de hoy me hicieron pasar un mal trago, pero esto me ha devuelto la sonrisa —_dejó de lado aquellos papeles, tenía tiempo para tejer su red. Era la cacería lo que más le gustaba,

_—¿qué sucedió Doffy?_ —preguntó Diamante,

_—creí que sería más fácil embaucar a Dracule Mihawk, pero parece ser que no es tan idiota como pensé…_ —se quitó las gafas un momento y clavó su mirada en el techo, una fúnebre risa se le escapó de repente _—es hora de empezar con el plan B._

Si ese maldito de Mihawk no había cedido por las buenas, sólo quedaba hacerse de su negocio por las malas… y vaya que encontraría la manera de lograrlo.

• • •

Sanji manejaba su automóvil de regreso por la carretera mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo. Normalmente no fumaba dentro de su vehículo, pero se sentía de lo más tenso. Apretó el volante furioso al recordar a su querida Perona-chan con los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar. A pesar de ser fin de semana y de que no todos los trabajadores estaban presentes, el jefe los había convocado a una reunión de emergencia para explicarles algo importante.

_«He recibido una amenaza que no puedo dejar pasar por alto»,_ había comentado el señor Dracule en tono serio, _«esta misma noche me pondré en contacto con una empresa de seguridad privada, por algunos días estaremos acompañados por ellos y espero que no les moleste si les pido que los escolten también. Mañana tendremos una junta con todo el equipo para contarles con mayor detalle la situación, por ahora sólo quiero pedirles que tengan cuidado, sean pacientes y les pido una disculpa por meterlos en ésto»._

Exhaló el humo de sus pulmones preocupado, conocía a ese hombre desde hacía más de cinco años y jamás había tomado medidas como esas…

De repente se frenó en seco, tanto que casi derrapa las llantas de su automóvil. En la orilla de la carretera una hermosa joven agitaba las manos para llamar su atención. Se orilló como pudo y bajó inmediatamente para auxiliarla.

_—¡Gracias!_ —exclamó la chica—, _eres la primera persona que veo, mi motoneta se quedó sin combustible unos kilómetros atrás y he caminado por horas_, _tal parece que casi nadie pasa por aquí… eh… ¿sucede algo?_

Sanji la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente sorprendido, el cigarro que traía entre los labios se deslizó hasta el suelo. Había pasado horas buscando entre la lista de invitados y las fotografías que Perona-chan le había prestado sin poder encontrarla…

Y ahora, la tenía frente a sus ojos de nuevo.

_—No… puedo creerlo… _—el cocinero se tocó la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre, aquella mujer no era una alucinación—_, ¡eres tú!_ —la tomó de las manos y se acercó a su rostro, la chica tragó saliva nerviosa,

_«maldita sea, ¿de dónde me conoce este idiota?»,_ la Gata Ladrona comenzó a retroceder levemente, su mejilla sufrió un suave espasmo. Si ese hombre conocía su identidad era mejor salir de ahí enseguida, pero antes de poder hacerlo el cocinero agregó sonriente,

_—¡eres la ninfa con cabello negro que vi en la boda! —_rozó con suavidad uno de los bucles que colgaba de su larga melena_—, supongo que era una peluca, ¡pero tu cabello naranja es todavía más hermoso!_

Se hincó a sus pies y le besó la mano, Nami no tenía idea de qué demonios le pasaba a aquel sujeto _—¿no me recuerdas? nuestros ojos se cruzaron aquella noche_ —lo que para Sanji había parecido el momento más mágico en toda su vida, Nami ni siquiera podía recordarlo, al verlo tan ilusionado decidió seguir con su plan, tal vez lo mejor era darle por su lado,

_—sí… tienes razón, te vi en la boda de Akagami —_el rubio no podía sentirse más dichoso,

_—mi nombre es Sanji y de hoy en adelante seré tu esclavo, sólo déjame saber tu nombre —_aquella forma tan intensa que Sanji tenía para abordar a una mujer era lo que provocaba que la mayoría saliera corriendo, sin embargo la reportera no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas por no apartar su mano y gritarle de cosas en la cara,

_—soy Nami… —_soltó con una voz tímida de lo más falsa, el cocinero le regaló una enorme sonrisa,

_—vamos, Nami-chan, te llevaré hasta donde necesites ir —_le abrió la puerta de su auto para ayudarla a subir. Mientras daba la vuelta al vehículo para subirse por el otro lado la Gata Ladrona esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

Encontrar a su incauto había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.


	13. Tormenta

**TORMENTA**

—Capítulo 13—

Zoro terminó de vestirse, se asomó por la ventana y puso una mueca de molestia. Era un día lluvioso. _«¿Por qué tengo que ir hoy a la mansión?» _se preguntó mientras abría su clóset para sacar un impermeable, a veces viajar en moto tenía grandes desventajas. _«Debería estar durmiendo en vez de salir con este maldito clima». _A pesar de que pasaban de las diez Zoro sentía el cuerpo pesado por todo el ajetreo que había tenido el día anterior en compañía de Luffy, le había costado bastante abandonar su cama.

La noche pasada, justo después de regresar del parque de diversiones, había recibido una llamada de Perona pidiéndole que se presentara el domingo para una junta extraordinaria. Como siempre la mujer no le dio más explicaciones, consiguiendo así enfadarlo bastante_._

El peli verde preparó un desayuno rápido y se sirvió un poco del café que Law había preparado la noche anterior. Afuera, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa y comenzaba a golpear los cristales de las ventanas. _«Calma»,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras frotaba levemente sus brazos y cerraba el ojo un momento. El problema no era el mal clima, era que él tendría que manejar en carretera y eso en definitiva le traía recuerdos muy desagradables.

Antes de que abandonara el departamento escuchó la voz de Law, quien venía saliendo de su recámara todavía en pijama y frotándose los ojos igual que un chiquillo,

_—¿te vas tan temprano?_ —preguntó con un enorme bostezo,

_—no tengo opción, tengo una junta al medio día_ —miró de reojo el reloj en la pared, si no de daba prisa llegaría tarde.

Un fuerte trueno, seguido de un intenso relámpago iluminó el departamento, Zoro se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos. Le era imposible evitarlo, su corazón se desbocó de repente. _«No, no quiero pensar en eso...»,_ se dijo a sí mismo intentando encontrar la calma.

Las manos de Law se posaron sobre sus hombros —_déjame llevarte hoy_ —el peli verde negó con la cabeza,

_—sólo fue un trueno... a demás, hoy es tu día de descanso_ —exclamó con una voz que dejaba en claro la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Un segundo trueno lo hizo instintivamente aferrarse a la ropa de su compañero—,_ ¡mierda!, cómo detesto ese maldito sonido..._

_—iré a cambiarme, dame unos minutos_ —agregó el médico con una sonrisa que buscaba reconfortarlo. Zoro se sentó en el sillón con la cabeza baja sintiéndose avergonzado, extrajo de su bolsillo el móvil y le conectó un par de audífonos, al menos la música conseguía amenizar el ruido de la tormenta.

Cualquiera que lo viera con esa actitud pensaría que se trataba de un maldito cobarde... pero su problema no eran los truenos en sí, eran las imágenes que le evocaban cada vez que escuchaba alguno.

Imágenes de dolor intenso, imágenes de muerte.

• • •

El deportivo de Law salió rápidamente de la ciudad recuperando el tiempo perdido. Observaba de reojo de vez en vez a su acompañante, quien llevaba la mirada fija en un mismo punto sin decir palabra. _«Pobre Zoro-ya, todavía le afecta bastante». _Se concentró en el camino y disminuyó su velocidad, sabía a la perfección que cualquier movimiento brusco sólo lograría tensarlo más.

...

El día que lo conoció había llovido a cántaros y los relámpagos iluminaban toda la estancia del hospital. Había sido una noche ajetreada, siempre que llovía así la sala de urgencias se llenaba.

_—¡Tenemos una emergencia!, ¡llamen a la Dra. Kureha!_ —había gritado un camillero que traía el cuerpo destrozado de Zoro. Law fue el primero en llegar a él y lo condujo rápidamente hasta el quirófano. El pobre muchacho venía inconsciente y apenas si era capaz de respirar, su torso había sido atravesado, uno de sus ojos había desaparecido y tenía casi todos los huesos fracturados. Era un milagro que siguiera con vida.

_—Kureha está operando, yo me encargaré de este paciente_ —los demás médicos asintieron, pese a su corta edad sabían que era el cirujano más hábil después de la directora del hospital.

Tras pasar el resto de la noche en el quirófano y varias horas de la mañana finalmente había conseguido salvarle la vida. La lluvia había cesado y el médico decidió salir unos instantes al jardín del hospital para tomar un poco de aire, estaba agotado.

_—¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?_ —preguntó un hombre de aspecto bonachón que fumaba un cigarrillo, Law se sobresaltó de repente, ni siquiera se había percatado de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar, reconoció al instante al camillero que había traído al chico de cabello verde,

_—vivirá_ —contestó en forma fría, no le gustaba mucho entablar conversaciones y menos con desconocidos. El camillero se quitó la gorra que traía y se pasó la mano por el cabello para acomodárselo,

_—ha sido uno de los accidentes más horribles que he visto, si cree que a él le fue mal debió ver a la chica que lo acompañaba... _—hizo una pausa, las palabras le estaban quebrando la voz—_, estaba tan atorada entre los escombros del auto que... tuvimos que cortarla en varias partes para poder rescatar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo... _—el hombre clavó la mirada en el piso como si aquella imagen fuera demasiado para él y le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo —_era joven... y por lo que pudimos ver, bastante bonita, es una lástima._

Law no dijo palabra, lo miró unos instantes y tomó el rumbo de regreso. Hasta la fecha agradecía que el peli verde no se hubiera enterado de aquel mórbido detalle.

...

_—Zoro-ya, mira eso._

Cuando llegaron a la mansión le pareció extraño ver aquel sitio rodeado de agentes vestidos de negro impidiéndole el libre acceso, uno de ellos se acercó hasta la ventanilla del auto y le pidió que bajara su vidrio,

_—¿quién es usted y a qué ha venido?_ —preguntó con la voz hosca. Zoro se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventanilla de su amigo para poder contestar en su lugar,

_—soy Roronoa Zoro, trabajo aquí_ —el hombre lo miró unos instantes, sacó una lista con una lentitud molesta y verificó su nombre. Law sintió una leve sacudida en su coche, alguien estaba caminando alrededor, revisando cada detalle del mismo,

_—¿y usted es...?_

_—yo sólo vine a dejarlo,_ _me largaré enseguida_ —agregó el médico un tanto fastidiado, la lluvia era fuerte y el agua comenzaba a colarse por el vidrio abierto empapándole la cara,

_—adelante_ —indicó el guardia y finalmente abrieron las rejas,

_—¿qué demonios pasa aquí? —_soltó Zoro realmente sin esperar una respuesta, jamás había visto tanta seguridad en aquella casa, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se aparcaron frente al pórtico de siempre, donde en vez de encontrarse Conis y Pagaya, había dos tipos enormes con pinta de matones observando cada arbusto del jardín,

_—gracias por traerme_ —comentó el peli verde antes de bajarse del auto,

_—llámame y vendré a recogerte._

Zoro le regaló una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y salió con rapidez, la lluvia no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

En cuanto entró a la estancia se sintió más cómodo, el ambiente dentro de la mansión seguía siendo el mismo, al parecer aquellos nuevos guardias no tenían acceso a la casa principal. Caminó hasta el gran comedor, dónde varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban sentados,

_—Zoro, buenos días ¿no quieres un poco de té? —_Conis, como siempre, mostraba una agradable sonrisa, aunque Zoro pudo ver que sus manos temblaban levemente. Su padre charlaba con Merry en tono serio y Tashigi miraba fijamente hacia la nada. Sólo el estúpido cejas de sushi parecía estar de buen humor, el cocinero daba vueltas una y otra vez mientras servía galletas para acompañar la bebida que Conis ofrecía.

Zoro se sentó junto a Tashigi, quien pegó un brinco al percatarse de su presencia. Antes de que la chica de las gafas pudiera reclamarle algo las puertas se abrieron una vez más para dejar entrar a Mihawk, quien venía acompañado de Perona y de otra mujer con traje sastre y un cigarrillo en la boca.

_—Tomen asiento_ —indicó el dueño de la casa, era mejor ir al grano, los rodeos no iban con él—. _Les he pedido venir hoy porque tengo algo importante qué comentarles. Ayer recibí una amenaza por parte de un hombre peligroso, ustedes lo habrán visto por aquí, se trata de Donquixote Doflamingo_ —Zoro apretó los puños nervioso, así que las negociaciones habían salido mal_—, he decidido tomar algunas precauciones que espero sean temporales. Quiero presentarles a Hina, ella es la nueva jefa de seguridad y se encargará de coordinar no sólo la protección de la mansión, sino de cada uno de ustedes _—la mujer asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo_,_

_—pero... ¿cree que es necesario? a fin de cuentas sólo somos simples empleados_ —comentó Merry con algo de pena. Hina colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento,

_—justo por eso_ —los presentes clavaron su atención en la mujer, incluso Mihawk la observaba de reojo—, _cuando hay atentados contra la vida de una persona es común que algún empleado esté implicado, casi siempre por amenazas o por conveniencia..._

_—Hina, le pido por favor que no malinterprete lo que le estoy pidiendo_ —interrumpió el hombre de los ojos amarillos—, _ellos son personas de mi entera confianza, si le pido que los vigile es con el único motivo de garantizar su seguridad_ —la mujer se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse, no sin antes escrutar con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes poniéndolos nerviosos—. _Merry, como usted sabe yo carezco de familia directa, mi única prima, la madre de Tashigi, vive fuera del país y hace años que no tengo contacto con ella. Ustedes son por mucho, las personas más cercanas a mí y es por eso que no deseo exponerlos a un peligro innecesario,_

—_de hoy en adelante un guardia los escoltará todo el tiempo, irá vestido de civil y mantendrá su distancia para no llamar la atención_ —agregó la jefa de seguridad tensando a los presentes—, _Hina es la mejor en esto, tiene al equipo más calificado, pueden estar seguros_ —agregó refiriéndose a sí misma por su nombre—, _por ahora Hina quiere hablar con cada uno de ustedes en privado —_extrajo de su saco una libreta y leyó algunas cosas apuntadas—, _empezaremos por... Tashigi_ —la chica se acomodó las gafas y se puso de pie sin poder ocultar sus nervios, aquella mujer le parecía intimidante. Tomaron rumbo hacia otra habitación, donde le haría una pequeña entrevista.

Mihawk se puso de pie —_siento mucho tener que exponerlos a esto, confío en que Hina será breve y en cuanto les asignen a su guardia de seguridad podrán retirarse. Tómense mañana el día libre como compensación por los inconvenientes de hoy_ —clavó su atención en el peli verde quien al sentir el contacto con sus ojos no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, no habían cruzado palabra desde el incidente en su oficina y no podría negar que todavía sentía el rubor en su rostro cuando pensaba en eso. —_Roronoa, necesito que me acompañe un momento por favor_ —al escuchar su nombre sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco, se puso de pie y siguió a su jefe sin decir palabra.

Entraron en la galería donde se mostraba la impresionante colección de armas. A través de las ventanas Zoro notó que el clima seguía empeorando, la lluvia era más intensa y el aire soplaba con fuerza, _«sólo espero que no haya más relámpagos»,_ pensó para sí.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos se le acercó de repente acortando la distancia entre ambos y consiguiendo que, al menos por unos instantes, Zoro se olvidara por completo del clima —_Roronoa, como puede ver su predicción se hizo realidad, Donquixote no está dispuesto a negociar y a mi parecer, la amenaza que soltó no fue sin fundamentos_ —miró unos instantes a su alrededor, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchaba—, _necesito hablar con la persona que le pasó la información, usted dijo que trabajaba en la policía, ¿cierto?, ¿cree que pueda entrevistarme con él?,_

Zoro desvió la mirada nervioso, lo que Mihawk le pedía era simplemente imposible_—, me temo que eso no podrá ser... sin embargo, me comprometo a investigar lo más que pueda sobre el asunto,_

_—entiendo —_comentó el mayor, no comprendía muy bien el motivo de Roronoa para negárselo, pero no pensaba presionarlo, confiaba en él_—_, _sólo espero que pueda seguir brindándonos su apoyo de alguna manera,_

_—déjelo en mis manos, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo y le aseguro que mi informante también_ —Mihawk asintió y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro estremeciéndolo por completo,

_—yo no le he comentado nada a Hina al respecto, así que le aconsejo que haga lo mismo, la información sobre Joker quedará entre nosotros, al menos por ahora_ —agregó antes de soltarlo, Zoro movió sus manos en un intento de retenerlo cerca, pero recordó a tiempo el consejo que Law le había dado.

_«No lo presiones»,_ se repitió mientras desistía, su jefe se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó ahí, con el corazón desbocado.

Uno a uno fueron pasando a ver a Hina. Los empleados de la mansión sólo regresaban para despedirse y tomar sus cosas. Zoro miró el reloj aburrido, ya sólo quedaba él y casi eran las cuatro. Al menos el cocinero se había tomado la libertad de preparar algo de comer por lo que hambre no tenía.

Finalmente llegó su turno. Hina lo escoltó hasta la oficina de Tashigi, donde se había instalado temporalmente. —_Roronoa Zoro, ¿cierto?, me puede decir a qué se dedica?..._ —el peli verde comenzó a responder cada pregunta con toda la sinceridad posible. Ahora entendía por qué habían tardado tanto, la mujer los trataba como sospechosos, presionando por obtener algún tipo de contradicción en sus declaraciones. Cuando pareció sentirse satisfecha con sus preguntas llamó por un radio a otra persona. Tocaron a la puerta y ella indicó que entrara, Zoro clavó su atención en un muchacho que parecía ser menor que él, el joven saludó con un gesto formal.

_—Roronoa, este es el agente Coby, no se deje engañar por su edad, es un hombre calificado. Se encargará de velar por usted —_el chico de cabello rosa se irguió con orgullo,

_—tenga por seguro que lo protegeré con mi vida,_ _Zoro-san _—le dijo con un tono de voz tan serio que el peli verde tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír. No podía juzgar a aquel chico por su aspecto, pero estaba casi seguro de que él mismo podría partirle la cara sin mayor problema,

_—gracias, será un placer contar contigo_ —agregó sin saber qué más decirle,

_—por órdenes del señor Dracule ninguno de nosotros puede permanecer dentro de la casa a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, así que Coby lo esperará afuera... Hina le recomienda que no comparta esta información con nadie que no sea necesario, entre menos sepan que lo sigue será mejor._

Zoro finalmente abandonó la oficina y se estiró perezosamente, ya era tarde. La mujer y el novato abandonaron la casa dejando todo en completo silencio...

Hasta que un intenso trueno se hizo presente.

_«¡Mierda!»,_ pensó el peli verde mientras se tapaba los oídos, en la casa vacía el eco sólo intensificaba el sonido, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su taller y corrió a refugiarse ahí, lo menos que deseaba era permanecer en la estancia.

Escuchó un segundo trueno y su pequeño taller se iluminó con el relámpago.

Se colocó los audífonos y subió la música tan alto que le dolían los oídos, escribió un mensaje para Law con la esperanza de que contestara pronto, y pensar que todavía tenía que esperar una hora más hasta que llegara por él. Cerró los ojos, se sentó en el suelo y colocó la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Su móvil vibró de repente, _«voy para allá»,_ las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaron, sólo debía permanecer escondido ahí hasta que llegara por él.

• • •

El tránsito estaba demasiado lento y Law llevaba más de cincuenta minutos detenido. _«¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?»_ apenas si lograba ver el auto de enfrente. La tormenta estaba demasiado intensa y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Las luces de una patrulla lo rebasaron por el contrasentido y se detuvieron más adelante, _«¿habrá algún accidente?»,_ descendió de su deportivo y se alzó el gorro de la chamarra que traía,

_—regrese a su vehículo_ —le indicó un policía que tenía bloqueado el camino,

_—soy médico, ¿hay algún herido? _—preguntó en forma directa,

_—no, pero acaba de darse un deslave más adelante, la carretera permanecerá cerrada hasta nuevo aviso —_comenzó a hacerle señas a los autos de enfrente para que regresaran por donde venían, Law soltó un pesado suspiro y se dio la vuelta mientras marcaba al móvil de Zoro, no había nada que pudiera hacer, su amigo tendría que quedarse en la mansión hasta nuevo aviso.

_—Zoro-ya, tengo malas noticias_... —suspiró pesadamente mientras agarraba el volante para dar la media vuelta_—_, _lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer._

• • •

Pasaban de las once y Mihawk intentaba concentrarse en algunos documentos que la nueva jefa de seguridad le había otorgado. Debía discutir con ella los nuevos protocolos de seguridad ya que no estaba muy de acuerdo con algunos puntos, principalmente con aquellos que sentía que invadían su privacidad. Oyó un sonido y clavó su atención en su móvil,

—_señor Dracule, sólo quería rectificar con usted que todo está en orden_ —Hina llamaba desde el otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz preocupado,

_—así es, ¿pasa algo malo?,_

_—es sólo que el agente que le asignamos a Roronoa sigue aquí afuera y Hina quisiera saber si usted está al tanto de que no ha abandonado la mansión —_el mayor se tensó de repente,

_—no creo que haya ningún inconveniente, pero si necesito algo la llamaré_ —colgó rápidamente y se puso de pie casi por inercia, ¿que Roronoa seguía ahí?, era bastante tarde, sería mejor echar un vistazo.

Salió de su oficina. Con la intensa tormenta toda la casa ya se encontraba a oscuras, sólo la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba la estancia. Se asomó al gimnasio, por la hora era el sitio más problable donde podría encontrarlo. Al ver que estaba vacío bajó al taller, si no lo encontraba ahí llamaría a Hina, no sabía dónde más podría buscarlo. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, por debajo de la entrada se veía una luz encendida, así que insistió,

_—Roronoa, ¿se encuentra bien?_ —al no recibir respuesta por segunda vez decidió abrir la puerta.

En el piso y hecho ovillo se encontraba aquel joven, Mihawk avanzó hasta él y lo movió ligeramente sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Zoro pareció salir de su letargo al sentir su contacto, se retiró rápidamente los audífonos y clavó su atención en el rostro de su jefe que lo miraba preocupado,

_—¿qué hace aquí?, ¿se siente bien?_ —el mayor lo ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras revisaba con suavidad la temperatura de su frente, se veía pálido y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente,

_—s... sí, perdone, es que Law ya no pudo recogerme, hubo un deslave en la carretera y..._

Otro trueno.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, tomó por instinto al mayor de la camisa sin poder esconder lo mucho que estaba sufriendo,

_—¿qué sucede?_ —preguntó Mihawk mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros, comenzaba a preocuparse, jamás lo había visto en ese estado,

_—no puedo..._ —exclamó el joven cansado de pelear contra sí mismo—, _ya no puedo más..._

Cada que escuchaba un trueno, cada que veía un relámpago, un vago recuerdo de aquel fatídico día se hacía presente, pero esta vez, a consecuencia de la insistente tormenta, había podido recordar algo que su cabeza había bloqueado todo ese tiempo. Un recuerdo tan vívido que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

El siguiente rayo cayó muy cerca de la casa haciendo que los vidrios retumbaran, Zoro se aferró con más fuerza y su mirada comenzó a nublarse. No quería llorar, no debía.

Ignorando sus propios pensamientos Mihawk lo rodeó de repente con un fuerte abrazo ofreciéndole refugio contra su pecho. Zoro pasó sus manos hasta su espalda y se aferró con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro entre su camisa. El contacto era tan cercano, tan íntimo que el mayor podía sentir su agitada respiración y el latido de su angustiado corazón. Lo pegó más todavía, protegiéndolo celosamente. —_Por favor, hábleme sobre lo que le está pasando —_le susurró_—, puede confiar en mí_.

Zoro se dejó caer de rodillas arrastrando a su jefe con él. Separó varias veces los labios en un intento de hablar pero sólo conseguía emitir sollozos, finalmente se armó de valor, si no sacaba lo que estaba sintiendo se hundiría por completo.

_—Yo... la vi morir, vi como la vida se le escapaba... había tanta sangre... _

_los relámpagos eran tan intensos que sólo cuando iluminaban el auto podía verla... _

_y ella... ella estaba ahí, atrapada a mi lado..._

Hizo una pausa, su llanto no le permitía seguir hablando. Mihawk esperó pacientemente a que continuara, no comprendía bien de lo que estaba hablando, pero no pensaba interrumpirlo por ningún motivo.

_Kuina me miró... y sus ojos lloraron sangre... entonces... habló... _

_«Zoro... tengo miedo...»,_

_y estiró su mano hacia mí buscando mi apoyo... _

_pero no pude tocarla, no pude moverme... mis huesos estaban rotos... _

_la dejé morir con la mano estirada sin poder siquiera darle consuelo..._

Se soltó en un amargo llanto entre los brazos de Mihawk, quien no pretendía soltarlo ni un sólo momento. El mayor no dijo palabra, simplemente alzó con suavidad el rostro dolido de aquel hombre y pudo ver su dolorosa expresión, su rostro contraído por la tristeza. Le pasó con suavidad el dedo pulgar sobre la cicatriz que recorría la cuenca de su ojo perdido. Zoro continuó desahogándose, llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo aquellos recuerdos que simplemente había llegado a su límite.

_—No fue su culpa —_soltó finalmente Mihawk a sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijera serviría en ese momento.

Zoro lloró hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Sintiendo que su dolido corazón encontraba un leve consuelo.

Mihawk se levantó con cuidado y lo cargó entre sus brazos, Roronoa había quedado tan exhausto que no se dio cuenta que lo movían de su sitio, se lo llevó hasta una de las recámaras para acomodarlo ahí, le quitó los zapatos y le desabrochó el pantalón con delicadeza. Acarició una vez más su rostro, su cabello. No sabía como ayudarlo, pero algo en él parecía quebrarse al mirarlo de aquella manera. Se levantó de la cama y lo arropó con cuidado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse del cuarto, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió la mano del peli verde aferrarse a su muñeca.

_—No te vayas, no me dejes solo… —_Zoro parecía mirar a la nada, Mihawk no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera consciente de a quién le hablaba,

_—está bien, me quedaré aquí_ —contestó.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos y soltó su muñeca. Mihawk lo miró unos instantes, lo único que en ese momento deseaba con toda su alma era aliviar el dolor que Roronoa sentía, así que tomó la decisión. Se quitó el saco, cinturón y zapatos, y se adentró entre las sábanas para acomodarse detrás de él; a una distancia corta, pero prudente; sin embargo, Zoro, ya dormido, se giró hacia donde estaba y se aferró a su cuerpo con ansiedad. El hombre de los ojos amarillos pasó su brazo por la cintura del joven y lo estrechó contra él sin importarle nada más, aspiró levemente el aroma de su cabello, a pesar de que no acostumbraba a mantener un contacto tan íntimo con nadie tenía que admitir que se sentía de lo más agradable.

Mihawk permaneció ahí hasta que él también se quedó dormido. El mundo entero podía desaparecer en ese mismo instante, lo único que le importaba era aliviar en lo posible el dolor de aquel joven que descansaba entre sus brazos.


	14. Cautivos

**CAUTIVOS**

—Capítulo 14—

Lo primero que vio Mihawk al abrir los ojos fue el rostro sereno de Roronoa.

El chico descansaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su suave respiración acompasada. Era la primera vez que había dormido con alguien de una manera tan cercana. Sus encuentros con otros hombres siempre habían sido furtivos y jamás había aceptado pasar una noche entera con alguno de ellos. _«Y ahora amanezco con este joven dormido sobre mi brazo» _pensó.

Le tocó levemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano admirando su rostro que, a pesar de tener un leve hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, le parecía de lo más atractivo. La sutil caricia pareció perturbar su sueño,

_—Law… lárgate a tu cama… déjame de molestar _—susurró el peli verde mientras se giraba al otro lado sin terminar de despertar.

Mihawk sintió un espasmo sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos un instante. No recordaba haberse sentido tan celoso como en ese momento en que aquel impertinente adormilado había mencionado a otro hombre. Respiró profundo y se tragó todo su coraje, no debía olvidar un pequeño detalle: él no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada después de rechazarlo… aún así, la simple mención del médico ése le hacía hervir la sangre.

Sacó con cuidado el brazo para poder liberarse y se levantó de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido. Antes de salir miró nuevamente hacia donde Roronoa descansaba, lo vio hacerse ovillo, como si notara la ausencia de su cuerpo.

_«Iré a conseguir algo para desayunar y volveré enseguida», _pensó. No deseaba dejarlo solo, al menos no hasta que se cerciorara de que se encontraba mejor.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, llamó a través de su móvil al restaurante Baratie donde acostumbraba a pedir comida los días en que su chef descansaba.

_—Lo sentimos señor Dracule, ¿acaso no se ha enterado? hubo un deslave en la carretera y permanece cerrada desde ayer, no hay manera en que podamos llegar hasta su mansión_ —comentó el viejo chef de largos bigotes que manejaba aquel lugar,

_—comprendo y se lo agradezco_ —Mihawk colgó su móvil. En mal momento le había dado el día libre a Kuroashi. Hacia el lado norte de la carretera sólo se podía llegar a un pequeño pueblo, no tenía idea de qué podía ordenar ahí, todas las opciones que conocía venían de la gran ciudad con la que estaba incomunicado.

Ni hablar, tendría que preparar el desayuno él mismo, sólo esperaba que Roronoa no despertara antes de tiempo.

…

Zoro se removió entre las sábanas, la luz del día le daba de lleno en el rostro, _«¿qué hora es?» _pensó mientras estiraba su mano en busca del despertador que colocaba sobre su cómoda, _«¿eh?, no está»,_ abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras se incorporaba ligeramente, tardó un poco en recordar que no estaba dentro de su cama…

_«Mierda»,_ pensó mientras se tocaba la cabeza, le dolía bastante.

_«No te vayas, no me dejes solo»,_ su rostro se encendió ligeramente al recordar las palabras que había mencionado la noche anterior. Según él se las había dicho a Law, pero al ver el sitio donde se encontraba estaba seguro que había sido Mihawk quien las había recibido en su lugar. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y la encontró vacía. _«Claro, era imposible que se quedara»,_ pensó con algo de amargura hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los objetos que el hombre había dejado en una silla, aún estaba ahí su saco y cinturón, miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y descubrió que la segunda almohada estaba acomodada muy cerca de él...

_«¿En serio… durmió conmigo?», _la simple idea hizo que el estómago se le contrajera de repente.

La puerta se abrió y Mihawk entró con una charola entre las manos —_le traje algo de desayunar_ —comentó mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la cama y colocaba las cosas a la mitad—, _¿cómo se siente?_

Zoro bajó la mirada, estaba apenado por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, apretó levemente las sábanas,

_—estoy mejor, muchas gracias…_

Mihawk le extendió una taza de café y el joven la tomó entre sus manos, el agradable calor y el delicioso aroma de la bebida parecía reconfortarlo _—¿durmió bien anoche? —_preguntó el mayor intentando romper su silencio,

_—sí —_contestó Zoro_—, es una cama muy cómoda._

El hombre de los ojos amarillos se recargó en la cabecera y clavó la vista en el dosel de fina madera_ —este solía ser mi cuarto cuando era niño —_comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café_—_. _Después de la muerte de mis padres tuve que trasladarme al dormitorio principal. De la noche a la mañana había dejado de ser un niño para convertirme en el "amo" de la mansión y debía comportarme como tal. Tenía siete años en aquel entonces... debo confesar que al principio me escapaba casi todas las noches para refugiarme aquí, se me hacía terrible dormir en la cama que les había pertenecido._

Zoro lo miró unos instantes, así que él también había pasado por momentos difíciles.

_ —Las cosas que me dijo anoche fueron terribles _—continuó Mihawk teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar ninguna fibra sensible—. _Si usted quiere hablar sobre eso, soy todo oídos. _

Zoro se lo pensó unos instantes, detestaba recordar aquel día, sin embargo, sabía bien que lo menos que podía hacer era contárselo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Llenó sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma y cerró el ojo unos instantes.

_Fue hace casi tres años que perdí a mi hermana mayor en un accidente automovilístico. Esa noche veníamos saliendo de un evento de kendo; de hecho, eran las nacionales_ —sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba la taza—. _Como siempre Kuina se había llevado el primer lugar, y yo el segundo. Ojalá la hubiera conocido, creo que ella sí habría sido capaz de darle batalla _—dio un sobro a la bebida caliente como si eso lograra deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta—. _ Esa vez Koshiro-san, mi padre, se había encontrado a un viejo amigo, «nos adelantaremos para ir comprando las cosas», nos dijo. Esa noche íbamos a celebrar todos juntos llegando a la casa._

_Kuina tomó las llaves y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Pese a que sólo nos llevábamos dos años siempre asumió muy en serio su rol de hermana mayor, así que no tenía oportunidad de conducir mientras estuviera presente. «No te vayas a dormir y me dejes manejando sola, ¿oíste?», me había amenazado_ —Zoro se frotó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundo, le dio otro trago al café y continuó—. _La suave lluvia que caía se convirtió en una tormenta justo cuando nos adentramos en la carretera, yo me sentía cansado y finalmente me quedé dormido…_

_Koshiro me contó tiempo después que un camión que venía en el sentido contrario perdió el control y nos embistió de frente… Yo no desperté hasta que fue muy tarde,_ —el peli verde puso a un lado la taza y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para mostrarle al mayor la enorme cicatriz de su torso. Mihawk la había observado la noche en que lo había llevado a su cama, pero a la luz del día lucía todavía más impresionante—. _Este es mi recordatorio de aquel día, al igual que la cicatriz en mi ojo…_

_Lo que le conté ayer era algo que me venía apareciendo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, aunque no lograba recordarlo del todo. Al principio pensé que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño… pero no fue así, verdaderamente… la vi._

Guardó silencio y el mayor lo acompañó respetuosamente.

Tras esperar unos minutos Mihawk lo tomó de la mejilla y pasó con suavidad su dedo pulgar por la cicatriz de su rostro —_ha pasado por una experiencia muy difícil y aún así ha salido adelante… me parece una persona admirable, Roronoa_ —el joven sonrió levemente, cerrando el ojo y ladeando ligeramente su rostro hacia la mano, disfrutando aquel contacto entre ambos. El mayor retiró su mano con delicadeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo, recordando que no tenía ningún derecho para tocarlo de aquella manera… —_vamos a desayunar un poco, ¿qué le parece?_

Zoro miró de reojo la charola que Mihawk había traído consigo, había dos omelettes finamente decorados, pan tostado, queso y algo que parecía ser una especie de jamón fino. Todo tenía buena pinta y ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, cortó un pedazo del omelette y se lo llevó a la boca…

Una sonrisa leve se dibujó entre sus labios mientras peleaba por tragarse lo que se intentaba comer, clavó su mirada en el mayor, quien al sentirse observado volteó,

_—¿qué sucede?_ —preguntó Mihawk con curiosidad sorprendido por su extraño cambio de actitud,

_—¿preparó esto usted mismo? _—la pregunta le pareció extraña, pero a pesar de eso contestó,

_—así es, recuerde que le di el día al personal._

Zoro se llevó un segundo bocado y sintió el crujir de un pedazo de cascarón acompañado del terrible sabor que había percibido en el primero_ —apuesto a que no ha probado lo que cocinó _—comentó más animado,

Mihawk se llevó un bocado y al instante un color gris iluminó su semblante, tomó una servilleta y contra toda etiqueta que había aprendido, escupió el trozo logrando que el peli verde soltara una suave risa,

_—es… horrible —_soltó apenado, la verdad es que era la primera vez que cocinaba. En una casa donde siempre había sirvientes, mayordomos, chefs y cocineros de la más alta calidad jamás se había visto en la necesidad de preparar algo por sí mismo_—, deme eso, lo tiraré a la basura_ —intentó tomar el plato de Zoro pero este se lo impidió y se llevó a la boca otro trozo,

_—no está tan mal_ —le regaló una sonrisa mucho más animada_—_. _Además… saber que hay algo en lo que usted no sea perfecto me parece… fascinante_ —Mihawk giró la cabeza para ocultar su expresión, pero su acompañante pudo observar encantado que sus orejas estaban coloradas, seguramente el rostro estaba de la misma tonalidad —_en su defensa puedo decir que el café está delicioso —_agregó Zoro con una voz que no podía ocultar su tono burlón.

El mayor se giró finalmente y relajó el cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama, tomó otro trozo del asqueroso omelette y se lo comió, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que su invitado se había rehusado a desperdiciarlo,_ «así que le parece fascinante que no sea perfecto», _era la primera persona que le decía algo así, sonrió complacido ante aquella idea.

_—Hablé con Hina antes de traer el desayuno, al parecer el deslave en la carretera fue muy intenso y la mantendrán cerrada hasta la tarde… _—pasó la mano por su negra cabellera acomodándose el pelo, al peli verde le llamó la atención ese gesto, parecía como si estuviera nervioso—, _me preguntaba… ya que no tendremos mucho por hacer este día, ¿le gustaría entrenar kendo conmigo? _—la mirada de Zoro pareció iluminarse ante su propuesta, Mihawk lo vio de reojo complacido al ver su reacción,

_—si no terminamos enfermos después del desayuno, me encantaría_ —bromeó el joven. Ante tal comentario su jefe no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó entre sus labios. Al menos con su terrible habilidad de cocinero había logrado subirle el ánimo.

• • •

Zoro tomó tres _bokken_ sintiendo aquella excitación que lo invadía cada vez que se iba a enfrentar a algún fuerte contrincante y empezó a calentar ligeramente mientras el mayor hacía lo suyo. Lo miró unos instantes, no podía negar que le parecía grandioso poder estar así con él, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos…

Una pícara idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Se dio un suave golpe en la frente intentando borrarla, pero al mirarlo nuevamente no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Zoro no era de esas personas que se piensan demasiado las cosas, especialmente aquellas que en verdad desea. Finalmente las ganas de proponérselo resultaron más fuertes,

_—¿por qué no hacemos este encuentro más interesante? —_soltó mientras se ponía en guardia listo para comenzar—. _Sé muy bien que no seré capaz de derrotarlo, pero si logro atestarle al menos un golpe… tendrá que cumplirme un deseo_.

El mayor sintió una oleada de placer con aquellas palabras, no tenía que ser adivino para comprender hacia dónde se dirigía aquella apuesta. Blandió unas cuantas veces el _bokken_ que mantenía entre sus dedos con una agilidad única pensándose las cosas con calma,

_—¿y si yo gano?_ —la curiosidad lo hizo ceder. Zoro le sonrió de lado,

_—haré todo lo que usted me pida._

Mihawk aclaró levemente su garganta, tal vez no era tan buena idea continuar con aquella apuesta, sin embargo, Roronoa ya se había puesto en guardia y estaba listo para comenzar su encuentro. _«Será mejor que me concentre»,_ pensó el mayor mientras hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de que podían empezar.

Zoro se lanzó a toda velocidad alternando los tres _bokken_ con destreza mientras que Mihawk retrocedía un par de pasos deteniendo sin ninguna dificultad cada uno de los ataques. El peli verde empezaba a entender su maniobra, lo estaba estudiando. Un golpe diagonal por parte del mayor lo tomó de sorpresa haciéndolo dar traspiés, "Ojos de Halcón" tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sus golpes subieron de velocidad y cambió el orden de su ataque, dio un medio giro y atacó hacia atrás frenando a tiempo el _bokken _del mayor que casi le atesta sobre uno de los riñones. Un golpe lateral desde el otro lado del cuerpo lo agarró por sorpresa, ¿en qué momento el mayor había movido tan rápido su arma?, cayó al suelo y la espada de la boca salió disparada,

_—lo estoy esperando_ —comentó el mayor con ese aire de superioridad que tanto le admiraba, pero que en ese momento sólo lograba intensificar sus ánimos de pelea. Atacó con sus dos espadas moviéndolas en diferentes direcciones.

Mihawk volvió a retroceder ligeramente, dándole espacio a ese fiero contrincante que se lanzaba con todo hacia él. De repente Zoro giró sobre el piso para sorprenderlo por la espalda, tomó el _bokken_ que se le había caído y con las tres armas lo agarró por sorpresa, el experto espadachín se giró justo a tiempo, esquivando dos y frenando una_. «Casi»,_ pensó pasa sí, ese ataque había estado muy cerca.

Zoro comenzaba a cansarse, mover su cuerpo a la velocidad de su contrincante parecía imposible, soltó un sonido gutural y se aventó contra él usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, debía arrinconarlo de alguna manera, frenar su avance que sólo conseguía cansarle. Cuando creyó que lo tenía contra una de las esquinas del _dojo, _observó una sonrisa en el rostro de su oponente…

Un golpe y su espada derecha voló, otro golpe y la de la boca hizo lo mismo, con un tercero terminó de desarmarlo y acomodándole un golpe en la parte trasera de las piernas logró derribarlo. El _bokken_ del mayor se colocó sobre su pecho haciendo una ligera presión sobre él, comenzó a recorrerlo con lentitud hasta su barbilla empujándola con suavidad para alzar levemente su rostro,

_—bien hecho, pero todavía le falta bastante_ —Zoro cerró el ojo y aceptó su segunda derrota.

_—He perdido, así que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera_ —comentó mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos con una sonrisa, Mihawk parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo como la adrenalina se combinaba con la excitación de escuchar aquellas insinuosas palabras. Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie,

_«¿qué… qué debería pedirle?»,_ pensó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su atractivo contrincante, quien inconscientemente se humedecía los labios una y otra vez, provocándolo. No podía negárselo, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era llevárselo a la cama y arrancarle la ropa. Aclaró su garganta y tomó un poco de distancia analizando una propuesta alternativa.

Zoro no dejaba de sonreír, pese a lo poco expresivo que era el rostro de su acompañante le resultó fácil darse cuenta de lo turbado que estaba.

_—Muy bien, Roronoa, tengo listo su castigo_ —Mihawk se acercó al joven tras recomponer la sobriedad de su semblante—, _deseo que usted se encargue de preparar la siguiente comida._

Zoro se cruzó de brazos e hizo una ligera mueca en forma de protesta, por un momento había pensado que lo haría ceder_. «Está bien, no tengo prisa»,_ soltó para sí, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejárselo tan fácil,

_—acepto mi castigo… pero quiero la revancha, ¿qué le parece el viernes?, después de que todos se vayan —_el mayor se cruzó de brazos, como si analizara su propuesta,

_—estoy de acuerdo —_soltó, no podía negarse lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía.

El peli verde se sobó ligeramente los músculos, había dado lo mejor de sí y todavía estaba muy lejos de poder ganarle. A pesar de eso se sentía mejor, aquel combate había logrado tranquilizarlo _—creo que iré a tomar una ducha, si gusta puede acompañarme _—antes de que el mayor pudiera replicarle algo, Zoro tomó rumbo hacia los vestidores del gimnasio sin mirarlo siquiera.

Mihawk dudó unos instantes y finalmente comenzó a seguirlo, _«me está llevando al límite» _pensó para sí. Roronoa se estaba acercando demasiado, tanto que sentía que esa barrera que ponía con las personas estaba cerca de desquebrajarse.

Ambos hombres entraron en los vestidores y dándose la espalda comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Zoro sintió una intensa mirada, pero cada que volteaba su jefe parecía tener puesta su atención en cualquier otro lado. Fue hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en una de las puertas de las regaderas que notó la manera en que lo observaba con detenimiento. Mihawk en verdad no le quitaba los ojos de encima, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza como si estuviera expectante a cada movimiento suyo. Zoro no podía creer lo mucho que la situación había cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado en aquel lugar. Se sentía realmente deseado.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. La idea de ser observado lo excitó bastante. _«Vamos a presionar un poco más», _pensó con malicia. Antes de quitarse el bóxer volteó el rostro hacia donde estaba el mayor. Mihawk ya traía encima una toalla amarrada a la cintura y luchaba por no prestarle atención alguna. En ese momento Zoro se quitó la última prenda y permaneció de pie completamente desnudo sin hacer nada por cubrirse,

_—¿podría prestarme una toalla? —_el hombre que miraba el estante tomó una para dársela, pero al voltearse se encontró con aquel delicioso y desnudo cuerpo que le contrajo el vientre. Zoro sonrió sensualmente, incitándolo con descaro.

Su jefe tuvo que hacer uso de todo su temple para evitar que en su rostro se dibujara la excitación que estaba sintiendo al ser provocado de aquella manera. _«Si quiere jugar sucio, Roronoa, así lo haremos»._

Avanzó con paso decidido hasta el joven, se colocó a centímetros detrás de él y en vez de ofrecerle la toalla que traía entre las manos, se quitó la que cubría su cintura y se la dio —_aquí tiene _—le susurró cerca de la oreja logrando así que todo su cuerpo se erizara de repente. Permaneció ahí, detrás de él y completamente desnudo.

_«Calma»,_ se pidió el mayor, tener tan cerca de su miembro aquel bien formado trasero era demasiado tentador, sin embargo, el placer de saber que todavía ejercía cierto control sobre el impertinente joven era todavía más fuerte.

Zoro se quedó sin respirar y tardó en tomar el objeto que le ofrecía, ¿a cuanta distancia estaba de él?, ¿quince centímetros? Podía sentir el calor de su presencia tan cerca de su espalda que sin querer su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente evidenciando su excitación,

_—voy… ¡voy a usar esta regadera!_ —se metió a la primera que tenía en frente y cerró la puerta rogando porque el mayor no hubiera visto lo que se había erguido entre sus piernas.

Mihawk sonrió triunfal, todavía lograba ponerlo nervioso. Entró a la regadera de al lado y abrió el agua fría, en ese momento necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo y su cabeza lo más rápido posible.

Fue mientras pasaba el jabón por su costado derecho cuando sintió un leve dolor, al mirar la zona no pudo esconder su enorme sorpresa.

Sobre su blanca piel tenía un ligera marca roja, no había duda, se trataba del golpe uno de los _bokken_ de su contrincante.

Fue tanto su desconcierto que el jabón terminó en el piso.

…

¿Qué debía hacer?

…

Roronoa tampoco se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus ataques había dado en el blanco. Lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que no lo había visto. Sabía a la perfección que si confesaba la verdad, aquel impetuoso muchacho ganaría la oportunidad de pedirle lo que quisiera y seguramente le pediría que...

Era mejor no pensar en eso, simplemente no podría negarse.

Pero... mentir iba en contra de sus principios.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared generando un sonido hueco.

_—¿Se encuentra bien? _—preguntó Zoro que había oído desde el otro lado el tremendo golpe con claridad,

_—todo está bien_ —mintió el mayor consciente de que esta vez su ética y su lógica no podrían llegar a un acuerdo. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan confuso.

_«Todo es su culpa, Roronoa Zoro». _Fue hasta ese momento que tomó consciencia sobre los graves estragos que aquel joven estaba causando en él. En lo mucho que había logrado acercarse en poco tiempo... y en las ganas que sentía de tenerlo cada vez más cerca.

Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua intentando poner en orden sus ideas, olvidándose por completo de recoger el jabón que permaneció en el piso hasta disolverse en el agua fría.

• • •

Law revisó nuevamente las noticias desde su móvil esperando a ver si reabrían la carretera, estaba preocupado por Zoro-ya, la tormenta había durado toda la noche.

Pero en ese momento no debía pensar en él, respiró profundo; la directora del hospital lo había mandado a llamar y debía presentarse lo más rápido posible. Llegó a su consultorio y dejó su abrigo colgado, daba gracias a que al menos en ese momento Cora-san no anduviera por ahí. Kureha era una mujer de carácter fuerte y no podía evitar sentir terror de cometer cualquier error frente a ella. Ya una vez Cora-san había provocado un pequeño incendio en su escritorio y estuvo a punto de despedirlo de no ser porque les faltaba personal aquel día.

Tocó a la puerta y la voz de la vieja le enchinó la piel.

_—Pasa, está abierto —_tragó saliva y entró con el mejor semblante que tenía, Kureha lo miró con detenimiento en forma despectiva mientras subía los pies sobre el escritorio—, _me alegra ver que hoy no traes puesto ese estúpido abrigo, toma asiento_ —el cirujano obedeció, tomando una postura más erguida de lo normal,

_—iré al grano Trafalgar, hoy en la mañana nos contactó un hombre que quiere hacer una donación bastante generosa. Como sabes nuestro equipamiento médico es algo viejo y necesitamos reemplazarlo_ —sacó de un cajón una botella y le dio un trago con todo el cinismo del mundo—,_ ¿quieres? _—Law negó con la cabeza—. _Lo interesante de este tipo es que sólo puso una condición para entregarnos el cheque... quiere que tú cenes con él mañana_.

Los ojos de Law se entrecerraron con molestia _—pero…_

_—sin peros, o tendrás que empacar tus cosas y buscar otro empleo _—exclamó la mujer mirándolo peligrosamente, el ojigrís se rascó la cabeza con suavidad, incómodo con aquel pedido,

_—¿al menos puedo saber su nombre?_ —la vieja revolvió los papeles que tenía en su escritorio,

_—Donquixote Doflamingo._

El rostro de Law se puso pálido.

_—Vamos, no seas un llorón, no te pido que te acuestes con él, sólo ve a esa maldita cena y consígueme el cheque… —_al ver que no había reacción en el joven soltó un suspiro,

_—hagamos algo, te acompañaré mañana, pediré el cheque y tú buscarás algún pretexto para desaparecerte después ¿te parece? —_el joven asintió con la cabeza sin poder asimilar bien lo que acababa de decirle. Sentía miedo, pero una sensación desconocida comenzó a invadirlo de repente, era deseo de venganza, de tener a ese tipo enfrente y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

_—no se preocupe, iré solo —_habló finalmente. La doctora asintió, le extendió los datos del lugar donde tendrían la cita y le hizo una seña para que se largara.

Al salir el médico se recargó contra la pared y cubrió su rostro con una mano, sentía ganas de gritar, pero su enojo se convirtió en una leve pero turbada risa. Aquel infame desconocía que estaba al tanto de todo, así que podría tomarlo por sorpresa, podría vengar a Cora-san con sus propias manos...

Asesinar al hombre que le había robado todo.


	15. Fuga

**FUGA**

—Capítulo 15—

Zoro escuchó desde la ducha que su teléfono sonaba con insistencia, salió deprisa todavía escurriendo y puso en altavoz la llamada para no mojar el aparato,

_—Zoro-ya, me alegra que contestes, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿pasaste buena noche?_ —al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Law no ocultaba su preocupación,

_—todo está bien_… —contestó su amigo mientras frotaba su cabeza con la toalla para secarse el cabello_—, te contaré todo más tarde_ —agregó bajito para que su jefe no pudiera escucharlo.

Mihawk, quien todavía estaba en la otra regadera, aprovechó la distracción del joven para salir discretamente y comenzar a vestirse. Tras pensárselo un buen rato bajo el agua fría, tomó la decisión de ocultar el golpe del _bokken._ No había sido fácil, pues sabía a la perfección que su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz. Fingió no poner atención en la plática, pero en cuanto escuchó que se trataba del tal Trafalgar no pudo evitar que su atención se desviara. Una vez más aquella sensación de molestia lo invadió por completo, ¿eran celos acaso? No tenía la intención de reflexionarlo en un momento como ése.

_—Acabo de escuchar en las noticias que la carretera ya está despejada, hoy no regresaré al hospital hasta las ocho así que puedo ir a recogerte _—Zoro miró de reojo a su jefe que parecía no estar prestando atención a su plática, el peli verde se rascó nervioso la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de marcharse tan pronto,

_—te lo agradezco Law, pero regresaré por mi cuenta más tarde —_al otro lado de la bocina su amigo soltó un suspiro,

_—y qué se supone que tomarás, ¿un taxi?, te recuerdo que estás a la mitad de la nada,_

_—ya veré la manera _—insistió el peli verde pronunciando aquellas palabras una por una, frustrado por no poder decirle abiertamente la verdadera razón_. _Sin embargo Law, quien estaba algo distraído, no captó el tono de su mensaje e insistió,

_—¿acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?, es tu día libre así que pásalo conmigo, quiero ir a tomar unos tragos… no sé, tal vez tengas suerte —_bromeó.

Mihawk, que hasta ese momento había fingido no escuchar aquella conversación, llegó a su límite. Ese "amigo" de Roronoa se le estaba insinuando y eso era demasiado. Se dio la vuelta, agarró el móvil entre sus manos, y sin tener ningún derecho a interrumpir aquella conversación, tomó la palabra. _—Habla Dracule Mihawk, no tiene de qué preocuparse porque yo llevaré personalmente a Roronoa hasta su departamento. Le aconsejo que si tiene tiempo libre descanse un poco, no es recomendable emborracharse antes de dirigirse al trabajo, especialmente si labora en un hospital_ —el hombre de los ojos amarillos colgó sin esperar respuesta. Zoro se quedó pasmado observándolo fijamente sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

Mihawk lo miró de reojo comprendiendo que había actuado de manera precipitada y aclaró levemente su garganta un poco nervioso _—perdone la intromisión, pero no era necesario hacer venir a su amigo hasta acá_ —fue lo único que contestó.

Zoro sonrió sin poder esconder lo bien que ese acto de celos le había hecho sentir, _—no tenía de qué preocuparse, no pensaba irme de aquí sin antes cumplir con mi castigo —_soltó en tono burlón_—_,_ pero he de advertirle que no soy muy bueno cocinando, tendrá que conformarse con arroz y alguna guarnición para acompañarlo._

La conciencia de Mihawk volvió a molestarlo como si de un escozor se tratara. Estaba decidido a ocultar la verdad sobre el golpe, pero no se sentía muy cómodo con que el joven llevara a cabo un castigo que no se merecía_. —El día está soleado y ahora que la carretera está libre… ¿no preferiría salir a comer a algún lado en vez de permanecer encerrados?_

El menor ladeó la cabeza confundido sin comprender su repentino cambio de planes,

_—pero…_

_—no se preocupe por la apuesta, me la pagará en otra ocasión —_interrumpió el mayor—, _hay un sitio al que me gustaría llevarlo, sé que será de su agrado —_agregó.

Mihawk se acercó y le extendió el móvil que todavía sostenía entre las manos, al sentir el contacto con sus dedos Zoro se estremeció de repente —_de acuerdo_ —contestó a sabiendas de que era incapaz de negarse a lo que ese atractivo hombre le pidiera.

De todos los autos que el dueño de la casa guardaba en el garaje eligió un deportivo de lujo de una marca que Zoro ni siquiera conocía, se deslizó sobre los asientos de piel finísimos y se colocó el cinturón. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, _«cualquiera pensaría que se trata de una cita»,_ soltó para sí sin poder disimular los nervios que esa conclusión le había hecho sentir.

Salieron a toda velocidad hacia la carretera. Para sorpresa de Zoro Mihawk conducía como un demonio, aún así tenía que aceptar que se sentía seguro a su lado; además, aquel auto estaba hecho para ir incluso más rápido. Clavó su atención en el paisaje, a comparación del día anterior ya no había una sola nube en el cielo. _«Es un buen día»,_ pensó complacido mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

Detrás de ellos un segundo auto salió disparado.

_—¡Apúrate! ¡vamos a perderlos!_ —exclamó Hina molesta al ver que el auto que ellos manejaban no daba para más,

_—lo… lo siento señora, es imposible_ —exclamó Coby, quien pisaba a fondo el acelerador. No llevaban más de diez kilómetros cuando el deportivo quedó fuera de su vista. Hina encendió su cigarrillo y le hizo señas al joven para que dejara de forzar el motor,

_—idiota, ¿así pretende que cuidemos de él? _—sacó su móvil del bolso e hizo una llamada para que algunos de sus guardias se adelantaran en helicóptero, al menos Dracule se había tomado la molestia de indicarle a dónde se dirigía.

• • •

El trayecto que normalmente le llevaba a Zoro atravesar en una hora, lo habían recorrido sin problemas en veinticinco minutos. Ahora se encontraban en una de las calles más glamorosas de la ciudad.

—_Dígame, ¿le gusta la comida francesa?_ —preguntó el mayor mientras entraban en el estacionamiento de un enorme centro comercial,

_—he comido crepas_ —Zoro, que venía admirando la arquitectura del sitio desde la ventana, contestó sin pensárselo mucho. El mayor sonrió con aquel comentario, la sinceridad del joven era de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Estacionaron el auto y subieron por un fino elevador hasta el primer piso. Por dentro el enorme centro comercial era todavía más hermoso, Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, jamás se movía por lugares como ése, y dudaba incluso que pudiera entrar por su cuenta.

—_Antes de ir a comer necesito que pasemos a comprar algunas cosas_ —comentó el mayor entrando en una enorme tienda de trajes. Cuando Zoro entendió lo que pretendía lo miró con el rostro de pocos amigos,

_—ya habíamos discutido esto alguna vez —_comentó el peli verde mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el mayor le dio algunas indicaciones a un vendedor y éste desapareció rápidamente,

_—el sito al que nos dirigimos exige cierta etiqueta, me temo que no le permitirían entrar con lo que trae puesto_ —Zoro se dio un vistazo a sí mismo, ciertamente no encajaba en un lugar tan lujoso como ese… y menos al lado de su siempre perfecto jefe.

_«Creo… que nos vemos muy diferentes», _pensó avergonzado.

Al ver su actitud tan testaruda Mihawk se acercó a él con un gesto malévolo _—además, no tiene de qué preocuparse, yo no voy a regalarle un traje nuevo, simplemente se lo descontaré de su próximo pago._

Zoro pasó del enojo al pánico, ¡cómo demonios iba a pagar algo como eso! Intentó protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el vendedor apareció con un traje negro y una camisa de seda verde que hacía juego con el color de su cabello. Mihawk tomó asiento mientras Zoro se cambiaba, divertido al ver como el joven sufría tratando de hacer cuentas mentales _—no olvide los zapatos y calcetines_ —le recordó al vendedor, agregando así más tensión para el pobre Roronoa.

Cuando estuvo listo lo miró de pies a cabeza, se veía de lo más atractivo con ese atuendo, sin embargo, no se atrevió a mencionarlo. Pagó por el traje y por un portafolio donde habían metido la ropa del joven, y a pesar de los reclamos de Zoro por haber comprado aquellas cosas, tomaron rumbo hacia el restaurante que se encontraba en la parte más alta del centro comercial.

En cuanto Zoro pisó el recibidor de _«Le Chevalier bleu» _quedó fascinado. El hermoso lugar estaba decorado con una colección de armaduras antiguas, cuadros y muchos muebles que eran difíciles de datar a simple vista. Estaba tan inmerso en contemplar cada uno de aquellos objetos que tardó unos instantes en notar que en ese espacioso lugar sólo había una persona más. Al fondo de aquel recibidor se encontraba el anfitrión, un viejo que permanecía de pie tras un estrado y tenía la vista clavada en una libreta. Mihawk avanzó directamente hacia él y Zoro lo siguió muy de cerca,

_—buenas tardes, ¿a nombre de quién está su reservación? —_preguntó el anfitrión sin alzar la vista,

_—no cuento con una_ —comentó tranquilamente el hombre de los ojos amarillos. El viejo se acomodó los lentes que parecían a punto de resbalarse por su nariz,

_—lo lamento, pero para este restaurante se necesita reservar con un mínimo de tres meses de… ¡ahh!, ¡di… disculpe señor Dracule! _—su actitud fría pareció dar un giro en cuanto lo reconoció_—_, _es un honor contar con su presencia, por favor, sígame._

Atravesaron las enormes puertas hasta un salón espacioso donde el despliegue de objetos antiguos continuaba. La atención de Zoro se desvió hacia los comensales en cuanto notó que casi todos miraban fijamente a Mihawk y murmuraban cosas entre ellos. _«Supongo que siempre tiene encima la atención de la gente», _pensó. Esto, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaría, resultaba desagradable; sintió algo de pena por su acompañante, era como si todos esperaran el momento en que aquel perfecto hombre cometiera un error.

Frente a ellos el anfitrión pasó a una segunda sección del restaurante, al parecer una zona más «exclusiva» que tenía una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad. Tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana y enseguida les ofrecieron las cartas.

_—¿El restaurante es de su agrado?_ —preguntó el mayor,

_—es… increíble_ —comentó Zoro sin poder esconder una sonrisa_—_, _¿cómo se enteró de este lugar?_

_—bueno, yo soy el dueño_ —comentó sin pretensión en su voz.

_«Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?»,_ pensó el peli verde apenado, si Mihawk era reconocido mundialmente por sus colecciones de arte y armas ¿a quién más podría pertenecerle?

_—¿y me va a decir que también es dueño de la plaza entera?_ —bromeó,

_—no exactamente, sólo poseo el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, el resto le pertenece a Akagami y a otros inversionistas—, _Zoro no supo qué más decir y abrió la carta para mirar los platillos ocultándose detrás.

Después de repasar el nombre de los platillos varias veces llegó a una obvia conclusión_, «no entiendo nada». _Todo venía escrito en francés, y para colmo, ni siquiera se mostraban los precios. En definitiva, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Una de las manos de Mihawk bajó su carta para poder mirarlo _—si confía en mí, puedo pedir por ambos_ —comentó. Zoro pareció relajarse con eso y accedió de buena gana.

Los platillos comenzaron a desfilar frente a ellos mientras mantenían una plática amena sobre el decorado del sitio, las armaduras y demás objetos que a Zoro parecían interesarle. Mihawk lo miraba fijamente y respondía a cualquier duda que tuviera, incluyendo la manera adecuada de utilizar los tantos cubiertos que tenían en frente. Estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía, y debía aceptar que ese joven le resultaba cada vez más atrayente.

• • •

El móvil de Nami comenzó a sonar con insistencia. La reportera, que todavía se encontraba dentro de su cama, contestó de mala gana. Se había ido de fiesta la noche anterior y había tomado tanto alcohol que ni siquiera recordaba cómo demonios había llegado a su casa,

_—¿quién llama?..._

_—Nami, ¿no me digas que estabas durmiendo?, eres el colmo_ —al otro lado de la línea Nojiko sonaba con su voz neutral, como siempre,

_—¿qué sucede?, ¿qué hora es?..._

_—despierta de una vez y muévete, me acaba de hablar uno de tus contactos. Dracule Mihawk se encuentra en este momento en «Le Chevalier bleu» y al parecer, va acompañado,_

_—¡acompañado dices!_ —la chica se rodó de la cama y se paró lo más rápido posible. Por la poca información que le había logrado sacar a Sanji, tenía entendido que ese día se lo había tomado libre, así que no podía tratarse de una comida de negocios. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras le marcaba a Usopp para que pasara por ella, debían llegar a ese lugar cuanto antes.

• • •

Zoro se sentía feliz, el hombre que tenía frente a él no sólo era de lo más atractivo, sino que realmente era un erudito en su campo. Hace mucho que el peli verde no conocía a alguien con quien pudiera platicar sobre piezas antiguas sin que comenzaran a bostezar, incluso a Koshiro llegaba a aturdirlo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo en ese momento podía hablar sobre lo que quisiera y sospechaba que su acompañante también disfrutaba de su plática, nada podía ser mejor…

_—¡Zoro! ¡Eres tú!,_

El peli verde pegó un brinco al sentir que un par de brazos confianzudos lo habían tomado por sorpresa,

_—Lu… Luffy, ¿qué hacen aquí?_ —separó al chico de su cuello y notó que detrás de él, Ace también lo saludaba alegremente. Ambos jóvenes vestían según la etiqueta, pero conservaban ese aire despreocupado que siempre los caracterizaba; ambos traían las corbatas chuecas y la camisa de Luffy estaba a medio fajar asomada debajo del fino saco que seguramente usaba por vez primera.

_—Llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo comer en este sitio, ¿sabes que tienen a uno de los mejores chefs de comida francesa?, es un buen tipo, se llama Thatch y es amigo nuestro_ —comentó Ace, su atención se desvió de repente hacia el acompañante de Zoro, quien lo miraba fijamente,

_—ah disculpe, no nos hemos presentado_ —hizo una reverencia y agachó la cabeza de su hermano también—, _soy Ace y él es Luffy, somos hijos de Monkey D. Dragon _—agregó,

_—Dracule Mihawk, un placer_ —exclamó el mayor,

_—¡tal vez deberíamos comer todos juntos!_ —comentó Luffy sonriente. Zoro miró al hermano mayor con una expresión suplicante esperando que éste comprendiera el mensaje y se lo llevara. Ace le regaló una pícara sonrisa, así que se trataba de una cita,

_—Luffy, me temo que eso no será posible, ¿no ves que ellos ya van en el postre?, no podemos interrumpirlos de esa manera_ —lo tomó del saco y lo jaló consigo, el menor no se resistió, sabía a la perfección que el momento del postre debía respetarse_,_

_—nos veremos luego _—exclamó mientras regresaban a su mesa correspondiente y comenzaban a ordenar con alegría varias entradas para probar de todo.

Zoro soltó un suave suspiro _—perdone, a veces ese par suele ser muy ruidoso_ —se disculpó con su acompañante, el mayor le dio el último trago al café que se había pedido como si nada hubiera pasado,

_ —no tiene de qué preocuparse, conozco bien la fama de esos chicos, en los círculos sociales a los que lamentablemente pertenezco se habla mucho sobre ellos y se critica a su padre por no ponerles un alto_ _—_Zoro se sintió mal al escuchar eso, Luffy y Ace eran buenas personas y les tenía un gran afecto_. _Mihawk desvió su atención hacia los hermanos y esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando vio que el menor comenzaba a toser por haberse atragantado y el pecoso entraba en pánico, finalmente el mesero que los atendía corrió a prestarle los primeros auxilios armando un gran alboroto alrededor de su mesa. El peli verde, que ya había oído el escándalo, los miró de reojo y se tapó los ojos con pena.

_—Sabe, Roronoa… a veces me gustaría disfrutar la vida como ellos —_soltó el hombre de los ojos amarillos—,_ hacer lo que me plazca sin importarme lo que la sociedad opine, olvidándome del peso que tienen los apellidos —_el peli verde se asombró al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera,

_—¿nunca ha hecho algo que no deba? —_se arrepintió en seguida de preguntárselo, era un tema demasiado personal, pero para su sorpresa Mihawk no se ofendió en lo absoluto,

_—no podría permitírmelo —_contestó. Pese a que muchas veces había deseado eso, jamás se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, era ante todo un hombre completamente racional.

Zoro se llevó el último pedazo del postre a la boca, no podía imaginarse lo que era vivir constantemente con la atención de todo el mundo sobre él. Ahora comprendía por qué le gustaba tanto su privacidad, por qué no tenía más empleados o más reuniones sociales… simplemente deseaba un espacio donde pudiera ser él mismo.

Una idea se le cruzó de repente y no pudo evitar sonreír —_deme unos minutos, volveré enseguida_—, comentó. Mihawk pareció sorprenderse con su repentina petición, pero accedió sin decir palabra. Zoro se acercó a la mesa donde sus amigos comían y le susurró algo al mayor quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa, ambos salieron del salón y se perdieron de su vista.

• • •

Nami y Usopp estacionaron su moto en un pequeño jardín cerca de la salida de autos de la enorme plaza. Su fuente, un muchacho que trabajaba de intendencia en aquel lugar, le comentó que el millonario había llegado en un auto deportivo plateado y que no venía solo. Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente como para describirle al misterioso acompañante.

La Gata Ladrona sabía que le sería imposible entrar en ese lugar, así que su plan era simple; esperarían afuera del estacionamiento hasta reconocer el coche. Usopp se atravesaría para fingir que lo habían atropellado y en cuanto bajaran del auto, ella tomaría las fotos necesarias para revelar la identidad de la otra persona.

_—De nuevo vas a usarme_ —se quejó su camarógrafo—, _es la quinta vez que tengo que aventarme frente a un vehículo,_

_—no te quejes y ayúdame a vigilar_ —miró su reloj, por la hora en que habían llegado no tardarían en salir. Debía estar al pendiente.

• • •

Diez minutos después de que Zoro desapareció, regresó con una bolsa negra —_acompáñeme_—, le pidió al mayor que ya había pagado la cuenta. El hombre de los ojos amarillos lo siguió hasta el baño sin comprender lo que tramaba. Zoro se asomó para ver que no hubiera nadie, parecía un niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura —_póngase esto_—, sacó de la bolsa unos zapatos deportivos, vaqueros y una playera negra sin estampado alguno,

_—¿qué pretende, Roronoa?_ —preguntó el mayor alarmado. El joven le dedicó una sonrisa y sacó su ropa del portafolio,

_—confíe en mí, será divertido._

_«¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?»,_ se cuestionó Mihawk mientras doblaba con cuidado sus prendas. No recordaba haber usado alguna vez en su vida ropa como esa, _«al menos parece nueva»,_ se temía que le perteneciera a alguien más. Cuando salió se encontró al joven vestido como siempre. Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar que una mueca de repulsión se dibujara en su semblante, simplemente no podía reconocerse a sí mismo,

—_le sienta bien_ —agregó Zoro divertido mientras se acercaba a él y le colocaba unas gafas oscuras—, con esto el color de sus ojos pasará desapercibido,

_—¿puede decirme ahora de qué se trata todo esto? —_el mayor comenzaba a sentirse ansioso,

_—vamos a escaparnos, Ace ya ha hablado con su amigo el chef y nos permitirán salir por la puerta de la cocina, también cuidarán nuestras pertenencias, no tiene de qué preocuparse_ —retrocedió unos pasos para mirarlo completo, si bien seguía viéndose de lo más atractivo, al menos podría confundirse entre la gente común,

_—Roronoa, no creo que sea prudente que…_

_—no lo es_ —lo interrumpió_—_, _por eso vamos a hacerlo_.

Lo tomó un instante de la mano para conducirlo a escondidas hasta el punto de fuga. Mihawk aceptó aquel contacto dejándose llevar sin comprender por qué demonios le seguía la corriente a aquel joven.

En cuanto pisaron la calle, Zoro le hizo la parada al autobús, el mayor estaba por sacar su cartera cuando el peli verde se lo impidió _—esta vez yo invito_ _—_pagó el pasaje y se recorrieron a la parte de atrás.

El autobús iba completamente lleno así que tuvieron que permanecer de pie. Mihawk miraba a su alrededor, era la primera vez que se paraba entre tanta gente y nadie reparaba en él, soltó el aire de sus pulmones relajándose ligeramente. En la siguiente estación el autobús se llenó todavía más provocando que Zoro fuera apretujado contra él, rodeó al joven de la cintura en forma protectora por mero reflejo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era necesario retiró su mano rápidamente —_perdone_ —comentó en voz baja sonando turbado por primera vez,

_—no tiene de qué disculparse_ —soltó Zoro en tono alegre, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Mihawk que el mayor pudo sentir una oleada de placer. No hizo nada por poner distancia entre ellos, al contrario, no podía quitarle la mirada.

Tal vez.

Si no hubieran estado en un sitio tan inapropiado.

Lo habría besado en ese mismo instante.

• • •

Hina miraba su reloj inquieta _—¿cuánto tiempo más piensan permanecer en ese restaurante?_ —algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Entró al local, presentó sus credenciales como guardia de seguridad y el anfitrión le indicó la mesa que les había asignado. Cuando entró al salón tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no soltar una maldición.

¿Dónde mierda se habían metido?

Salió corriendo para organizar a su equipo, debía rastrear el celular de su jefe y encontrar su ubicación lo más pronto posible. Salieron del centro comercial con tal prisa que casi atropellan a un joven de nariz larga que descansaba junto a su moto.

• • •

Los dos fugitivos bajaron del autobús en el parque que estaba cerca del sitio donde Zoro vivía, pese a ser un día entre semana el lugar estaba lleno de vida. Había músicos callejeros, bailarines y familias por todas partes. Mihawk caminaba entre la multitud recibiendo uno que otro empujón leve. Un niño se estampó contra él y estuvo a punto de perder el globo que traía entre las manos de no ser porque el hombre alcanzó a pescarlo justo a tiempo y se lo devolvió.

Zoro lo miraba de reojo satisfecho al ver que en su rostro se divisaba la sorpresa y la fascinación por estar en un lugar como ése. Se detenían cada que veían a algún artista improvisado y Mihawk contemplaba su espectáculo como si fuera algo único e irrepetible.

Llegaron finalmente a un lago cristalino en el centro de aquel lugar _—éste era mi sitio favorito de niño, Kuina y yo subíamos a los botes, remábamos un rato y le dábamos de comer a los patos y peces, ¿le gustaría intentarlo?_

_—suena interesante —_comentó el mayor quien cambió de parecer en cuanto el joven le señaló las dichosas embarcaciones que deberían abordar. Aquellos "botes" eran simples pedazos de madera mal construidos que seguramente se volteaban a menudo_—. ¿En serio subiremos a una de esas cosas? —_preguntó asombrado. Zoro soltó una suave risa,

_—no se preocupe, si nos caemos sólo tenemos que nadar hacia la orilla_ —lo jaló del brazo y le pagó a una vieja para que le alquilara el bote,

_—sólo me queda ése_ —la mujer señaló al más destartalado de todos,

_—no importa, lo tomaremos_, _ah,_ _y también deme una bolsa con semillas _—antes de que el mayor pudiera replicar, el joven se trepó en la improvisada embarcación esperando impaciente a que cediera.

Mihawk, un hombre que acostumbraba a viajar en yates y trasatlánticos de lujo abordó aquella cosa rogando que al menos aguantara el peso de ambos.

Remaron hasta el centro del cristalino lago, a su alrededor niños y parejas se mecían sobre el agua de una manera similar a la de ellos. Zoro le ofreció algunas semillas invitándolo a alimentar a los patos. Tiró unas pocas y pronto las aves se arremolinaron a su alrededor,

_—¿no le parece divertido? —_comentó Zoro quien apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reírse de aquel hombre tan serio que parecía impresionado con su absurda labor,

_—he de confesar que jamás había hecho algo como ésto_ —contestó a la par que aventaba otras pocas. Se asomó para ver cómo unos enormes peces también aparecían debajo de ellos, pero desistió enseguida cuando sintió que su embarcación se mecía peligrosamente. Zoro soltó una sonora carcajada acaparando su atención, no recordaba haberlo escuchado reír tan fuerte,

_—sabe, no había vuelto a este lugar desde hace años, me alegra que nada haya cambiado,_

_—supongo que desde entonces estos viejos botes ya estaban_ —agregó el mayor con algo de sarcasmo. Zoro colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al cielo recostándose ligeramente. Sus piernas invadieron el espacio de Mihawk, rozándolo sin querer,

_—hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien_—confesó mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el calor del sol calentar su rostro.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos contempló el paisaje unos instantes e inhaló el aroma a tierra húmeda. No recordaba alguna vez haber estado en un sitio tan pacífico, un sitio donde nadie supiera quien era ni reparara en él. Las aves seguían pidiéndole comida y aquella tarea tan insulsa lo hizo sonreír levemente. Se sentía tan relajado que por un momento se olvidó de la inestabilidad pequeño bote, colocó las manos en ambos lados y estiró el cuello hacia atrás relajando su estricta postura —_puedo decirle lo mismo._

Su pequeña embarcación, que flotaba libremente, se acercó a un islote cuyo único árbol colgaba hasta el agua regalándoles una sombra amplia y un poco de intimidad. Mihawk continuaba alimentando a las aves mientras que Zoro seguía descansando. Cuando el joven se incorporó al sentir la ausencia del sol, el mayor se retiró los anteojos y le regaló una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida.

En ese sitio no se escuchaba casi nada, sólo el ruido de los patos que chapoteaban a su alrededor. Quedaron inmersos en un silencio que no era incómodo, todo lo contrario, se sentía como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido en ese mismo instante.

Zoro, embelesado por la intensa mirada, comenzó a acercarse levemente mordiendo su labio inferior. Mihawk sintió las ganas de su acompañante encendiendo su propio cuerpo, y tras dudarlo un poco, también acortó la distancia entre ambos. Ya no podía negarse lo que tanto deseaba; estiró su mano para tomarlo de la mejilla, Zoro se acercó todavía más, buscando desesperadamente el contacto que tanto anhelaba…

Para su mala fortuna ambos se recargaron en el lado derecho del bote y la vieja embarcación se volteó logrando que las aves se alejaran espantadas.

• • •

_—Señora, hemos perdido la señal del móvil_ —comentó uno de los guardias a Hina, quien aventó su cigarro al suelo,

_—¡dónde demonios se ha metido!, ¿no pueden rastrear el de Zoro?_ —el hombre movió la cabeza en forma negativa,

_—mierda, ¡Hina está furiosa!, ¡movilicen a todos hacia el sitio donde la señal se perdió!_

Varias camionetas negras fijaron ruta hacia el parque central, esperando no tener que lidiar con alguna banda de secuestradores en un sitio público como ése.

• • •

Tras pasar un buen rato secando sus pertenencias, Mihawk decidió que era momento de terminar con su aventura. El sol comenzaba a descender y quería acompañar a Roronoa hasta su casa como había prometido antes de contactar a Hina para que pasara por él. Miró una vez más su móvil, pese a que supuestamente era a prueba de agua, el aparato se había apagado. Tal vez si intentaba encenderlo, más tarde volvería a funcionar como siempre.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el sitio donde el joven vivía. El aire de la tarde era fresco y delicioso. Caminar junto a él mientras la gente lo ignoraba por completo lo hacía sentir bien, tanto que deseaba repetir su aventura en un futuro no muy lejano. Rozó sin querer la mano del joven que colgaba cerca de la suya, Zoro simplemente le regaló una sonrisa y él le correspondió el gesto.

Llegaron hasta su departamento y el peli verde extrajo las llaves de su bolsillo.

_—Aquí es… —_comentó mientras abría la puerta. Se asomó al departamento discretamente y se sintió aliviado al notar que las luces y la calefacción estaban apagadas. para su buena suerte Law no había llegado. Volteó hacia el mayor y se quedó unos instantes en silencio sin atreverse a entrar. En parte no deseaba que ese día tan extraño, y a la vez tan fascinante, acabara.

Mihawk conservaba su semblante tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba librando una terrible batalla, no quería irse, no deseaba que el contacto entre ellos terminara,

_—me divertí mucho a su lado, gracias por compartir este día conmigo —_comentó mientras le extendía la mano para despedirse. Zoro lo imitó y asió su mano con firmeza y formalidad,

_ —fue… especial para mí_ —bajó la mirada, la idea de que su aventura al lado de Dracule Mihawk llegara a su final le hundía el corazón en lo más profundo del pecho, se soltaron de la mano y el mayor se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a partir.

_«No puedo dejar que se vaya»,_ simplemente Zoro ya no podía permitirlo.

_—Hay algo que quisiera pedirle —_soltó en voz alta logrando que Mihawk detuviera su andar y se diera la vuelta. El peli verde recordó las palabras que le había dicho en el restaurante, no podía dejar que se marchara sin recordárselas.

_—Olvídese del peso de su apellido, de las cosas que la sociedad opine, y por vez primera, haga lo que realmente desea y no lo que es debido._

Mihawk se detuvo en seco reflexionando sus propias palabras, ¿por qué debía contenerse? ¿Por qué debía seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado? Dudó unos instantes y finalmente se decidió a dar un paso de regreso.

Luego otro.

Avanzaba con un ritmo tortuoso acortando la distancia. Cuando Roronoa estuvo a su alcance lo tomó del rostro y le acarició suavemente el cabello con las yemas de los dedos sintiendo como lograba erizarle la piel bajo aquel sutil contacto. La forma en que logró estremecerlo fue suficiente para tomar su última decisión al respecto.

Sin pensárselo más y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, lo besó.

Zoro pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello entregándose completamente, dejando que lo rodeara por la cintura y lo pegara a su cuerpo con fuerza, empujó la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta y avanzaron con pasos torpes hacia adentro.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	16. Un deseo

**UN DESEO**

—Capítulo 16—

Los pasos de Zoro eran imprecisos y un poco torpes, jamás había recorrido la estancia de su departamento sin ver y de reversa; y para hacer las cosas más difíciles, sus zapatos deportivos seguían mojados y hacían un rechinido molesto a cada paso. Finalmente se los quitó como pudo y los abandonó en la sala, el mayor lo imitó.

Al llegar a la puerta de la recámara, Mihawk lo aprisionó con fuerza contra la misma alzándole ambas piernas para ponerlo a su altura y acercar su excitado miembro al del joven, apresó su boca mientras el peli verde buscaba a tientas la manija, desesperado por entrar.

Las ganas de comerse el uno al otro eran demasiado intensas, esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

El cuarto era un completo desastre, la última vez que había estado ahí Zoro no se había tomado la molestia ni siquiera de tender la cama y la ropa sucia estaba tirada por doquier dificultando su avance; sin embargo, poco importaba en aquel instante. Mihawk lo depositó sobre una cómoda y le sacó la playera, hizo una pausa leve antes de besarlo, clavando su entera atención en el atractivo joven que respiraba agitado. Sonrió de manera sensual complacido con lo que veía, le gustaba, le gustaba bastante. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del joven para acariciar sus músculos y lo rodeó con todo el brazo para acercarlo más a él.

Zoro le desabrochó el cierre del pantalón y coló una de sus manos para acariciar la enorme virilidad del mayor que parecía ponerse más dura con cada roce. Mihawk respiró profundo extasiado con aquella caricia, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, llenándose de su aroma, acariciando con los labios cada detalle de su piel.

De un fuerte tirón, la playera negra que el mayor tenía terminó en el piso permitiéndole a Zoro pasear sus inquietas manos por su escultural cuerpo mientras le daba un buen vistazo. La pálida piel del mayor se sentía suave al contacto y sus músculos estaban duros y perfectamente trabajados. Bajó su mano por el abdomen hacia la cadera buscando la manera de bajarle por completo el pantalón.

Fue en ese instante que algo llamó su atención, el atractivo hombre tenía una marca oscura en su costado, un cardenal que enturbiaba la perfección de su piel…

_«Espera…»_

Zoro frenó los besos del hombre para observar con detalle aquella zona. Mihawk se dio cuenta muy tarde que se había olvidado por completo de ocultarlo,_ «no puede ser», _pensó para sus adentros.

_—Eso es un golpe_ —soltó Zoro sorprendido, había entrenado suficientes años con Kuina para saber cómo se veía el ataque de un _bokken_—, _¡logré atestarle un golpe!_

Mihawk retrocedió ligeramente y soltó el aire de sus pulmones sin poder esconder lo avergonzado que estaba —_es cierto, usted ganó la apuesta, fui un idiota al intentar ocultárselo_ —Zoro lo observó unos instantes sin decir palabra,

_—¿por qué mintió?_ —preguntó más por curiosidad que por molestia, sabía bien que su jefe no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos sonrió y de sus labios se escapó un suave bufido al notar la ironía de la situación _—lo hice porque quería evitar que algo más pasara entre nosotros, sabía a la perfección lo que usted pediría si se enteraba _—ahora le parecía algo tan estúpido, a pesar de haber tomado aquella medida, en ese instante estaba a punto de hacerlo suyo,

_—así que… me debe un deseo_ —susurró Zoro mientras se bajaba del mueble y avanzaba hacia el mayor empujándolo suavemente contra la cama, Mihawk tomó asiento y el joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa que todavía tenía encima sintiendo que la adrenalina se le disparaba al percibir el deseo que ese par de ojos amarillos le mostraba. Empujó un poco más para que el mayor se recostara por completo y tomó asiento desnudo sobre su cadera_—. ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? —_susurró con una voz llena de deseo,

_—cumpliré cualquier cosa que me pida_ —agregó el mayor quien posó ambas manos sobre las torneadas piernas de Zoro subiendo hasta su cadera y estrujando su trasero, ese cuerpo se sentía tan bien al contacto que no pudo evitar apretarlo duro contra sí mismo, deseoso de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Zoro pareció pensárselo unos instantes y finalmente sonrió de lado con una mueca sensual, se inclinó hacia el rostro del mayor y se detuvo muy cerca de su boca,

—_quédese conmigo esta noche_ —sus labios sellaron el trato con un beso intenso, la lengua de Zoro invadió la boca ajena encontrándose deliciosamente con su semejante, succionó fuertemente sus labios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a marcar un vaivén sobre el excitado miembro del mayor, cuyas manos no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, estrujándolo duro, memorizando cada parte de su ser.

Pronto aquel beso ya no fue suficiente. Mihawk se rodó sobre él aprovechando para deshacerse de la poca ropa que aún conservaba, mordió con suavidad su cuello y bajó por el hombro hasta el sitio donde la cicatriz del torso comenzaba. Sus dedos acariciaban los pectorales del joven y su abdomen, a la par que sus labios y la punta de su lengua descendían por la marca hasta el hueso de la cadera. Su diestra mano asió el miembro de Roronoa y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad. El peli verde lo tomó del cabello acariciando su cabeza y empujándola suavemente hacia abajo. Mihawk se dejó guiar, estaba dispuesto a cederle el control… al menos por el momento.

Acercó su boca al miembro del joven y lamió su glande antes de metérselo a la boca, con una fuerte succión logró que Zoro se arqueara deliciosamente. El peli verde colocó su brazo sobre la boca ahogando un fuerte jadeo, ese atractivo hombre sabía lo que hacía. Movió su cabeza pidiéndole más velocidad, quería metérselo más profundo. Mihawk accedió a su loco ritmo, aumentando las succiones con un sutil movimiento de su lengua, alzó su penetrante mirada para observar las reacciones del joven, quien no podía esconder en su expresión lo mucho que disfrutaba de tenerlo a su merced.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y Zoro sintió que se acercaba al límite, en el instante en que estaba por entregarse, Mihawk se retiró dejándolo tan cerca del punto que sintió una frustración tremenda _—¡faltaba poco! _—exclamó.

Mihawk le regaló una sonrisa que dejaba entrever cierto placer al escuchar su queja —_no sea desesperado, tenemos el resto de la noche, ¿no es así?_ —mordió con suavidad sus muslos y continuó sus besos hacia el costado de la cadera, avanzando hacia el otro lado de su cuerpo. Zoro se giró permitiéndole llegar hasta su trasero, donde el mayor rozó su coxis con la punta de la lengua y de ahí subió por su columna vertebral erizándole la piel por completo. Jaló con suavidad la cadera de Roronoa para levantarla un poco, descendió nuevamente hasta la parte baja y acercó su lengua a la entrada del peli verde donde comenzó a juguetear encendiéndolo con fuerza, hizo una leve presión con la punta comprobando que aquel cuerpo estaba demasiado apretado todavía,

_—nos vendría bien un poco de lubricante _—agregó sin poder esconder un ligero tono burlón. Las mejillas de Zoro se encendieron al instante, _«mierda, tenía que notarlo»,_ exclamó para sus adentros. El peli verde había tenido sexo muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que le cedía el control a otra persona por lo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a las penetraciones,

_—¡hágalo así!_ —refunfuñó dando gracias a que no pudiera verlo a la cara. Mihawk soltó un suspiro leve, ese joven era demasiado orgulloso. Humedeció dos de sus propios dedos y los introdujo en aquel estrecho cuerpo que se contrajo en cuanto sintió la invasión. Comenzó a moverlos con maestría, rozando una y otra vez el punto que convertía aquella incomodidad en un intenso placer, con su otra mano rodeó los testículos del joven masajeándolos con suavidad, paseando sus dedos por la base de su hombría sin sujetarla por completo. Zoro respiraba profundo, desesperado por sentirlo adentro.

Cuando se aseguró de haberlo dilatado lo suficiente, retiró sus dedos. Zoro apretó las sábanas y cerró un instante los ojos, expectante. Mihawk humedeció su miembro esperando que fuera suficiente para no provocarle dolor, colocó la punta en su esfínter y empujó resbalándose deliciosamente dentro de él. Zoro soltó un jadeo que no alcanzó a esconder. Con un segundo movimiento, el hombre de los ojos amarillos se adentró todavía más, logrando que su hombría llegara casi hasta el tope. Antes de moverse tomó el miembro del joven y comenzó a masajearlo. Deseaba ver su rostro excitado, pero en esta postura era más sencillo penetrarlo, especialmente si no tenía mucha experiencia. Cuando sintió que se relajaba un poco inició las embestidas. Cerró los ojos disfrutándolo, su cuerpo era estrecho y perfecto, comenzó a moverse más rápido a la par que aceleraba el movimiento de su mano. El peli verde apretó los labios para evitar que cualquier otro sonido escapara, estaba siendo estimulado por dentro y por fuera sin piedad alguna. _«No puedo… más…», _finalmente se entregó de golpe con un intenso placer que lo recorrió hasta la cabeza, sus brazos se vencieron dejando que su rostro diera contra las sábanas disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de aquella sensación.

Mihawk abandonó su cuerpo para permitir que se girara nuevamente, con la semilla de Zoro en una de sus manos lubricó un poco más su virilidad y se recostó sobre la cama sentando a Roronoa sobre él, esta vez podía ver su rostro perfectamente. Lo tomó con fuerza de la cadera y se adentró con una estocada rápida y profunda. El peli verde inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre los antebrazos de su acompañante, la sensación había sido muy intensa. El mayor repitió aquel movimiento con la misma fuerza, Roronoa lo devoraba deliciosamente con cada dura estocada acercándolo al final; pero más que aquellos movimientos, tenía que aceptar que era mirar su excitado rostro lo que lo tenía al borde del clímax.

No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto el sexo como lo estaba haciendo con él.

El peli verde lo miró sin decir palabra, perdido en esa intensa mirada que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio, su propio cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse duro nuevamente con las tremendas estocadas que rozaban su punto una y otra vez, se humedeció los labios, se inclinó levemente y tomó el dije de cruz que colgaba del pecho del mayor para jalarlo hacia él. Mihawk entendió su invitación, tomó asiento con el joven sobre él y apresó esa carnosa boca que tanto lo enloquecía, bajó las manos hasta su trasero para apresurar el ritmo sin dejar de besarlo. El miembro del menor quedó apresado entre ambos cuerpos logrando así que la fricción lo llevara a entregarse por segunda vez, Mihawk finalmente hizo lo mismo dentro de él.

Permanecieron abrazados y unidos un instante más, recuperando el aire que habían perdido con el último y demandante beso.

Zoro se levantó despacio y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Mihawk hizo lo mismo. Tras un rato de permanecer en esa posición, se colocó de lado y recargó su cabeza sobre el brazo para poder contemplar al atractivo joven,

_—¿qué sucede?_ —preguntó el menor al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Su compañero sonrió levemente,

—_estaba pensando que usted ha venido a poner de cabeza mi mundo _—le acarició el cabello con suavidad disfrutando de aquel sutil contacto—, _¿qué será de mí más adelante?_

_—¿piensa que esto que hicimos fue un error? Porque francamente yo deseo que se repita —_comentó el peli verde con un dejo de burla. Mihawk guardó silencio unos instantes, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras.

_—Usted no es un error… de hecho, puede que sea el único acierto real que haya tenido en mi vida_.

Aquellas palabras inundaron el corazón de Zoro, su rostro no pudo ocultar lo feliz que se sentía, se rodó ligeramente para recostarse sobre el mayor y lo besó; entregándole no sólo el cuerpo, sino también los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior.

• • •

Las llaves que Law había sacado de su bolsillo cayeron al suelo. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se agachaba a recogerlas de mala gana, su ánimo estaba deshecho y se sentía de lo más distraído desde que Kureha le había comunicado lo de la cena. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a su venganza. Estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Esa tarde no había tenido ganas de cocinarse nada, así que había salido a caminar un poco y tomar algo en el camino. Finalmente estaba de vuelta.

Cora-san avanzaba muy cerca de él con el rostro compungido, podía notar que algo tenía preocupado a su protegido, pero sin la ayuda de Zoro no tenía idea de cómo preguntárselo. Lo que más deseaba era poder tocarlo, ofrecerle consuelo, lamentablemente siempre que lo intentaba le helaba la piel, o bien, le prendía fuego empeorando las cosas.

Al entrar Law notó que la luz de la estancia estaba encendida, _«Zoro-ya regresó»,_ supuso que se encontraba en su cuarto tomando una siesta. Observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared, todavía tenía tiempo para relajarse un rato. Encendió la calefacción, se quitó el abrigo y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la recámara de su amigo para colarse a su lado. Corazón avanzaba adelante, pero más tardó en meter la cabeza que en lo que se dio vuelta con el rostro completamente rojo,

_—¡Law! ¡no abras la puerta!_ —exclamó quedito mientras agitaba los brazos, sin embargo su protegido no podía verlo, el torpe fantasma intentó darle vuelta a la manija para poner el seguro pero lo único que logró fue calentar la pieza de metal. El ojigrís seguía avanzando sin nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo_—. ¡No la agarres, te vas a quemar! —_se tapó los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes de que la mano de Law tocara la manija, su móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, lo extrajo de su bolsillo y le llamó la atención que el número fuera privado, retrocedió unos pasos para atender la llamada, no quería despertar a Zoro-ya,

_—¡Trafalgar Law!, ¡¿es usted Trafalgar Law?!_ —la voz de una mujer sonaba alterada desde el otro lado de la línea,

_—él habla, ¿cómo consiguió mi teléfono? —_preguntó en voz baja,

_—por ahora eso no importa, mi nombre es Hina y soy la jefa de seguridad de Dracule Mihawk. Necesito por favor que si sabe el paradero de su compañero y de mi jefe, me lo diga en este mismo instante_ —el médico pateó con suavidad un zapato deportivo que se atravesó en su camino, no había duda, era de su amigo,

_—Zoro está aquí en el departamento_ —la mujer respiró profundo, esa era una buena noticia,

_—comuníqueme con él enseguida —_ya había localizado a uno, ahora necesitaba dar con el otro,

_—me parece que está durmiendo, ¿le urge mucho?_

_—¡claro que me urge!, ¡comuníquemelo ahora!_ —Law avanzaba de regreso al cuarto cuando notó el resto de los zapatos olvidados. _«¿Qué hace aquí otro par?». _Recordó que esa misma mañana el arrogante jefe de Zoro-ya le había dicho que él personalmente lo llevaría hasta su departamento… ¿sería posible que todavía estuviera ahí?, acercó la oreja a la puerta prestando especial atención.

Fue entonces cuando captó el sonido de una cama meciéndose y de unos suaves jadeos que dejaban en claro lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. No pudo evitar esbozar una traviesa sonrisa, _«así que están 'perdidos'», _pensó,

_—Hina-ya, en este momento es imposible que le pase su llamada, aunque le puedo decir que su jefe también se encuentra aquí, y ambos están sanos y salvos —_murmuró,

_—¡no me basta con su palabra, si no me los comunica ahora mismo iré hasta el departamento y entraré usando la fuerza! —_el ojigrís soltó un suspiro, por más discreto que intentara ser aquella mujer exigía demasiado,

_—escúcheme bien, los dos hombres que busca están metidos en la misma cama y no creo que deseen ser interrumpidos ¿comprende?_

La mujer se quedó en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Law colgó, le hubiera encantado ver el rostro de la jefa de seguridad al otro lado del auricular.

Hina no volvió a llamar.

_—Cora-san, creo que esta vez dormiremos solos tú y yo _—se estiró perezosamente para dirigirse a su recámara, tenía media hora para descansar un poco. Ya mañana acosaría a Zoro-ya para que le contara todo con lujo de detalle.

El fantasma avanzó tras él todavía con las mejillas coloradas y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Con lo que acababa de ver la esperanza que guardaba de que Zoro y Law permanecieran juntos se había esfumado para siempre.

• • •

_—La búsqueda terminó, regresen a la mansión_ —exclamó la jefa de seguridad con el rostro levemente enrojecido mientras guardaba su móvil con brusquedad. Sus colaboradores obedecieron las órdenes sin agregar nada más, sólo el novato se atrevió a acercarse a ella,

_—jefa, ¿se encuentra bien?_ —preguntó Coby.

Hina clavó los ojos en el lago del parque que estaba iluminado por la luna. Llevaban un buen rato buscando pistas e interrogando a la pobre gente que había ido a pasear, al menos agradecía que no hubiera sido un secuestro.

Encendió su cigarrillo y sacó lentamente el humo,

_—¿sabes cuál es una de las reglas más importantes del servicio de seguridad?_ —el joven no respondió_—_. _No debemos entrometernos en la vida privada de nuestros clientes —_Coby permaneció en silencio a su lado sin comprender con exactitud a qué se refería—. _Andando, tú y yo pasaremos la noche vigilando el sitio donde vive Roronoa hasta que se comuniquen con nosotros,_

_—qué extraño, ¿por qué se quedaría el Señor Dracule en un lugar como ése si… oh… ya veo_ —el rostro del joven se calentó al comprender finalmente lo que su jefa le había dicho,

_—debes guardar esa información, no podemos permitir que se filtre _—el joven de cabello rosa bajó la mirada y avanzó detrás de ella sin decir nada más.

Hina había tenido un pésimo día, y ahora tendría que esperar hasta que ese par terminara con sus asuntos para poder regresar a la mansión. Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era regresar a la casa de seguridad, darse un buen baño y dormir al menos algunas horas.

• • •

Doflamingo se estiró perezosamente sobre su escritorio. El interfón a su lado finalmente sonó. Levantó la bocina con una gran sonrisa, era justo lo que llevaba esperando desde que había dictado sus últimas órdenes _—¿ya lo tienen?_ —preguntó,

_—así es_ —la voz de Diamante sonó al otro lado,

_—háganlo pasar._

El ejecutivo cruzó las puertas, detrás de él otros dos compinches traían a un hombre con el rostro cubierto que forcejeaba por soltarse, lo hincaron y le quitaron la bolsa y la cinta que le cubría los labios,

_—¡¿qué mierda quieren de mí?!, ¡si van a matarme, háganlo rápido!_

Joker permaneció en la penumbra con su silla mirando hacia la ventana. Debía ser cauto con su identidad,

_—¿así le hablas al hombre que te sacó de la cárcel? Deberías mostrarte agradecido_ —el aludido, que todavía traía la ropa de presidiario guardó silencio. Dos tipos habían entrado a su celda y se lo habían llevado a la fuerza sin explicarle nada. No tenía idea de con quién estaba lidiando.

—_Te traje aquí porque necesito preguntarte algunas cosas… tengo entendido que serviste como mayordomo varios años en la mansión de Dracule Mihawk ¿cierto?_

_—Así es, y terminé en la cárcel por un malentendido,_

el rubio soltó una risilla al escuchar esa última parte _—intentar violar a una joven no me parece que sea un malentendido. Pero no te juzgo, lo que hayas hecho me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora bien, quiero que contestes con sinceridad a mi siguiente pregunta, de lo contrario te arrancaré la lengua en este preciso instante —_el presidiario tragó saliva, pudo notar que su amenaza no era una broma. _—Si yo quisiera robar información confidencial sobre las finanzas de Dracule Mihawk, ¿cuál consideras que sería la mejor manera?_ —El preso pareció reflexionar cuidadosamente su pregunta, Doflamingo sonrió, podía ver que no se trataba de un idiota cualquiera,

_—él siempre ha llevado su propia contabilidad, es muy receloso con sus números, supongo que colarse en la mansión y obtener los documentos sería la manera más fácil ya que sólo un puñado de idiotas trabajan ahí —_Joker tomó una copa de su escritorio y le dio un trago,

_—me temo que eso ya no será posible ahora que ese hombre ha contratado un servicio de seguridad, colarse a la mansión ya no es una opción viable —_el preso bajó la vista, sabía que si no encontraba una solución satisfactoria, lo encontrarían inútil y lo matarían sin dudarlo,

_—está Perona, su asistente. Esa mujer siempre trae consigo una libreta donde lleva el registro de todos los movimientos de su jefe, apuesto a que también debe tener alguna copia de los documentos que necesita. Sólo es cuestión de interceptarla en algún sitio seguro, tal vez… dentro de su propio departamento,_

_—desátenlo_ —ordenó Joker, Diamante se acercó y rompió las ataduras del hombre, quien se puso de pie y con la parte baja de la palma de su mano se acomodó los lentes que se le resbalaban sobre la nariz,

_—este es el trato, consígueme la información que necesito y a cambio recibirás una jugosa recompensa… ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por tu identidad, hemos prendido fuego a la que era tu celda con un infeliz adentro, mis hombres se encargarán de que las pruebas coincidan, así que oficialmente eres un hombre muerto,_

_—será un placer ayudarle_ —agregó con una reverencia parecida a la que haría un mayordomo,

_—denle todo lo que necesite e invítenle algunos tragos, merece disfrutar de una buena noche. Mañana afinaremos detalles. _

Kuro se acomodó nuevamente los anteojos y esbozó una enorme y sádica sonrisa. Jamás pensó que la oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos que lo metieron a la cárcel se presentaría.

_«Primero, visitaré a la linda Perona»,_ su vientre se contrajo con el mero placer de pensarlo, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una mujer… y hacerse con alguien como ella sería más que perfecto.


	17. Cautela

**CAUTELA**

—Capítulo 17—

Mihawk abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante que todavía dormía profundamente. _«Vaya noche»,_ pensó para sí. Lo habían hecho una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el sueño los había vencido. Sonrió complacido, no sólo era la primera vez que amanecía en la cama de alguien más, sino que jamás se había sentido tan libre de disfrutar el sexo sin necesidad de ocultar su identidad. ¿Cuántos amantes furtivos había tenido sin siquiera saber su nombre? Otros hombres como él que utilizaban el anonimato para desfogar lo que realmente deseaban...

Ahora todo eso era parte del pasado.

Tomó asiento mientras estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo, hace mucho que no se sentía tan descansado.

_—Mihawk…_ _—_escuchar su nombre lo estremeció de repente, volteó hacia el peli verde que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y el ojo todavía entrecerrado por el sueño. El joven se incorporó acercándose a él, lo tomó de la barbilla y le depositó un suave beso _—buenos días,_

_—espero que haya descansado bien_ _—_contestó el mayor. Zoro frunció levemente el ceño,

_—en serio, después de lo que pasó piensas seguir hablándome con ese tono tan formal_ _—_su jefe esbozó una sensual sonrisa mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el rostro,

_—tienes razón, Zoro —_eran contadas las personas con las que el mayor se dirigía tan informalmente; sin embargo su relación con aquel joven... había cambiado bastante.

La luz que entraba por la ventana detrás del muchacho acaparó su atención, tocó su muñeca recordando que su reloj de oro se había quedado junto al resto de sus pertenencias en el restaurante _—¿qué hora es?_ _—_preguntó.

El peli verde se giró para ver el reloj de la cómoda _—¡MIERDA!, ¡YA CASI SON LAS DIEZ!_

El mayor se paró de un impulso y tomó los pantalones de mezclilla para extraer de ellos su móvil, había dejado el aparato apagado desde que se había caído al lago. En cuanto lo encendió sus ojos se abrieron preocupados, tenía un sinnúmero de mensajes de voz y escritos, rápidamente llamó a Perona mientras tomaba del piso el resto de la ropa para vestirse con prisas.

Zoro lo imitó, incluso para él era bastante tarde.

_—¡Señor Dracule! ¡finalmente!, ¿dónde está?_ _—_exclamó la asistente sin poder esconder su voz perturbada_—, Nefertari Cobra y su hija ya lo están esperando para firmar el nuevo contrato, ¿qué debo decirle?_

El mayor tocó su frente y jaló un poco de aire _—por favor, necesito que lo mantengas entretenido cuarenta minutos, haré todo lo posible por llegar, _

_—pero… yo…_

_—confío en ti —_colgó antes de que su pobre asistente pudiera decir algo más, se giró y tomó la barbilla de Zoro,

_—debo adelantarme, en cuanto me desocupe iré a buscarte, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, _

_—de acuerdo_ _—_comentó el joven temiendo que se arrepintiera, sin embargo, el mayor lo rodeó de la cintura y le dio un último beso tan intenso que simplemente se le borró de la cabeza cualquier duda,

_—te veré pronto_ _—_le regaló una última sonrisa y salió de la recámara en busca de los zapatos deportivos que se habían quedado por ahí. _«Tengo que llamar a Hina»_, pensó mientras batallaba para ponérselos. Estaba por marcar al número cuando notó la presencia de otra persona que lo miraba desde la cocina.

Recargado en la barra y con una taza de café entre las manos Law lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona de lo más impertinente. El médico, quien ya había regresado de su turno nocturno, había pasado un buen rato de la mañana esperando a que ese par saliera de la habitación.

_—¿Quiere un poco de café?, preparé para los tres_ _—_Mihawk se tensó de repente, era fácil darse cuenta del tono con el que se lo decía,

_—se lo agradezco, pero debo irme_ _—_exclamó el mayor de manera seca. Law prosiguió, disfrutando de molestar a aquel intimidante caballero,

_—espero haya pasado una buena noche, ¡ah!... y gracias por haber traído a Zoro-ya sano y salvo_, _ya vi que es un hombre de palabra_ _—_el médico le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin dejar de mirarlo, la verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo.

Mihawk sintió deseos de partirle la cara, pero debía contenerse, no entendía muy bien por qué ese hombre buscaba provocarlo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él,

_—que pase un buen día, Trafalgar_ _—_exclamó son su tono frívolo de siempre apretando de más su móvil mientras se comunicaba con su jefa de seguridad_, «imbécil», _pensó. Simplemente había algo en ese médico que no terminaba de gustarle.

En cuanto Zoro salió del cuarto su rostro se descompuso al notar la pícara expresión que Law tenía, decidió ignorarlo y tomar un pedazo de pan para engullírselo rápidamente,

_—buenos días Zoro-ya. Sabes, ayer tuve que dormir solo porque cuando llegué mi lado de la cama estaba ocupado_ _—_el peli verde estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el pedazo de pan al escuchar aquel comentario,

_—¡cállate idiota!, además, te he dicho que no te metas a mi recámara_ _—_no tenía idea de qué impresión se habrá llevado al mirarlos juntos, sin embargo, no pensaba preguntárselo,

_—quiero detalles —_demandó el ojigrís,

_—olvídalo, no pienso contarte nada_ _—_exclamó Zoro apenado. Law le extendió una taza de café y se la empinó rápidamente,

_—está bien, si me respondes a una sola pregunta te dejaré en paz —_el peli verde lo miró receloso, pero finalmente continuó con otro sorbo a su café_—. Dime, Zoro-ya… ¿te duele caminar? _

Su pobre amigo terminó escupiendo la bebida caliente,

_—¡eso no te incumbe!_ —el rostro del menor se puso de tal color que a Law no le quedó la menor duda y soltó una risilla enfureciéndolo todavía más—, _¡me… me largo!, te veo en la noche._

La taza de Law se le resbaló de los dedos desquebrajándose contra el piso. Zoro clavó su mirada en él, no era común que tuviera ese tipo de torpezas _—¿te encuentras bien? —_preguntó mientras cogía las llaves de su motocicleta,

_—esta noche tendré que cubrir doble turno en el hospital, no me esperes despierto._

Se agachó para recoger los pedazos rotos y evitar el contacto visual. Lo que realmente tenía era la cena con Doflamingo, pero lo menos que deseaba era preocupar a su amigo—, _vete ya o llegarás muy tarde —_Zoro lo miró unos instantes contrariado por su cambio de actitud, pero finalmente decidió callar y salir del departamento.

• • •

_—¿El helicóptero está listo? —_preguntó Hina, quien ya aguardaba en una camioneta negra a que su jefe saliera del edificio. Al otro lado de la línea un subordinado contestó de manera afirmativa. Mihawk abordó a su lado sin decir palabra, la mujer intentó no prestarle atención cuando lo vio subir vestido de mezclilla, _«¿de dónde sacó esas fachas?»_ pensó,

_—llegaremos a la plaza y de ahí subiremos hasta el helipuerto. En menos de quince minutos estaremos en la casa de seguridad de la mansión_._ Ya encargué el traje que me solicitó, lo tendrán listo para abordar y puede cambiarse en el trayecto_ —su jefe simplemente movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa sin hacer contacto visual,

_—tenga, estas son las llaves de mi auto, por favor llévelo de regreso a la mansión… el resto de mis pertenencias las tiene el chef del "Le Chevalier bleu", le encargo que las recoja antes de irse —_agregó,

_—entendido, lo haré personalmente —_contestó la eficiente jefa de seguridad,_ «¿así fue como escaparon?, malditos, al menos podría habérmelo dicho antes», _pensó mientras un tic atacaba uno de sus bellos ojos y pisaba con más furia el acelerador.

Mihawk simplemente miraba por la ventana pensando en la sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Zoro aquella mañana. _«Habrá que llevar la relación con cautela»,_ pensó. En definitiva no era el momento para que la noticia se hiciera pública, esbozó una sonrisa leve que disimuló con el puño de su mano… _«una relación», _qué extraño sonaba eso para él.

• • •

Nami y Usopp se estacionaron en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, ambos tenían unas marcadas ojeras ya que se habían retirado hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, su fuente les había comunicado que el auto de Dracule Mihawk seguía dentro _—Nami… es demasiado…_ —se quejó el camarógrafo. A pesar de eso su compañera parecía mantenerse firme con su decisión,

_—sólo un par de horas más ¿de acuerdo? _—por medio de Sanji se había enterado que su jefe no se encontraba en la mansión, y que al parecer, tampoco había llegado a dormir. Posiblemente había pasado la noche en la torre comercial… Nami tenía entendido que el empresario era dueño de la mayor parte del sitio por lo que había posibilidades de que contara con alguna suite en los últimos pisos. Era sin duda el mejor momento para sorprenderlo con su acompañante.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, era tan fácil extraerle información a aquel rubio enamorado que debía admitir que sentía un poco de pena por él.

_—¡Ahí está! —_exclamó Usopp, quien mantenía un par de binoculares sobre sus ojos_. _Había logrado divisar al lujoso auto descendiendo por una de las rampas, no había duda alguna_—, ¡ese es el auto!_

Nami extrajo rápidamente la cámara mientras su pobre amigo corría cerca de la salida principal_. «Calma, no creo que venga a mucha velocidad», _exclamó Usopp para sí en un intento de conservar la calma. Sólo debía saltar sobre el cofre, eso era todo. Lo había hecho antes.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde que el auto venía a una velocidad mucho mayor a la planeada.

Cuando lo impactó lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros, había sido un golpe bastante fuerte. Escuchó que el conductor descendía de su vehículo y se acercaba a él. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas y su visión estaba tan borrosa que no podía enfocarlo bien.

_—Deberías fijarte, idiota… ¡ahh, me siento mal!_, _creo que necesito ir al hospital…_ —exclamó como parte de su discurso premeditado; sin embargo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entró en pánico. Frente a él no se encontraba ningún hombre, sino una mujer apuntándole con un arma directo a la cabeza_—, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡fue mi culpa! _—chilló mientras temblaba lleno de pavor, miró de reojo al sitio donde se supone que la reportera se había escondido, pero no lograba verla,

_—escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil, Hina ha tenido un pésimo día, ¡así que largo! ¡o voy a volarte la cabeza!_

Se paró como pudo, con todos los huesos adoloridos, y emprendió la carrera. _—¡Maldita Nami traidora!_ —exclamó entre dientes. En cuanto se dio cuenta del error la Gata Ladrona había huido con todo y su motoneta abandonándolo a su suerte.

• • •

Cuando Mihawk finalmente llegó a la mansión suspiró aliviado al encontrar a su socio tomando el té en los jardines junto a una señorita que parecía ser su hija. Perona se había encargado de todo, le organizó un pequeño almuerzo al aire libre, Kuroashi preparó bocadillos para los invitados en un tiempo récord y Merry los entretenía tocando un poco de música. El hombre de los ojos amarillos ni siquiera sabía que su mayordomo manejaba el violín con tanta destreza. _«Han hecho un gran trabajo»,_ pensó agradecido, se acomodó el saco y se acercó finalmente.

_—Nefertari, le debo una disculpa por llegar tan tarde_ —el hombre le estrechó la mano con una enorme sonrisa,

_—vamos, no tiene de qué preocuparse Dracule, es la primera vez desde que lo conozco en que algo así sucede; además, he de decirle que Vivi y yo hemos pasado un momento de lo más ameno, ¿cómo se enteró de que ambos disfrutamos mucho de los lugares al aire libre? Hemos recorrido muchísimos jardines, pero debo admitir que este es uno de los más bellos que hayamos visto._

Mihawk se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna. _«Cierto, ellos vienen de una zona desértica». _Miró de reojo a su asistente quien asomó su lengua levemente y le guiñó el ojo. —_Entonces, no se diga más, ¿qué le parece si continuamos nuestra reunión aquí, el clima está de lo más agradable_ —Mihawk tomó asiento a su lado y las negociaciones comenzaron.

Era bueno saber que podía confiar en su gente.

• • •

Law se coló al laboratorio del hospital cuidando que nadie notara su presencia. Corazón seguía revoloteando a su alrededor sin comprender lo que le sucedía. El médico comenzó a abrir una gaveta tras otra revolviendo todos los frascos que veía para leer su etiqueta. _«Debe haber por aquí»._ Hace menos de un mes se había enterado por medio de algunos colegas sobre experimentos que se habían estado llevando a cabo con ricina, y podía asegurar que al menos alguna muestra había sobrado, _«aquí está»_. Escuchó un ruido y se escondió detrás de un estante, al parecer afuera dos jóvenes de intendencia pasaban por ahí charlando de manera amena. Soltó un suspiro, por un momento pensó que sería descubierto. Extrajo el pequeño frasco con aquella peligrosa sustancia y lo guardó en su bolsillo,

_—Law, ¿para qué necesitas eso?_ —Corazón soltó la pregunta a sabiendas de que su protegido no podía escucharlo_—, por favor, Law, no hagas ninguna locura._

El fantasma recordó que en la boda había logrado localizar a Zoro, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas pero esta vez no logró encontrarlo _«parece ser que se encuentra demasiado lejos»,_ comenzó a morder la uña de su pulgar cuando el ojigrís regresó a su consultorio como si nada hubiera pasado. El fantasma le tocó el hombro una y otra vez en un intento de que le prestara atención,

_—Cora-san, sé que estás ahí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé lo que hago _—exclamó,

_—eso es justo lo que me temo_ —agregó el fantasma mientras le colocaba un suave beso sobre la frente. No había nada qué hacer, tan sólo esperar a ver qué era lo que tenía en mente.

El médico revisó su reloj, faltaban algunas horas antes de que tuviera que dirigirse a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. _«Cora-san, ese hombre dejará de existir, puedes estar seguro de eso»_. Su plan era simple, esperaría una distracción para envenenar la comida de Doflamingo. Era evidente que un hombre como él tenía muchos enemigos, sería difícil que sospecharan de él… o al menos eso esperaba.

• • •

_—Algo muy extraño pasa con el jefe_ —exclamó Perona a la hora de la comida. Zoro soltó un suspiro intentando que su semblante se mostrara igual que siempre. Las chicas y Sanji se acercaron a ella intentando cerrar el círculo como si temieran que alguien ajeno pudiera escucharlos_—, ayer no llegó a dormir y hoy dejó esperando a uno de sus socios, él jamás hace cosas como esas,_

_—tal vez esté enfermo _—comentó Conis, los demás negaron con la cabeza,

_—puede que esté viendo a alguien —_comentó Sanji con una sonrisa—, _¿qué tal si pasó la noche con algún acompañante?_ _Nadie lo culparía por llegar tarde_ —las chicas rieron bajito tomando el comentario a broma. La cuchara de Zoro comenzó a temblar tanto que la mitad de lo que intentaba comer se desparramó por los lados,

_—sea lo que sea espero que no lo perjudique más_ —comentó la asistente,

_—¿¡perjudicarlo!? —_exclamó el peli verde molesto sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba diciendo_—, ¡creo que merece tener una vida!_

Sus compañeros lo miraron con asombro, Zoro siempre se mantenía a raya cuando ellos comenzaban a platicar de temas como ése y su súbita participación era de lo más extraño. El peli verde, que notó tarde su error, clavó la mirada en su plato de sopa y se lo terminó lo más rápido que pudo luchando por que su rostro no se calentara demasiado.

_—Tienes razón, Zoro, todos merecen un tiempo libre —_comentó Conis rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado y cambiaron el tema de conversación.

Zoro hizo una pequeña pausa la darse cuenta que la atención en él ya había desaparecido y respiró profundo. _«Mihawk tiene derecho a disfrutar de su vida…» _reflexionó sus propias palabras. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esconderían su relación, pero lo que sí sabía es de que deseaba caminar al lado de aquel hombre sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran.

Cuando regresó a su taller se encontró una grata visita esperándolo dentro. Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras el mayor se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta él aprisionándolo contra una de las paredes para robarle un delicioso beso _—¿me extrañaste?_ —bromeó el peli verde acercando sus labios hacia el cuello del mayor,

_ —¿cómo no hacerlo?_ —susurró Mihawk cerca de su oído_—_, _¿tuviste algún inconveniente para llegar?_ —el peli verde negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba y lo invitaba a tomar asiento nuevamente.

_—Zoro, hay algo de lo que deseaba hablar esta mañana_ —entrecruzó los dedos de la mano y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él con la expresión seria—, _quiero que sepas que tengo la intención de formalizar nuestra relación lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, dado el problema actual que hay con Donquixote, quisiera pedirte que lleváramos las cosas discretamente, al menos por ahora_,

el peli verde se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla en modo pensativo, en definitiva era lo mejor _—¿todavía no has tenido noticias sobre ese hombre?_ —el mayor movió la cabeza en forma negativa,

_—sea lo que sea que esté planeando, lo está tomando con calma_ —eso, en vez de mantenerlo tranquilo, lo tensaba mucho más. Zoro se acercó y le colocó ambas manos sobre los antebrazos acariciándolo con suavidad,

_—mañana temprano hablaré con mi fuente, debemos descubrir quien cubre todos los movimientos de Joker dentro de la policía. Mientras un alto mando esté involucrado será imposible actuar en su contra... _

_—no quiero que te involucres demasiado _—Zoro podía sentir la tensión en sus palabras y le sonrió levemente_—_, _tienes que presentarme a tu fuente, déjame lidiar con esto personalmente —_el joven negó con la cabeza,

_—estaré bien —_acercó su boca y le depositó un casto beso_—_, _confía en mí._

El móvil de Mihawk comenzó a sonar _—debe ser Perona, tendré que trabajar horas extra hoy _—suspiró. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir_—_, _ten cuidado y si necesitas algo avísame enseguida,_

_—lo haré, no tienes de qué preocuparte_ —respondió el joven, el mayor le regaló una leve sonrisa y abandonó su taller dejándolo en completo silencio.

Zoro frotó su cabello, necesitaba encontrar algún policía "vivo" en quien confiar, alguien que tuviera los pantalones de retomar el caso que el detective muerto había dejado inconcluso.

_—Corazón, vas a tener que ayudarme_ _—_soltó en un pesado suspiro. Debía atrapar a un maldito que se mueve sobre la ley, descubrir a los policías corruptos y salvar el día con ayuda de un fantasma torpe...

Era una tarea bastante complicada, lo sabía.

• • •

Law se acomodó la corbata y tocó nuevamente el bolsillo de su pantalón donde guardaba el pequeño frasco de ricina. Se encontraba en el sofá de su departamento y tenía la vista clavada en el reloj de la pared mientras movía nervioso uno de sus pies. Corazón caminaba en círculos desesperado, no podía conectarse con Zoro y todavía faltaba tiempo para que regresara del trabajo _—Law, por favor, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ —intentó tomarlo de las manos, pero pasó a través de él, se hincó en el piso y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos sintiéndose completamente inservible,

_—ese hombre va a pagar por lo que nos hizo, puedes estar seguro de eso _—el ojigrís respiraba profundo sintiendo que la adrenalina lo carcomía por completo. Ya casi era hora. Intentó tomar su móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de al lado, pero sólo consiguió darle un empujón y tirarlo al piso, seguido de las llaves de su auto. Soltó un suspiro y se agachó por sus pertenencias_—, Cora-san, perdona por ocultártelo, pero no deseaba que se lo dijeras a Zoro-ya, esto es un asunto entre Doflamingo y yo,_

_—Law... no lo hagas... —_el ojigrís se puso de pie sin siquiera notar el rostro lleno de lágrimas que tenía en frente. Tomó el resto de sus cosas y se apresuró a salir, no podía arriesgarse a coincidir con Zoro.

Tras él, sintiendo que los pies le temblaban en cada paso, avanzó el pobre fantasma. Su querido protegido estaba en graves problemas y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Antes de quitarle la alarma a su auto notó a un hombre rubio y gordo con lentes oscuros que lo estaba esperando _—usted debe ser Trafalgar Law, el joven amo mandó una limosina para recogerlo, me llamo Machvise y seré su chofer esta noche —_Law tensó los puños y sonrió de lado,

_—gracias, pero todavía es temprano, deseaba ir a dar una vuelta antes de encontrarme con tu jefe, _

_—no hay problema, lo llevaré a donde necesite —_insistió. Law apretó los dientes, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo no debía levantar sospechas,

_—mejor para mí, así no tendré que manejar —_exclamó mientras abordaba aquel vehículo. Jaló todo el aire posible y apretó nuevamente el frasco que traía en el bolsillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Corazón se sentó a su lado y se pegó a él provocándole un fuerte escalofrío para que supiera que estaba ahí, dispuesto a luchar como pudiera con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.


	18. Cualidades de un fantasma

**CUALIDADES DE UN FANTASMA**

—Capítulo 18—

El auto avanzaba entre el tránsito mientras Law miraba fijamente hacia la calle. Afuera la gente se movía como siempre, ajena a los problemas que le rondaban la cabeza y le hacían añicos los nervios. _«Al menos no nos hemos desviado de la ruta»,_ pensó. Al parecer la cita sería en la misma dirección que Kureha le había dado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino respiró profundo, podía sentir las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón. El chofer lo condujo hasta el lobby como si temiera que se desviara del camino _—gracias, desde aquí estoy seguro de que puedo continuar solo —_comentó el médico en tono sarcástico. Machvise hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se retiró.

El restaurante era grande y ostentoso, sintió alivio al notar que estaba abarrotado de gente, dio su nombre al anfitrión y éste lo condujo hasta una mesa al fondo del lugar,

_—¿quiere tomar algo mientras espera?, _

_—sólo agua, por favor_ —contestó el ojigrís.

Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer todo a su alrededor. La gente parecía estar metida en lo suyo. El agradable sonido de un piano ambientaba el lugar y la luz era tenue. _«Sería un lugar perfecto para una cita con Ace-ya». _En cuanto pensó en el pecoso, su corazón dio un vuelco, si lo atrapaban después de lo que pensaba hacer... seguramente tendría que olvidarse definitivamente de él.

Corazón comenzó a caminar entre las mesas nervioso, causando que algunos comensales sintieran escalofríos. Había algo en ese tranquilo ambiente que le resultaba extraño, podía sentirlo. _«Zoro… ojalá estuvieras aquí»,_ ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto dependía de aquel joven, sin él no tenía idea de cómo comunicarse con su protegido. Zoro le había comentado hace tiempo que existían fantasmas capaces de mover objetos, e incluso, los más hábiles, podían dejar mensajes escritos; pero cada que él intentaba hacerlo las cosas terminaban irremediablemente quemadas. Volvió al lado de Law haciéndolo temblar para que supiera que estaba presente, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla en la palma de las manos. El mantel se veía bastante inflamable, al menos sabía que en una emergencia podría prenderle fuego.

Ambos sintieron el golpe de adrenalina al divisar la silueta de Doflamingo. El médico se puso de pie para recibirlo esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Corazón apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, no toleraba tenerlo cerca.

_—Vaya, vaya, Law, me da gusto volver a verte_ —el enorme rubio estrechó su mano con intensidad invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente,

_—hubiera preferido una invitación directa, no a través del hospital _—exclamó el joven con voz de reproche,

_—no tenía muchas opciones, la vez pasada que te vi no me diste tu número, así que era la única forma de contactarte_ —una mesera de espesa melena negra y ondulada se acercó rápidamente y Doflamingo pidió por ambos sin consultar siquiera a su acompañante—, _quisiera ponerme al día contigo, cuéntame… ¿sigues viviendo en la antigua casa de Roci?_

_«¡Cómo se atreve a mencionarlo!»,_ Law agradecía que los manteles fueran largos, pues no podía dejar de mover nerviosamente el pie derecho —_no_, _ahora vivo por mi cuenta,_

_—con ese chico de cabello verde que te acompañó a la fiesta ¿cierto? —_el médico se tensó, al menos el maldito que tenía en frente no ubicaba el nombre de Zoro-ya ni el hecho de que trabajaba para Dracule Mihawk, eso era una ventaja,

_—así es, aunque no somos tan cercanos, simplemente ese día no tenía a quién más llevar _—mintió y le dio un trago a su vaso para intentar que en su rostro no se reflejara ninguna duda. A pesar de que su acompañante traía gafas de sol, podía sentir su intensa mirada, sabía a la perfección que estaba atento a cada una de sus respuestas,

_—¿estás tomando agua?, qué mal, déjame arreglar eso_ —con un gesto de su enorme brazo la mesera apareció con una botella de vino y dos copas que llenó casi hasta el borde—, _así está mejor, ¿no crees?_ —el ojigrís le sonrió levemente, no pensaba probar lo que le habían servido hasta que el rubio le diera el primer trago.

_—Sabes, muchos de tus gestos me recuerdan a mi hermano, supongo que se los aprendiste con el paso de los años, ¿a qué edad te adoptó?_ —el ojigrís no comprendía hacia dónde iban sus preguntas, pero en definitiva no las hacía al azar,

_—tenía diez años cuando lo conocí —_el rubio ladeó la cabeza como si ese dato le pareciera de lo más interesante,

_—entonces mi hermano te llevaba trece años, ¿no es así?, realmente era poca edad para poder desempeñar el papel de padre —_soltó una risa burlona tensando al ojigrís y le dio un gran trago a su copa_—. Eres bastante atractivo, ¿me vas a decir que jamás se dio nada entre ustedes?, Roci era un hombre recto, pero viviendo tanto tiempo los dos solos, supongo que podía haber sido tentador…_

Law se puso de pie en un brinco y pegó en la mesa con ambas manos,

_—¡CÓMO TE A TREVES A INSINUAR ALGO ASÍ! ¡ÉL ERA MI PADRE!_ —Estaba tan furioso que su grito había sonado más fuerte de lo necesario, la risilla de Doflamingo sólo consiguió que la sangre le hirviera, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por un momento clavó su atención en el cuchillo de la mesa, tenía ganas de clavárselo en ese mismo instante,

_—perdona, Law, no quise ofenderte, era simple curiosidad_ —el joven recobró un poco la compostura y volvió a sentarse. La comida no tardó en servirse permitiéndole al médico tener un pretexto para guardar silencio y apaciguar su furia. Corazón tenía los puños cerrados, ¡cómo hubiera deseado poder golpear a ese maldito sujeto! Odiaba el lazo de sangre entre ambos, no podía considerarlo su hermano, era un demonio y no más que eso.

_—La doctora Kureha me matará si no te pido el cheque_ —exclamó el joven para romper aquel incómodo silencio. El rubio hurgó dentro de su saco y colocó el trozo de papel sobre la mesa,

_—espero que no tenga que desembolsar tanto dinero cada vez que quiera verte _—bromeó. El ojigrís estiró su mano y tomó el cheque lo más rápido posible, _«ya lo tengo, ahora sólo necesito deshacerme de ti»,_ pensó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto.

Miró de reojo a un joven mesero que venía pasando cerca de su mesa, _«es el momento»_, le puso el pie discretamente para que se tropezara. El chico, que traía consigo un par de bebidas, se las derramó sin querer a Doflamingo quien le clavó una expresión de lo más intimidante, Law sintió remordimiento al haberlo involucrado,

_—¡kyaa! ¡lo siento, lo siento, joven amo! —_exclamó el pequeño rubio con los ojos llenos de terror a la par que le extendía algunas servilletas para que se secara. Doflamingo se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo y le arrojó los trozos de tela con un desdén impresionante,

_—voy al baño a secarme, regreso enseguida _—exclamó mientras recobraba su causal y siniestra sonrisa. En cuanto el mesero recogió el desastre, huyó despavorido dejando a Law finalmente a solas.

El ojigrís sacó discretamente el frasco de su pantalón y lo envolvió con su servilleta. Si mezclaba el veneno en el vino de su acompañante el sabor quedaría oculto, era su mejor oportunidad...

Pero antes de que pudiera subir su mano a la mesa sintió un fuerte calor sobre su muñeca, no había duda Cora-san intentaba sujetarlo,

_—entiende, esto terminará con nuestros problemas_ —ignoró aquel llamado de atención y colocó la servilleta a un lado de la copa del mayor esperando el momento oportuno para hacer el movimiento. Como si no fuera suficiente el estrés que sentía, el pedazo de tela se incendió de repente. De un fuerte manotazo apagó aquella pequeña flama, con eso estaba seguro de haber llamado la atención de la gente a su alrededor, estaba furioso _—¡deja de meterte en esto! —_murmuró. Su mejilla sintió un pequeño golpe, como si el fantasma intentara girarle la cabeza. Fue en ese momento que Law se percató de que algunos comensales lo observaban en forma discreta.

Cerró el puño escondiendo el frasco dentro de su manga y analizó lo que pasaba a su alrededor: _«El mesero lo ha llamado joven amo»…_ esas palabras alertaron su cabeza, Machvise lo había nombrado de la misma manera, ¿acaso ese mesero también lo conocía? Utilizó uno de los espejos del salón para espiar a los comensales de la mesa contigua, un hombre y una mujer de edad mayor lo miraban atentamente, ambos mantenían una de sus manos bajo el mantel, ocultando algo.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar, cuando pegó el grito en la mesa, ninguna persona a su alrededor se había mostrado sorprendida, incluyendo a los meseros; es más, ni siquiera el pianista había dejado de tocar.

_«Estoy rodeado por su gente»,_ cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta bajó la mano en forma discreta y volvió a guardar el frasquito en su bolsillo, seguramente Cora-san lo había notado antes que él y trataba de advertírselo. _«Debo salir de aquí»._

Sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje al número de Zoro, no se le ocurría a quién más contactar, _«márcame en dos minutos por favor, es importante; y diga lo que diga, no vuelvas a marcar»,_ cerró la tapa y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Doflamingo regresó a la mesa después de secar un poco su ropa y tomó asiento _—vaya, es una lástima lo que le pasó a tu camisa_ —comentó el médico al notar la fea mancha de vino tinto que le había quedado impregnada,

_—no hay problema, ya he mandado a pedir otra. Por ahora, continuemos con nuestra amena charla…_

El móvil comenzó a sonar justo a tiempo.

_—Perdona, es una llamada de Kureha _—al otro lado de la línea la voz de su amigo sonaba preocupada, pero el ojigrís simplemente movía la cabeza y asentía como si estuviera enfrascado en una conversación totalmente diferente—, _lo entiendo, llegaré cuanto antes_ —colgó rogando porque Zoro no volviera a llamarlo y arruinara su improvisada actuación,

_—lo siento, me dicen que tienen una urgencia en el hospital y debo presentarme cuanto antes… —_el rubio clavó su inquisidora mirada sobre él,

_—es una lástima, todavía no hemos llegado al postre. Al menos quédate hasta que terminemos_ —su voz no sonaba como una petición, más bien, parecía una orden.

Law sintió un mal presentimiento _—lo siento, te lo compensaré pronto, ¿qué dices si nos vemos el sábado?, es mi día de descanso _—se puso de pie apremiando sus movimientos,

_—Law, ¿sabes que soy un hombre ocupado? Me costó mucho hacerme un espacio para poder cenar contigo_ —la sonrisa de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse con cada palabra,

_«¡tengo que salir de aquí!»,_ pensó el médico cada vez más nervioso —_perdona, pero no tengo opción _—comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz, pero una mano enorme lo sujetó por la muñeca, al voltear no pudo ocultar más el temor que sentía,

_—no irás a ninguna parte —_con su mano libre el rubio le arrebató el móvil_—, si me estás mintiendo créeme que me voy a ofender mucho contigo…_

El abrigo rosa que Doflamingo siempre traía comenzó a arder, al igual que algunos objetos a su alrededor, el rubio pegó un grito de dolor y soltó a Law en un intento por apaciguar las llamas que tenía sobre su cuerpo. La gente comenzó a chillar de terror cuando el incendio se extendió. El ojigrís aprovechó esa distracción para correr rumbo a la puerta y abandonar aquel lugar mezclándose entre la muchedumbre asustada. Corrió un par de cuadras sin mirar atrás, paró un taxi y se subió lo más rápido posible.

_«Estoy en problemas, ¿qué he hecho?, Cora-san, ¿qué he hecho?»_

El fantasma acercó su cuerpo para dejarle saber que estaba a su lado, podía sentir cómo el corazón de Law latía descontrolado _—no estás solo_ —exclamó mientras intentaba colocarle un suave beso en la frente—. _Siempre estoy a tu lado_.

• • •

Zoro daba vueltas una y otra vez en la estancia, la extraña llamada de Law lo tenía alterado. _«¿Dónde demonios está?»_, había marcado al hospital, pero le indicaron que había salido temprano para acudir a un evento.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió entró su amigo con el semblante pálido y la mirada perdida,

_—¡Law! —_corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, el médico se asió de él con intensidad, toda su ropa olía a humo,

_—Cora-san, ¿qué mierda está pasando? _—el fantasma se dejó caer sobre el sillón sin ocultar lo preocupado que estaba,

_—Law intentó deshacerse de Doflamingo por mano propia. Ahora… estamos en un grave aprieto —_el peli verde encaró a su compañero de departamento que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo_—. Eres un imbécil _—exclamó_—. Pero me alegra que al menos sigas vivo._

Zoro preparó una taza de café, en definitiva no le quedaba tan bueno como a su compañero, pero en ese momento no importaba. Law tomó la bebida entre sus manos sintiendo ese delicioso calor que apaciguaba su ánimo _—no sé qué hacer ahora —_soltó en voz baja—, _de no ser por Cora-san… tal vez estaría también en el mundo de los muertos —_el fantasma lo miraba con una expresión tan lastimera, haría lo que fuera por poder acariciarle el cabello.

Zoro, que venía pensando en un plan desde que había hablado con Mihawk, tomó la palabra.

_—Corazón, ¿existe alguien en la policía en quien podamos confiar?_ —el fantasma se quedó pensativo, jamás había descubierto al culpable de que su identidad quedara revelada, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que al menos un policía era digno de su entera confianza , aquel que le había asignado su última misión,

_—el sargento Momonga_ —Zoro miró a su amigo, en definitiva Law no podía aparecerse en la estación de policía pues levantaría demasiadas sospechas, especialmente después de su "percance" con Doflamingo. Tendría que ser él quien fuera a contactar al sargento, el problema estaba en cómo llevarse al fantasma sin que su protegido viniera también,

_—necesito que vengas conmigo Corazón, ¿crees que puedas alejarte de Law por unas horas? —_Rocinante negó con la cabeza,

_—hoy pasé un largo rato intentando encontrarte, pero todo fue inútil. Si estás lejos de Law no puedo sentirte._

El peli verde se rascó la cabeza, jamás le había interesado estudiar más sobre los fantasmas o sobre su propia habilidad, no tenía idea de cómo llevarse un fantasma ajeno consigo.

Por suerte conocía a una persona que dominaba aquel tema a la perfección. Se trataba de un sujeto que se dedicaba de lleno a todo lo paranormal y lo esotérico. A pesar de que se trataba de un buen tipo, siempre que se acercaba a Zoro le encrespaba la piel. _«Eres un médium admirable, deberías dedicarte a los espíritus»,_ acostumbraba a decirle cada vez que tenía que hacerle alguna visita, era él quien le había explicado las cosas básicas sobre su "don".

_«No debería meter a Basil en esto», _reflexionó. Entre menos gente supiera de sus intenciones, mejor. Sin embargo, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera ayudarle, y si no se llevaba al fantasma sería muy complicado que el sargento creyera su historia.

Tal vez, si sólo lo llamaba por teléfono y le hacía ver que era un experimento podría obtener la información que necesitaba sin perjudicarlo. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número.

Hace tiempo que no charlaba con él.

• • •

Los bomberos terminaron finalmente de apagar el incendio. Dentro de una de las ambulancias ya habían terminado de atender la quemadura que Doflamingo tenía sobre su hombro derecho. Nadie podía explicar el motivo de aquella combustión espontánea, pero tenía la certeza de que Law estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

El siniestro hombre se puso de pie para admirar lo que quedaba de su establecimiento. La policía no tardaría en llegar a la escena para buscar el motivo de aquel trágico accidente y sus bodegas estaban llenas de cosas que debía mantener ocultas. Por suerte ya había contactado a Vergo, no entraría nadie que no fuera de su entera confianza.

_—Joven amo, me alegra que se encuentre bien_ —la chica que se había hecho pasar por mesera le colocó un saco sobre los hombros. Doflamingo, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido con el rostro serio, comenzó a reír de tal manera que Baby5 retrocedió ligeramente invadida por el miedo.

_—Esto será más interesante de lo que había pensado —_soltó_—, pensé que sería una presa fácil, ahora me doy cuenta que la cacería apenas comienza._

• • •

_—Muy bien, necesito que ambos se sienten frente a mí —_Law y Rocinante obedecieron sin decir palabra, mirando con curiosidad a Zoro. El peli verde había pasado más de diez minutos al teléfono hasta que finalmente había comprendido el método,

_—esto será sencillo, pero necesito que Corazón se concentre a su máximo, cierra los ojos_ —el fantasma obedeció—,_ ¿puedes sentir a Law? _—Rocinante asintió con la cabeza. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y la calidez que había dentro de él—, _cuando me localizaste en la fiesta de Mihawk ¿cómo me encontraste?_

_—reconocí tus latidos_ —contestó el rubio. Zoro sonrió, gracias a que llevaban algo de tiempo viviendo juntos podía diferenciarlo de otras personas, eso facilitaría las cosas,

_—entonces, concéntrate en sentirlos nuevamente_ —el fantasma tardó unos instantes en poder concentrarse, la sensación fue haciéndose cada vez más intensa. Sin darse cuenta, su ser desapareció y se materializó al lado del peli verde,

_—ahí estás_ —contestó, el rubio no podía sentir la calidez que encontraba en el cuerpo de Law, sin embargo, los latidos se hacían más intensos a cada instante,

_—Law, necesito que abandones el edificio. Hazlo lento y lleva tu móvil contigo, camina hacia el parque hasta que recibas mi llamada_ —el médico obedeció y salió sin hacer ruido. En cuanto la distancia se hizo mayor Corazón comenzó a sentirse inestable, la necesidad de acompañar a Law era demasiado fuerte,

_—vamos, concéntrate en mí _—exigió el peli verde. El fantasma se acercó más a su cuerpo en un esfuerzo por no perder aquel tenue contacto,

_—casi no te percibo, necesito acercarme más —_metió la mano dentro del pecho del peli verde rodeando el órgano vital,

_—ten... cuidado…—_ susurró Zoro, su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente pero no debía apartarse, si el fantasma se descontrolaba podría causar un incendio dentro de él y sentenciarlo a una muerte de lo más dolorosa,

_—Zoro, tus latidos son débiles, lo estoy perdiendo…_

_—concéntrate_ —volvió a repetir. Para ese momento Law debería estar ya doblando la manzana, era una distancia mucho mayor a la que había tenido en la fiesta. El fantasma se colocó a horcajadas sobre el joven e introdujo la otra mano. Esta vez, la imagen del palpitante corazón se hizo presente dentro de su cabeza, acompañado por algunas arterias que mostraban su extensión con cada latido,

_—sácalas… o vas a congelarme… _—Rocinante sintió un impulso por seguir adentrándose. Ya no sólo estaba en contacto con su palpitar, era como si pudiera sentir en su propio ser la vida que fluía por ese cuerpo. Adentró completamente sus brazos embelesado por la nueva sensación, su frente chocó con la del joven, fusionándose cada vez más con un delicioso calor que comenzaba a invadirlo,

_—no… sigas —_Zoro arqueó la espalda clavando su mirada en el techo.

Ya había sentido esa sensación antes, la sensación de un fantasma intentando apoderarse de su cuerpo. Comenzó a ver imágenes de personas y lugares que no conocía_, _pudo ver a Law de pequeño, llorando y aferrado a sus brazos. También vio a un hombre alto con bigote y corte de mohicano… Eran recuerdos de Corazón, no había duda de eso, su mente comenzaba a nublarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Debía expulsarlo antes que lograra poseerlo, pero eso rompería el leve vínculo que se estaban formando,

_—¡Rocinante,_ _retrocede…!_ —Exigió.

El fantasma pareció salir de su trance y sacó las manos de su pecho. La respiración de Zoro se aceleró y su cuerpo pareció recobrar un poco de su calor,

_—perdona Zoro, no quise…_

_—¿puedes sentir mis latidos todavía? —_lo interrumpió,

_—sí,_

_—ahora, aléjate unos pasos_ —el fantasma obedeció, pero en cuanto dio el primero comenzó a desvanecerse, volvió a pegarse a Zoro para evitar que el vínculo desapareciera,

_—debo permanecer cerca —_exclamó con los ojos cerrados todavía_—_, _de lo contrario no podré sentirte. _

Zoro soltó un suspiro, podría tolerar traerlo encima un par de horas siempre y cuando no intentara introducirse en él nuevamente. Llamó a Law para indicarle que podía volver,

_—mañana mismo iremos a la comisaría, no podemos perder más tiempo —_el fantasma asintió. Mientras más se acercaba Law, más podía retroceder y darle espacio al peli verde para recuperar un poco de calor.

_«¿Qué ha sido eso?»,_ pensó Rocinante para sí.

Por un momento había sentido un fuerte deseo de quedarse con Zoro.

Mejor dicho, de quedarse _dentro _de Zoro. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despabilarse, esa era una idea peligrosa, mejor sería olvidarla por completo.


	19. Persecución

**PERSECUCIÓN**

—Capítulo 19—

_—Todo listo _—exclamó Zoro antes de partir del departamento. Acababa de llamar a Tashigi para reportarse enfermo, así que tenían todo el día para poner en marcha su plan. Tomó el casco, las llaves de su motocicleta y se colocó un par de anteojos oscuros para disimular su cicatriz.

_—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? _—preguntó Law sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía, su compañero negó con la cabeza y le regaló unas palmadas sobre la espalda para tranquilizarlo. _—Al menos llévate la peluca que te conseguí —_Zoro miró despectivamente el trozo de cabellos cafés que le ofrecía, ni loco se pondría algo así; además, seguramente se movería de su sitio al quitarse el casco.

_—Con los lentes me basta, estaremos bien. Si te necesito, Corazón puede avisarte… —_el fantasma se acercó a Law y le tocó con la yema del dedo la parte trasera del cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Era la mejor manera que habían ideado de comunicarse con él si algo andaba mal _—recuerda, un toque es sí, dos toques es no y tres toques… tenemos problemas,_

_—¡maldita sea!, ¿¡no hay alguna manera de recibir tu mensaje sin que me mates de frío!?_ —el fantasma se encogió de hombros y le colocó dos toques, no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Zoro abordó su moto y Rocinante se colocó detrás de él rodeándolo con sus helados brazos, el peli verde se concentró en contener los terribles espasmos que esa cercanía le provocaba; pero no había más opción, debía dejar que se sujetara de él para no perder el contacto.

_ —regresaremos en un par de horas —_tras un último vistazo a Law, partieron rumbo a la estación de policía.

El fantasma iba pendiente de todo a su alrededor con un sentimiento de añoranza. No recordaba mucho sobre el trayecto que hacía de su casa al trabajo, pero algunas cosas que veía en el camino le eran bastante familiares: la cafetería dónde almorzaba con el sargento Momonga, la librería que tanto le gustaba a Law de niño... lugares que en algún momento fueron importantes cuando estaba con vida...

_—¡Zoro! ¡Ya te desviaste del camino! _—de vez en cuando tenía que corregir el trayecto del despistado peli verde, pero fuera de eso, viajar en moto con él no le parecía tan desagradable.

Al llegar, Zoro se aparcó cerca de la entrada —_vamos, sujétate bien de mí _—murmuró bajito, el fantasma se aferró con más fuerza concentrándose en permanecer a su lado.

La estación de policía era un enorme complejo. Al entrar lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con la abarrotada sala donde se levantaban las denuncias. El peli verde tuvo un poco de dificultad para abrirse paso entre gente que reclamaba, lloraba o simplemente permanecía en su sitio esperando alguna noticia. Los policías se movían rápido entre ellos, haciéndose espacio para entrar o salir del lugar.

_—Avanza hasta las puertas del fondo, ahí encontrarás un elevador que te llevará hasta las oficinas de los detectives, si te intercepta alguien, sólo di que vienes a hacer una declaración, que ya has venido un par de veces —_Zoro obedeció sorprendido al ver que entre tanta gente nadie reparaba en él, era normal que algunos policías vestidos de civiles entraran por ahí, así que no tuvo mayor inconveniente para colarse. Al atravesar las puertas el ruido pareció disminuir notablemente, y con él, parte de sus nervios. Llamó al elevador y entró sin problema...

_—¡Hey, espera —_Zoro detuvo la puerta para que otro hombre pudiera meterse a su lado_—_, _gracias, acabas de ahorrarme las escaleras —_comentó un oficial que por su placa parecía ser de un alto rango. _—Piso siete, por favor... ah, usted también va ahí._

El sujeto, que traía una cuchara pegada extrañamente a su mejilla, miró de reojo a Zoro, parecía que el peculiar color verde de su cabello había acaparado su atención,

_—¿puedo preguntar qué haces por las oficinas de la estación? No recuerdo haberte visto antes _—el peli verde sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo,

_—él es Vergo, el comandante en jefe y no creo que se trague lo de la declaración _—susurró el fantasma en el oído de Zoro—, _dile que eres familiar del sargento Momonga y que has venido a buscarlo por un asunto personal _—el joven repitió palabra por palabra esperando que creyera su historia. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, el comandante lo jaló con suavidad hacia fuera, se quitó los lentes y lo tomó de ambos hombros en un gesto que parecía afectuoso,

_—vaya, chico, ¿no te has enterado?, Momonga falleció hace un año de un ataque al corazón, parece ser que no has mantenido mucho contacto con tu familia _—los ojos del peli verde mostraron una enorme sorpresa al escuchar eso,

_—no lo sabía, he pasado varios años en el extranjero _—mintió,

_—es una lástima, era un gran colega, siento tu pena muchacho _—tras decirle esas palabras volvió a colocarse los lentes y tomó rumbo a su despacho sin reparar en el joven que se había quedado a la mitad del pasillo.

_—¡Eso no puede ser!_ —exclamó el fantasma consternado con aquella noticia—, _¡Momonga tenía una salud envidiable, en todo el tiempo que lo conocí ni siquiera sufrió de un resfriado! _—estaba seguro de que había algo extraño con las circunstancias de su muerte,

_—¿hay alguien más en quien podamos confiar? _—susurró su acompañante, Corazón pareció pensársela con mucho cuidado,

_—Momonga tenía de asistente a un novato de nombre Smoker, era un chico brillante y aunque no estaba muy familiarizado con la misión que llevé a cabo de encubierto, estoy seguro que sabrá más sobre el tema que cualquier otro policía… tal vez él siga trabajando aquí._

Se acercaron al primer escritorio que vieron donde una joven recepcionista se miraba en un espejo de mano mientras pintaba sus labios,

_—disculpa, quisiera hablar con el oficial Smoker,_

—_el detective Smoker se encuentra fuera... _—contestó la chica de mala gana, pero al notar al atractivo hombre que hacía la preguntas cambió su tono—, _si le urge puede dejar un mensaje conmigo _—dejó a un lado sus cosméticos y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello prestándole su entera atención,

_—sonríele Zoro, y acércate un poco, necesitamos que nos dé el teléfono_ —susurró el fantasma. El apuesto peli verde obedeció y se quitó los lentes,

_—sería mejor si me dieras su número, así podría llamarle personalmente y no causarte molestias _—intentó recordar la forma en que Law se acercaba a la gente cuando necesitaba algo e imitó su sonrisa coqueta, se sentía estúpido comportándose de esa manera, pero la chica se sonrojó dejándole en claro que estaba surgiendo efecto,

_—no... no debo compartir datos personales... —_su voz no sonaba muy segura. Zoro acercó una de sus manos a la de ella y le hizo una leve caricia. El fantasma soltó una risilla, podía percibir la tensión del peli verde y lo mucho que ese comportamiento le estaba costando,

_«Corazón... si no estuvieras muerto, te asesinaría en este mismo instante»,_ pensó el joven haciendo todo lo posible por que no se notara el tic que quería atacar su ojo,

_—vamos, no le contaré a nadie que tú me lo diste, ese será un secreto entre nosotros... además... puedes incluir tu número también y así seguir en contacto —_se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto salvaje y libidinoso que simplemente desbarató el temple de la mujer.

Finalmente la recepcionista miró a ambos lados, tecleó en su sistema el nombre y apuntó los datos en un trozo de papel,

_—aquí está, pero no le diga que yo se lo di... y mi número está más abajo,_

_—muchas gracias —_en cuanto obtuvo lo que necesitaba Zoro se alejó y se dio la vuelta,

_—eee… espera, ¿trabajas aquí? _—exclamó la mujer con la voz un poco alta. Zoro miró a su alrededor consciente de que esa pregunta había llamado la atención de algunas personas,

_—debo irme, hasta luego _—avanzó rápidamente hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón varias veces. Debía salir de ahí rápidamente antes de que alguien le pidiera una identificación. _«Rápido, ¡vamos!»._

Escuchó a sus espaldas que otro oficial se acercaba a él _—oye chico, ¿qué haces aquí? _—le preguntó una voz varonil,

_—vine a entregar un recado, eso es todo _—la puerta se abrió justo a tiempo para que pudiera huir del hombre que lo había interceptado. Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de que el elevador se cerrara fue el rostro de un oficial regordete que traía entre los labios un chupete parecido al de un bebé.

Cuando finalmente logró abandonar la comisaría, Zoro soltó un fuerte suspiro _—al menos hemos conseguido el contacto que necesitábamos _—le susurró al fantasma—, _será mejor quedar con él en un sitio más privado_.

Marcó una vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta, seguramente se encontraba ocupado—, _lo intentaré más tarde _—escribió un mensaje rápido para Law explicándole la situación y avanzó hasta el sitio donde había dejado estacionada la moto.

Al acercarse sintió una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Antes de colocarse el casco miró a su alrededor discretamente sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal,

_—Zoro, apresúrate _—exclamó el fantasma—, _tenemos compañía._

El peli verde subió a la moto rápidamente y arrancó. No tomó ruta hacia su departamento, por el contrario comenzó a manejar de manera aleatoria mirando con detenimiento sus espejos. No tardó en percatarse de que tres motocicletas negras lo venían siguiendo, «_mierda_». Giró bruscamente hacia su derecha y aceleró, sus perseguidores hicieron lo mismo. Comenzó a meterse entre los autos abriéndose paso por cualquier hueco que le fuera posible, manejaba a todo lo que daba su vieja motocicleta, pero no lograba poner distancia; los hombres que lo perseguían eran bastante hábiles. Al llegar a una avenida de alta velocidad, tomó aire y se lanzó en contrasentido esquivando de frente los autos de manera peligrosa. Corazón iba gritando lleno de pánico aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un rechinido de llantas detrás de él, una de las motos había sido interceptada por un auto, pero las otras aún lo seguían de cerca. Una de ellas consiguió alcanzarlo y le mostró una pistola que traía bajo su chaqueta, Zoro aventó su moto hacia la otra para lograr que perdiera el control y retrocediera nuevamente.

_«¡Necesito ir más rápido!»,_ sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sabía bien que si se detenía, sería hombre muerto. La luz del semáforo que tenía en frente se puso en rojo, aceleró a fondo y de milagro consiguió librar a un camión que estuvo a nada de interceptarlo. Miró hacia atrás, al parecer había ganado un poco de tiempo,

_—¡Zoro!, ¡por esa calle!_ —el joven derrapó su moto. Sus piernas pasaron tan cerca del piso que estuvo a punto de volcarse, pero alcanzó a meterse en un pequeño callejón_—_, _¡entra ahí!_ —siguiendo las órdenes del fantasma, se metió rápidamente en un almacén que estaba entreabierto y apagó su vehículo. Sus dos perseguidores, que sólo habían alcanzado a ver cómo viraba hacia esa calle, pasaron de largo creyendo que la había atravesado hasta la siguiente avenida.

_—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?_ —exclamó Zoro, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza—. ¿_De dónde salieron aquellos tipos? _

_—No hay duda de que son gente de Doflamingo_ —Rocinante se aferró a él de manera protectora_—_, _sin duda alguien en la estación te habrá reconocido_.

Cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado, abandonó su escondite y sacó su motocicleta para regresar por donde había llegado, pero antes de que pudiera echarla a andar la tercera moto, que se había rezagado, le cerró el paso,

_—no te muevas —_el atacante, que se veía herido por el accidente con el auto, se bajó del vehículo con pistola en mano. Zoro subió los brazos en gesto de rendición, _—¿qué hacías en la estación de policía?_ _—_su tono de voz dejaba en claro que intentaba intimidarlo,

_—quería que me recomendaran un buen lugar para comprar donas _—contestó Zoro de manera retadora.

El hombre, que parecía no tener un buen sentido del humor, le disparó en una pierna haciéndolo gritar con intensidad, el dolor rompió el vínculo que tenía con Corazón, quien por más que intentó aferrarse desapareció casi al instante.

Su atacante soltó una risilla al ver cómo el pantalón del joven comenzaba a teñirse de rojo —_cuando pregunto algo, espero respuestas _—se quitó el casco y sacó una radio—, _lo tengo _—exclamó. Movió su cuello en círculos haciéndolo crujir —_supongo que al joven amo no le importará si te dejo incapaz de caminar_ —apuntó nuevamente su arma, esta vez a la otra pierna…

Antes de que aquel maldito pudiera atacarlo recibió un disparo desde la espalda que acabó con su vida. Zoro miró sorprendido la silueta del joven que lo había salvado justo a tiempo, se había olvidado completamente de él,

_—¡Zoro-san, rápido! _—Coby, el guardia que Hina había puesto para su cuidado, lo ayudó a incorporarse. Pese a lo doloroso de la situación no podían permanecer más tiempo en aquel sitio. Abandonaron la motocicleta y abordaron el auto que el joven guardaespaldas conducía.

La pierna de Zoro no dejaba de sangrar y el dolor esa muy intenso _—¡quítate el cinturón y colócalo como torniquete! —_exclamó Coby mientras pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Zoro obedeció como pudo, su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa. El chico del pelo rosa tomó la radio que tenía el auto y se comunicó con la jefa de seguridad,

_ —¡Hina-san!, soy Coby, Zoro recibió una herida de bala en la pierna, lo llevaré al hospital central, _

_—mandaré refuerzos_,_ no te separes de él ni un instante _—comentó su jefa.

_—Resiste, Zoro-san, ya casi llegamos…_

El peli verde buscó dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo su móvil, él ya no se sentía en condiciones de usarlo _—Coby… llama a Law, él es médico en ese hospital._

El chico del cabello rosa tomó el aparato que le ofrecía y miró de reojo a su pasajero que ya casi perdía el conocimiento _—¿sabes quiénes eran esos tipos? _

_—gente… de Doflamingo…_ _—_fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de sus labios antes de quedar inconsciente.

• • •

Mihawk dejó un momento los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio para estirarse un poco, llevaba toda la mañana sin hacer una sola pausa y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse. Su tensión no sólo se debía al trabajo acumulado, sino a la noticia de que Zoro no asistiría a trabajar. Tashigi le había comentado que se reportó enfermo, sin embargo, él sabía bien cuál era el plan de aquel joven, _«sólo espero que esté bien»,_ pensó mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió con brusquedad y Hina entró a paso veloz supo que había problemas, su cuerpo se tensó completamente y se puso de pie en un solo impulso,

_—Señor Dracule, acabo de recibir una llamada de Coby, Roronoa recibió un disparo en la pierna y lo están trasladando al hospital central en este momento _—el cuerpo de Mihawk comenzó a temblar ligeramente inundado por el temor, pero también por una ira incontrolable,

_—llévame con él _—exclamó con la voz rígida mientras seguía a paso veloz a su jefa de seguridad.

Perona, que había escuchado la noticia, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo pasar frente a ella con el semblante más tenso que jamás le había visto. Ni siquiera se detuvo a dejarle alguna orden. La joven sacó su agenda y comenzó a llamar rápidamente para cancelar las citas pendientes, era un hecho que su jefe no volvería hasta tarde. _«Pobre Zoro»_ pensó, _«sólo espero que esté bien»._

• • •

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, lo primero que reconoció fue el clásico techo blanco de las habitaciones de hospital, intentó incorporarse, pero al mover la pierna derecha sintió un fuerte dolor en el muslo.

_—No te levantes _—las fuertes manos de Mihawk se posaron sobre sus hombros invitándolo a recostarse nuevamente—. _Has perdido mucha sangre, debes sentirte mareado_ —el joven tardó en enfocar al hombre que tenía a su lado,

—_Mihawk… ¿qué haces aquí? —_preguntó todavía atarantado—. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_

_—llevas alrededor de nueve horas. Cuando llegaste aquí habías perdido mucha sangre y te trasladaron directo al quirófano. Debo reconocer que tu amigo Trafalgar hizo un gran trabajo, tu pierna no sufrió mucho daño _—colocó su mano sobre la del joven acariciándola con suavidad, se sentía impotente al mirarlo herido,

_—¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Coby nos ha relatado a Hina y a mí sobre la persecución, pero no sabemos qué pudo haberla causado…_

Zoro tocó su frente como si intentara concentrarse en lo que había sucedido dentro de la comisaría, sin embargo, el fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo persistente no lo dejaban pensar con claridad _—no comprendo muy bien, no dije nada que pudiera parecer sospechoso _—recordaba al comandante del elevador, a la recepcionista y... nada más.

Los labios del mayor se acercaron a los suyos depositándole un casto beso, Zoro lo tomó del rostro para darle uno más _—por ahora descansa, ya hablaremos sobre eso más tarde_.

Una fuerte risa en el pasillo, seguida de un regaño por parte de alguna enfermera, anunció la llegada de alguien a quien Zoro reconoció al instante. El mayor retiró su mano y se alejó discretamente —_parece ser que tus demás visitantes ya regresaron de comer._

_—¡Zoro! —_Luffy apareció al otro lado de la puerta y se aventó a sus brazos _—¡estábamos muy preocupados por ti!, ¡qué bueno que ya despertaste! —_detrás de él venía Ace, quien empujaba la silla de Koshiro. Mihawk retiró su asiento para permitir que acercaran la silla de ruedas hasta la cama de Zoro,

_—hijo… me alegra que estés bien _—la voz del amable hombre se quebró ligeramente, Zoro se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo—. _No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando nos dijeron que habían intentado asaltarte_.

_«Así que esa es la versión oficial»,_ pensó el peli verde aferrándose a su pobre padre, _—no fue nada grave _—soltó en un intento de calmarlo—. _Mírame, estoy en perfecto estado_.

Koshiro se incorporó y se acomodó las gafas respirando como si tuviera dificultad. No sólo era lo que había sucedido, eran todos los malos recuerdos que tenía sobre aquel hospital.

Mihawk se dio la vuelta para abandonar discretamente el cuarto. Ahora que el padre de Zoro estaba presente, sentía que su presencia estaba de más,

_—espere, Señor Dracule _—la voz de Koshiro lo hizo frenarse en seco—. _Acérquese por favor _—le extendió las manos y tomó las suyas en un afectuoso gesto,

—_Zoro, este buen hombre fue quien me dio la noticia y mandó un auto para traerme hasta aquí; además, se ha negado a dejarme pagar los gastos del hospital, por si no lo has notado, estás en una habitación de lujo _—el peli verde observó a su alrededor, la verdad es que no había reparado en ello,

—_no tiene nada qué agradecer Koshiro-san, Zoro es muy importante para mí —_comentó el hombre de los ojos amarillos quien tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que aquellas palabras habían sonado más personales de lo que hubiera querido… incluso se había olvidado de llamarlo por su apellido.

—_Muchas gracias, Señor Dracule, no sé como agradecérselo_ —agregó Zoro intentando sonar lo más formal posible.

Mihawk soltó las manos de Koshiro, aclaró la garganta y sin saber qué más decir abandonó la habitación.

Koshiro esbozó una enorme sonrisa, _«así que, mi querido Zoro, eres importante para él…»,_ repasó aquellas palabras que lo llenaron de sospecha y clavó su entera atención en Zoro, quien tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde el magnate había partido; _«ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso, por ahora lo único que me importa es que estés bien»._ Pensó mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Al sentirse observado, el peli verde se puso nervioso. Su padre simplemente cambió de tema.

_—Por cierto chicos, no le han dado a Zoro lo que trajeron_ —susurró Koshiro. Ace metió la mano dentro de una bolsa y sacó una caja llena de pastelillos que habían metido de contrabando,

_—sólo no dejes que las enfermeras los vean_ —comentó el pecoso en voz baja mientras sacaba uno y se lo entregaba al convaleciente—. _Ah, ¡y tampoco Law! me matará si se entera_ —Zoro no era ningún amante de las cosas dulces, pero no podía rechazar aquel gesto por parte de sus amigos. Tomó el pastelillo y se lo metió a la boca, tenía que aceptar que estaba delicioso.

• • •

En cuanto Mihawk cerró la puerta de la habitación, se dio un suave golpe en la frente, ¿por qué había dicho esas cosas sobre Zoro? No era mentira ciertamente, pero tampoco podía ser tan directo con las cosas que sentía y menos frente a Koshiro-san, quien no sólo era el padre de Zoro, sino también un hombre que no era más de diez años mayor que él. ¿Qué podría pensar sobre la relación que sostenía con su hijo? Ya habría tiempo más adelante para hacer las cosas correctamente.

_—¿Ya despertó? —_Trafalgar, quien venía para revisar al paciente, se lo encontró en el pasillo.

_—Sí, ahora está con su padre —_el médico pasó a su lado, pero la mano del mayor lo detuvo antes de que entrara y lo condujo hasta el fondo de la sala de espera donde al parecer no había nadie más—, _sé que usted es muy cercano a Zoro, tanto como para tener su entera confianza, ¿no es así?_ —el ojigrís asintió un poco contrariado por aquella pregunta—. ¿_Qué sabe sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana?_

El médico bajó la vista unos instantes, no estaba seguro de cuánta información podía compartirle _—será mejor esperar a que Zoro-ya pueda contarle sobre eso..._ —intentó zafarse pero la mano de Mihawk se mantenía firme alrededor de su brazo. Alzó la vista hacia la cámara de seguridad del pasillo, nervioso.

_—Este no es el mejor lugar para discutir eso _—le dijo en voz baja—, _sígame._

• • •

Doflamingo estaba terminando de probarse un nuevo traje. Cada año organizaba un evento de caridad y al ser el tan esperado anfitrión debía verse presentable. Tenía que seguir cuidando su renombre en las altas esferas sociales, y qué mejor manera que haciendo estúpidas donaciones a causas perdidas como los huérfanos con hambre. A su cena anual sólo podían asistir empresarios de élite, era un evento perfecto para encontrar nuevos "socios comerciales"; ricos incautos de quien pudiera aprovecharse.

El único que cada año rechazaba su invitación era Dracule Mihawk, mismo motivo por el cual se había encaprichado con él _—Me pregunto si asistirá esta noche…_

Llamaron a su puerta _—adelante —_indicó. Al no escuchar ruido viró su cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kuro parado justo detrás de él—, _vaya, te mueves de una manera bastante sigilosa —_comentó con cierta molestia en su voz, no le había resultado nada agradable que se acercara a él con tanta facilidad. El hombre de las gafas le hizo una reverencia,

_—todo está listo joven amo, esta misma noche me encargaré de conseguirle la información que necesita —_lo llamó con el mismo nombre que todos los demás hacían. No era ningún tonto, entre más confianza pudiera ganarse, más seguridad tendría de conservar su vida después de llevar a cabo su tarea,

_—supongo que has tenido tiempo de estudiar toda la información que Trébol te ha proporcionado,_

_—así es, no tendré ningún inconveniente en burlar al guardia personal de Perona, _

_—una cosa más, no me importa lo que hagas con esa chiquilla, pero no deseo que dejes pistas sobre la información que vamos a robar… ah, y cuida que no te reconozca. Si descubren que estás vivo, la policía comenzará a meterse donde no le importa y podrías causarme problemas,_

_—lo haré tal como usted desea, puede confiar en mí —_Doflamingo lo miró unos instantes, ese hombre era astuto, tal vez demasiado. Por ahora lo mejor era seguir utilizándolo, ya vería después qué hacer con él.

Se dio la media vuelta para terminar de arreglarse y Kuro abandonó su recámara con el mismo sigilo que había usado antes.

_—Dracule, te estaré esperando ansioso._

Esta vez seguro aceptaría su invitación. No podía evitar sentir cierto placer al saber que lo tendría de frente mientras su querida asistente recibía la "agradable" visita de Kuro.

Había terminado de acomodar las piezas, el juego estaba por comenzar.


	20. Bajo amenaza

**BAJO AMENAZA**

—Capítulo 20—

Trafalgar caminó hasta el jardín central del hospital donde finalmente se detuvo y se recargó en uno de los frondosos árboles ocultándose de cualquier cámara de seguridad. Mihawk, que lo había seguido discretamente hasta ahí se acercó hasta una banca a unos pasos de él y tomó asiento.

_—El pasillo del hospital no se me hacía el mejor sitio para discutir esto _—comentó el médico. Miró hacia todas direcciones intentando identificar algún rostro sospechoso que pudiera estarlos observando.

—_Sé muy bien que Zoro se arriesgó con el fin de encontrar un contacto de confianza, pero no entiendo por qué la gente de Donquixote ya sabía quién era, es como si esperaran que se presentara ahí_ —susurró Mihawk sin mirarlo.

Law no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras, había sido una imprudencia dejar que su amigo fuera a la comisaría. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, Zoro-ya confiaba en Dracule, tal vez era prudente compartirle lo que sabía... ocultando, claro, la verdad sobre su fantasma.

_—Digamos que usted no es el único en la lista negra de Doflamingo, yo también tengo problemas graves y no dudo que pronto venga a buscarme_ —los ojos de Mihawk se abrieron de más al escuchar aquella declaración,

_—así que Zoro está en su mira por ser mi empleado y por vivir con usted, ¿no es así?... de haber sabido eso no hubiera permitido que se involucrara_.

Law bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

_—¿Al menos consiguió lo que estaba buscando? —_preguntó el mayor pasando su mano por su negra cabellera. Law hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos, extrajo el trozo de papel que había encontrado en el pantalón del peli verde y se lo pasó discretamente,

_—éste es el nombre del único detective en el que podemos confiar, Zoro-ya iba a hablar con él justo cuando empezaron a seguirlo... el otro número no sé lo que significa_ —agregó al notar que el segundo nombre era de mujer y tenía a un lado la palabra "llámame" entre corazones. Mihawk tomó el trozo de papel, memorizó el número principal y lo rompió,

—_no pienso dejar que Zoro siga tomando los riesgos por su propia cuenta, me encargaré del resto… _

—_yo también iré _—lo interrumpió el ojigrís—. _Hay información que aún no le he revelado y creo que decírselo a ambos al mismo tiempo será más conveniente._

Mihawk se puso en pie_ —¿comprende que si vamos los dos llamaremos bastante la atención de Donquixote?_

_—lo sé, por eso me gustaría que tomáramos todas las precauciones posibles… yo llegaré por mi cuenta y usted por la suya. Lo único que quiero es que en cuanto haga la cita, me notifique la hora y el lugar para poder presentarme._

Mihawk se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos un instante analizando la propuesta. No se sentía muy alentado en colaborar con ese pomposo médico, pero debía aceptar que cualquier información extra sobre Donquixote sería de gran ayuda.

_—De acuerdo_ —soltó finalmente—. _En cuanto tenga la cita me pondré en contacto con usted, esté al pendiente de la llamada. _

El hombre de los ojos amarillos fue el primero en retirarse, Law clavó su mirada en él hasta que lo vio dar la vuelta y perderse de vista.

_—Cora-san, ¿estás ahí? _—el fantasma le tocó la nuca con la yema de su dedo para responder en forma afirmativa_—_. _Vayamos con Zoro-ya. En cuanto termine el horario de visitas necesito que nos cuentes más detalles sobre tu investigación. Si Smoker se niega a prestarnos ayuda… no sé qué más podremos hacer —_el fantasma lo abrazó haciéndolo tiritar de frío, esta vez Law no se lo recriminó, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa_ —es bueno saber que estás conmigo. _

• • •

Perona hizo una parada en un enorme local de flores, era una suerte que a esa hora todavía encontrara alguno abierto. Estacionó su auto y al bajarse azotó la portezuela de mala gana. _—¿Por qué tengo que llevárselas yo? _—colocó los puños sobre su cintura expresando su molestia. Los demás trabajadores de la mansión habían acordado que podía pasar al hospital en representación de todos y llevarle un bonito arreglo dado que era la que vivía más cerca del hospital. A ella no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

La enorme tienda se encontraba a unas cuadras del sitio al que se dirigía, por lo que todavía tenía varios clientes en su interior y estaba bastante surtida.

Ya que estaba ahí decidió recorrer cada pasillo para aspirar la fragancia de las flores. Las rosas, que eran sus favoritas, estaban hasta el fondo del local, así que no dudó en acercarse a ellas. «_Lástima que no haya rosas negras» _pensó. Si algún hombre le regalara rosas de ese color no dudaría en salir con él…

En un instante, le pareció ver a través de los ramilletes el rostro de un hombre con anteojos que parecía observarla fijamente. Se talló los ojos y movió aquellas plantas esperando verlo mejor, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que no había nadie._ «Será mejor que deje de perder el tiempo», _pensó. Tomó uno de los arreglos más grandes que encontró y se dirigió al mostrador _—¡Espero que Zoro aprecie mi esfuerzo! _—cargar sola aquel enorme arreglo parecía una tarea imposible, sin embargo no pensaba comprar nada que fuera más pequeño. Para su buena suerte un joven empleado salió al instante en su auxilio,

_—no se preocupe señorita, yo lo llevaré hasta su auto _—exclamó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bastante estúpida, se veía que la joven le había gustado bastante e intentaba inútilmente poner su rostro más seductor.

_«¿Habrá sido él a quien vi entre las rosas?»,_ volteó nuevamente hacia el fondo de la tienda sin encontrar a nadie más que se le pareciera, _«supongo que sólo son alucinaciones mías»._

…

Kuro esbozó una sonrisa y se acomodó los anteojos mientras observaba cómo la joven y el vendedor acomodaban el arreglo de flores en su auto.

Aguardó hasta que la chica y su guardia personal, quien la seguía de cerca, comenzaran a avanzar para encender la motocicleta negra que conducía. Llevaba espiándolos varios días sin que ninguno de los dos notase su presencia. —_Así que antes de llegar a su hogar irá al hospital a visitar al tipo de cabello verde… ¡qué mujer tan atenta! _—Soltó una suave risa. Ya no podía esperar más.

Se dirigió hasta el edificio donde la joven vivía, antes de entrar se vistió con un traje café y con un maletín en mano, entró como si viviera ahí. El policía, que estaba entretenido leyendo su periódico ni siquiera lo miró pasar a su lado. Kuro era un hombre rápido y sigiloso por naturaleza, tanto que en algún momento se había ganado el apodo de "el Gato Negro". Esquivar las cámaras también fue una tarea sencilla, simplemente tomó las escaleras de emergencia hasta un piso antes del que Perona vivía. Cuando localizó el departamento debajo del de su víctima, miró hacia ambos lados y consciente de que no había nadie, se colocó un par de guantes con cuchillas, se acomodó los lentes con la parte baja de las manos y abrió la cerradura sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tal como lo había previsto el sitio estaba desierto, los habitantes de ese departamento habían salido de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana. Dejó en el piso su maletín, se estiró un poco y extrajo de él ropa negra y un pasamontañas que cubría incluso sus lentes. Se dirigió hasta el balcón y lanzó una cuerda hacia el departamento de arriba. Antes de trepar dio un vistazo a la calle, no había nadie que reparara en él. Ascendió sin problema.

Ya frente a la puerta corrediza del balcón de Perona observó con cuidado que no hubiera ningún sistema de alarma activado, sonrió complacido al notar que no había ninguno; pocas personas tenían ese cuidado cuando vivían en el piso diez. Con sus cuchillas violó la siguiente cerradura y finalmente penetró aquel departamento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a acomodarse los lentes con una gran sonrisa. Se retiró las cuchillas para poder utilizar sus manos con comodidad. En lo que Perona llegaba, buscaría los documentos que le habían encomendado, a pesar de que la mujer siempre traía la enorme agenda con ella, estaba seguro de que debía guardar una copia en algún lugar. Sacó una pequeña cámara, bastaría con tomarles fotos y volver a acomodar todo en su sitio. _«Manos a la obra»_ se dijo a sí mismo entusiasmado.

• • •

Mihawk regresó a su mansión y entró directo al despacho. Era tarde y se sentía cansado, sin embargo, deseaba revisar algunos pendientes que había dejado antes de irse a la cama. Se sintió más relajado al encontrar que todo en su escritorio estaba en completo orden, Perona se había encargado de completar casi todo lo que había dejado a la mitad. Sobre los papeles había una nota de la joven y una invitación a un evento de caridad. _«Señor Dracule, cancelé todas las citas de la tarde menos ésta, supuse que llegaría a tiempo para asistir»._

_—Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo ganas_… —exclamó en voz alta. Estaba por tirar la carta a la basura cuando notó el nombre del organizador,

_—Donquixote Doflamingo —_ese hombre se había tomado el atrevimiento de invitarlo a su evento anual de caridad_—. Pretende burlarse en mi cara._

Gracias a sus donativos exorbitantes los eventos organizados por Donquixote eran muy apreciados en su apretado círculo social… Mihawk estaba seguro de que mucho de aquel derroche no era más que lavado de dinero.

Se dirigió a su recámara, tomaría una ducha y se alistaría para asistir. Todavía se sentía furioso por lo que había pasado con Zoro, no podía ocultarlo… y tenía ganas de ver al malnacido cara a cara.

Una hora después se encontraba llegando a un lujoso salón ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Esta vez había decidido conducir él mismo, así que en cuanto la prensa que aguardaba afuera reconoció su auto, se acercó para tomarle fotografías. El hombre bajó y entregó sus llaves sin detenerse a contestar ninguna pregunta.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró nuevamente sumergido en aquel pomposo mundo que tan tedioso le parecía. Jamás podría comprender por qué en eventos de caridad la mayoría de los asistentes iban ataviados con sus mejores galas presumiendo su poder adquisitivo. A Mihawk le parecía un evento hipócrita, una simple competencia para demostrar quién podía desembolsar más dinero. Él siempre había preferido llevar sus donaciones con discreción y no estar presumiendo sus números como aquella gente.

En cuanto notaron su presencia, los demás asistentes comenzaron a saludarlo como si lo conocieran de toda la vida; Mihawk, como siempre, respondía de manera educada.

_—Señor Dracule, le presento a mi hija…_

_—Esta hermosura es mi sobrina…_

Desde que había sido nombrado por las revistas sociales como "el soltero más codiciado" los hombres de negocios no dejaban de presentarle "señoritas" que le sonreían con coquetería, mostraban un poco más de la cuenta o simplemente le dirigían gestos y miradas dignas de una prostituta. Era como si aquel grupo de mujeres hubieran sido criadas con el único objetivo de "enamorar" al hombre correcto y cerrar negociaciones. Estaba harto de eso.

La imagen de Zoro se le cruzó por el pensamiento y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír. ¿Qué pensaría toda aquella gente si lo viera llegar de la mano con él? Tal vez así lo dejarían en paz. _«Algún día», _pensó. Por ahora, aquello parecía imposible.

Alzó la vista en busca de Donquixote, era el único motivo para estar ahí. Se alejó lo más que pudo de los demás, se acercó a la barra y tomó una copa de champagne, al parecer todavía no hacía su aparición.

Cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por los hombros, pegó un salto que casi lo hace derramar la copa que sostenía _—¡Mihi, me alegra verte aquí! _—se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar al único hombre que se dirigía a él de una manera tan irreverente,

_—¡Akagami! _—el apuesto pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo tan sorprendido, el corazón de Mihawk pareció dar un brinco_—. ¿No se supone que seguías en tu luna de miel? _—su amigo soltó una suave risa y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro. El hombre de los ojos amarillos sintió aquellos nervios que siempre lo recorrían al tener contacto con él,

_—regresamos antes, Makino no se ha sentido muy bien y necesitaba reposo, ¡pero no es nada de qué preocuparse!, el embarazo va de lo mejor _—su semblante irradiaba luz, se podía ver a simple vista que estaba feliz—, _pobre, la hubieras visto en crucero, no dejaba de vomitar... —_Mihawk le sonrió levemente, debía aceptar que todavía le era difícil encontrárselo de frente,

_—me alegro por ti _—exclamó con toda sinceridad. Su amigo comenzó a relatarle detalles sobre su luna de miel, le mostró algunas fotos de un ultrasonido que Mihawk no pudo entender y continuó su charla por un buen rato.

Ahora que Mihawk lo veía con detenimiento notaba lo distinto que era de Zoro, lo único que encontraba en común era que ambos tenían cabelleras de colores vistosos.

_—Pero ya hablamos mucho sobre mí_ —soltó finalmente el pelirrojo—, _tenemos pendiente una plática, ¿recuerdas? _—le dio un codazo cómplice en las costillas, Mihawk soltó un suspiro de pesadez_—_. _¿Me vas a decir finalmente quién era tu acompañante la noche de mi boda?_

El hombre de los ojos amarillos se tensó de repente, no era el momento ni el lugar para confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado aquella noche —_hablaremos de eso después…_

_—¡No! _—soltó el pelirrojo con un puchero de reproche—._ ¡Llevo esperando esta plática desde mi boda y no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón!_

_—Akagami… no puedo contártelo ahora…_ —comenzaba a sentirse nervioso así que desvió la mirada,

_—¡vamos!, al menos quiero saber si sigues con ella o si sólo fue una aventura de una noche _—insistió.

Su amigo suspiró con pesadez, _«quisiera decirte que no es __**ella**__»,_ pensó afligido, sabía bien que si no le respondía algo seguiría insistiendo el resto de la velada.

_—Seguimos juntos _—confesó finalmente—, _ya te contaré todo en su debido momento _—Shanks soltó una suave risilla y lo abrazó con fuerza,

_—no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que has conocido a alguien, pensé que serías un solterón el resto de tu vida._

Mihawk cerró los ojos un instante a sabiendas de que no podía huir de aquella apretada muestra de afecto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que esos abrazos ya no dolían tanto como antes, que a pesar de que su nariz se inundaba de su delicioso aroma, ya no se sentía tan perturbado.

_«Ahora que Zoro está conmigo creo que podré dejarte ir», _pensó a la par que le respondía aquel acercamiento con un par de secas palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando abrió los ojos, nuevamente la tensión se apoderó de él. A unos cuantos metros reconoció al alto rubio que había estado esperando. Apartó a Akagami y sin pensárselo comenzó a caminar hacia él.

_—Donquixote_ —al escuchar su nombre el aludido lo miró con una enorme sonrisa,

_—vaya, me alegra verte por aquí, ¿cómo va todo? _—preguntó con cinismo.

En un movimiento totalmente inesperado Mihawk lo tomó de la corbata y le hizo bajar el rostro hasta su altura. Doflamingo quiso zafarse, pero aquel hombre tenía más fuerza de la que había imaginado.

La gente a su alrededor retrocedió ligeramente y comenzó a murmurar espantada al ver aquel repentino comportamiento.

_—Aléjate de la gente que quiero o serás tú el que no vuelva a ver la luz del día _—los ojos de Mihawk se veían tan intimidantes que la sonrisa del rubio desapareció por completo,

_—¿ahora eres tú quien pretende amenazarme?, ¡no me hagas reír!_ —respondió en el mismo tono de voz baja,

_—si es necesario te mataré con mis propias manos, estás advertido_ —tras dejar en claro su amenaza Mihawk lo soltó permitiendo que volviera a erguirse por completo. Doflamingo se acomodó la corbata y soltó una sádica risa,

_—quiero ver que lo intentes..._ _—_Mihawk apretó los puños dispuesto a partirle la cara cuando de pronto la mano de Shanks lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a retroceder,

_—¡es suficiente! _—exclamó con un tono autoritario que pocas veces usaba_, _sin embargo, la atención de su amigo seguía clavada en el rubio. Doflamingo soltó una risilla y se dio la media vuelta,

_—espero que disfrutes la cena de hoy, Dracule. Puede que el postre te sepa un poco amargo_ _—_Mihawk frunció el seño, aquellas palabras sólo habían conseguido dejarlo más intranquilo.

Al darse cuenta que la gente a su alrededor los miraba fijamente Shanks se lo llevó casi a la fuerza hasta un balcón donde pudieran estar a solas _—¡Mihawk, ¿qué demonios te sucede?! _—en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto comportarse de aquella manera, lo tomó de los hombros para encararlo, sintiendo toda la ira contenida que ese par de ojos amarillos irradiaban.

Sus manos fueron apartadas con un movimiento tosco _—perdóname Akagami, pero es mejor que te mantengas al margen de esto._

Mihawk sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente a Hina para pedirle que redoblara la vigilancia en el hospital y contactara al resto de sus empleados. Se dio la media vuelta, y pese a los reclamos de su acompañante, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada. _—Rápido, tráigame mi auto _—pidió al valet. Los reporteros comenzaron a rodearlo nuevamente haciéndolo enfurecer,

_—¡déjenme en paz! _—gritó de repente dejando a todos como piedra. Su auto llegó y partió rápidamente hacia el hospital.

• • •

Perona abrió la puerta de su departamento y antes de entrar se sobó la espalda que le dolía bastante. Tras entregar el estorboso arreglo de flores se merecía un buen descanso. Zoro se lo había agradecido, pero quien realmente la había hecho sentir como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo había sido su padre, Koshiro. ¿Por qué el idiota de Zoro no le había aprendido sus buenos modales? Aquel hombre era de lo más amable, tan diferente a su hosco hijo.

Helmeppo, como cada noche, la había escoltado hasta la puerta de su departamento _—Perona-sama, estaré en mi auto por si me necesita _—le dijo.

_—¿ah sí? ¿¡Y dónde estabas cuándo tuve que cargar sola el arreglo de flores hasta el cuarto de Zoro!?, ¡ahí era cuando te necesitaba, pedazo de idiota!_

El hombre enrojeció de repente pidiéndole disculpas, tenía prohibido acercarse a ella cuando estaban en lugares públicos, así que no había estado en condiciones de ayudarla. Al ver que su reclamo no llegaría a ninguna parte la chica gótica soltó un pesado suspiro _—está bien, como sea nos vemos mañana _—se despidió y le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

Ya estando sola, se estiró de manera perezosa y botó sus zapatillas al lado de la entrada. Tenía sueño, había pasado toda la tarde terminando los deberes de su jefe por lo que su cabeza ya no daba para más.

_—Tal vez me venga bien un baño..._

Estiró la mano para encender la luz, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien la sujetó con brusquedad y le tapó la boca. Empezó a forcejear con su agresor hasta que sintió que aquel sujeto le colocaba una cuchilla en el cuello.

_—Shhh, si permaneces en silencio no te haré daño _—susurró su atacante cerca de su oreja mientras a pasos grandes la arrastraba hasta la recámara, lejos de la puerta principal y de Helmeppo, quien seguramente se encontraba cerca todavía.

El hombre entró en el dormitorio y la aprisionó contra la pared acercando su cuerpo al de ella sin retirarle el arma —_sé buena chica y no vayas a gritar, ¿entendido? —_Perona movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, la mano de su atacante finalmente se separó de su boca,

_—¿qué… quieres de mí? _—preguntó la joven temblando. Como respuesta, su captor soltó una sádica risa, bajó su mano libre hasta su garganta y de ahí hasta uno de sus senos, el cual empezó a estrujar con lujuria mientras se pegaba más a ella,

_—hueles delicioso _—susurró cerca de su cuello provocándole unos escalofríos llenos de repulsión. Los ojos de Perona se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió cómo el miembro de su atacante comenzaba a ponerse tieso entre sus piernas,

_—por… favor… llévate lo que quieras del departamento, pero no me lastimes _—el hombre la miró nuevamente a los ojos, podía adivinarse la enorme sonrisa que mantenía debajo del pasamontañas,

_—sigue suplicando…_—su mano comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa. Lo que más le excitaba sin duda alguna era verla temblar de miedo. Bajó la mano hasta su falda para subírsela poco a poco toqueteando sus piernas, la respiración de la chica se volvió tan agitada que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza de sus hermosos ojos,

_—no… por favor… no me hagas daño,_

_—no te voy a lastimar... sólo quiero hacerte gemir _—la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos apretando su cuerpo. El atacante bajó la vista para contemplar ese grande y agitado pecho. A pesar de traer el pasamontañas la sensación de que sus lentes se resbalaban lo hizo querer acomodarlos empujando suavemente con la parte baja de su mano, tal como siempre lo hacía. Perona abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al mirar aquel movimiento tan inusual… la luz era muy tenue pero le permitía calcular la estatura y complexión de su atacante… además… aquella voz... ¡qué familiar le resultaba! Los recuerdos del ataque que había sufrido Conis tiempo atrás llenaron su cabeza… no había dudas, sólo podía ser él,

_—¿Kuro?..._ —susurró casi sin pensárselo, la cuchilla regresó a su garganta,

_—¡cállate! —_exclamó furioso al sentirse descubierto. El tono meloso que había estado usando hasta ese momento pareció convertirse en una voz iracunda,

_—¡Kuro!, ¿cómo es posible?, ¡tú estabas preso! —_su agresor se arrancó el pasamontañas de un tirón y se acomodó nuevamente los anteojos, su mirada estaba llena de odio y resentimiento, tanto que la expresión de Perona cambió radicalmente. Ya no lloraba, ahora simplemente permanecía atenta a él, como si un animal salvaje estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Las manos de su atacante continuaron recorriendo sus piernas, pero ya no hubo reacción, ya no logró hacerla estremecer de miedo.

La chica pareció ganar un poco de valor al reconocer a su atacante y comenzó a forcejear levemente _—si sigues con esto te atraparán, ¿lo sabes?... parece que ya se te olvidó la paliza que Sanji te…_

Perona recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago que la dejó sin aliento.

_—¡Maldita perra, te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada! _—exclamó furibundo.

La chica estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, pero cuando logró mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente ya no mostraba miedo, sino un profundo resentimiento. La excitación de Kuro pareció disminuir bastante al ver su cambio de actitud. El juego ya no parecía tan divertido...

De repente el teléfono de Perona comenzó a sonar, al no ser atendido se escuchó la contestadora_ —Perona, soy Hina, necesito que atiendas la llamada —_Mihawk le había ordenado contactar a todos sus trabajadores y no descansaría hasta cumplir con su labor.

Un segundo mensaje apareció —_Perona, si me escuchas, responde._

Los ojos de Kuro se abrieron como platos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven asistente. Pronto se darían cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Esta vez fue su móvil el que comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

Tomó todo el valor que tenía e insistió en desestabilizar a su atacante,

_—será mejor que te vayas antes de que te encuentren —_Kuro, que ya se sentía tenso por el sonido de aquel aparato, terminó de perder el control,

_—¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!_

Un ataque de ira se apoderó de él, subió las manos hasta la garganta de la joven y comenzó a apretarla. Perona comenzó a pelear y a soltarle patadas luchando con todas sus fuerzas, le clavó las uñas sobre los brazos llevándose consigo parte de su piel, sin embargo esto pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo a su atacante que seguía apretando su cuello. El aire vital de su cuerpo y la sangre que irradiaba su cerebro comenzaba a escasear y no lograba obtener más. Kuro alzó su cuerpo del piso. Sonrió complacido al verla luchar tan desesperadamente por su vida, era un placer distinto el que sentía al quitar una vida, no obstante, igual de delicioso.

Los ojos de Perona se clavaron en él, pero le resultó imposible enfocarlo, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para seguir arañándolo. Su mirada comenzó a volverse negra y finalmente perdió la conciencia.

El hombre la arrojó sobre la cama y terminó de quitarle la ropa a tirones rompiendo algunas de sus prendas, separó sus piernas y se colocó en medio dispuesto a penetrarla, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Su propio cuerpo, víctima de toda la furia que sentía, ya había perdido la erección.

El momento se había arruinado y ese maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó aire intentando controlarse.

Miró a su víctima, no podía permanecer más tiempo en el departamento, tenía que deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que abriría la boca. _«Bien, todavía me queda Tashigi y la linda Conis»,_ pensó resignado. Para su próximo intento sería más cuidadoso con sus propias emociones.

No debía dejar huella, nadie debía sospechar que alguien había estado ahí.

Entró al baño de la chica y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua, regresó al cuarto y acomodó las prendas que había aventado por todas partes asegurándose de no dejar ninguna rota a la vista. Paseó nuevamente sus manos por aquel cuerpo desnudo sintiendo que comenzaba a sentirse con ganas nuevamente. Para su mala suerte el móvil seguía sonando, así que no tenía más tiempo. Cargó a la joven hasta la tina y la acomodó dentro de ella,

_—vaya, olvidé abrir el agua caliente, espero que no te moleste la temperatura _—bromeó. La sumergió con cuidado dejando su cabeza afuera y se separó unos instantes para contemplarla. Era un desperdicio dejarla, pero su temor por hacer enfadar a Joker era más grande que su deseo de poseerla. Se aseguró de limpiarle las uñas que se habían llevado consigo algo de piel y sangre en su fiero intento por defenderse, le dio vuelta a su mano para besarle la muñeca y con una de sus cuchillas le abrió las venas para que se desangrara. Repitió el corte en su otra mano disfrutando al ver como el borbotón de sangre comenzaba a teñir el agua de rojo.

—_Duerme bien, princesa _—exclamó en tono burlón. Escuchó cómo el guardia de la joven comenzaba a llamar a la puerta del departamento de manera insistente. Tomó sus cosas y escapó por la ventana sin dejar ninguna evidencia de la información que había robado ni del daño que acababa de hacerle a aquella mujer.


	21. No todo es como se pinta

_*Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido, casi no contesto mensajes porque soy bastante torpe en esto, aún así estoy infinitamente agradecida._

––––––––––––––––––

**NO TODO ES COMO SE PINTA**

—Capítulo 21—

Smoker apagó los dos puros que traía entre los labios antes de entrar en el enorme edificio departamental. Miró su reloj un poco molesto por la hora, todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera; sin embargo, la curiosidad lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Hacía menos de una hora que había recibido una misteriosa llamada por parte de un hombre que se negó a identificarse. Le hubiera colgado el teléfono sin pensarlo de no ser porque mencionó algo interesante _«tengo información sobre Joker», _habían sido las palabras que lo convencieron de seguir escuchando.

Desde la muerte del sargento Momonga, nadie más se había atrevido a mencionar siquiera a ese hombre. Actualmente era considerado tan sólo un mito dentro de la comisaría, pero Smoker estaba seguro que era completamente real. Su antiguo jefe y un colega ya fallecido de nombre Rocinante habían dedicado mucho tiempo a una investigación que misteriosamente fue cerrada de un día para otro por alguien en los altos rangos.

Smoker siempre había deseado esclarecer aquella extraña situación, y su ambición creció de sobremanera cuando se enteró que su mentor, Momonga, había muerto de un extraño ataque cardiaco pese a tener una salud perfecta.

Tomó el elevador hasta el piso diez, justo como le había indicado el desconocido por teléfono. _«Por favor, dele un vistazo a lo que sucedió dentro de ese departamento, verá que hay algo más oculto…»_ Cuando llegó se encontró con varios policías de su mismo cuartel acordonando el sitio.

_—Vaya, ¿qué haces por aquí, Smoker? Tú perteneces a homicidios, no tienes nada que ver aquí_ —el aludido clavó su ceñuda mirada en un detective que siempre usaba lentes oscuros y un chupete entre los labios, si mal no recordaba, le apodaban Señor Pink o algo así,

_—¿qué sucedió?_ —preguntó con una voz autoritaria,

_—una jovencita intentó suicidarse, la encontraron hace poco más de una hora, estaba casi muerta y con hipotermia. Ahora está en el hospital, no hay más que contar._

Smoker no era ningún idiota, podía ver en el rostro de aquel detective la premura por echarlo del departamento; esto, en vez de desalentarlo, acrecentó su curiosidad,

_—¿de quién se trata? —_el hombre regordete abrió su libreta para revisar,

_—su nombre es Perona, parece ser que vivía sola y por lo que pude averiguar no tiene familiares a quienes contactar, _

_—¿entonces quién la encontró? —_el detective del chupete chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba que le preguntara tanto al respecto,

_—era una empleada de Dracule Mihawk, quien le había puesto un guardaespaldas. Fue ese chico quien llamó a la policía._

Smoker abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que no se trataba de una muchacha cualquiera. Se acercó un poco más para leer aquellas notas, la simple mención del acaudalado empresario ya encerraba bastantes sospechas,

_—déjame pasar —_el Señor Pink pareció dudar unos instantes, pero sabiendo que Smoker tenía un rango mayor al de él, no le quedó de otra más que hacerse a un lado.

Por dentro el departamento estaba impecable, no había ningún objeto tirado o roto. A su alrededor había un buen número de fotografías de la joven con varios amigos y personas famosas, tenía varios artículos de revista enmarcados donde se elogiaba su estilo y una más donde, al lado de Dracule Mihawk, aparecía en la inauguración de un enorme centro comercial. _«Así que una empleada»,_ pensó el detective. Al parecer esa mujer tenía un rango importante.

Avanzó hasta el baño donde habían encontrado a Perona, ahí había un par de policías que al parecer estaban entretenidos con una amena plática. Al verlo entrar callaron completamente, a pesar de ser novatos conocían la fama de aquel rudo detective.

_—¿A qué hora aproximada pasó el incidente? —_preguntó Smoker mientras se colocaba un guante y se acercaba a la tina que seguía llena de agua mezclada con sangre,

_—hace dos horas a lo mucho, si hubieran tardado más en encontrarla se habría desangrado completamente —_el detective sumergió levemente sus dedos en la tina para sentir la temperatura.

Estaba helada.

Miró hacia los espejos y paredes, no había rastros de humedad que indicaran que en algún momento el agua había estado caliente. _«Esta chica decidió suicidarse en agua fría». _Era extraño, normalmente los suicidas que recurrían a ese tipo de muerte acostumbraban a mantener el agua caliente para aminorar el dolor y acelerar la pérdida de sangre. Al parecer la temperatura, y la hipotermia causada por la misma, le habían salvado la vida.

Se agachó para observar el fondo de la tina y luego buscó también en el suelo_—¿con qué se abrió las venas? —_preguntó.

Los otros policías comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, confundidos. Smoker frunció el ceño, o los agentes que estaban ahí eran demasiado estúpidos o simplemente fingían que estaban trabajando,

_—si esta chica se cortó las venas, seguramente se hirió los tendones, el objeto con el que se infligió el daño tendría que haber caído cerca del cuerpo —_aclaró,

_—no hemos encontrado nada _—exclamó un novato que traía una cámara consigo, la verdad es que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la falta del arma. Smoker miró de reojo hacia la puerta donde estaba el Señor Pink, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima atento a cada una de sus preguntas.

Se acercó a él, sacó sus dos puros y los encendió. El humo que exhaló fue a parar al rostro del regordete detective, quien comenzó a toser,

_—tenías razón, en este sitio no hay nada que ver _—pasó a su lado con un leve empujón y abandonó el departamento. Estaba seguro de que esa escena ya había sido "limpiada" antes de que él llegara.

Consultó nuevamente su reloj, esa misma mañana había quedado de verse con el desconocido que le había llamado.

Después de su cita podría hacerse un tiempo para ir a ver a la joven suicida al hospital y obtener algo de información que resultara relevante.

• • •

Mihawk frotó sus sienes con ambas manos, llevaba toda la noche sin dormir.

—_Tome, esto le hará bien _—Hina le extendió un vaso de café que había obtenido de una máquina expendedora, el hombre lo tomó con ambas manos y agradeció. No obstante, volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos sin darle siquiera el primer sorbo a la bebida.

Todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado Zoro había recibido un balazo; y por el otro, Perona había intentado quitarse la vida. La simple idea de imaginarse a su asistente hacer tal cosa le parecía imposible. Llevaba ya varios años trabajando con ella, siempre le había parecido una mujer fuerte y ambiciosa.

Tan sólo un par de horas atrás Hina se había comunicado con él para darle la terrible noticia. Mihawk contactó en seguida a la policía argumentando que había algo detrás de aquel supuesto suicidio; sin embargo, parecieron no tomarlo muy en serio. Aquella reacción le había hervido la sangre, fue cuando tomó la decisión de llamar al detective Smoker y pedirle que revisara el caso. Había sido un movimiento arriesgado, pero al parecer lo había convencido de ayudarlo.

En cuanto lo pudiera ver en persona pensaba explicarle con todo detalle lo que sucedía. Debía moverse rápido, antes de que Donquixote sacara su siguiente carta.

…

Un pequeño médico que más parecía un reno se acercó a él con el semblante serio. Mihawk se puso de pie en seguida _—¿cómo está Perona? —_preguntó inmediatamente,

_—sigue con vida, lamentablemente perdió demasiada sangre… eso, sumado a la hipotermia que traía, la ha dejado en un estado de coma. Por ahora no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos _—el hombre de los ojos amarillos se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sillón y pasó una de sus manos por su negra cabellera acomodando los mechones que se habían salido de control.

_—Entiendo_ —fue lo único que salió entre sus labios,

_—la trasladaremos al cuarto que ordenó para ella, ¿tiene algún familiar a quien debamos notificarle? _—Mihawk negó con la cabeza,

_—yo me encargaré de todo._

El hombre de los ojos amarillos abandonó su café en la mesita de al lado y se dispuso a esperar dentro de la habitación de Zoro. Había pedido que trasladaran a Perona al cuarto contiguo y desde ahí, poder estar pendiente de ambos. _«Pobre chica»,_ pensó para sí. A comparación de Zoro, no había nadie más que se preocupara por ella.

• • •

Zoro despertó temprano, tras haber pasado un buen rato de la noche anterior transcribiendo palabras de Corazón para Law, había caído agotado. Al voltear hacia su derecha no pudo evitar sonreír. Mihawk se había quedado dormido en el sillón de al lado. _«¿A qué hora regresó?»_ había dormido tan profundo que no tenía la menor idea. Se incorporó ligeramente para observarlo con detenimiento, a pesar de que el mayor se veía sereno mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido. _«Continúa preocupado»,_ pensó. En cuanto saliera de aquel hospital buscaría la manera de ayudarlo a relajarse un poco… un masaje tal vez… un poco de tiempo a solas…

_—ayúdenme…_ —la voz de una mujer lo alertó de pronto, se concentró en escuchar unos suaves sollozos que provenían de fuera _—¡no entiendo nada!, ayúdenme._

Zoro miró a Mihawk, quien al parecer estaba tan cansado que no lograba escucharla. La voz le sonaba familiar, así que decidió ponerse en pie. Sintió un fuerte dolor sobre su muslo, pero asiendo el suero que traía conectado a manera de bastón no tuvo problema para avanzar hacia la puerta.

El pasillo se encontraba prácticamente vacío, sólo los guardias de seguridad se mantenían cerca por instrucciones de Hina, aunque conservaban una distancia prudente. Ellos tampoco parecían escuchar la voz de la joven. Lo vieron salir, pero no se movieron de su sitio.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de al lado y llamó con suavidad, al parecer la mujer lloraba con tal desespero que no prestó atención, finalmente se decidió a abrir y entrar sin permiso.

Su expresión se llenó de pánico cuando encontró a Perona metida en una cama. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, le habló bajito, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba inconsciente. Los aparatos a los que estaba conectada marcaban un pulso bajo, al menos estaba con vida —_si tú estás aquí, ¿quién estaba llorando?_

Detrás de él sintió que algo se movía y giró rápidamente la cabeza.

Retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión, el suero que sujetaba con su mano se enredó entre los cables que pasaban por el piso y terminó en el suelo. Se talló el ojo bueno intentando comprender lo que estaba frente a él.

Había a otra Perona flotando cerca del techo,

—_Zoro…_

La joven lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que enjugaba una y otra vez con las mangas de su camisa _—Zoro… ¿acaso tú sí puedes verme?_

El peli verde no contestó enseguida, había algo muy peculiar en ella, miró nuevamente el cuerpo que tenía detrás de él. La joven seguía con vida _—no comprendo —_exclamó.

Perona se aventó hacia él en un intento de abrazarlo pero traspasó su cuerpo sin querer. _—¡Ayúdame!, ¡no sé qué está pasando! —_agarró su hermoso cabello con ambas manos tirando de él, encogió sus piernas en posición fetal y metió el rostro entre ellas—, _¡no estoy muerta, no puedo estarlo!_

Zoro tardó unos instantes en reaccionar_ —escucha, no te preocupes, encontraremos la solución a ésto —_agregó finalmente.

Durante toda su vida había visto un sinnúmero de fantasmas, pero jamás uno como ése. Perona flotaba en el aire en vez de caminar como el resto, además de que su espectro no irradiaba el frío característico de los muertos,

_—¿qué te sucedió?, Perona, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

La joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se acercó hasta su cuerpo. Verse a sí misma le causaba terror, quiso tocar su propio ser, pero sus dedos traspasaron la materia. _—Hace rato me percaté de que estaba mirando mi propio cuerpo desde fuera, escuché que le decían al Señor Dracule que había intentado suicidarme _—paseó sus dedos cerca de las vendas que cubrían sus heridas_—, todo es mentira, yo jamás haría algo como eso, _

_—¿acaso fue Doflamingo? _—preguntó el peli verde apretando los puños, la joven movió la cabeza en forma negativa,

_—fue Kuro, el antiguo mayordomo de la mansión _—Zoro se sorprendió al escuchar eso, recordó que hace tiempo Tashigi le había relatado la historia de aquel tipo; de cómo había intentado abusar de Conis y de la lucha que Perona y ella habían armado en un intento por ayudarla. Finalmente había sido el cocinero quien le dio una paliza y lo mandó a la cárcel.

_—Se supone que estaba preso _—continuó el espectro de Perona—. _Cuando entré en el departamento ya me estaba esperando... intentó… abusar de mí y fue cuando logré reconocerlo _—rodeó sus propios brazos estremeciéndose al recordar las manos de aquel maldito sobre su cuerpo—. _Después él… me tomó del cuello… y es lo último que recuerdo._

Zoro apretó los dientes _—sabes si él… _

_—por lo que escuché del médico que me atendió no pasó nada más —_lo interrumpió la mujer a sabiendas de lo que iba a preguntar.

El peli verde se cruzó de brazos analizando sus palabras _—es demasiada coincidencia que él apareciera de repente ¿no lo crees? —_la joven meneó la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Ese ataque sonaba de lo más extraño, ¿por qué ese hombre se había centrado únicamente en Perona? Y quién dejó libre a aquel monstruo. En definitiva había alguien detrás moviendo los hilos.

_—¿Por qué a mí?_ —preguntó la chica clavando su triste mirada sobre su compañero,

_—eso tenemos qué averiguarlo, por ahora, mantente en silencio y quédate aquí —_Perona lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras,

_—¿que me quede aquí? ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer en lo que regresas?_—Zoro la miró desconcertado, así que su espectro era consciente del paso del tiempo, no como los demás fantasmas. Eso complicaría bastante las cosas,

_—sólo esfúmate y ya _—exclamó_—, desaparece por un tiempo_ _—_la joven lo miró de mala manera,

_—claro, como si pudiera hacer eso, ¿no quieres también que vaya hacia la luz?, ¡entiende!, ¡no estoy muerta!_

Zoro se rascó la cabeza con molestia, ¿acaso ella jamás desaparecería? La simple idea de imaginarse el resto de su vida con Perona dándole vueltas lo estremeció de repente.

_—Escucha, yo no sé lo que te está pasando, pero conozco alguien que nos puede ayudar, en cuanto me den de alta prometo llevarte con él..._ —el espíritu pareció sentir cierto alivio al escuchar sus palabras—, _por ahora mantente en silencio, no puedo ir por ahí hablando con un fantasma,_

_—¡ya te dije que no estoy muerta, pedazo de imbécil! _—Zoro soltó un suspiro y retomó el camino de regreso a su propio cuarto, la joven comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor provocándole un tic en el ojo, ¿acaso lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días? No tenía idea.

Al entrar en su habitación intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Mihawk abriera los ojos,

_—Zoro, ¿qué haces levantado?_ —el mayor se acercó rápidamente hasta él y lo tomó con suavidad de la cintura para ayudarlo a regresar a la cama. Perona ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al mirar aquel contacto,

_—¿desde cuándo el jefe te habla con tanta familiaridad? _—Zoro no le respondió, simplemente decidió fingir que no podía escucharla,

_—vengo de ver a Perona _—le explicó al mayor—, _acabo de enterarme de su situación_.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos tomó asiento frente a él para explicarle las cosas que sabía. Zoro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poner atención, ya que el espíritu de Perona no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que todo era mentira y que había sido obra del maldito de Kuro.

_—Trafalgar y yo nos reuniremos en unas horas con el detective Smoker, no quiero que te preocupes de más, esta vez tomaremos todas las precauciones posibles._

El joven bajó la mirada, gracias a la manera tan confiada con la que se había movido ahora tenía que quedarse ahí, sin poder ser de mucha ayuda. Mihawk lo tomó de la barbilla para encarar su rostro y lo besó. Zoro respondió gustoso a aquel contacto hasta que una exclamación de asombro rompió el encanto,

_—¡tú y el jefe! ¡no puedo creerlo! _—Perona comenzó a flotar alrededor de ambos sin poder asimilar lo que miraba. Zoro se separó de repente,

_—¿todo bien?_ —preguntó el mayor intrigado por su repentino rechazo,

_—sí, es sólo que… creo que necesito dormir otro poco —_el hombre de los ojos amarillos le regaló una última caricia en el rostro,

_—descansa, pasaré a ver a Perona antes de irme —_el peli verde soltó un suspiro pesado al verlo partir. Lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo a solas con él, pero con la molesta mujer dándole vueltas sería imposible.

_ —Ahora que ya puedes hablar con confianza… ¡cuéntamelo todo! —_demandó el espíritu,

_—jamás_ —Zoro se acostó sobre su cama, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir,

_—vamos, ¡cuéntamelo! ¡no seas así conmigo! ¡Zoro!, ¡hazme caso! ¡Zoro!..._

El aludido se echó la sábana sobre el rostro e intentó tapar sus oídos. Debía llevarla con Basil lo más pronto posible, estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo con aquella molesta mujer hablándole todo el tiempo.

• • •

_—Nami, en serio, no es necesario, ya me siento mejor_ —Usopp, quien tenía medio cuerpo vendado desde que Hina lo había atropellado, se encontraba en el hospital central. Su compañera había insistido en llevarlo para una "revisión exhaustiva" no comprendía muy bien su repentino interés por su salud, dado que el día del accidente lo había abandonado a su suerte. La reportera empujaba la silla de ruedas mientras miraba a su alrededor en todas direcciones,

_—¡vamos Usopp!, quiero estar segura de que te encuentras bien _—le acomodó un par de palmadas fuertes en el cuerpo provocándole un intenso dolor—. _Además… nuestro objetivo se encuentra en este hospital, ¿no te has enterado? Hay dos trabajadores de Dracule Mihawk internados aquí._

El pobre camarógrafo entrecerró los ojos, así que todos aquellos cuidados eran sólo una pantalla para poder colarse en las instalaciones. _—Eres una maldita sin corazón ¿lo sabes? _—La Gata Ladrona le cerró un ojo y le sacó la lengua, no era la primera ni la última persona que se lo decía,

_—llegamos _—tocó la puerta del laboratorio de rayos X y abandonó al joven afuera—, _si preguntan, fui al baño, ¿de acuerdo?, te he mandado a sacar placas de casi todo el cuerpo así que sé paciente, estarás aquí por un largo rato…_

Antes de que Usopp pudiera recriminarle aquel comportamiento, la reportera desapareció de su vista —_debo conseguir otro trabajo _—soltó con resignación. En definitiva esa mujer lograría matarlo un día de éstos.

Nami se metió a un almacén y robó un uniforme de enfermera, escondió sus cosas en un rincón y tomó las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al piso donde, según sus informantes, estaban los cuartos de los jóvenes. Abrió la puerta, al parecer no había nadie cerca. No había dado más de diez pasos sobre aquel largo pasillo cuando una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió de repente,

_—¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que el área está restringida temporalmente?_

Al voltear su rostro se llenó de pánico, la persona que le hablaba era la mismísima Hina._ —Pe… perdone, soy nueva y no estaba enterada… ¡pero ya me voy! _—la jefa de seguridad pegó su brazo contra la pared cortándole el avance y se acercó a su rostro escrutándola con sumo cuidado. La reportera quedó atrapada sin poder controlar el temblor que comenzaba a atacar sus rodillas, siempre había sabido como lidiar con los hombres, pero ahora ninguno de sus encantos la salvarían de ésta,

_—¿por qué no puedo creer en tus palabras?— _agregó la intimidante mujer_—,_ _qué te parece si bajamos con tus superiores a aclarar algunas dudas_...

Nami, tragó saliva, ahora sí estaba perdida.

_—Vamos Hina-ya, no deberías ser tan exigente, es sólo una pobre enfermera_— Nami alcanzó a ver a un atractivo médico que acababa de llegar por el elevador, Hina lo miró con el mismo gesto intimidante, pero al parecer el médico ya la conocía. El hombre de ojos grises se acercó a la jefa de seguridad y le tocó el hombro para que se alejara un poco de la pobre "enfermera" _—vete antes de que hagas enojar más a Hina _—le dijo. Nami asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, apretó el botón del elevador y se metió a toda prisa sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

_«Gracias, eres mi salvador»,_ pensó para sus adentros. Esta vez la había librado por poco. Estaba segura de que Hina le hubiera sacado toda la verdad… y no de una manera amable. Ni hablar, tendría que esperar afuera hasta que Dracule Mihawk abandonara el hospital.

…

Tras ver a la enfermera huir, Law miró su reloj.

—_Es hora _—le susurró a la jefa de seguridad. La mujer hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dio la vuelta para notificarle a su jefe.

Entre más pronto partieran a su cita con el detective Smoker, mejor.


	22. Formación ofensiva

**FORMACIÓN OFENSIVA**

—Capítulo 22—

Nami empujaba la silla de ruedas de su camarógrafo rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital, todavía sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con violencia y rogaba por no volver a encontrarse con Hina nunca más. Se detuvieron frente a un auto viejo que pertenecía a la reportera, por la condición de su pobre amigo no podían desplazarse en moto.

_—Anda, súbete_ —acercó a Usopp hasta el asiento del copiloto, el chico se paró con cuidado y se acomodó sin decir una palabra. Cuando la reportera subió a su lado notó que tenía una enorme sonrisa entre los labios _—¿por qué tan feliz? _—preguntó curiosa,

_—bueno, pues digamos que no me la pasé tan mal como esperaba —_exclamó el chico de la nariz larga con aire presuntuoso mientras le mostraba el yeso de su mano. Nami se acercó curiosa al notar que traía escrito un número telefónico. _—La pasante que se encargó de hacerme los estudios se llama Kaya, es de lo más agradable y realmente bella… creo que la veré muy pronto —_la hermosa joven había pasado un buen rato riéndose de sus anécdotas, fueran o no reales y accedió a darle su número. Finalmente la suerte parecía sonreírle al pobre camarógrafo.

Nami soltó un suspiro, al menos él había sacado algo bueno de esa visita al hospital. Extrajo sus binoculares y se puso a observar hacia la salida, esperando a que Dracule hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

_—¿No crees que deberíamos darnos por vencidos? —_preguntó su acompañante después de un rato,

_—si lo hago perderé mi empleo —_agregó la joven. Al principio la amenaza de Genzo-san le había parecido divertida, sin embargo, llevaba ya mucho tiempo invertido en esa investigación. Los dueños de la revista comenzaban a presionar a su amable jefe, pues la demanda en su contra seguía y pronto tendría que rodar una cabeza.

Su adrenalina se disparó cuando reconoció el cabello rosado de Hina, quien salió rodeada de un buen número de guardias. _—¡Ahí viene! _—Usopp se colocó unos binoculares similares. En efecto, los guardias caminaban alrededor de un hombre con traje y sombrero, y a pesar de que no alcanzaba a distinguirse era de suponer que se trataba de Dracule Mihawk. Algunos reporteros que habían estado esperando a que saliera aumentaron el tumulto de gente a su alrededor haciendo imposible la tarea de reconocer al magnate.

_—Qué extraño… _—murmuró la Gata Ladrona_—, no es común que el señor Dracule camine con una escolta tan grande._

Había investigado lo suficiente al hombre de los ojos amarillos como para saber que detestaba dar espectáculos como ése. La limosina se acercó, abrieron la puerta y el empresario entró rápidamente. La escolta se subió en otros dos vehículos y emprendieron el camino,

_—¡Nami!, ¿qué haces?, ¡enciende el motor de una vez o los vamos a perder de vista!_ —exclamó el camarógrafo, pero la joven no se movió de su sitio,

_—es un señuelo _—exclamó con cierta consternación. Mientras seguía atenta notó que dos motocicletas negras arrancaban también y se perdían en la misma dirección. La joven se mordió el pulgar y frunció el ceño _—algo no está bien._

_—¿A dónde vas? _—preguntó Usopp al verla salir rápidamente del vehículo y agarrar su bolso de mano,

_—tú sigue vigilando la puerta principal, voy a mirar un poco más de cerca._

La reportera entró por las puertas que daban a urgencias, no estaba dispuesta a volver a subir al piso donde se encontraban los empleados del magnate, pero al menos daría un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para ver si notaba algún movimiento fuera de lo ordinario.

Se cubrió rápidamente el rostro cuando reconoció al médico que la había salvado de Hina, lo había distinguido por sus intensos ojos grises y sus remarcadas ojeras. El joven pasó a su lado sin notarla, sin embargo, la reportera no pudo evitar observarlo con atención. No traía la misma ropa de antes, había dejado la bata y el atuendo formal. Ahora vestía un par de vaqueros, una playera negra de manga larga y traía cargando una mochila corriente. Se veía nervioso y miraba hacia todas direcciones. Antes de salir a la calle se colocó un sombrero blanco con motas negras y se perdió entre la gente.

Nami se quedó parada unos instantes observando el sitio por donde había partido, su actitud le había parecido de lo más sospechosa.

Ese hombre conocía a Hina y tenía permiso para moverse libremente por el piso tan restringido donde estaban los dos empleados de Mihawk… Su instinto pocas veces le fallaba, comenzó a seguirlo casi por impulso.

Algo ocultaba.

• • •

Mihawk viajaba dentro de un taxi común, llevaba gafas oscuras, pantalón de vestir y una camisa polo casual. Había salido del hospital poco antes que Trafalgar por lo que le llevaba ventaja de algunos minutos. Fue una buena idea escabullirse por la sala de urgencias mientras Hina acaparaba la atención con el número que había montado. En este momento debían de estar en las puertas de la mansión, dejando el rastro falso tras de sí. Revisó su reloj, estaba por llegar al punto de encuentro, todavía faltaba para la hora estipulada, así que lo mejor sería esperar adentro.

Pagó al chofer y se acercó a la recepción de un pequeño motel al norte de la ciudad. Pidió el cuarto que había reservado con un nombre ficticio y entró.

El sitio constaba de una cama grande, una cómoda con un televisor viejo y una pequeña mesita. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y se miró unos instantes en el enorme espejo que decoraba el techo de aquel lugar. ¿Qué tipo de gente acostumbraba a citarse en esos lugares? Sonrió levemente. Sin duda gente que necesitaba algo de privacidad.

Tocaron a la puerta, respiró profundo y abrió.

En cuanto Smoker entró se sorprendió al reconocer a su anfitrión. _—Vaya, no esperaba que mi informante fuera alguien tan importante _—bromeó con algo de sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mullida cama de agua _—¿le molesta si fumo?_

_—adelante —_Mihawk se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos_—, gracias por haber venido, sólo debemos esperar a una persona más_.

Smoker terminó de encender sus cigarrillos y clavó su atención en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Había visto a aquel magnate en varias portadas de revistas, fueran de política o de sociales. Sabía que era dueño de media ciudad, ¿por qué alguien tan importante lo había citado en un lugar como ése?, inhaló con fuerza el humo saboreando la sensación y lo dejó salir lentamente.

No tardaron en escuchar que llegaba la tercera persona, Mihawk se adelantó a abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

El detective clavó su entera atención en el joven de ojos grises que venía entrando,

_«su rostro me es familiar»,_ pensó. Sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero no recordaba de dónde. El médico tomó asiento en una silla y dejó su mochila a un lado.

_—Ya es momento de hablar sobre lo que nos trajo aquí _—comentó Mihawk.

_—Entonces yo seré el primero en tomar la palabra —_agregó Law. Extrajo de su mochila una libreta de apuntes que él, Zoro y Cora-san habían terminado de escribir la noche anterior.

_—Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, no creo que me recuerde detective, pero soy el hijo adoptivo de Donquixote Rocinante, un antiguo colega suyo que fue asesinado por Joker _—tanto Smoker como Mihawk mostraron sorpresa en su rostro. Antes de que pudieran preguntarle cualquier cosa el médico prosiguió—. _Entre las pertenencias de mi padre encontré anotaciones suyas que me permitieron compilar esta libreta. Aquí está todo lo que queda sobre su investigación como encubierto. Antes de morir él descubrió la verdadera identidad del mal nacido, supongo que su nombre le será familiar, Donquixote Doflamingo, su propio hermano, quien lo asesinó antes de que pudiera revelárselo a alguien más. _

Smoker estiró rápidamente la mano para tomar aquel documento y comenzó a hojearlo. La libreta mencionaba en varias ocasiones al sargento Momonga y datos que sabía eran de carácter confidencial, su nombre también aparecía de vez en vez. Así que por eso habían tomado la decisión de contactarlo, sabían que él había estado al tanto de ese último trabajo… Por el momento decidió creer en lo que le decían y continuar escuchando.

_—¿Por qué Doflamingo tiene interés en ti? _—preguntó Mihawk,

_—no lo sé con exactitud, pero hace poco tuvimos un encuentro poco agradable… digamos… que no creo seguir en su lista de amistades —_por más que su tono de voz aparentaba tranquilidad no podía ocultar la ansiedad que eso le causaba,

_—las acusaciones que se hacen aquí son graves, Doflamingo es un hombre poderoso y muy respetado también _—agregó el detective,

_—es por eso que hemos tomado todas las precauciones posibles para encontrarnos con usted _—esta vez fue Mihawk quien tomó la palabra—, _Donquixote quería que cerrara un negocio con él, cosa que rechacé tajantemente. Ahora tengo dos personas allegadas a mí dentro de un hospital; Roronoa Zoro, quien recibió un disparo en la pierna después de haber visitado la comisaría, y Perona, mi asistente personal, de quien ya está al tanto,_

_—la joven de la tina, ¿cierto? _—el mayor asintió.

Smoker dejó la libreta a un lado, volvió a jalar con intensidad el humo hacia sus pulmones y lo soltó con lentitud, las cosas comenzaban a encajar _—esa mujer no intentó suicidarse, estoy seguro de que alguien montó la escena,_

_—antes de cualquier cosa debe comprender que si decide colaborar con nosotros estará arriesgándose también. Sabemos que hay infiltrados de Joker en la policía y suponemos que los controla algún alto mando _—agregó el médico,

_—yo me encargaré de averiguar quién es el traidor, por ahora lo que necesito es que me ayuden a reunir evidencia contra Doflamingo, no creo poder confiar en nadie más,_

_—cuente con eso _—exclamó Mihawk y le extendió un móvil_—, éste teléfono es imposible de rastrear, apriete el número uno si desea contactarme; estaré pendiente de cualquier información que pueda ofrecerme _—el detective tomó el aparato entre sus dedos y asintió.

Tras discutir algunas cosas extra, Mihawk miró nuevamente su reloj y se acercó a la puerta_—, me retiraré primero… y gracias —_se puso las gafas de sol y abandonó la habitación.

Smoker miró de reojo al médico que no se había movido de su sitio, vació las cenizas en un vaso y continuó disfrutando de su puro _—ya decía yo que te conocía de alguna parte. En el funeral de Rocinante, Momonga te acompañó toda la ceremonia, ¿no es así? —_Law sonrió levemente,

—_el sargento era un buen tipo, se encargó de que no me faltara nada hasta la universidad, tal como se lo había prometido a mi padre _—hizo una pausa, lo que le iba a preguntar al detective era un poco inquietante—, _¿cree… que Momonga haya muerto realmente por una causa natural?_

Smoker rompió su propio puro con los dientes, llevaba tiempo sospechándolo. Desde la muerte de Rocinante su jefe había peleado por reabrir el caso de Joker, seguramente ése fue suficiente motivo para quitarlo del camino.

—_Si Donquixote Doflamingo está detrás de su muerte no pienso perdonárselo_—exclamó con una intensa ira. No podía permitir que un ser como ese continuara en libertad.

• • •

Nami tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no soltar una exclamación. Había seguido al joven médico hasta aquel hotel y se había escondido detrás de unas enormes plantas esperando su salida. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al notar que el primero en abandonar la habitación no era el individuo al que estaba siguiendo, sino el mismísimo Dracule Mihawk. Pese a su atuendo casual no tenía duda alguna, era él en persona. Tomó todas las fotografías que pudo, necesitaba evidencia.

Cuando lo perdió de vista abrazó su pequeña cámara de bolsillo como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera y le dio un beso, ¡qué suerte que siempre la traía consigo! Ahí estaban las pruebas de que no mentía, Dracule Mihawk mantenía una relación secreta con otro hombre… y ahora sabía de quién se trataba.

No esperó a que el joven saliera también, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la avenida más cercana para tomar un taxi de regreso, averiguar el nombre del atractivo médico sería tarea fácil, después de eso se dirigiría directamente a la editorial para elaborar su nota.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la bomba que había conseguido no tendrían motivos para despedirla.

• • •

Zoro se destapó los oídos al darse cuenta que Perona ya se había marchado. Al parecer había regresado a su cuarto. Escuchó algunas voces que provenían del pasillo, tocaron a su puerta y tras ella apareció Tashigi, Conis y Merry, quienes venían de visita.

_—Adelante_ —exclamó el peli verde incorporándose ligeramente. Sus invitados, que traían consigo un par de globos y un oso de peluche, tomaron asiento alrededor de él. Tashigi le dio un fuerte abrazo sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar al respecto,

_—me alegra que estés bien _—exclamó, Zoro le regaló una sonrisa,

_—no tienes de qué preocuparte, la bala entró y salió sin hacer mucho daño, unos días más de reposo y podré volver al trabajo sin problema_—la joven se acomodó los anteojos retrocediendo ligeramente,

_—acabamos de enterarnos sobre lo que le sucedió a Perona _—tensó sus manos apretándolas como puños—, _fue nuestra culpa por enviarla ayer sola a conseguir las flores…_

_—nada de eso —_interrumpió Zoro—, _lo que le pasó a Perona no tiene nada que ver con ustedes._

Conis enjugó unas lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos, Merry también parecía conmocionado—, _sabemos que ella no sería capaz de quitarse la vida, ojalá pronto se pueda aclarar todo este embrollo._

Zoro se quedó en silencio reflexionando un poco, si Kuro había atacado a Perona por motivos personales, Conis, Tashigi y el Cejas de sushi también estaban en peligro, no podía permitir que los tomara con la guardia baja también _—¿dónde está el cocinero? _—preguntó,

—_en cuanto llegamos corrió directamente al cuarto de Perona. También Bon Clay e Inazuma están con ella,_

_—¿pueden pedirle que venga un momento?, necesito hablarle a solas _—los presentes lo miraron con cierto asombro, ¿en serio quería ver a Sanji?

_—iré por él —_comentó Conis, los demás también se pusieron de pie_—, Zoro, si necesitas algo estaremos en el cuarto de junto._

Sus visitas abandonaron la habitación, Zoro clavó su atención en el techo. Sabía bien que no podía decirle al cocinero toda la verdad, pero al menos podía pedirle que estuviera pendiente de las chicas, jamás se negaría a protegerlas.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio entró sin pedir permiso _—¿qué quieres de mí? _—preguntó. Zoro le hizo una seña para que se acercara, así que tomó asiento a un lado de su cama_—, no me quites el tiempo, he venido a ver a Perona-chan únicamente._

Zoro sintió un espasmo en el ojo, pero se contuvo en contestarle, no era momento para comenzar con una de sus estúpidas discusiones _—escúchame con atención imbécil, no puedo decirte de dónde saqué la información, pero necesito que estés al pendiente de Conis y Tashigi… el hombre que atacó a Perona, fue Kuro. _

El cocinero no pudo esconder su sorpresa y con un movimiento rápido se acercó a Zoro y lo tomó de la mandíbula _—¡no estés jugando conmigo, ese hombre está en la cárcel! —_exclamó con un gesto amenazador,

_—no ganaría nada con mentirte —_agregó el peli verde sin perder el temple_. _Sanji lo miró directamente a los ojos buscando algún indicio de mentira, chasqueó molesto la lengua y aflojó ligeramente sus dedos que temblaban por la ira_—. Me importa una mierda lo que te pase, pero Conis y Tashigi me preocupan._

Sanji se lo pensó unos instantes, finalmente decidió soltarlo y bajó la mirada confundido —_estaré pendiente de ellas _—agregó. Estaba por sacar su cajetilla de cigarros cuando recordó que se encontraba dentro de un hospital, agarró su cabeza con ambas manos desesperado por sentir la nicotina que le ayudaría a calmarse. La imagen de Kuro y lo que pudo haberle hecho a Perona le encrespó el cuerpo entero, —_sabes si… él… _

_—no, no abusó de Perona _—el rubio soltó el aire de sus pulmones recuperándose poco a poco de la dura noticia_—_. _Esto es entre tú y yo, no puedes decírselo a nadie hasta tener más evidencia al respecto —_Sanji movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, supuso que aquella información la había obtenido a través de Hina o de su jefe, así que no tenía otra alternativa más que confiar en él,

_—te creo —_soltó finalmente, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. No pensaba agradecerle por esa advertencia, así que simplemente salió de ahí sin decirle nada y tomó rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia donde podría al menos fumarse un cigarro a escondidas. Si volvía a encontrarse con Kuro no sería a prisión a donde lo enviaría, sino a la morgue, de eso podía estar seguro.

Cuando los invitados se fueron, el fantasma de Perona volvió a colarse dentro del cuarto de Zoro. El peli verde, que seguía recostado sobre su cama, la miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta fingiendo que estaba dormido, era mejor ignorarla. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los sollozos de la chica.

Un largo rato de silencio pudo notar que la joven no hacía ningún esfuerzo por entablar una conversación, así que la curiosidad pudo más que él y se giró para poder observarla.

Perona flotaba a un lado de la ventana abrazada de sus rodillas y mirando hacia la nada, se había cansado de tanto llorar. Zoro sintió pena por ella, aclaró su garganta y colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba despierto,

_—¿en verdad crees que pueda regresar a mi cuerpo? _—preguntó finalmente la chica con una voz lastimera,

_—encontraremos la forma, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

El espíritu flotó hasta su lado y se recostó sobre la cama cerca de él dándole la espalda, como si su cercanía fuera reconfortante. Zoro la miró unos instantes con curiosidad. Esa mujer, que siempre le había parecido ruda y presumida, ahora se veía tan frágil que no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

Pensó en Kuina. En esa necesidad que las dos tenían por mostrarse siempre fuertes y superiores en todo aspecto. Sonrió con tristeza, al menos esta vez podía ser de ayuda. Estiró sus dedos para tocarle el cabello, pero atravesó su imagen —_no estás sola _—exclamó. El espíritu se hizo ovillo sin alejarse de su lado, pese a que no podía sentir sus dedos comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba intentando,

_—gracias_ —le susurró bajito.

_«Así que esa palabra existe en tu vocabulario», _pensó el peli verde,_ «qué mujer tan orgullosa eres»._

Cuando llamaron a la puerta los dos se incorporaron de un salto, como si los hubieran descubierto en un momento comprometedor. La chica voló nuevamente hacia la ventana y Zoro tomó asiento sobre la cama intentando que su corazón volviera a latir como siempre.

Su rostro se llenó de alegría al ver que era Mihawk y Law quienes entraban en la habitación _—¿qué tal resultó todo?, ¿tenemos su ayuda?, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?,_

_—calma, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso _—comentó el mayor—, _¿cómo te sientes?_

_—bien, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes _—exclamó el peli verde, la verdad es que detestaba los hospitales, había pasado demasiado tiempo en ellos como para aguantar más tiempo,

_—nada de eso _—comentó Law mientras tomaba asiento a su lado_—, todavía no estás en condiciones de andar por ahí solo _—sacó el estetoscopio y le escuchó el corazón, revisó su vista, su pulso y sus reflejos, finalmente le retiró el suero que hasta ese momento seguía adherido a su mano_—. Todo parece estar en orden, voy a revisar tu herida y a cambiarte los vendajes _—le descubrió la pierna y agarró con sumo cuidado su muslo herido masajeándolo con suavidad,

_—¿no debería hacer eso una enfermera? _—preguntó el peli verde curioso mientras sus ojos se posaban en Mihawk, quien observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos del médico.

Law pareció percatarse también de la excesiva atención del mayor, así que le hizo una suave caricia a su amigo sobre el muslo como si hubiera sido un movimiento inocente, divertido al ver que Dracule se tensaba ligeramente,

_—Zoro-ya, no sé si no te habías dado cuenta, pero nadie tiene permitido el acceso a este piso, soy el único que tiene autorización para tratar con ustedes, _

_—¿qué eso no es ilegal?, éste es un hospital público —_cuestionó Zoro,

_—tendrás que preguntarle a Dracule-ya cuál fue la cantidad de dinero que soltó para que le concedieran esos "privilegios" —_el hombre de ojos amarillos lo miró de mala manera, pero no negó en ningún momento haber sobornado a Kureha, sólo se cruzó de brazos.

_—Para mi jefe no hay imposibles —_comentó Perona que no se perdía detalle de la conversación. Zoro no supo qué decir, simplemente atinó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Así que, como siempre, todo tenía un precio.

Law movió con cuidado la pierna un par de veces más, la herida parecía estar cerrando en forma adecuada. Zoro esbozó una sonrisa recordando los meses en los que aquel médico atormentado se encargaba de la herida de su pecho con el mismo cuidado, lo único bueno de aquel terrible accidente había sido conocerlo. Law lo miró unos instantes, y como si adivinara su pensamiento, le sonrió también.

Mihawk aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada claramente celoso por la cercanía de esos dos.

_—Si ya terminó de revisarlo puede irse —_no logró callarse aquellas palabras y para su mala suerte lo único que logró fue provocar a Law, quien no pudo contenerse las ganas de molestarlo.

_—Zoro-ya, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a bañarte? A fin de cuentas también estoy haciendo la labor de tu enfermera…_

_—eso no será necesario, Trafalgar _—lo interrumpió Mihawk dedicándole una intimidante mirada, el médico sonrió de lado con ese gesto irreverente que sólo él se atrevía a mostrarle,

_—está bien, yo sólo ofrecía mi ayuda —_exclamó en un tono de fingida rendición_—, iré a ver a mi otra paciente, dejo a Zoro-ya en sus manos _—le cerró un ojo a Zoro de manera descarada y salió de la habitación. El peli verde clavó su atención en Mihawk, quien al parecer no había disfrutado para nada de su broma,

_—parece que tu __**amigo**__ se toma mucha confianza contigo _—soltó con la voz seca haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigo"_. _Zoro tragó saliva,

_—Law puede comportarse como un idiota, pero no habla en serio —_agregó en un intento de remediar las palabras del ojigrís—,_ sólo le gusta molestar…_

La mano de Mihawk lo asió de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria _—vamos, te daré un baño —_las mejillas de Zoro se encendieron de repente,

_—no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo _—sus ojos se clavaron en Perona, cuyo rostro estaba más que colorado. Mihawk pareció no prestarle atención a sus reclamos, lo alzó de la cama y se lo llevó en brazos,

_—¡puedo caminar! —_exclamó, pero el mayor no pensaba soltarlo,

_«ni loco voy permitir que el médico ése te ponga las manos encima»,_ pensó Mihawk intentando controlar sus celos. Ya tenía suficiente con saber que en algún momento habían compartido la misma cama. La simple idea de imaginárselos en la ducha le hizo hervir la sangre.

_—Creo… que iré a ver lo que pasa con mi revisión _—exclamó Perona completamente roja mientras flotaba lejos de ese par—, _hay cosas que prefiero no mirar._

El corazón de Zoro se aceleró de repente y la pena invadió su rostro, ¿realmente pensaba tratarlo como un chiquillo?, miró de reojo a Mihawk, quien seguía con ese aire de pocos amigos,

_—¡bájame ya! _—exclamó. Fue hasta que entraron en el baño que el mayor le permitió ponerse de pie,

_—quítate la bata —_Zoro chasqueó la lengua con un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes; a pesar de eso se deshizo de la prenda y la aventó al suelo. Cuando miró nuevamente a su acompañante no pudo esconder su sorpresa al notar que se estaba desvistiendo también. Ese par de ojos amarillos no dejaban de mirarlo con intensidad, recorriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo una y otra vez,

_—¿qué… haces? _—preguntó con un aire estúpido al ver que no sólo la camisa, sino toda la ropa del mayor terminaba en el piso,

_—no pienso permitir que mi ropa se moje —_Mihawk avanzó hacia él arrinconándolo en el fondo de la regadera, acercó ambas manos a las caderas de Zoro y comenzó a bajarle el bóxer lentamente cuidando que no rozara la herida en su pierna. Se agachó para retirarlo de sus pies y le colocó un suave beso junto a la herida, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al miembro del menor.

Zoro comenzó a excitarse, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Mihawk contra su piel desnuda. El mayor se puso de pie a menos de un paso de distancia, abrió la llave, y sin esperarse siquiera a templar adecuadamente el agua, lo besó de manera posesiva a la par que desaparecía la distancia entre ambos,

_—creí que ibas a bañarme... —_susurró Zoro mientras jalaba al mayor del trasero con ambas manos para aumentar la deliciosa fricción entre ambos,

_—y así será... —_comentó el hombre de los ojos amarillos, quien todavía se sentía invadido por los celos—, _en cuanto termine de hacértelo._


	23. De cara a la verdad

**DE CARA A LA VERDAD**

—Capítulo 23—

Mihawk tomó un poco de jabón a la par que sus manos se deslizaban por el delicioso cuerpo del peli verde estrujando cada parte de él, excitándose al máximo con aquel resbaloso contacto. Zoro lo imitaba, restregándose contra su cuerpo para aumentar la fricción entre sus dos miembros que ya estaban totalmente erectos.

Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, el mayor lo volteó contra la pared bajando sus manos por el delicioso trasero de su acompañante estrujándolo duro, colando sus dedos hasta su entrada y penetrándolo con el dedo pulgar mientras los otros acariciaban la nerviosa piel detrás de sus testículos. El jabón facilitó aquella tarea más de lo que Zoro podría haberse imaginado, su esfínter comenzó a ceder ante aquel estímulo mucho mejor que la primera vez, los besos de su acompañante recorrían su cuello y hombros mordiéndolo, como si deseara devorar su piel.

_—¿Sigues celoso? _—preguntó con voz burlona y excitada cuando la mano libre del mayor lo rodeó de la cintura para estrecharlo con más fuerza. Era evidente que Mihawk estaba siendo más agresivo que la primera vez; algo que, desde luego, no le molestaba demasiado. Como respuesta, el mayor sacó su dedo y lo giró nuevamente para mirarlo a la cara, bajó las manos hasta su trasero y lo alzó del piso llevando sus piernas al aire y cuidando que el muslo herido no se moviera demasiado,

_—en este momento no quiero hablar de eso _—comentó con el semblante serio. Acercó su miembro a la entrada de Zoro y empujó con fuerza. El jabón y el agua le permitieron resbalarse hasta el fondo de manera deliciosa, cerró los ojos un momento y soltó el aliento de golpe disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro.

El peli verde se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza intentando acostumbrarse a la invasión mientras que el mayor devoraba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, pronto los movimientos comenzaron a volverse cada vez más placenteros. Su miembro, apresado entre ambos cuerpos, se estaba acercando al límite. Tomó del cabello al mayor para alejarlo ligeramente, deseaba ver la excitación sobre su rostro. Mihawk mantenía el semblante alto e inexpresivo, pero aquellos ojos amarillos ligeramente entrecerrados mostraban lo mucho que disfrutaba poseerlo,

_—Mihawk… _—susurró Zoro cerca de sus labios jadeando levemente—_, no me interesa estar con nadie más que no sea contigo._

Lo besó con intensidad mordiendo su labio inferior para después introducir su desesperada lengua, _«no puedo más…»_ pensó. El mayor comenzó a moverse cada vez más duro, tocando una y otra vez su punto más sensible.

Mihawk cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar con intensidad sin poder ocultar lo mucho que esas palabras lo habían complacido… Él deseaba lo mismo; seguir juntos, tenerlo cerca… poder sentirlo.

El agua caliente recorría sus cuerpos quemándolos ligeramente y llenando de vapor aquel pequeño cuartito.

Sonrió de lado al sentir que su acompañante ya había terminado, lo penetró un par de veces más antes de entregarse también. El placer del intenso orgasmo y las palabras de Zoro habían logrado apaciguar al fin sus celos. Respiró profundo y ayudó al menor a apoyarse nuevamente sobre el piso _—se ha sentido bien —_confesó más tranquilo.

El peli verde le dedicó un gesto burlón _—¿te sientes mejor ahora_ _o necesitas hacérmelo nuevamente?_—. Mihawk desvió su atención hacia la regadera para enjuagar su rostro y así no tener que mirarlo a la cara; la verdad es que se sentía apenado por haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva,

_—simplemente no tolero las insinuaciones de tu amigo_ —una parte de él deseaba preguntarle si algo más había pasado entre ellos, pero sabía que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza admirando el cuerpo desnudo que tanto le gustaba_—, hablaré con Law…_ —exclamó. Estaba seguro de que el idiota se reiría en su cara, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Mihawk estiró su mano para apresarle la muñeca invitándolo a entrar debajo del chorro de agua,

_—no tiene importancia_—susurró—, _además... sólo deseas estar conmigo, ¿no fueron esas tus palabras?_

El rostro de Zoro enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada avergonzado por lo que había dicho _—terminemos de bañarnos y regresemos al cuarto _—exclamó en un intento de cambiar el tema—, _Law no tardará en regresar_.

• • •

Kuro caminaba nervioso entre los dos guardias que Joker le había enviado _«¿qué mierda quiere de mí?»,_ pensó con un aire de preocupación que disimulaba lo mejor que podía. Ya le había entregado la información que necesitaba, sin embargo, esa «invitación» no parecía ser del todo amigable.

Descendieron por un oscuro pasillo hasta lo que parecía ser una construcción amplia y clandestina. Su piel se erizó cuando escuchó unos gritos desgarradores que provenían de la puerta situada al fondo. Se detuvo en seco, pero el guardia que caminaba detrás de él le dio un empujón para que continuara.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con Joker, quien al parecer acababa de tomar asiento sobre un enorme sillón. Sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña toalla con la que se estaba terminando de limpiar algunas manchas rojas. Kuro tuvo que tragarse una expresión cuando vio que al fondo del cuarto había un pobre diablo amarrado contra la pared. El cuerpo del infeliz estaba lleno de golpes y de su boca escurría un chorro de algo que parecía saliva mezclada con sangre.

_—Adelante, toma asiento _—comentó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa señalando una silla frente a él. Kuro irguió la cabeza y obedeció intentando que en su semblante no se dibujara el pánico, los hombres que lo habían escoltado se colocaron a su lado, era obvio que escapar de ahí sería imposible. _—Sabes, reconozco que hiciste un gran trabajo anoche, pero como dije, no me gustan los errores…_ —un subordinado suyo le extendió una caja de madera. Doflamingo la abrió y empezó a extraer varios tipos de cuchillos colocando uno por uno sobre una mesita que había entre Kuro y él_—, el montaje del suicidio fue bueno, pero no sé si te has enterado de que la chica sobrevivió. _

Al escuchar esa declaración, el antiguo mayordomo se puso pálido, abrió un par de veces la boca sin saber bien qué decir, finalmente se acomodó con nervios los anteojos y esperó en silencio a que Joker terminara de hablar.

_—Tengo entendido que está en coma para nuestra buena suerte, así que no te preocupes, no ha podido abrir la boca… —_cuando terminó de acomodar los cuchillos soltó una risilla fúnebre, Kuro intentó ponerse en pie, pero su custodio lo detuvo con fuerza_—, si mal no recuerdo te gustan las armas blancas… ¿cuál de éstas te parece más adecuada?_

_—¿Adecuada para qué? —_preguntó ya sin poder esconder sus nervios, el segundo custodio ayudó a retenerlo también,

_—elige y lo sabrás —_insistió con esa sádica sonrisa.

Kuro, que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego, señaló el cuchillo más grande y filoso esperando que si pensaba asesinarlo, al menos su muerte fuera rápida. Doflamingo tomó el arma que le indicó, se puso de pie y se acercó a él; con el filo le rozó la mejilla y volvió a reír _—probemos entonces con ésta._

El antiguo mayordomo apretó los ojos esperando lo peor, pero volvió a mirarlo atónito cuando se dio cuenta que había tomado rumbo hacia el hombre que seguía atado.

_—¡No!, ¡por favor!, perdóname! ¡No volveré a fallarte! —_el infeliz comenzó a agitarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en un intento vano por deshacer sus amarres. Doflamingo le clavó la punta del cuchillo en el abdomen cuidando de no hacer una incisión tan profunda. El hombre soltó un intenso grito de agonía cuando Joker comenzó a subir hasta su pecho abriéndole la carne. De la apertura comenzaron a brotar sus órganos mezclados con la sangre y finalmente, en un último y terrible aullido de agonía, perdió la conciencia y seguramente la vida.

Kuro se quedó sin habla, completamente pasmado con lo que acababa de observar, _—¡aghh!, se ensuciaron mis zapatos —_se quejó el rubio_—, creo que un cuchillo más pequeño hubiera sido mejor… _

Regresó hasta la mesita y colocó el arma en su sitio sin tomarse la molestia de limpiarla _—Kuro, quiero que termines tu tarea y asesines a esa chica de una vez por todas, no acostumbro a dar segundas oportunidades, pero tú me simpatizas. _

Los custodios soltaron finalmente al antiguo mayordomo quien se puso de pie en un salto_ —no… no fallaré esta vez —_exclamó mientras salía de aquel sitio a toda velocidad, en cuanto llegó a la calle y sintió el aire fresco, vació su estómago con un intenso vómito causado por el olor a sangre y viseras que se había impregnado en su nariz.

El mensaje de Joker no podía ser más claro, si esta vez no lograba ponerle fin a la vida de Perona, él sería el próximo.

• • •

A la mañana siguiente de haber entregado la nota y las fotografías, Nami llegó temprano al trabajo. _«Me pregunto si me aumentarán el salario después de esto», _pensó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Realmente algo de dinero extra no le vendría nada mal, últimamente atravesaba una mala racha económica. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía de tan buen humor, era el hecho de haber podido limpiar su nombre como reportera.

La tarde anterior le había entregado a Genzo la nota terminada, su jefe le dio unas reconfortantes palmadas satisfecho con su trabajo, _«con esto has salvado tu cabeza y la mía»,_ le había dicho con una enorme sonrisa. Aún si Dracule Mihawk no retiraba la demanda por difamación, al menos la reputación de su revista estaba a salvo, podrían llamarlos como desearan, pero mentirosos, jamás.

_«Espero que impriman más números esta vez, seguramente las ventas estarán muy altas». _Su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse en cuanto cruzó la puerta del área editorial, Nojiko se paró de su sitio y se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros,

_—¿te encuentras bien? _—le preguntó con el ceño fruncido,

_—claro que estoy bien… ¿sucede algo malo? _—en el rostro de su amiga se dibujó una angustiante mueca—, _así que todavía no te has enterado_. —Soltó un suspiro, por más que deseaba contarle, no era ella la más adecuada para decírselo.

Genzo, quien acababa de verla llegar le hizo una seña para que se acercara _—Nami, tengo algo importante qué decirte, pero antes quiero que sepas que yo no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión que se tomó_.

La reportera se mordió el labio inferior, esto no pintaba nada bien. Incluso Usopp se acercó hasta donde estaba para presentar su apoyo,

_—no le des vueltas y dímelo de una vez _—exclamó. Nojiko se acercó hasta el televisor más cercano y lo encendió.

En uno de los programas más conocidos de chismes y farándula se mostraban las fotografías que la joven había tomado junto a la palabra "exclusiva" con letras enormes. Nami se acercó atenta a lo que decían… _«nosotros conseguimos…», «nadie podía haberse imaginado…»_ en ningún momento se mencionaba su nombre,

_—¿¡qué demonios está pasando!? _—preguntó mientras la ira comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo,

_—Wapol-sama, el director y jefe de nuestra revista, tomó la decisión de vender la información al mejor postor… lo siento mucho_.

La reportera apretó los puños y de un impulso avanzó con paso veloz hasta la oficina del director. La secretaria se asustó al verla, pero le negó la entrada,

_—¡déjame pasar! _—exclamó tan molesta que de un empujón hizo a un lado a la pobre mujer y se metió a la fuerza en la oficina. Al fondo como siempre, estaba sentado Wapol junto a sus dos asistentes que tenían más facha de escoltas que de asesores. Al mirarla entrar el pomposo jefe subió los pies sobre el escritorio y la invitó a sentarse frente a él,

—_Wapol-sama, exijo que me explique por qué vendió mi reportaje _—el director de la revista la miró con una sonrisa socarrona y encendió con calma un puro,

—_Nami, has hecho un buen trabajo consiguiendo esa exclusiva, pero era demasiado valiosa como para formar un simple artículo con ella. Digamos que venderla era mucho más… sustancioso _—el hombre frotó las yemas de sus dedos con avaricia.

La reportera se mordió el labio intentando controlar su ira _—¡yo no hice toda esta investigación para que se vendiera, la hice para limpiar mi nombre y el de nuestra revista! ¡Ellos se han adjudicado mi trabajo!_

_—Pagaron por él, preciosa. Es diferente._

La joven se puso de pie y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio _—¡no entiende, tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para reunir la información y ahora nadie sabrá que yo fui quien la consiguió!_

Los dos asistentes de Wapol se acercaron enseguida a ella dispuestos a detenerla si hacía algún movimiento extra. El director le aventó el humo en el rostro haciéndola toser,

—_escucha muñeca, no sé con cuántos tuviste que acostarte para conseguir lo que querías, pero así es este negocio, y más te vale bajar tu tono de voz conmigo… recuerda que aquí tu eres una simple herramienta —_sacó de su bolsillo un cheque, escribió una cantidad y se lo aventó_—, anda, aquí tienes un bono extra por tu trabajo, ahora vete de aquí._

Nami se sentía tan humillada que tomó el trozo de papel y lo rompió sin siquiera ver de cuánto dinero se trataba,

_—¡no soy una puta como para que quiera callarme con dinero!_

_—Entonces puedes tomar tus cosas y largarte de una vez por todas —_los asistentes de Wapol la sujetaron para sacarla de la oficina y ella comenzó a forcejear,

_—¡eres un hijo de puta! —_le mostró el dedo medio mientras era arrastrada hasta la puerta—, _¡déjenme, puedo caminar sola! _—exclamó furibunda.

Regresó corriendo hasta su escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus cosas personales, Genzo, Nojiko y Usopp la miraban sin saber qué decirle. Los asistentes se acercaron también, vigilando que no se llevara nada extra.

Nami tomó la memoria donde tenía el resto de las fotografías, pero antes de que pudiera meterla a su bolsa la interceptaron,

_—todo material que haya trabajado aquí le pertenece a la empresa _—comentó uno de los asistentes arrebatándosela de la mano con violencia. Genzo corrió hasta ella y empujó al hombre con furia,

_—¡cómo se atreven a tratarla de esa manera! _—gritó. Nojiko y Usopp se unieron a los reclamos junto con otros cuantos trabajadores que habían presenciado la escena. Desde la oficina del director Wapol asomó su enorme cabeza,

_—si tanto se preocupan por ella pueden largarse también _—gritó el prepotente director_—_, _aquí nadie es indispensable. _

Genzo estaba por contestarle cuando Nami lo sujetó del brazo _—está bien, no arriesgues tu trabajo por mí, tu familia te necesita _—susurró bajito regalándole una leve sonrisa. Genzo apretó los dientes y bajó la vista, ciertamente no podía perder el poco dinero que ganaba. La Gata Ladrona miró a Nojiko y a Usopp de la misma manera, pidiéndoles calma.

Tomó su bolso y abandonó la editorial sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto se perdió de vista entre la gente que caminaba en la avenida, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, dejó de avanzar mientras enjugaba su llanto con la manga del suéter. _«No es justo»,_ pensó. Así como habían terminado las cosas era obvio que Wapol movería sus influencias para evitar que la contrataran en otro lado.

Se sentó sobre la acera. Ahora, sin trabajo y sin manera de pagar sus deudas no tenía idea de qué hacer.

• • •

Mihawk había instalado una "oficina provisional" dentro del cuarto donde Zoro descansaba. Había llenado de papeles un pequeño mueble y se dedicaba a revisarlos uno por uno desde el sillón de al lado _—deberías regresar a la mansión _—comentó el joven al pensar en lo incómodo que resultaba para él trabajar en un sitio tan improvisado,

_—no pienso irme a ninguna parte hasta que te den de alta _—comentó sin separar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Perona revoloteaba alrededor de él mordiéndose la uña del pulgar con insistencia, _—desearía poder ayudarlo —_soltó con el rostro compungido, a fin de cuentas ella era la que debería estar organizando todo aquel papeleo y no su pobre jefe que se veía tan cansado.

El móvil de Mihawk sonaba con insistencia, Zoro sólo veía de reojo como miraba el número y colgaba una y otra vez. La prensa, sus socios comerciales y desconocidos que sólo lo buscaban por interés, no habían dejado de marcar desde la noche anterior. Mihawk no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos, necesitaba ponerse al corriente lo más pronto posible.

No llevaba más que un par de horas concentrado en su labor cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del pasillo, parecía la voz alterada de Hina y de otro hombre con el que estaba discutiendo. Mihawk reconoció enseguida la segunda voz, soltó un suspiro de fastidio, frotó sus ojos y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Zoro sin explicación alguna.

_—Iré a ver qué pasa —_soltó el espíritu de Perona, quien también se sentía llena de curiosidad.

El peli verde se puso de pie con calma, tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí a esperar, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía al otro lado.

Shanks aventaba con violencia a los guardias que intentaban interponerse en su camino, Hina discutía con él y le pedía que se retirara, pero todo intento parecía inútil.

_—¡Mihawk!, ¡¿por qué demonios me estás evitando?! —_le gritó en cuanto pudo verlo, el hombre de los ojos amarillos le hizo señas a Hina para que lo dejaran pasar. Shanks avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa con violencia, claramente enojado_—_, _¡qué mierda sucede contigo!, ¡desde el evento de caridad has estado evitándome!, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy preocupado por ti? Esta mañana me vengo a enterar que Perona está grave y que otro de tus empleados también está hospitalizado, ahora estás rodeado de guardias de seguridad que me prohíben verte… ¡y para coronar esta locura, no dejan de hablar de ti en las noticias!_

_—No he prendido el televisor en días —_comentó Mihawk claramente confundido. El pelirrojo lo soltó y se acercó al televisor que tenían en la sala de espera para encenderlo.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos se quedó anonadado cuando vio la imagen del motel donde se había reunido con Smoker y Trafalgar _«nos estaban siguiendo»,_ su corazón se desbocó por completo._ —Pon el volumen en alto _—le pidió a uno de los guardias quien obedeció al instante.

Respiró profundo cuando escuchó que la gran «noticia» hablaba sobre un supuesto amorío. _«Menos mal», _pensó mientras se pasaba la mano por su negro cabello. En la nota sólo se hablaba de él y del joven médico con el que había tenido un encuentro en ese lugar, por lo visto la persona que los espiaba no había mencionado nada sobre Smoker, al menos por ahora, sus planes estaban a salvo de Donquixote.

_—Mihi, ¿qué significa eso? _—Shanks lo tomó del hombro, se veía claramente que estaba sufriendo por el distanciamiento de su querido amigo_—_, _¿qué hacías en un motel de mala muerte con ese hombre?_

_—No es momento para hablar sobre eso…_

_—nunca es el momento —_contestó su amigo—_. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? _—la voz del pelirrojo sonaba sin reproche, pero realmente preocupado.

Mihawk soltó un pesado suspiro y le dedicó una mirada a Hina, quien de inmediato ordenó que se taparan las cámaras de seguridad. Se volteó hacia él para encararlo, si bien lo mantendría lejos del asunto de Joker, no podía seguir ocultándole todo.

_—Hace poco recibí una amenaza de un sujeto peligroso, es por eso que estoy reuniéndome con algunas personas que me ayudarán a resolver esto cuanto antes. Pero todo tiene que ser con cautela ¿comprendes? No tiene nada que ver con amoríos como mencionan ahí._

_—Sabes que puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas…_

_—Akagami, ahora tienes una familia que depende de ti, no permitiré que te pongas en riesgo,_

_—y yo no quiero que atravieses por esto tú solo _—lo interrumpió. Mihawk lo miró unos instantes y le regaló una sincera sonrisa,

_—no estoy solo._

El momento de sincerarse con él había llegado, no deseaba ocultárselo por más tiempo,

_—claro, ¿dónde está tu maravillosa mujer en un momento como éste? _—soltó Akagami con sarcasmo_—, salvo que se trate de tu jefa de seguridad no he visto a nadie más por aquí._

El corazón de Zoro se detuvo de repente al sentir que Mihawk se acercaba hacia su puerta, la cerró y emprendió la carrera cojeando hacia su cama sin saber qué más hacer.

Mihawk tomó la perilla de la puerta y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

_—Jamás dije que se tratara de una mujer… él, está aquí adentro._

Abrió la puerta invitando a Akagami a pasar.

El peli verde tragó saliva cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse y vio el atónito rostro del pelirrojo observándolo fijamente al descubrir por fin su misteriosa identidad.


	24. Momentos de tensión

**MOMENTOS DE TENSIÓN**

—Capítulo 24—

Los ojos de Akagami se posaron en Zoro y luego recorrieron el resto de la habitación como si dudaran de sí mismos. Mihawk lo tomó del hombro y lo invitó a entrar. El pelirrojo no se veía muy seguro de hacerlo, no obstante se dejó guiar hasta unos pasos de la cama,

_—él es Roronoa Zoro y trabaja conmigo… es la persona de quien te hablé._

La atención de Shanks pasó de uno a otro, finalmente su mirada desconcertada se fijó en su amigo _—es una broma, ¿cierto? —_Zoro se tensó al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada, no le pareció prudente hablar en ese momento,

_—él es mi pareja —_asintió el mayor con el gesto serio.

Akagami se pasó la mano por el rostro y el cabello en un intento de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Soltó un par de bufidos como si intentara soltar una risa nerviosa y finalmente desapareció de su rostro toda expresión de buen humor para convertirse en una mueca que mostraba claramente su descontento.

_—Mihawk, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? _—el hombre de los ojos amarillos pareció pensárselo, su amigo sólo se dirigía a él por su nombre cuando pensaba tocar un tema serio. Miró a Zoro quien negó levemente con la cabeza indicando que no tenía la intención de quedarse fuera de aquella plática,

_—lo que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo aquí mismo._

Shanks esbozó una torcida sonrisa y clavó su entera atención en su amigo ignorando por completo al peli verde. Si ese tipo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—_No sé si se trate de una etapa o simplemente te encuentras confundido, pero no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como él. _

Zoro intentó ponerse en pie y reclamarle por aquellas palabras, pero la mano de Mihawk se posó sobre su pecho y lo empujó levemente de regreso a su cama para dejarle en claro que no era momento de intervenir,

—_Akagami, esto no es un juego y te guste o no, estamos juntos ahora._

Al pelirrojo parecía no hacerle gracia el comentario, por el contrario se veía cada vez más molesto._ —No estás pensando bien las cosas —_agregó_—, eres el último heredero del apellido Dracule, tu obligación es casarte y tener descendencia, de lo contrario todas las posesiones que han pasado por tu familia durante generaciones se perderán por completo ¿acaso es lo que quieres?, ¿qué tu mansión, la mansión de tu padre y de tu abuelo se remate en una subasta barata el día que mueras? ¡Abre los ojos! Si quieres tener una aventura con este… este chiquillo… ¡adelante!, ponle un departamento y sigue viéndolo todas las veces que te plazca, pero entiende que no puedes presentarlo como tu pareja. _

Se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros —_Mihi, las cosas no funcionan así y tú lo sabes._

Mihawk bajó la vista unos instantes, era consiente de todo eso desde mucho antes de conocer a Zoro. Tal vez si jamás lo hubiera conocido habría obedecido todas aquellas normas que ahora le parecían tan banales. Lo miró nuevamente y le quitó las manos con sutileza.

_—Estoy cansado de fingir algo que no soy, he tomado mi decisión y no pienso dar un paso atrás,_

_—¿por qué hasta ahora? —_preguntó Shanks—, _llevo a tu lado más de veinte años, ¿por qué jamás me lo dijiste?_

El hombre de los ojos amarillos le regaló una leve sonrisa _—porque no había conocido a alguien por quien valiera la pena arriesgarlo todo. _

La respuesta hizo que el corazón de Zoro diera un vuelco y que Akagami le dedicara una mirada de claro desprecio.

_«Todo es culpa suya», _pensó el pelirrojo para sus adentros.

_—Mihawk, te voy a hablar no sólo como tu mejor amigo, sino también como tu socio comercial más importante, si te metes en escándalos no sólo vas a perjudicarte a ti mismo, sino también vas a afectar a tus accionistas más cercanos. Incluso Cobra ha mostrado desconcierto con tus últimas acciones, al igual que yo ha intentado contactarte en vano y ni siquiera le respondes las llamadas… —_finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Zoro, a quien comenzaba a considerar un problema mayor. Lo señaló despectivamente dejando su dedo índice a menos de un metro de su rostro —_¿al menos puedes asegurarnos que este… este… tipo… no está detrás de tu dinero?_

_—¡¿Qué mierda estás insinuando?! —_exclamó Zoro molesto mientras se ponía en pie de un brinco, esta vez Mihawk tuvo que detenerlo con firmeza para que no se abalanzara sobre el pelirrojo,

_—lo que oíste —_exclamó Shanks con un dejo de burla—, _no serías el primer trepador en intentarlo…_

_—¡¿acaso no fuiste tú el que ofeció dinero para que se lo llevaran a la cama?!, ¡hipócrita de mierda! —_exclamó Zoro subiendo el tono de voz,

_—¿¡así que por eso te metiste con él!? ¡Entonces no me equivoco, no vales más que una puta!… —_Shanks se abrió paso sobre el hombro de su amigo hasta tomar al peli verde de la bata, pero Mihawk lo separó al instante,

_—¡voy a partirte la cara…! —_respondió el joven, si quería pelea, la tendría.

Mihawk aventó a los dos con fuerza para hacerlos retroceder. Zoro cayó de espaldas en la cama mientras que Shanks dio varios pasos hacia atrás apenas conservando el equilibrio.

_—¡Ya basta! —_soltó con una voz autoritaria.

Zoro se detuvo en seco, era la primera vez que lo oía enfurecido. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse, clavó la vista en Perona, quien todo ese tiempo había permanecido cerca de la ventana atenta a cada palabra.

Mihawk respiró profundo recuperando la compostura, se acercó a su amigo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

_—Akagami, tienes razón con respecto a los accionistas, esta misma noche convocaré a una reunión de emergencia para explicar todo lo que sea pertinente, pero hay algo que desde este momento quiero dejarte muy en claro… —_por primera vez en toda su vida lo miró con un gesto intimidante y lo tomó firmemente del saco. Aquel movimiento desconcertó al pelirrojo quien sólo acertó a abrir los ojos al máximo_, _

_—no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni nadie, le falte el respeto a Zoro. Él y yo estamos juntos, te guste o no._

Shanks se soltó de un fuerte manotazo y se alisó la ropa _—si ya todo está dicho, me largo —_su voz sonaba llena de resentimiento—, _sólo espero que después no te arrepientas de tus decisiones —_abandonó el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo.

Mihawk se sentó unos instantes sobre la cama de Zoro y se tocó la frente con la yema de los dedos ocultando su expresión bajo la palma de la mano. Jamás pensó que una pelea con Akagami pudiera dolerle tanto. Al menos sabía que había dado el paso más importante de todos.

El peli verde se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre el puño que el mayor todavía mantenía apretado, poco a poco sintió cómo se iba relajando,

_—Mihawk, deberías descansar un poco, esto ha sido un momento duro,_

_—tengo trabajo pendiente _—agregó el mayor con sequedad—,_ además, tengo que organizar la junta para esta noche,_

_—entonces termínalo en la mansión, yo voy a estar bien, no me moveré de aquí puedes estar seguro de eso _—bromeó.

El mayor destapó sus ojos finalmente, acercó su frente a la del joven y soltó un pesado suspiro casi sobre sus labios,

_—de acuerdo, volveré en la mañana._

Se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar los papeles y demás cosas que había traído consigo. Zoro lo miraba sin decir palabra, podía notar lo mucho que la pelea con Akagami le había afectado,

_—Mihawk, yo… —_tragó saliva, no era fácil para él expresarse con palabras_—, lo que siento por ti es algo que no había sentido antes… realmente eres especial para mí… _

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa de lado, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla para contemplar su rostro. Zoro lo miraba con devoción, los ojos de Mihawk eran tan intensos que todavía no se acostumbraba a contemplarlos tan de cerca, su corazón simplemente se aceleraba por completo y las ganas de desaparecer esa distancia se volvía incontrolable.

_—Conocerte, Roronoa Zoro, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Jamás lo dudes._

No se necesitaron más palabras, un beso fundió aquellas emociones en una sola, uniéndolos nuevamente, con más intensidad, con más anhelo.

• • •

_—¡Ace-ya!, ¡sólo baja un momento!, ¡déjame que te explique!_—gritó Law desde la mitad de la calle llamando la atención de varios transeúntes. El pecoso, al verlo llegar a su casa simplemente había cerrado la ventana que daba a la avenida ignorando sus súplicas,

_—¡Ace-ya, todo esto es una estupidez! _—la ventana se abrió sólo para que un libro bastante gordo volara hacia el médico, quien tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo. Su agresor volvió a cerrar la ventana sin permitir que lo viera siquiera. Law llamó a su móvil, pero el pecoso rechazaba la llamada una y otra vez. La única respuesta que recibía de él era una frase concisa _«no vuelvas a buscarme»._

Apretó nuevamente el timbre de la mansión, pero cuando un par de guardias de seguridad con cara de asesinos abrieron la puerta, decidió parar de insistir. _«¡Maldita sea la persona que nos jodió con esas imágenes!»_

Al enterarse de que alguien los había seguido hasta su punto de reunión el corazón se le había desbocado, sólo esperaba que aquel estúpido escándalo no acelerara las cosas con Doflamingo, a fin de cuentas no era nada bueno que descubriera su cercanía con Dracule-ya.

La lluvia comenzó a soltarse con fuerza empapándolo de pies a cabeza, miró por última vez hacia la ventana seguro de que no volvería a abrirse. Suspiró con pesadez, tendría que encontrar alguna otra manera de convencerlo.

Subió el cuello de la gabardina que traía puesta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su departamento sin darse cuenta de que a su lado Corazón avanzaba también con el gesto afligido. El torpe fantasma había pensado en subir y darle un buen susto al tipo ese que traía a Law tan confundido, pero sabía bien que eso sólo lograría complicarle las cosas,

_—todo tiene solución, ya lo verás _—le dijo a sabiendas de que sus palabras no serían escuchadas…

Law estaba por dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando reconoció una voz familiar que lo llamaba desde lejos,

_—¡Torao! —_se giró un tanto asombrado al reconocer al pequeño hermano de Ace, que corría lo más rápido que podía—. _¡Torao, espera! —_cuando le dio alcance se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aire que había perdido antes de poder darle cualquier explicación,

_—¿qué sucede? _—preguntó el médico sin poder esconder su afligida voz,

_—quiero que me digas la verdad _—Law soltó un suspiro y le revolvió el cabello, al menos tendría la oportunidad de contar su versión.

Le indicó que se refugiaran debajo de unos frondosos árboles para evitar la lluvia y comenzó a relatarle la historia. Las fotos eran reales, pero esa había sido una reunión con otros fines, nada que tuviera que ver con un encuentro romántico. No, no podía decirle el motivo. No estaban solos, había otra persona con ellos, y tampoco podía decirle de quién se trataba…

El médico masajeó el puente de su nariz con cierta frustración, entre más escuchaba lo que decía, más convencido estaba de que Ace no le creería ni una sola palabra.

_—Luffy-ya, sé que suena ilógico lo que te estoy diciendo, pero tienes que creerme, no hay nada entre Dracule y yo, el único que realmente me interesa es tu hermano._

Inesperadamente el joven le regaló una enorme sonrisa _—está bien, yo te creo —_Law sonrió levemente, en parte se sentía bien escuchar aquellas palabras.

_—Tu explicación no es muy convincente que digamos, pero supongo que si hablamos con Zoro, él podría corroborar lo que acabas de contar ¿no es así? A fin de cuentas tengo entendido que él está saliendo con Dracule._

Law volteó al escuchar la voz de otra persona que se había acercado a ellos sin que siquiera lo notara. Se trataba de un joven rubio con el que no había cruzado palabra anteriormente, pero que reconocía a la perfección_. _

_—Claro, pueden preguntarle a Zoro-ya lo que gusten _—exclamó el médico sin saber qué más agregar en aquella frase.

El extraño cerró su paraguas y tomó lugar debajo de los árboles junto a ellos _—perdona, debí presentarme antes, soy Sabo, el hermano mayor —_el rubio le extendió la mano y Law se la aceptó de buena manera. Era extraño pensar que un hombre con aquella madurez pudiera ser pariente del otro par de atolondrados. _—Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa, Ace es nuestro querido hermano, así que espero que lo que nos dices sea verdad, de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a verlo. _

_—Estoy de acuerdo —_agregó el médico seguro de sí mismo_—, lo único que realmente me interesa es que Ace se encuentre bien _—los ojos de Sabo lo miraban con escrutinio, era astuto, de eso no había duda alguna,

_—vámonos Luffy, tenemos que regresar a casa _—el chiquillo asintió sonriente y pegó la carrera de regreso_—, ¡espera idiota!, ¡por eso traje un paraguas! —_Sabo salió corriendo tras él agitando la sombrilla, hizo una leve pausa y se giró para ver a Law por última vez_—_, _¡nosotros hablaremos con Ace, no tienes de qué preocuparte! _—gritó a lo lejos y continuó su persecución.

Law esbozó una sonrisa sintiendo que un fuerte peso se liberaba de sus hombros,_ «sólo espero poder arreglar las cosas» _tenía que aceptar que realmente deseaba estar con Ace.

Tras pasar un buen rato dando vueltas finalmente regresó a su departamento. Aventó sus pertenencias sobre el sofá y se dirigió a su recámara. Estaba empapado, así que lo ideal sería tomar un baño de agua caliente. Se despojó de toda la ropa húmeda y entró a la regadera permitiendo que el agua se resbalara deliciosamente por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos,_ «¿quién habrá tomado aquellas fotografías?» _debía averiguarlo pronto, si esa persona seguía entrometiéndose en lo que no le importaba, los metería en problemas serios…

Se quedó ahí, bajo el chorro de agua un momento que le pareció interminable, no tenía prisas, simplemente deseaba calmar su mente.

De repente sintió los helados dedos de Corazón tocando su nuca y pegó un grito_ —¡¿qué demonios sucede?! _—exclamó sorprendido. El frío ataque continuó de manera insistente, así que cerró la regadera para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible—,_ ¡Cora-san! ¡No puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea matarme de frío!_

Agarró una toalla y se la enredó en la cintura mientras que con otra comenzó a secarse la cabeza. En cuanto salió hacia su recámara se frenó en seco.

La toalla que sostenía entre las manos terminó en el piso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el miedo y la adrenalina.

En medio de su cama alguien había colocado un ramo de rosas mientras se bañaba.

Corrió hacia un cajón en su buró donde guardaba una pistola, la tomó y salió con cuidado de la recámara. Todo a su alrededor se veía en completo orden —_Cora-san, ¿sigue aquí?— _susurró bajito. El fantasma le tocó la nuca dos veces indicando que el intruso ya se había ido.

Law bajó el arma, sus manos seguían temblando —_debo… debo llamar a Smoker —_tomó su móvil e intentó marcar, pero el aparato se le resbaló y dio contra el suelo. Se quedó pasmado intentando comprender qué había pasado.

_—Pronto vendrá por mí —_fue la terrible conclusión a la que llegó. No tenía ningún sitio donde pudiera esconderse de Doflamingo.

El timbre de su departamento sonó de repente haciéndolo pegar un salto. Corazón corrió a asomar la cabeza del otro lado, pero no tenía idea de cómo explicarle la identidad de la persona que veía. Llamaron una segunda vez. Law, al notar que Cora-san no lo alertaba se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

En cuanto reconoció al joven que estaba ahí parado lo abrazó con fuerza, olvidándose de que sólo traía una toalla amarrada en la cintura,

—_oye… no hagas eso, todavía estoy molesto contigo —_comentó Ace sonrojado por aquel recibimiento.

Law lo "invitó" a pasar casi de un tirón y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie más, pero no sabía si la persona que había dejado las rosas estaba lejos o lo tenía vigilado. Como sea, pedirle al pecoso que se fuera en ese momento era una pésima idea,

_—Ace-ya, me alegra que estés aquí, pero más me alegra que estés bien,_

_—¿de qué hablas? _—preguntó el pecoso, los brazos del ojigrís volvieron a estrecharlo pegándolo contra su cuerpo,

_—sólo quiero que sepas que me importas más de lo que puedas imaginarte _—antes de que las preguntas continuaran, lo besó con intensidad, Ace se removió unos instantes incómodo ante la prisa de su acompañante, pero finalmente se rindió y pasó sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. —_Quédate esta noche conmigo—_le pidió el médico con un susurro cerca del oído. Ace lo miró a los ojos con el rubor marcado en las mejillas, tardó en decidirse, pero finalmente volvió a besarlo, debía aceptar que se sentía bien estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

• • •

Zoro detestaba estar en un hospital, pero el peor momento era sin duda cuando la noche llegaba. A pesar de que pasaban de las tres, todavía no tenía sueño, cambiaba el canal de la televisión una y otra vez sin fijar su atención en algún programa. Después de que Mihawk se fuera, había recibido la visita de Koshiro y llamadas de sus demás compañeros, incluso había pasado un buen rato al teléfono con Ace, quien entre berreos le había preguntado si Law le era infiel…

En fin, había sido un día interesante.

Miró de reojo al espíritu de Perona que parecía contemplar la nada. Habían charlado un rato después del incidente de Shanks, la joven le había explicado un poco más a detalle la problemática de la herencia. Mihawk era el último descendiente de los Dracule y por cuestiones de un antiguo testamento, nadie que no poseyera el apellido podía heredar la enorme mansión perteneciente a la familia. Zoro le había preguntado por Tashigi, sin embargo Perona le aclaró que era su sobrina por el lado materno y no tenía los vínculos necesarios. Así que, cuando su jefe muriera, la mansión tendría que venderse al mejor postor. Era una pena, seguramente terminarían derrumbándola para darle un mejor uso al enorme terreno donde estaba construida.

Ese día Zoro se había percatado de que nadie había ido a visitar a Perona, aunque sus amigos del trabajo habían preguntado mucho por ella.

—_Perona, ¿tienes familia cercana?_

La pregunta se le resbaló de los labios sin pensársela mucho, la joven lo miró un poco asombrada al ser él quien comenzaba la conversación. —_No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años y no tengo idea de quién fue mi padre. Me crié en un orfanato _ —Zoro se arrepintió al instante de haberle preguntado algo tan personal, pero a la chica pareció no desagradarle; muy al contrario, se acercó a él dispuesta a seguir contándole su vida—. _Yo misma me pagué mis estudios y conseguí una beca para terminar mi carrera de finanzas… siempre he sido muy ambiciosa, así que no tenía la intención de trabajar en cualquier empresa. Fue por eso que al terminar mis estudios no me lo pensé dos veces y comencé a perseguir a Dracule Mihawk por todas partes hasta que me concedió una entrevista de trabajo, siempre lo había admirado por encima de cualquier otra persona, es por eso que cuando finalmente me aceptó como su asistente, ese día se convirtió en el más maravilloso de mi vida_ —colocó sus manos debajo de la cabeza como si estuviera recordando alguna historia de amor, se notaba que estaba conmovida por sus propias palabras.

Zoro, quien había obtenido más información de la necesaria, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, así que también se la había visto difícil, ahora comprendía un poco más aquel carácter tan arisco que tenía.

Inesperadamente se apagaron las luces, los dos fijaron su atención en la ventana donde la lluvia pegaba con intensidad. Perona se acercó más a él como si buscara su protección _—¿qué pasa? ¿No se supone que los hospitales tienen planta para que no pasen estas cosas?_

—_Así debería ser…_ —agregó Zoro, era extraño.

Afuera comenzaron a escuchar movimientos por parte de los guardias. Hina, que se había quedado a cuidar de ellos, extrajo el radio de su bolsillo para verificar la posición de sus elementos_ —¡mierda!, ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa? _—cambiaba de canal una y otra vez sin poder encontrar señal. Algo o alguien estaba interfiriendo las comunicaciones.

El sepulcral silencio fue interrumpido por una explosión que provenía de las escaleras de emergencia, Hina movilizó rápidamente a todo su personal,

_—¡es en el primer piso!, ¡andando!_

Se llevó con ella a todos menos a Helmeppo, quien se quedó a vigilar los cuartos.

Zoro se puso de pie alterado al escuchar todo aquel alboroto y se acercó a la puerta para asomarse_ —¿qué está pasando?— _preguntó a su custodio, Helmeppo negó con la cabeza,

_—no lo sé, pero permanezca dentro de su cuarto _—Zoro estaba por obedecer cuando escuchó el aterrado grito de Perona,

_—¡ZORO, HAY ALGUIEN EN MI CUARTO! ¡ALGUIEN ACABA DE ENTRAR POR LA VENTANA!_

El peli verde empujó la puerta con todo y guardia —_¡hay alguien en el cuarto de al lado! _—exclamó. El joven sacó su radio para dar aviso al resto de los guardias, pero fue inútil, no había manera de comunicarse con ellos _—¡mierda, no podemos esperar a que regresen! _—tomó una linterna, su arma y se preparó para entrar.

_—¡ALTO AHÍ! —_exclamó mientras movía la luz que traía consigo por la oscura habitación. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par dejando que el aire y la lluvia se colaran intensamente. Una sombra pareció moverse frente a ellos, pero fue tan rápida que no pudieron encontrarla nuevamente.

_—¡Zoro-san, quédese afuera! _—comentó. El peli verde pareció pensárselo, sin embargo, avanzó también acercándose al cuerpo de Perona para protegerla,

_—¿dónde está? _—preguntó a la fantasma en voz baja,

_—¡no lo sé, pero sigue aquí! Zoro, ¡no dejes que me mate! —_Helmeppo se acercó a la ventana para dar un vistazo y la cerró para bloquear la posible ruta de escape…

**—****_¡AHHHH!_**

La luz de un disparo iluminó todo de repente,

_—¡Helmeppo! _—Zoro corrió hasta él y tomó rápidamente su linterna para alumbrarlo, el joven yacía boca abajo con unas marcas de garras en la espalda, el peli verde tomó el arma que había dejado tirada y continuó la búsqueda del sigiloso atacante,

_—¡muéstrate maldito cobarde! _—sintió que alguien pasaba cerca de su espalda y volteó lo más rápido que pudo—, _«mierda, no logro ver nada»._

Comenzó a retroceder hacia Perona, no pensaba dejar que la dañara. Uno que otro sonido de algo que parecían ser cuchillas chocando entre ellas lo alertaban, pero cada que iluminaba el sitio donde lo había escuchado, no encontraba nada.

_«¡Mierda, mierda!»_ seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez. El resto de los guardias habían descendido bastantes pisos y aún si hubieran escuchado el disparo de Helmeppo, probablemente no llegarían a tiempo,

_—¡ZORO, DETRÁS DE TI! _—gritó Perona a todo pulmón, el peli verde alcanzó a disparar…

Sólo vio por un instante a un hombre con anteojos y garras que soltó un alarido de dolor y después se desvaneció nuevamente en la oscuridad. En el pasillo se escuchó al equipo de Hina quien irrumpió rápidamente en la habitación _—¡alto ahí! ¡estás rodeado! _—gritó la mujer.

De repente una sombra salió corriendo hacia la ventana y atravesó el vidrio haciéndolo añicos. Hina disparó hiriéndole nuevamente. El atacante se agarró de la cuerda por donde había llegado y descendió tan rápido que cuando la jefa de seguridad alcanzó la ventana no podía asegurar si había llegado al piso o había entrado en otro cuarto. _—¡Ese maldito se ha escapado! _—escupió con frustración—. _¡Apresúrense con las luces! _—ordenó.

Cuando todo volvió a quedar iluminado corrieron a auxiliar a Helmeppo y a revisar que Perona estuviera a salvo _—ese imbécil nos tendió una trampa_—exclamó Hina humillada.

Zoro se dejó caer al piso, la herida de su pierna comenzó a teñir de rojo sus vendajes _—¿te encuentras bien?_—preguntó,

_—yo estoy bien —_exclamó el peli verde sin poder esconder una mueca de dolor. De no ser por el aviso de la propia Perona ese maldito se hubiera salido con la suya.


	25. Secretos

**SECRETOS**

—Capítulo 25—

Kuro se asomó por la pequeña ventana del baño intentando ser lo más discreto posible, la calle parecía completamente vacía. _«Parece ser que nadie me siguió»_, por el momento podía sentirse a salvo. Ahora que había fallado por segunda vez estaba en serios problemas y lo sabía.

Cerró la cortinilla y posó toda su atención en el espejo que tenía frente a él. Con cuidado retiró la gasa que cubría lo que quedaba de su oreja, el disparo del maldito peli verde se la había llevado casi por completo. _«Al menos parece estar cerrando correctamente»,_ pensó. Todavía no podía comprender como mierda lo habían descubierto pero estaba seguro que ese maldito había sido el culpable.

Le dio un enorme trago a una botella de licor que había extraído de la nevera del dueño de la casa, se quitó la camisa y se giró de lado con cuidado para revisar la zona donde la segunda bala se había alojado_. «Mierda»,_ el vendaje estaba empapado de sangre nuevamente.

Ese último disparo le había dañado un buen pedazo de tejido, aunque debía estar agradecido, si la bala hubiera penetrado centímetros más a la izquierda estaría muerto.

Tomó la botella y bajó las escaleras de la casa hasta el pequeño consultorio veterinario donde horas atrás el dueño había accedido amablemente a curar sus heridas. Saltó el cadáver del viejo cuidando de no manchar sus zapatos con el charco de sangre que se había expandido bastante, lo menos que deseaba era dejar huellas por toda la casa. En cuanto lo vieron entrar los perros que se encontraban dentro de sus jaulas comenzaron a ladrarle con intensidad,

_—¡cállense maldita sea!_ —aventó la botella hacia donde estaban las jaulas intimidándolos, cómo odiaba aquellos asquerosos animales.

Extrajo otra venda y un par de gasas. Encargarse él solo de una herida en el costado de la espalda era difícil, tal vez debería haber esperado un poco más antes de matar al tipo que lo había ayudado.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden subió a la recámara y se tumbó en la mullida cama. _«¿Qué debo hacer?»_

Cerró los ojos un momento reflexionando la situación. Huir de la ciudad le sería imposible, estaba seguro que Joker ya tenía gente vigilando la terminal de autobuses y el aeropuerto, no podía arriesgarse a que lo atrapara… antes que cualquier otra cosa necesitaba alguna "garantía" que le permitiera seguir con vida.

Se sentó nuevamente, tomó del escritorio un par de hojas y una pluma, y comenzó a redactar todo lo que sabía sobre Joker. Escribió todos los nombres que recordaba, el físico de sus secuaces y la dirección de las casas de seguridad donde se había alojado. También se tomó el tiempo de mencionar sobre sus contactos en la penitenciaría desde donde lo habían sacado. Firmó todo ese extenso documento con su propia sangre, asegurándose de que no hubiera dudas sobre quién lo redactaba.

_—Si me pone una mano encima lo amenazaré con enviar esta información directo a la estación de policía._

Tal vez algo como eso no detendría al sádico hombre que lo tenía en la mira, pero era lo único que podía hacer en una situación tan delicada como la suya.

_—Si me voy al infierno, tú vendrás conmigo —_soltó lleno de resentimiento. Mañana a primera hora se aseguraría de dejar la carta en un sitio seguro y pagarle a alguien para que la entregara en caso de emergencia. Tomaría el auto del veterinario y probaría abandonar la ciudad por la antigua carretera. Hurgó en los cajones de la cómoda, la parecer el veterinario tenía algunos ahorros que podrían serle de utilidad.

• • •

Antes de que el sol terminara de salir Law ya se encontraba en la cocina con la vista perdida hacia la nada, le dio un sorbo al cargado café que se había preparado en un intento de apaciguar sus nervios. Acababa de informar a Smoker-ya sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior y había hablado también con Zoro-ya… al parecer las cosas en el hospital se habían salido de control.

_«¿Qué está tramando el malnacido de Joker?» _

Miró de reojo las flores que ya había arrojado a la basura y no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido Doflamingo en persona o alguno de sus secuaces quien había entrado a su departamento. Tendría que esperar a que Cora-san pudiera relatar su parte de los hechos. El frío que sentía le dejaba en claro que el fantasma andaba por ahí, al parecer también estaba preocupado.

Subió la calefacción, preparó el desayuno y sirvió una segunda taza de café para llevársela al pecoso que todavía dormía plácidamente entre sus sábanas. No pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al verlo, lo menos que deseaba era involucrarlo en sus problemas.

Pese a lo tenso de la situación, esa mañana había despertado con una placentera sensación de paz. Ace se había quedado dormido casi sobre él rodeándolo con su cuerpo desnudo. El aroma de su piel y el calor que desprendía era incomparable, Law no recordaba la última vez en que no había despertado a la mitad de la noche temblando de frío.

_—Ace-ya, despierta_ —le acarició la alborotada cabellera logrando que el pecoso abriera los ojos,

_—déjame… tu cama es muy cómoda_ —murmuró todavía adormilado. Law sonrió, sabía que aún cuando fuera un colchón lleno de piedras, su acompañante no tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño,

_—te traje algo de desayunar_ —Ace miró de reojo el reloj de la cómoda y luego al ojigrís con cara de pocos amigos,

_—es muy temprano —_se quejó, no obstante se incorporó como pudo y comenzó a frotarse los ojos en un intento de despabilarse un poco. Las sábanas que lo cubrían se deslizaron sobre su espalda hasta descubrir parte insinuante de su trasero, Law no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, ¡cómo le gustaba ese hombre!

—_me encantaría dejarte dormir otro poco, pero tengo que regresar al hospital en un rato, anda, desayuna y déjame acompañarte a tu casa_ —Ace asintió con la cabeza, hubiera preferido quedarse un tiempo más, pero si Law tenía cosas que hacer debía aceptarlo,

_—de acuerdo… ¿crees que podamos vernos más tarde?_ —el ojigrís le regaló una sensual sonrisa,

_—sólo si podemos repetir lo que hicimos anoche_ —comentó en forma pícara. El pecoso se sonrojó ligeramente,

_—suena bien…_ —se metió el tenedor a la boca sin saber qué más decir—. _Por cierto, esto que preparaste está bueno, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —_el ojigrís no pudo ocultar una sonrisa,

_—aprendí por culpa de mi padre… _

_—¿era chef? —_preguntó Ace con la boca llena ladeando ligeramente la cabeza,

_—no, era un completo desastre —_el médico soltó una suave risa al recordar aquellos tiempos_—, siempre que se acercaba a la cocina causaba estragos. Tuve que aprender desde chico a preparar las cosas para ambos en un intento de mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo,_

_—lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?_ —su adormilado acompañante no pudo evitar el comentario al notar la añoranza en su rostro. Law cerró los ojos un instante, pese a tener la calefacción al máximo el clima seguía ligeramente frío,

—_podría decirse que todavía siento como si estuviera conmigo. _

Ace se acercó a él y lo abrazó desde la espalda besándole el cuello, el ojigrís se giró para apresar su boca disfrutando de un delicioso beso.

Cora-san, que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, se dio la vuelta como si esa muestra de afecto lo hubiera ofendido. Se cruzó de brazos, por más que estuviera molesto porque Law no se había quedado con Zoro tenía que aceptar que se veía feliz con ese chiquillo.

• • •

Después del incidente en el hospital, Kureha había pasado un largo rato discutiendo con Mihawk. El trato entre ambos se había terminado, la directora no estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo nuevamente a su personal ni a sus pacientes, así que no hubo más opción que trasladarse de regreso a la mansión.

El cuerpo de Perona fue colocado en la recámara que había pertenecido a Mihawk en su niñez y habían comprado todos los aparatos necesarios para mantenerla lo mejor posible. Conis y Merry se habían ofrecido gustosos a cuidar de ella. Bon Clay, al saber que la chica gótica no tenía más motivos para lucir esas horribles batas de hospital, había aparecido para tomarle medidas y confeccionarle algunos vestidos que pudiera lucir mientras permanecía en coma,

_—¡se verá como una princesa dormida! —_había exclamado el diseñador conteniendo su llanto como si una nueva inspiración hubiera llegado a su cabeza. Llevaba ya todo el día de un lado a otro de la mansión dictando detalles a su asistente para ir formando su nueva colección de prendas para dormir.

Zoro comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, pues el espíritu de Perona no dejaba de lloriquear conmovida por los detalles que estaban teniendo con ella_ —todos son muy buenos conmigo, no lo merezco_ —se repetía una y otra vez mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos,

_—tienes razón, no lo mereces —_exclamó el peli verde para hacerla enfurecer.

Mihawk, que ya había terminado de recorrer la mansión junto con Hina para afinar los detalles de seguridad, convocó al resto de sus empleados en el gran comedor donde les explicó, grosso modo, todos los acontecimientos desafortunados que se habían suscitado.

_—…Hemos confirmado que el atacante de Perona ha sido Kuro, el antiguo mayordomo, quien al parecer está trabajando para Donquixote… _—al escuchar esa declaración Conis se estremeció del miedo, su padre la abrazó protectoramente al igual que Tashigi, quien permanecía también a su lado—._ Desconocemos su paradero, pero no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ustedes_. _Por favor, tengan cuidado cuando salgan de la mansión, he acordado con Hina que se asigne un custodio extra para cada uno, no quiero correr más riesgos_…

Los presentes asintieron sin rechistar, podían ver en el semblante de su jefe lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones con la enorme cantidad de trabajo acumulado y como si no fuera suficiente, todavía se tomaba la molestia de velar por ellos.

_—Zoro…_ —al escuchar su nombre el peli verde dio un respingo_—_, _quiero que permanezcas en la mansión hasta que tus heridas estén completamente curadas, puedes dormir en mi recámara, pero si lo deseas te asignaré algún otro dormitorio_.

Zoro pudo sentir la atención de todos en él _«¿¡por qué tenía que soltarlo tan de golpe!?»,_ pensó mientras luchaba por que el color no se le subiera al rostro,

_—de acuerdo…_ —fue lo único que soltó mientras clavaba su atención en la mesa sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

Tras dar unas últimas indicaciones el dueño de la mansión se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina. Los demás permanecieron en su lugar, esperando con impaciencia a que cerrara la puerta…

En cuanto se quedaron a solas las chicas comenzaron a bombardear a Zoro con un sinnúmero de preguntas, incluso Perona rondaba por ahí atenta a escuchar la historia que se había negado a contarle.

_«Mihawk… ahora por tu culpa no dejarán de acosarme», _tal parecía que lo había hecho a propósito para que así él no tuviera que perder el tiempo con explicaciones.

Zoro tapó sus ojos con la palma de la mano y soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación. Ahora no sólo Perona, sino también Tashigi y Conis estarían insistiéndole hasta lograr extraerle el último detalle.

…

Horas más tarde y cansado del interrogatorio Zoro se encerró en su taller, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento, así que trabajar en la restauración de Durandal le parecía la mejor manera de amenizar todo lo que en su interior se sentía revuelto. No se dio cuenta que el tiempo avanzaba rápido y de no ser porque alguien llamó a su puerta seguramente hubiera seguido sin parar hasta el día siguiente.

Miró el reloj en la pared, pasaban de las diez.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que era el cejas de sushi quien lo buscaba, alzó a Durandal hacia él como si buscara amenazarlo,

_—si vienes a hacer comentarios que no vienen al caso pienso asesinarte ahora mismo y buscar un lindo sitio en el jardín para enterrarte —_exclamó con un tono de pocos amigos en busca de pelea,

_—te traje algo de cenar…_ —Zoro dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención, extrañado por su apacible tono de voz. Sanji colocó dos charolas de plata sobre la mesa del taller y encendió un cigarrillo fingiendo no haber escuchado su amenaza_—, francamente no me importa si tú te mueres de hambre, pero quiero que sepas que el jefe tampoco ha probado bocado desde la reunión que tuvimos. Intenté llevarle un refrigerio, pero lo rechazó al instante… ¿crees que puedas convencerlo de que coma un poco?_

No había ningún dejo de sarcasmo o burla en su voz, realmente se veía preocupado.

_—Lo haré_ —exclamó. Sanji, que ya traía su saco en el brazo, se lo colocó. Ya todos se habían retirado, sólo faltaba él.

_—Mañana nos veremos, más te vale que no se desperdicie lo que he traído… ¡ah!, y no por ser el novio del jefe dejarás de ser un marimo de mierda —_soltó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa impertinente. Sin más desapareció por la puerta dejando a Zoro con las charolas y sin nada que pudiera responderle.

_«Así que Mihawk no ha comido siquiera». _El peli verde comprendía que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y con el estrés de todo lo que les venía sucediendo no tardaría en llegar a su límite…

Si tan sólo comprendiera un poco sobre finanzas tal vez podría serle más útil…

La cabeza se le iluminó de repente.

Él no tenía idea de cómo apoyarlo, pero Perona podía hacerlo a la perfección, ¿dónde andaba ese espíritu molesto cuando lo necesitaba? Tomó las dos charolas de comida, iría al cuarto donde la chica descansaba y le contaría sus planes.

• • •

La cerveza que Nami tenía entre los dedos se le resbaló estrellándose contra el piso de su habitación, —_mierda, todavía no me la había acabado_ —soltó con un tono de voz que casi no se entendía.

Llevaba todo el día tomando, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sostenía entre sus manos el recibo de la renta y para su mala suerte acababan de cortarle la luz, por lo que se había dado a la tarea de consumir todas las cervezas que guardaba en su refrigerador antes de que el calor arruinara por completo su sabor.

Su móvil sonaba con insistencia _—otra vez este idiota —_exclamó molesta. Sanji llevaba un buen rato intentando comunicarse con ella. Le colgó por enésima vez _—¡qué sujeto tan insistente!_

Intentó ponerse en pie pero las rodillas se le doblaron y dio contra el suelo donde cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

…

El sonido del móvil fue el que la despertó nuevamente, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado_ —¡otra vez él! —_esta vez contestó, si no lo ponía en su lugar de una vez por todas jamás la dejaría en paz,

_—¡¿qué quieres?! ¡ya no me llames!_ —exclamó furibunda,

_—Nami-chan, sólo quería saber si te encuentras bien, no hemos hablado en un tiempo…_

_—si no te he llamado es porque ya no me interesas_ —el alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad y se sentía tan llena de ira que simplemente explotó. —_¿No te habías dado cuenta que te estaba utilizando? ¡lo único que buscaba en ti era obtener información sobre tu jefe!, ¡yo soy la Gata Ladrona, maldita sea! Así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a llamarme._

Antes de que pudiera apretar el botón para colgarle escuchó claramente una última frase,

_—eso lo supe desde el principio, Nami-chan._

Se quedó atónita un momento y volvió a acercarse el auricular.

_—¿Cómo… te enteraste? _—la pregunta se resbaló de sus labios, en ese momento la curiosidad pudo más que su enojo,

_—después de verte en la fiesta le pedí ayuda a Perona para encontrarte ya que no sabía nada sobre ti. Tras revisar hasta el cansancio la lista de invitados me di cuenta que no aparecías por ninguna parte, así que no tuve dudas, tú eras la reportera que se había colado a la boda, la autora del artículo sobre mi jefe,_

_—entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? —_soltó—, _¿acaso eres idiota?_

Sanji pareció guardar silencio unos instantes reflexionando sus palabras.

_—Lo hice porque me necesitabas, porque hubiera hecho por ti cualquier cosa que me pidieras._

Nami colgó el teléfono y lo aventó contra la pared _—¡pedazo de imbécil!_ —soltó mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, ¿qué clase de hombre haría algo así sólo por ayudarla? Encogió las rodillas y pegó su rostro en ellas dejando que las lágrimas escurrieran.

Además de Usopp, Nojiko y Genzo nadie más había sido bueno con ella, ¿por qué debería creer en las palabras de aquel cocinero? Se levantó todavía mareada por el alcohol y tomó otra cerveza, _«me faltan cuatro»_ pensó mientras intentaba alejar de su cabeza la conversación que acababa de tener.

Ella no necesitaba a un caballero de reluciente armadura, necesitaba un empleo nuevo, esa era la realidad.

• • •

Zoro entró sin tocar a la oficina de Mihawk, quien apenas si se veía al otro lado de una enorme pila de papeles —_te traje algo de cenar_ —comentó,

_—gracias, pero no tengo hambre_ —exclamó el mayor sin siquiera levantar la vista, el peli verde acomodó las charolas cerca de la cantina y se acercó a su escritorio con una sonrisa,

_—estoy aquí para ayudarte, sólo dime en qué_ —Mihawk soltó un suave bufido,

_—te agradezco, pero a no ser que seas un experto en redacción de contratos y planeación de recursos no podrás ayudarme,_

_—¡pff!, eso es pan comido_ —exclamó Perona con aire de superioridad mientras flotaba al lado del peli verde,

_—puedo hacerlo_ —soltó Zoro seguro de sí mismo. Mihawk alzó la vista finalmente, contrariado por aquellas palabras. Zoro tomó el primer folder que tuvo a la mano y le dio un vistazo rápido (mejor dicho, Perona le dio el vistazo), y con términos elocuentes comenzó a mostrarle las correcciones que necesitaba,

_—¿dónde aprendiste eso? —_preguntó el mayor sin poder esconder su extrañeza,

_—es… un secreto —_exclamó Zoro mientras pasaba su mano nerviosa por su verde cabellera. Mihawk entrelazó sus dedos y los colocó bajo su barbilla mirándolo fijamente,

_—eres un hombre con muchos secretos_ —comentó_—_, _me pregunto qué más me estás escondiendo…_

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia el documento que tenía entre las manos y soltó una suave risa que no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, _«si tan sólo supieras…»,_ pensó.

_—Vamos, déjame ayudarte y cenemos juntos, ¿qué te parece? —_el mayor le sonrió de lado con ese gesto sensual que tanto le gustaba y volvió a enfrascarse en lo suyo. Zoro agradeció que no le hiciera más preguntas, sabía que tarde o temprano el mayor se cansaría de sus evasiones. Ya pensaría más adelante en qué podría contestarle.

_—Algún día tendrás que confesarle tu secreto —_soltó Perona mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a él para comenzar a revisar los textos_—_, _el Señor Dracule no es ningún idiota,_

_—tal vez lo haga —_susurró Zoro lo más bajito que pudo. Miró al apuesto hombre que tenía en frente y esbozó una sonrisa, si quería entablar algo serio con él tarde o temprano tendría que confiarle lo que realmente sucedía.

Horas más tarde y con el trabajo bastante avanzado la hora de comer finalmente había llegado. Zoro tomó la pila de documentos revisados y los colocó en el librero del fondo para empezar a acomodarlos según las órdenes que la chica gótica le dictaba al oído. Mihawk se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse un poco, llevaba horas sentado y su cuerpo le pedía movimiento. Miró al peli verde que parecía tener todo bajo control. Era extraño, pero la manera en que Zoro se expresaba, en que ordenaba las cosas, no dejaba de recordarle a Perona, _«es curioso»,_ tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas.

Cuando el peli verde terminó de meter los documentos en su sitio se detuvo unos instantes a leer los títulos de los libros que tenía enfrente. La mayoría eran tomos de consulta con temas que ni siquiera comprendía… finanzas, administración, contabilidad… en fin, cosas que él siempre había evitado. Pero entre todos esos algo le saltó de repente… un libro que él conocía a la perfección y que en definitiva no encajaba con el resto.

_«¿Por qué Mihawk tiene algo como ésto?»_

Sacó del estante un pequeño ejemplar titulado _Misterios del mundo paranormal_, escrito nada menos y nada más que por Foxy, uno de los peores charlatanes que Zoro había conocido en su vida. Lo había visto en varios programas de televisión siempre acompañado de un séquito de compinches con máscaras que prendían incienso y portaban velas y objetos "sagrados". Ese pedazo de imbécil se vendía a sí mismo como un médium tan poderoso que los fantasmas le confiaban secretos sobre el futuro, ¡qué tontería!, Zoro sabía a la perfección que la mayoría de los espíritus no eran capaces de recordar ni siquiera su nombre.

Una vez le había comentado a Basil en tono de broma que debían ir a su programa y dejarlo en ridículo frente a su gente, _«prefiero ponerle una maldición, sólo necesito conseguir un poco de su cabello», _había respondido el rubio con un aire tétrico. Tras oír eso Zoro había decidido parar la broma, a veces olvidaba que Basil no entendía muy bien el sarcasmo…

_—¿Sucede algo?_ —preguntó Mihawk al notar que el peli verde hojeaba aquel libro con una sonrisa,

_—no es nada, me preguntaba cómo es que un hombre como tú tiene un libro como éste_ —Mihawk se acercó con curiosidad, lo tomó entre sus dedos y fue cuando observó la contraportada con la fotografía de Foxy que pareció recordar cómo había llegado ahí,

_—el autor vino en alguna ocasión a querer ofrecerme un trato, según él una mansión como la Dracule debía estar llena de espíritus, así que deseaba grabar un programa especial a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Tras insistir un buen rato se retiró no sin antes regalarme su libro autografiado como muestra de buena fe. No tengo idea de cómo terminó en el estante, creí haberme deshecho de él hace tiempo _—se acercó al triturador y sin pensárselo mucho lo hizo desaparecer,

—_por un momento llegué a pensar que te interesaba lo paranormal _—bromeó Zoro, el mayor sonrió de lado mientras tomaba las charolas de la cena y las acomodaba sobre el escritorio ya despejado,

_—no soy un hombre que pueda creer en cosas como esas. Desde mi punto de vista la gente que afirma comunicarse con los espíritus no son más que charlatanes o personas con problemas mentales… deberían recibir ayuda en vez de dejarlos deambular por ahí con sus teorías sobre el regreso de los muertos._

El corazón de Zoro se encogió al escucharlo expresarse con tales palabras, palabras que por un instante le recordaron la dureza que sus padres biológicos habían mostrado cuando les confesó que veía fantasmas. Acordarse del hospital psiquiátrico en el que lo habían abandonado le dolió en lo más profundo_._

¿Qué pensaría sobre él si le confesaba su secreto?, seguramente nada bueno.

_«Entonces… será mejor que nunca te enteres…»,_ pensó con tristeza.

El peli verde permaneció en silencio el resto de la cena sin saber qué decir, incluso Perona había decidido retirarse unos momentos apenada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mihawk notó aquel cambio de actitud en él, pero supuso que simplemente se sentía cansado.

Zoro pasó la noche entre los brazos del mayor sin poder dormir. La simple idea de imaginarse el rechazo de aquel hombre lo hacía sentir miserable. Más aún cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de que cada vez estaba más enamorado.


	26. La suerte echada

**LA SUERTE ECHADA**

—Capítulo 26—

Perona daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre la cabeza de Mihawk intentando ver las cosas que se encontraba trabajando. _—Zoro, ¡hasta qué hora piensas dormir! _—exclamó molesta. Su jefe se había despertado temprano como siempre y llevaba largo rato perdido entre sus documentos. Podía escuchar de vez en vez cómo soltaba pesados suspiros y movía su cuello levemente de un lado a otro, seguía cansado. La chica se mordía el dedo pulgar sintiéndose impotente, cómo le gustaría estar ahí para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, al menos por ahora, dependía totalmente del peli verde para hacer su trabajo.

Algunas veces se dedicaba a pensar en lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida si Dracule Mihawk no le hubiera dado la oportunidad. _«Ni si quiera lo intentes, ese hombre no tiene trato con nadie»,_ le habían advertido una y otra vez. Incluso los primeros días en que había comenzado a trabajar en la mansión se mostraba distante con ella. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, fue comprendiendo que aquella actitud tan fría no representaba lo que realmente era. _«Siempre se preocupa por nosotros y nunca ha permitido que nos falte nada». _Realmente le tenía un gran aprecio.

Tras un largo rato su jefe bajó el libro de contabilidad que sostenía entre las manos y se puso de pie masajeando ligeramente sus hombros, salió de la oficina y para sorpresa de Perona se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde ella reposaba. La casa aún estaba vacía y sus pasos hacían un suave eco sobre el largo pasillo. Mihawk entró sin hacer ruido, como si no pretendiera despertarla.

El cuerpo de la chica gótica vestía un hermoso camisón que Bon Clay ya le había terminado. De no ser por el respirador artificial y por otros aparatos conectados a su cuerpo parecería que sólo estaba durmiendo. El hombre de los ojos amarillos se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para iluminar el lugar, se sentó junto a la chica y clavó su atención en la ventana que daba al jardín.

_—Dicen que es bueno hablarles a las personas que se encuentran en coma, que parte de su cerebro sigue manteniendo la conciencia _—soltó de repente. El espíritu se acercó a él con especial atención—. _He tenido tanto trabajo que no me había hecho un tiempo para venir a confesarte lo mucho que extraño tu compañía, a fin de cuentas eres mi mano derecha y sin ti las cosas no son iguales._

Los ojos de Perona se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás le había dicho algo así. Su jefe se giró hacia ella y tomó entre sus dedos un pequeño bucle de su rosa cabellera para retirárselo del rostro y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja _—si hubiera tomado la decisión de formar una familia… me hubiera gustado tener una hija como tú: ambiciosa, inteligente y, aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente, con un gran corazón. Recupérate pronto, chiquilla._

Le acomodó levemente la almohada, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la habitación para regresar a su oficina.

El espíritu de Perona se quedó sollozando un largo rato sin saber qué decir. Mihawk era su mentor y lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida. Aquellas palabras la tocaron en lo más profundo _«debo encontrar la forma de volver, en verdad… quiero volver»,_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su propio cuerpo intentando una y otra vez conectarse con él sin lograr el mínimo resultado.

• • •

Zoro llevaba poco de haberse levantado y un par de grandes ojeras adornaban su rostro. Se encontraba bajo la lujosa regadera de la recámara principal disfrutando del agua que corría sobre su cuerpo y le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas.

Había sido una noche difícil. Tras pensárselo una y otra vez había decidido seguir adelante. Debía guardar las apariencias con Mihawk y continuar con su vida. Si había pasado todos esos años escondiendo su secreto de Koshiro podría hacerlo nuevamente. _«Fingir que nada más existe, fingir que soy una persona normal…»_

Era triste saber que sólo Law y Basil eran capaces de verlo como algo más que un enfermo mental.

Tocó con suavidad los puntos de sutura que adornaban su muslo, a pesar de que su pierna todavía no estaba totalmente curada al menos ya podía caminar libremente y volver a moverse por su cuenta. Cerró la regadera y tomó una toalla. En cuanto abrió el cancel y puso un pie fuera pegó un fuerte grito de sorpresa,

_—¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!, ¡LARGO!_ —se tapó rápidamente con la toalla sin poder esconder el rubor en sus mejillas. Perona se encontraba flotando por ahí, al verlo desnudo desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos,

_—tranquilo, no vine a espiarte, sólo necesito hablar contigo_… —Zoro chasqueó la lengua molesto,

_—¿no podías esperar a que saliera del baño?_ —exclamó de mala gana mientras se reponía de la sorpresa,

_—aquí podemos hablar libremente, así que deja de lloriquear_.

El peli verde tomó asiento un instante y se rascó la cabeza —_habla de una vez _—demandó,

_—necesito que vayas a mi departamento y traigas la libreta con la que siempre trabajo, si se la das al jefe creo que podrá serle de mucha ayuda, tengo un juego de llaves extra en mi escritorio, puedes usarlas para entrar sin ningún problema,_

_—¿eso es todo? ¿esa es tu gran urgencia? —_preguntó el joven con sarcasmo,

_—no… también necesito algo más… _—la chica gótica entrelazó los dedos de su mano y comenzó a juguetear con ellos en forma nerviosa_—, por favor… ayúdame a volver a mi cuerpo cuanto antes, ya no puedo esperar—. _Zoro volteó hacia ella con cierta sorpresa, no recordaba haberla escuchado pedir algo de buena manera —_no comprendo por qué eres el único que puede verme, pero nadie más puede ayudarme… hace rato intenté por mi cuenta acercarme al cuerpo, pero todo parece imposible — _la fantasma se tragó su enorme orgullo e inclinó la cabeza con respeto_—. Por favor, sin ti no puedo hacerlo._

El peli verde soltó un pesado suspiro, en parte estaba de acuerdo en terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. Tal vez, con el pretexto de ir a la ciudad por la libreta de Perona y por algunas de sus pertenencias, podría hacerse un tiempo para visitar a Basil y arreglar el problema… también debía ver a Law y a Corazón, estaba preocupado por el incidente de las flores.

_—Está bien, sólo deja que termine de arreglarme_ —para su enorme sorpresa la joven le regaló una enorme y sincera sonrisa,

_—gracias, ¡esperaré afuera! _

El espíritu atravesó la puerta dejando finalmente que Zoro se vistiera, _«dudo que algún día pueda comprender lo que sucede en su cabeza» _pensó el peli verde. Por un momento aquella chica le había parecido una buena persona, cosa que estaba seguro que no era.

Tras hablar con Mihawk sobre la necesidad de ir a la ciudad el mayor aceptó sin oponerse, con la única condición de que llevara una escolta y fuera transportado en auto, pues tenía estrictamente prohibido tomar una motocicleta. Así que, por más rabietas que el joven pudiera hacer, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Al salir de la mansión un auto negro ya lo estaba esperando con la puerta del copiloto abierta. El peli verde entró de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos, lo menos que deseaba era andar de un lado a otro con niñera.

—_Lo siento, Zoro-san, pero yo sólo sigo órdenes _—exclamó Coby apenado—, _usted dígame dónde necesita que vayamos y lo llevaré con gusto_ —Zoro miró por la ventana y soltó un suspiro, cómo le hubiera gustado manejar su vieja motocicleta, la sensación de viajar en auto no le resultaba tan placentera,

_—por cierto, Coby, ¿qué pasó con mi moto después de la persecución?_ —hasta ese momento se había acordado de ella, el custodio se encogió de hombros apenado mientras echaba a andar el motor,

_—se la robaron,_

_—¡¿QUÉ?! —_el peli verde casi se le va encima al escuchar eso,

_—¡lo siento mucho! cuando mis compañeros regresaron a la escena del crimen ya no estaba, ¡levantamos un acta pero no ha aparecido!_ —el peli verde se agarró el rostro con la mano derecha escondiendo su frustración, había ahorrado mucho para poder comprársela —_perdóneme Zoro-san, no debí dejarla ahí tirada, pero usted sangraba demasiado y…_

_—no fue tu culpa, Coby, no tienes por qué disculparte_ —lo interrumpió—,_ esa persecución fue culpa mía._

El auto comenzó a avanzar y detrás de él, otro más lleno de custodios. Perona, que flotaba en el asiento trasero se acercó a Zoro_ —¿crees que sea prudente que todos ellos nos acompañen? A fin de cuentas vamos a ver a un espiritista ¿no es así?_

_—ya veré qué hago_ —susurró Zoro bajito, tendría que inventar un pretexto para ver a Basil sin que pensaran que era un completo lunático._ «¡Eso es!»,_ la idea se le ocurrió de repente.

El peli verde sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Law para que se reunieran en la casa de Basil, ahí no tendría problema para hablar libremente con Corazón.

_—Coby, antes de pasar al departamento de Perona necesito ir a otro sitio, verás… Law ha estado bajo mucho estrés desde que recibió las flores y ha concretado una cita con su "asesor espiritista"_ —el joven custodio lo miró de reojo sin decir palabra_—, lo sé, suena como un loco ¿no es así? Pero para él es importante verlo, así que deseo acompañarlo… ah, y por cierto, si puedes guardar esta información entre nosotros, te lo agradecería,_

_—de acuerdo, Zoro-san, como usted diga_ —Coby recordó las palabras que Hina le había dicho con anticipación, no debía entrometerse en la vida privada de sus clientes, si el pobre Zoro tenía un amigo loco no debía tomarle importancia,

_—Coby, sólo quiero hacerte una pequeña advertencia, el lugar es algo… tétrico, por lo que será mejor que me esperen afuera —_agregó con una sonrisa de lado viendo como el custodio tragaba saliva.

Zoro colocó las palmas de sus manos en la nuca y reclinó ligeramente el asiento, Law lo había utilizado un sin fin de veces para su propio beneficio, así que ahora era su turno. _«Además, no creo que le importe», _pensó. A fin de cuentas, gracias a Corazón, esa fama de loco ya la tenía.

• • •

Smoker llevaba toda la mañana dentro de una enorme hemeroteca revisando uno por uno periódicos antiguos que trataban noticias sobre magnicidios. Rocinante había tomado nota de la muerte de al menos cuatro competidores de Joker; y tras examinarlos detenidamente pudo descubrir que Doflamingo había desarrollado un patrón para llevar a cabo sus crímenes.

Primero se encargaba de generar algún escándalo para manchar el nombre de su oponente; tras la humillación pública era cruelmente asesinado. Su heredero o mano derecha resultaba ser el culpable del magnicidio, y la empresa, en caos total al quedarse sin dirigente, era vendida al mejor postor, quien por lo general resultaba ser el emporio de Donquixote.

Había buscado los expedientes de aquellos casos, pero todos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Dentro de los archivos policiales toda la investigación de Rocinante había sido borrada del mapa.

_«Si ese hombre sigue actuando con el mismo procedimiento debería encontrar nuevos casos_», concluyó.

Tras revisar por horas finalmente una noticia había llamado su atención. Hace dos años un magnate pesquero de nombre Edward Newgate fue asesinado por su hijo mayor, Marco. Tras un escándalo por vender peces en mal estado la empresa entró en un caos total y, justo como sospechaba, había sido absorbida por la «Donquixote Family», quien desde ese entonces controlaba casi todo el puerto comercial. _«Una gran pantalla para el tráfico de armas»,_ pensó.

Eso era, tenía finalmente un caso actual que podía investigar. Lo primero sería hablar con el joven preso y escuchar su versión de la historia. Después, encontrar el expediente actual del caso y averiguar quién en la estación de policía se encargó de inculparlo. Teniendo ese hilo podría empezar a desatar la madeja hasta descubrir quién de los altos mandos era el traidor a quien estaba buscando…

Ahora sólo necesitaba gente con quien pudiera contar, no podía ir él mismo a realizar aquella entrevista, pues levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Tomó su móvil, salió de la hemeroteca con una copia de la noticia y llamó a Dracule para ponerse de acuerdo en el siguiente paso.

• • •

Tras dar unas buenas vueltas intentando reconocer la dirección Zoro finalmente dio con el sitio que estaba buscando. Se trataba de un enorme terreno cuya cerca estaba tan tupida de enredaderas que resultaba imposible ver hacia adentro. Los dos autos se acercaron a la puerta principal, Coby acercó la mano al interfón para apretar el timbre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió sola.

_—Pasen, los estaba esperando_ —se oyó una voz grave desde el aparato.

Las puertas revelaron un antiguo cementerio que rodeaba una casona que al parecer había fungido como iglesia mucho tiempo atrás. Coby sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerlo por la espalda, se aferró con fuerza al volante y se encogió ligeramente.

_—¿Seguro que quiere entrar aquí?_ —preguntó. Zoro lo tomó del hombro para darle ánimos mientras que el joven pisaba lentamente el acelerador. En cuanto los dos autos entraron los portones se cerraron tras ellos. El peli verde miró hacia el otro auto, donde el resto de su guardia parecía igual de asustada,

_—bien, yo bajaré aquí, ustedes pueden esperar afuera de la casona si gustan o regresar por los portones que llegamos, lo que no les recomiendo es tomar asiento en las tumbas, puede ser de mala educación,_

_—e… esperaremos dentro de los autos, no se preocupe por nosotros_ —, comentó el joven custodio intentando parecer valiente. El viento comenzó a silbar de una manera fúnebre helándole la sangre—, _es nuestro deber permanecer cerca de usted._

Zoro ladeó la cabeza impresionado, tenía que confesar que ese chico tenía agallas —_está bien, no sé cuanto tiempo tarde, pero pónganse cómodos —_bajó del auto, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa atravesando un pedazo del cementerio. Perona se acercó a él y comenzó a avanzar a su lado sin decir palabra, admirando las formas de las antiguas tumbas y atenta al silbido del viento.

_—¿No te atemoriza un lugar como éste?_ —preguntó curioso al verla tan tranquila,

_—la verdad es que me gustan los cementerios, son lugares apacibles_ —confesó la fantasma, sin embargo, cuando vio que la puerta de la casa se abría sola pegó un grito y se escondió detrás de Zoro,

_—¡vaya! no te dan miedo las tumbas, pero sí una puerta eléctrica _—se mofó el peli verde quien no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al entrar en aquel lugar.

Hacía ya un par de años que no se aparecía por la casa de Basil, pero al parecer nada había cambiado. El aroma a incienso y el calor de las velas siempre le había parecido reconfortante. Las paredes estaban tapizadas por pequeños muñecos vudú y por gran cantidad de artilugios relacionados con la magia y la adivinación.

_—Roronoa, sabía que vendrías_ —al fondo de una enorme estancia divisó a Basil, quien al parecer estaba entretenido leyéndole las cartas a Law. Corazón, como siempre, curioseaba entre las vitrinas llenas de sellos y objetos malditos. En cuanto volteó hacia donde estaba Zoro pegó un fuerte grito de espanto,

_—¡un fantasma!_ —exclamó al ver a Perona, cayó de espaldas y su cuerpo quedó atravesado por una de las vitrinas,

_—¡tú eres el fantasma!_ —gritó la joven que también lo miraba sorprendida. Zoro se tocó la frente y soltó un fuerte suspiro,

_—¿podrían los dos comportarse por un momento? _—miró hacia Basil, quien bajó sus cartas atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor,

_—veo que has traído contigo un espíritu interesante_ —el rubio se acercó a Perona, quien corrió a refugiarse tras la espalda de Zoro,

_—¿acaso él también puede verme?_ —le preguntó al peli verde,

_—no puedo verte con la misma claridad que Roronoa, pero puedo sentir tu presencia y escuchar tu voz —_contestó el médium,

_—Zoro-ya, ¿qué está pasando?_ —preguntó Law, quien no comprendía en lo absoluto lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Zoro se tomó unos instantes para explicar lo que sucedía mientras que Basil paseaba alrededor de Perona con curiosidad.

_—…Ella no está muerta, pero no sabemos cómo regresarla a su cuerpo _—fueron las últimas palabras del relato. Corazón se acercó hasta Perona y estiró uno de sus dedos para tocarla atravesando su piel,

_—¡déjame en paz!_ —exclamó la joven asustada,

_—Perona, no tienes nada de qué temer, ambos son espíritus y no hay manera en que pueda hacerte algún daño_ —explicó Basil mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa redonda e invitaba al resto a hacerlo también,

_—¡de todos modos dile que no me toque!_ —Corazón pareció ofendido y se fue a colocar al lado de Law con los brazos cruzados.

_—Bien, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es un viaje astral? —_preguntó Basil,

_—tengo entendido que es la creencia de que el espíritu puede abandonar el cuerpo que habita, ¿no es así?_ —respondió Law,

_—en efecto, el espíritu queda libre mientras el cuerpo está inconsciente, se cree que a través de una meditación profunda la gente puede desdoblar su alma para separarse… por lo que puedo sentir Perona se encuentra en esa situación. Es por eso que no despide un aura fría y tampoco es capaz de mover objetos, pues se trata de una proyección, no de un ser formado de energía,_

_—Cora-san tampoco puede mover objetos, sólo incendiarlos —_comentó Law, quien recibió un fuerte toque frío detrás de su cuello a manera de escarmiento,

_—un fantasma puede concentrar su energía en un punto y materializarla por fracción de segundos, es por eso que pueden mover objetos, en el caso de Rocinante su control es tan malo que sólo produce calor, ahí no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo,_

_—así que sólo es torpe —_agregó Zoro con una sonrisa, Law soltó una suave risa provocando que al fantasma se le encendieran las mejillas.

_—Si sólo soy una proyección, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sentir mi cuerpo?_ —preguntó Perona retomando el tema. El médium tomó su baraja y comenzó a repartir el tarot dejando una carta frente a cada uno de sus visitantes. Volteó la primera que estaba frente a Perona y como si ahí estuviera la respuesta, prosiguió,

_—tú no llegaste a ese estado por gusto, sino que fuiste expulsada de tu cuerpo, pero no todo está perdido, puedo sentir todavía el «cordón» que te une a tu ser_ —la joven empezó a mirar alrededor suyo sin poder encontrarlo—, _no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte a reconocerlo, pero necesitaría ir a donde estás físicamente y colocar un sello sobre tu cuerpo, _

_—así que será necesario hacerte entrar en la mansión_ —exclamó Zoro, tal vez el mejor momento sería cuando Mihawk no estuviera, en definitiva Basil no pasaba por una persona "normal" y no deseaba que lo conociera.

El médium volteó la segunda carta que estaba frente a Corazón y soltó un pesado suspiro _—Rocinante, ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas permanecer en este mundo? —_el fantasma colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Law,

_—ya te he dicho que no me iré, me quedaré hasta que así lo quiera _—no sentía mucha simpatía por Basil, ya en el pasado había intentado colocarle un sello en la frente para hacerlo desaparecer,

_—te he explicado lo que sucede con los espíritus que se niegan a partir, tarde o temprano tu memoria se irá borrando hasta que olvides el motivo de estar aquí, es un final triste —_Corazón le dio un abrazo a su protegido helándole el cuerpo y acercó su dedo a la carta con la intención de prenderle el fuego, sin embargo, en cuanto tocó aquel objeto sintió una descarga eléctrica que le quitó la intención al instante,

_—no es bueno que toques los objetos que uso para los exorcismos _—advirtió el médium sin perder la paciencia—, _menos si no puedes controlar tus movimientos._

La tercera carta que destapó fue la de Law, quien tragó saliva al ver que se trataba de «El diablo» ninguno de los presentes tuvo dudas sobre la identidad de aquel individuo

_—Trafalgar, debes tener cuidado, hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño,_

_—lo sé_ —exclamó el médico con el rostro pálido. Zoro le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo,

_—Corazón, ¿quién entró al departamento mientras Law se bañaba? —_el espíritu bajó la vista hacia la carta que acababan de revelar,

_—fue mi hermano en persona. Venía acompañado de otros dos hombres corpulentos igual que él. Uno de ellos, apodado Diamante le abrió la puerta. Intenté detenerlo pero no pude, así que corrí hacia Law para alertarlo. Doflamingo colocó el ramo sobre las cobijas, estaba por irse pero escuchó la regadera y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño con la intención de abrir la puerta, fue entonces… que conseguí darle un fuerte empujón y tirarlo al suelo_ —los presentes lo miraron con asombro, así que de vez en cuando lograba hacer bien las cosas—, _mi hermano se sorprendió bastante, no sé si fue eso lo que lo convenció de salir, pero retrocedió y con el mismo sigilo desapareció. _«_Pronto nos veremos_»,_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta._

Basil, que escuchaba sin hacer preguntas innecesarias, le lanzó una segunda carta, esta vez Perona tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un gemido.

Era "La muerte".

Tiró algunas más y comenzó a interpretarlas en voz baja para lograr llegar a una conclusión. "La torre", "El colgado" y por último "La fuerza".

—_Viene un momento oscuro _—fue lo primero que dijo—, _estas tres cartas se irán revelando en su debido momento, debes recordarlas, pues son ellas quienes te ayudarán a evitar que "El diablo" se haga contigo._

Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo presente, Zoro intentó animar un poco a su amigo, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, ni a él, ni a Mihawk.

Finalmente y tras barajar de nuevo las cartas destaparon la suerte de Zoro… "El loco", soltó un pesado suspiro al verla. —_Así que esa carta me perseguirá por siempre_ —exclamó en voz baja. Su segunda carta tirada fue "El juicio",

_—no malinterpretes tu suerte, pronto llegará el momento en que tengas que enfrentar tu destino._

Zoro soltó un suspiro, ahora recordaba el motivo por el cual siempre le afectaban las reuniones con Basil. Una y otra vez le salían las mismas cartas y su compañero contestaba exactamente lo mismo _«llegará el momento»._

_«Sí, llegará el momento en que vuelva al psiquiátrico»,_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Un hombre que ninguno de los presentes había visto se acercó hasta Basil con una pequeña nota, el médium le dio un vistazo rápido y soltó el aire con pesadez.

_—Roronoa, hay un sitio donde necesito ir, por favor, acompáñame_ —el peli verde, se puso de pie y negó con las manos,

_—¡no, no volveré a prestarte mi ayuda, cada vez que lo hago termino en problemas! —_los demás observaron curiosos, ni siquiera Law había estado presente en algún trabajo de Basil,

_—en una casa no muy lejos de aquí vive una mujer con su niña pequeña. Ahí habita un fantasma al que no he terminado de comprender, siempre que llego se niega a moverse o a hablar, permanece horas sentado en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez parece ser que atacó a la pequeña… su cuerpecito amaneció lleno de arañazos y temen que se vuelva más violento,_

_—para eso no necesitas mi ayuda_ —contestó el peli verde—, _simplemente haz que se retire ¿no es el exorcismo tu especialidad?_

_—yo no soy un médium tan fuerte como tú, si no puedo saber la identidad del fantasma, me costará mucho más expulsarlo de la casa, necesito que te acerques e intentes dialogar con él antes de tomar la decisión,_

_—vamos Zoro, no puedes negarles tu ayuda_ —agregó Perona, Law también lo miró de reojo,

_—no reprimas tu don, debes aprender a usarlo adecuadamente _—insistió el rubio—, _hazlo por esas dos mujeres que no pueden defenderse solas._

El peli verde, al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, soltó un quejido resignado _—de acuerdo, pero esta es la última vez_,

Basil se puso en pie _—entonces, andando._

Law y Perona parecían entusiasmados, ninguno de ellos habían presenciado la expulsión de un espíritu. Corazón, por su parte, no tenía muchos ánimos de asistir, sin embargo no tenía opción, seguiría a Law a donde él deseara ir sin oponer resistencia.


	27. Encuentros cercanos

**ENCUENTROS CERCANOS**

—Capítulo 27—

Zoro miró de reojo por una de las ventanas a los custodios que seguían metidos dentro de los autos. _«Tendrán que quedarse ahí otro rato más»,_ pensó. Tomarían la puerta trasera de la casona para salir sin que los vieran y cruzarían el otro extremo del cementerio hacia una pequeña salida situada al fondo del extenso terreno,

_—vamos, entre más rápido lleguemos, mejor _—exclamó Basil mientras se colocaba una bolsa sobre el hombro donde había guardado sus sellos y otros artilugios que le resultaban de utilidad.

El pequeño grupo no tardó en llegar hasta una vieja y descuidada casa situada a sólo unas cuadras. La puerta se abrió antes de que Basil pudiera tocarla. Al otro lado apareció la dueña de la casa, quien a pesar de tener un bello rostro se veía demacrada y aparentaba más edad de la que seguramente tenía. La mujer agachó la cabeza de manera respetuosa,

_—muchas gracias, no sabe lo mucho que significa para nosotras que haya podido venir _—agradeció mientras dejaba pasar a los presentes.

Zoro pudo observar que detrás de ella una pequeña niña se aferraba a su falda ocultando el rostro contra la tela, los rasguños que Basil había mencionado eran visibles en toda la extensión de sus pequeños brazos,

_—pobrecilla..._ —susurró Perona al verla tan asustada—, _¿qué le pasa a este maldito fantasma?,_

_—es justo lo que hemos venido a averiguar _—respondió Basil sobresaltándola.

No habían avanzado más de unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en el piso superior y luego el sonido de un objeto rechinando contra la vieja madera. La niña comenzó a sollozar y su madre la envolvió entre sus brazos intentando darle consuelo,

_—toda la semana había permanecido en el ático_—comentó la mujer—, _pero ayer... ayer entró en el dormitorio de mi pobre niña... comenzó a tirar uno a uno los objetos que estaban a su paso... y... le saltó encima..._

El médium colocó una rodilla en el piso para estar a la altura de la aterrada chiquilla —_¿te dijo algo mientras te atacaba? _—la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte,

_—dijo... que yo no le servía _—soltó con un hilito de voz y abrazó a su madre con más fuerza. Zoro clavó su atención en ella, así que esa pequeña también podía escuchar las voces. Sintió una profunda pena.

Basil se dirigió nuevamente a la madre _—¿puede traerme la fotografía de la que me habló la vez anterior? _—la mujer asintió, le hizo una seña a la niña para que la soltara unos instantes y salió a paso veloz hacia una de las habitaciones. La pequeña se quedó quieta en su sitio sin atreverse a mirar a las personas que la rodeaban. Zoro le colocó una mano en la cabeza y se la frotó con suavidad,

_—tranquila, nos encargaremos de todo _—sus palabras parecieron calmar levemente su llanto.

La madre no tardó en regresar con una vieja fotografía familiar entre los dedos—_encontramos esta imagen en el ático el día que nos mudamos, supongo que pertenece a los dueños anteriores._

Los presentes se acercaron curiosos, se trataba de una fotografía de inicios de siglo donde habían retratado a una joven pareja con tres niños y otros dos adultos de cabello cano que parecían ser los abuelos.

_—Roronoa, fíjate bien en sus rasgos, puede ser que nuestro fantasma sea alguno de ellos_—el peli verde asintió con la cabeza. Todos en la foto tenían un semblante alegre, era difícil creer que uno de ellos fuera quien había lastimado a la pequeña.

_—Vamos, es hora de que lo conozcas en persona_—agregó el espiritista—. _Madame, será mejor que permanezca aquí con su hija y por favor, escuche lo que escuche, no se acerque._

Subieron las escaleras hasta el ático, en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta, un frío glacial aún más intenso que el que despedía Rocinante se empezó a colar por lo bajo. Basil sacó de su bolsa un frasco lleno de sal y comenzó a extenderla al pie de la entrada cuidando de no dejar ningún hueco—_Trafalgar, Rocinante y Perona, manténganse detrás de esta línea, Roronoa, acompáñame._

Abrió la puerta y la piel se les heló por completo. El primero en entrar fue Basil, Zoro lo siguió de cerca. La habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada como para distinguir los objetos antiguos a su alrededor. Al fondo, cerca de la ventana, una vieja mecedora comenzó a moverse de manera insistente, ese había sido el sonido chirriante que escucharon desde el momento en que habían entrado en la casa. El peli verde se acercó al objeto, estaba seguro de que sólo él, Perona y Corazón, eran capaz de ver al ser que estaba sentado ahí. Se trataba de un viejo que se mecía con violencia, tenía las uñas de las manos encajadas en la madera del mueble y la vista perdida en una de las paredes, su expresión era seria y hostil. No había duda, se trataba del hombre mayor que estaba retratado en la fotografía, no obstante, todo rastro de bondad en su rostro había desaparecido por completo. Por la fecha de la fotografía aquel hombre debería tener más de cincuenta años de muerto, era casi imposible que pudiera recordar su propio nombre,

_—¿por qué estás aquí?, hace mucho que toda la gente que conociste partió de este mundo_—preguntó el peli verde acercándose un poco más, la mecedora detuvo su movimiento y el viejo clavó su intensa y rígida mirada sobre él sin dignarse a contestar,

_—te estoy preguntando algo, así que respóndeme _—exigió Zoro con un tono de voz más autoritario, tomó la foto entre sus manos y se la mostró—, _este eres tú ¿no es así?, ésta era tu familia —_para su sorpresa el viejo esbozó una horrible sonrisa que mostraba sus pocos dientes y soltó una risilla que ya no parecía humana,

_—al fin, alguien que puede verme _—soltó el viejo con una voz rasposa. Basil metió discretamente su mano a la bolsa que traía y sujetó sus sellos, tenía un mal presentimiento,

_—claro que puedo verte, por eso sé que ya no perteneces a este mundo..._

La sonrisa del anciano se desvaneció por completo_—¡tú qué sabes sobre este mundo!, ¡sobre lo que está pasando conmigo!, ¿así que sabes quién era?, ¡eso ya no me sirve de nada! —_Se puso de pie y con el cuerpo encorvado comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Zoro observándolo con sus ojos opacos y sin vida. Se detuvo a unos pasos, soltó una fúnebre carcajada y ladeó la cabeza,

_—eres justo lo que estaba esperando._

De un salto se aventó contra Zoro introduciéndose en su cuerpo, el peli verde soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas,

_—¡ZORO! _—Law estaba por cruzar la línea de sal cuando Basil lo detuvo,

_—¡no intervengan! _—soltó con un tono autoritario.

_—¡ALÉJATE!, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —_gritaba el peli verde revolcándose en el piso, la mirada de Law parecía salirse de sus órbitas cuando pudo notar que el cabello de Zoro comenzaba a teñirse de blanco y sus manos se convertían en las de un anciano. Los terribles gritos de su amigo retumbaban en las paredes de la casa y su voz comenzaba a sonar como si fueran dos personas quienes emitieran aquellos potentes sonidos

_—¡Basil, haz algo! _—gritó Perona, quien también lo miraba aterrada,

_—sólo Roronoa puede defenderse en este momento _—exclamó el médium con su voz tranquila.

Zoro comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes que nada tenían que ver con su vida... El rostro de unos niños jugando, el de un hijo mayor casado, una adorable esposa... vio también un accidente en carreta, y luego... el ático... la muerte del hijo, años después, la muerte de los nietos... todo esto aturdiendo sus sentidos. Lo que más podía sentir era la necesidad de aquel espectro por volver a vivir, ese era el motivo que lo tenía aferrado a aquel sitio, el motivo por el cual había pasado más de medio siglo esperando por un "nuevo cuerpo",

—_¡LARGO! _—con el último grito que pegó, el espíritu salió disparado y terminó tendido sobre el piso sin poder moverse siquiera, había agotado toda su energía—, _¡Basil, mándalo al otro mundo de una maldita vez!_

El médium se acercó hasta donde podía sentir la presencia del espectro y le colocó un sello sobre la frente. El viejo pegó un chillido agudo y comenzó a agitarse de manera descontrolada, su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en vapor hasta que finalmente el sello se incendió y desapareció junto con su alma atormentada.

_—Ha terminado —_declaró el rubio.

Zoro se dejó caer de espaldas agotado, sus amigos corrieron hasta él. Law le tomó los signos vitales claramente preocupado_—¿qué fue todo esto?, ¿qué sucedió?_

_—ese maldito... quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo..._ —exclamó el peli verde entre jadeos,

_—los médiums somos un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, eso nos hace más susceptibles a este tipo de ataques. Entre más fuerte es el médium, más atrae a los seres que se aferran a la vida_—agregó Basil a la explicación_—, ese era el motivo por el cual le dijo a la niña que no le servía; ella era demasiado joven para poder contener su alma. Perdona Roronoa, de haber sabido que buscaba hacerse de un cuerpo poderoso no te hubiera traído _—Zoro le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. No era la primera vez que un espíritu intentaba hacerse con él, pero jamás había sido víctima de un ataque tan intenso,

_—ese estúpido viejo era bastante fuerte._

Corazón bajó la mirada apenado recordando el momento en que él mismo se había visto atraído por el corazón de Zoro, la manera en que había introducido sus manos embriagado por la calidez de aquel contacto... él también había deseado apoderarse de su cuerpo y estuvo a nada de intentarlo. ¿Y si algún día perdía sus recuerdos tal como Basil le había advertido? ¿Terminaría convirtiéndose en alguien como aquel atormentado viejo? Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, eso no podía pasarle a él, no lo permitiría.

Tras un rato de descanso, Zoro se puso de pie y con ayuda de Law bajaron las escaleras. Basil se adelantó para explicarle a la mujer y a su hija lo que había sucedido, cuando vieron al peli verde ambas lo abrazaron agradecidas _—no fue nada —_exclamó avergonzado, pero la mujer lo sujetó de las mejillas y le dio un beso sobre los labios avergonzándolo todavía más. Law soltó una suave risilla, seguramente ese era el primer beso que recibía de una mujer.

Regresaron a la casa de Basil y se prepararon para partir,

_—Roronoa, ojalá podamos vernos más seguido _—comentó el rubio—, _sigues siendo el médium más poderoso que conozco y deberías trabajar aquí conmigo,_

_—sabes que no lo haré, detesto a los espíritus _—bromeó el peli verde—, _pero te veré pronto, todavía tenemos pendiente el asunto de Perona,_

_—si quieres mañana mismo puedo ir a la mansión _—Zoro preció pensárselo un poco, no quería darle explicaciones a Mihawk sobre la presencia de su extraño amigo,

_—Zoro, acéptalo, ya no quiero seguir así_ —insistió la chica gótica,

_—de acuerdo, te veré mañana —_soltó con cierta pesadez.

Antes de salir, Basil le extendió a Law un extraño collar del que pendía un amuleto _—toma, llévalo siempre contigo, estoy seguro de que lo necesitarás en el futuro—, _el médico se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y lo metió debajo de su ropa,

_—¿para qué es? _—preguntó curioso, Corazón intentó tocar el collar, pero este reaccionó al instante dándole una potente descarga,

_—mantendrá a los espíritus en su lugar, incluyendo a los que no desean marcharse por simple terquedad, como es el caso de Rocinante _—el fantasma se cruzó de brazos molesto, cómo detestaba a ese espiritista entrometido,

_—debería robarme tu cuerpo, Basil, así dejarías de meterte en lo que no te importa_ —exclamó molesto, Zoro soltó una suave risa, pocas veces había visto a Corazón con esa expresión de pocos amigos,

_—me temo que eso no será posible ya que sólo los espíritus más hábiles pueden hacerlo, con tus capacidades sólo lograrías quemar mis órganos y conducirme a una dolorosa muerte, ¿has oído hablar de la combustión espontánea?, es causada por fantasmas torpes como tú —_Corazón intentó darle un fuerte empujón, pero sus manos pasaron a través del médium y cayó al piso de bruces,

_—por favor, Rocinante, no busques pelea, lo único que quiero es que descanses en paz_ —agregó Basil sin perder la compostura, el fantasma se puso en pie y se desvaneció no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos y un gesto ofensivo con el dedo medio de la mano que sólo el peli verde presenció.

• • •

_—¡Zoro-san, me alegra que esté de vuelta! _—exclamó Coby con los ojos llenos de alegría, finalmente podrían abandonar aquel horrible lugar,

_—vamos al departamento de Perona y regresemos a la mansión _—comentó sin muchos ánimos, se sentía muy cansado todavía,

_—antes de eso..._ —Coby le hizo una seña a dos de los custodios que lo acompañaban—, _el señor Dracule nos ha dado indicaciones de cuidar también de Trafalgar-san, ellos se quedarán a vigilarlo._

Los dos custodios saludaron al médico poniéndose a sus órdenes. Law sonrió levemente apenado, pese a todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a Dracule-ya, todavía le tomaba consideraciones _—Zoro-ya, dale las gracias de mi parte _—exclamó tragándose el orgullo. Zoro sonrió de oreja a oreja agradecido, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por su amigo.

El peli verde abordó el auto de Coby y recargó la cabeza en la ventanilla, no se dio cuenta en qué momento cerró los ojos, pero se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin proponérselo siquiera empezó a soñar con una época llena de carruajes y con la amorosa familia que tanto había amado aquel viejo fantasma, simples añoranzas que se habían quedado grabadas dentro de su cabeza como si fueran parte de sus propios recuerdos.

_—Zoro-san, hemos llegado —_la voz de Coby lo sacó de su letargo. Zoro se incorporó y limpió con el dorso de su mano un hilo de saliva que había abandonado su boca durante todo el trayecto, estaban estacionados justo frente al edificio de Perona

—_sólo entraré por unas cosas y estaré de vuelta, puedes esperarme aquí si quieres _—le indicó a su custodio, pero esta vez el joven insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

En cuanto entraron en el departamento, Perona comenzó a revolotear de un lado a otro mirando sus pertenencias, la libreta estaba sobre una mesita cerca de la entrada, no recordaba bien si ella la había colocado ahí... o si había sido su atacante. Frotó sus brazos recordando las horribles manos de Kuro tocando su cuerpo _—¿te encuentras bien? _—preguntó el peli verde al ver la manera en que se estremecía,

_—sí... eso creo._

Zoro tomó la libreta entre sus manos dispuesto a partir, lo que más deseaba era regresar a la suave cama de Mihawk y tomar una larga siesta. —_Espera un momento, hay otros documentos que quisiera llevarme _—comentó la joven que tomó rumbo a su recámara. Le señaló al peli verde una pequeña caja fuerte situada en la parte baja de un armario y le dictó la contraseña —_es mejor que estos papeles estén en las manos del jefe, no quiero que se olvide de que yo los tenía... ¡Zoro espera!,_

El peli verde, que estaba a punto de tocar los documentos, se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para que Perona se acercara, la joven se tapó la boca unos instantes claramente contrariada _—¡alguien movió los documentos! _—exclamó—, _¡estoy segura, yo siempre los acomodo de manera diferente!,_

_—dime cuáles son los que están en desorden —_la chica le señaló tres carpetas, Zoro las extrajo y las colocó sobre la cama para revisar hoja por hoja,

_—esto es grave_ —comentó Perona. La primera carpeta contenía los números de cuenta donde varios proveedores hacían sus depósitos; la segunda, mostraba el total de propiedades y negocios que estaban a nombre de Dracule Mihawk; y la tercer carpeta era el contrato de Hina y sus hombres. Ahí estaba el nombre y la fotografía de cada uno de los agentes que trabajaban con ella.

Parecía no faltar nada, pero eso no era ninguna garantía de que la información no hubiese sido extraída de alguna manera. Smoker era su único apoyo dentro de la policía, si la gente de Joker llegaba a reconocer a alguno de los agentes de Hina cerca de él quedaría expuesto, y con él, toda posibilidad de hacer pagar a Doflamingo, no podían correr un riesgo tan alto.

_—Debo dar aviso a Mihawk sobre esto lo antes posible —_Perona asintió mientras se llevaba la uña del dedo pulgar a la boca. Así que el maldito de Kuro la había usado como distractor. Su verdadero objetivo había sido, desde un inicio, robar información. Sólo ella, con su obsesión por el orden, podría haber notado aquel ligero cambio entre sus pertenencias.

• • •

Sanji entró a la oficina de Mihawk con una charola de comida, últimamente el hombre se negaba a abandonar su escritorio por lo que esa parecía ser la mejor manera de convencerlo para que comiera un poco. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas cerca de la cantina cuando escuchó que entraba una llamada, su jefe la puso en altavoz para no detener su trabajo,

_—Mihawk, tenemos problemas..._ —la voz de Zoro acaparó su atención, sabía que no debía escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones, pero no pudo evitar acercarse al escritorio atento a lo que tenía que decir. El peli verde comenzó a explicar lo que habían descubierto mientras que Mihawk colocaba sus manos sobre las sienes y fruncía levemente el ceño,

_—regresa a la mansión, aquí podremos discutirlo con calma _—exclamó. Zoro asintió y dio por terminada la plática. Sanji, que traía entre las manos una taza de té, la colocó frente a su afligido jefe,

_—¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? _—preguntó sin poder esconder su preocupación,

_—Donquixote sabe quiénes son los hombres de Hina, sería muy arriesgado que Smoker trabajara con cualquiera de ellos y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo buscando gente de confianza,_

Sanji lo pensó unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír ante una loca idea _—¿si le dijera que conozco a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo? Es astuta como ninguna y Doflamingo jamás podría sospechar de ella _—los ojos de Mihawk se posaron en él, atentos,

_—¿la conozco? —_preguntó intrigado_,_

_—no, pero ella lo conoce perfectamente... incluso fue capaz de tomarle esas fotos tan indiscretas sin que se diera cuenta... —_Mihawk frunció el ceño al comprender de quién se trataba, Sanji prosiguió antes de que lo detuviera_—, verá, no se trata de una mala persona, sólo es cuestión de que le dé una oportunidad._

Mihawk entrelazó sus dedos y los llevó hasta su barbilla analizando las palabras de Kuroashi. _—¿Estás seguro de que puedo confiar en ella? —_el rubio le regaló una sonrisa,

_—apostaría mi vida por ella._

• • •

La cabeza de Nami parecía explotar con cada golpe que daban a su puerta _—ya voy… —_exclamó de mala gana, tenía una enorme resaca y aquel ruido le parecía salido del mismo infierno. Seguramente era el casero para preguntarle sobre la renta, ya vería la manera de darle largas, por ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a su cama. Abrió la puerta y la luz del pasillo la cegó por unos instantes,

_—ya le dije que tendré el pago a fin de mes ¿no puede esperarme un par de semanas?..._

_—No he venido por eso —_contestó una voz inesperada_._

En cuanto su mirada enfocó a la persona que tenía de frente, la pobre Nami entró en pánico y quiso cerrarle la puerta, pero un pie se interpuso en su camino y la puerta fue empujada con violencia haciéndola caer de sentón,

_—¡no me hagas daño, yo ya no soy reportera, todo se acabó, lo juro! _—se cubrió la cabeza aterrada y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Hina, la intimidante jefa de seguridad que había conocido en el hospital, avanzó hacia ella acompañada de un par de custodios con cara de pocos amigos, se quitó el cigarrillo que traía entre los labios y clavó su intensa mirada en la joven,

_—me han ordenado llevarte a la mansión lo más pronto posible._

Nami sabía bien que esa no era una invitación, si era necesario se la llevarían a la fuerza. Hina la escrutó con la mirada y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie —_será mejor que tomes un baño y te arregles lo más rápido posible, no creo que quieras conocer a mi jefe en esas fachas,_

_—¿co…conocerlo? _—¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Acaso iban a desaparecerla? De seguro el despechado cocinero ya había abierto la boca, estaba perdida, tenía que pensar en algo rápido,

_—está bien, voy a tomar un baño, ustedes pueden esperar aquí si gustan..._

_—de ninguna manera _—la jefa de seguridad la interrumpió con brusquedad_—, Hina piensa acompañarte, Hina no quiere que te escabullas por alguna ventana._

Sin poder responderle, agachó obediente la cabeza y se dirigió a su recámara, con esa astuta mujer observándola tan de cerca, le resultaría imposible escapar.

_«Ahora sí estoy en problemas»._ En ese momento ni el agua más caliente podía devolverle el calor a su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo lista, la subieron a un auto negro y marcaron rumbo hacia la mansión. Hina tomó el volante mientras que Nami se sentaba en la parte de atrás con otros dos enormes sujetos cada uno a su lado.

_—¿Por qué tu jefe quiere verme?_— preguntó. Para su mala suerte, no obtuvo respuesta.

Tragó saliva, se arrepentía de haber tratado a Sanji como lo hizo la noche anterior, estaba segura que para esas alturas ya le había revelado toda la verdad a su jefe, _«me pregunto dónde tirarán mi cuerpo»_, pensó con resignación, _«ojalá hubiera visto a mis amigos una última vez»_.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Hina la tomó del brazo y personalmente subió las escaleras con ella, tantas veces había deseado conocer aquel sitio por dentro, pero ahora en lo que menos podía concentrarse era en admirar aquel soberbio lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho Sanji estaba esperándolas, _«traidor»,_ pensó mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de rencor, aunque sabía muy bien que se lo había ganado a pulso. El rubio le regaló una sonrisa y entró con ellas,

_—todo va a salir bien _—le susurró cerca del oído.

Hina llamó a las puertas del despacho y la varonil voz de Dracule Mihawk contestó desde el otro lado. Nami entró casi a empujones y clavó su entera atención en el imponente hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos,

_—Señor Dracule, aquí está tal como me lo pidió, ahora me retiro _—comentó la jefa de seguridad liberando su brazo y desapareciendo a paso veloz, como siempre. Por el contrario, Sanji se colocó a su lado y le puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro,

_—es ella._

Mihawk se acercó a unos pasos de la joven observándola detenidamente _—francamente, me sorprende que sea tan joven —_comentó—. _Señorita, nos ha causado muchos problemas con sus investigaciones,_

—Nami bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa _—lo siento, lo que hice no fue nada personal, era trabajo simplemente._

_—Tendrá que disculparme, pero nos hemos tomado la molestia de investigarla también, tengo entendido que acaba de perder su trabajo, ¿no es así? _—la joven desvió la mirada sin contestar a la pregunta, estaba segura que sólo deseaba burlarse de ella. Mihawk se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la ventana,

_—si usted lo desea podría ofrecerle un trabajo donde sus dotes como investigadora me serían de gran ayuda, ¿le interesa? _—Nami se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella pregunta,

_—¿en verdad... quiere que trabaje para usted? _—exclamó anonadada,

_—Kuroashi la tiene en un buen concepto y yo confío en él, si le interesa sólo tiene que decirlo,_

_—¡claro, claro que me interesa!, ¡haré lo que sea necesario!_

_—entonces, por favor, diríjase con Hina, ella la pondrá al tanto de todo lo que necesita saber. Puede retirarse._

Nami agradeció un par de veces y salió de la oficina en compañía del rubio quien no borraba de sus labios una sonrisa socarrona. La joven soltó un suspiro, se había portado como una completa idiota con él, lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas

—_Sanji... yo..._

_—No digas nada _—comentó el cocinero con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le colocó un beso muy cerca de los labios—, _bien, ese ha sido mi cobro, Nami-chan... y bienvenida a la familia. _

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí soltando corazones al cielo. La reportera se llevó la mano al sitio donde le había colocado el beso y sonrió.

_—Gracias..._ —susurró bajito. Por vez primera se sintió incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que se sentía.


	28. Cuestión de confianza

**CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA**

—Capítulo 28—

Zoro alzó la vista nervioso, se encontraba al otro lado del enorme escritorio de Mihawk revisando estados de cuenta y transacciones sobre las que no entendía una sola palabra. Perona, que le dictaba lo que tenía que hacer, trabajaba cerca de su oído en total concentración. Ahora que el espíritu tenía su enorme libreta a la mano le resultaba más sencillo llevar a cabo sus labores.

_—¿En verdad puedes trabajar con las anotaciones de Perona? _—le había preguntado el hombre de los ojos amarillos sin poder disimular cierta sorpresa, a él mismo se le dificultaba hacerlo. Esta vez Zoro sólo había atinado a decir que sí y agachar la cabeza, cada vez le parecía más difícil inventarse algo.

_—¡Anda Zoro, díselo de una buena vez! —_lo apremió la chica gótica—, _no vas a poder esconderle la visita de Basil por más tiempo._

El peli verde tragó saliva, no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. _«Oye Mihawk, por cierto, mañana vendrá un amigo», _es lo único en lo que había pensado, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a justificar que entraría hasta el cuarto de Perona? _«Entonces... viene un amigo de Perona»,_ eso sonaba más estúpido todavía, todos sabían que la chica no tenía amigos fuera del trabajo.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, si fuera por él no le diría nada.

_—¡Zoro! _—Perona comenzaba a impacientarse, pues el peli verde llevaba más de cuatro horas sentado frente a su jefe y no se había atrevido a tocar el tema. Miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las diez—. _¡Si no lo haces seguiré pegada a ti el resto de tus días, puedes estar seguro de eso! —_Amenazó. Al menos sus últimas palabras parecieron darle ánimos al peli verde quien finalmente hizo a un lado la libreta con determinación,

_—Mihawk, mañana recibiré una visita, es un viejo amigo y quiere darle un vistazo a Perona _—soltó sin pensárselo mucho,

_—ah, sí... está bien _—contestó el mayor sin levantar la mirada, Zoro entrecerró el ojo al darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención,

_—supongo que no tienes ningún inconveniente..._ —esta vez Mihawk alzó levemente la vista hacia él,

_—¿es algún colega de Trafalgar? _—preguntó,

_—¡sí!, así es, sólo que Basil usa métodos más "alternativos"... de hecho ha tratado varios casos como el de Perona con éxito _—Zoro se frotó el cabello y soltó una risilla leve sin poder ocultar del todo sus nervios, para su buena suerte Mihawk parecía más enfrascado en sus asuntos que en la plática que estaban sosteniendo,

_—está bien, sólo notifícale a Hina para que le permitan el acceso _—agregó el mayor dando por terminada su conversación.

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, _«¿eso es todo?, ¿así de fácil?»,_ sintió un gran alivio en su interior, en momentos como éste era genial que Mihawk no fuera de esas personas que necesitan enterarse de todo a detalle, aunque debía aceptar que hasta cierto punto se sentía molesto por ser ignorado de aquella manera.

_—Zoro, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor historia? _—lo reprendió Perona—, _basta con darle un vistazo a Basil y a sus ayudantes para saber que no se trata de ningún médico —_soltó un fuerte suspiro de resignación y se colocó los puños sobre la cadera—_sólo espero que mañana el jefe se quede encerrado en su oficina como lo ha hecho estos últimos días._

El peli verde le dedicó una fea mirada, volvió a tomar la libreta de la chica entre sus manos y continuó con lo que estaba revisando. No volvió a separar la vista del trabajo hasta que el reloj de la estancia anunció la media noche.

_—Bueno, creo que he terminado con esto —_comentó el peli verde mientras se desperezaba, cerró la libreta y se puso de pie estirando la espalda, le dio un vistazo a su acompañante que seguía enfrascado en lo suyo. _—¿Todavía te falta mucho? _—Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento en la orilla del escritorio,

_—quiero terminar con esto hoy mismo, adelántate a la alcoba y te alcanzaré en un rato_ —Zoro lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, eso significaba que se iría a dormir solo y que, seguramente para cuando despertara, Mihawk ya estaría en la oficina nuevamente.

Miró a Perona quien sólo alzó los hombros_—cuando el jefe se enfrasca en el trabajo todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano, siempre ha sido así —,_ Zoro frunció el ceño, aquella respuesta le molestaba bastante.

Estaba por irse cuando una idea malévola se le cruzó por la cabeza, _«eso está por verse»_

_—de acuerdo Mihawk, concéntrate en terminar tus pendientes... —_el hombre lo miró de reojo sospechando que había algo oculto en sus palabras. Zoro le regaló una sensual sonrisa y se humedeció los labios de manera insinuante, se acercó a su rostro y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas del mayor—_sólo olvídate de que estoy aquí._

Se hincó frente a él y se metió debajo del escritorio mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle las piernas y a separarlas lentamente_—sal de ahí_ —le susurró el mayor con un tono de voz que no sonaba del todo convencido, como respuesta recibió una leve mordida en la parte interior del muslo derecho.

_—¡Zoro, eres un maldito pervertido! ¡No puedes esperar al menos a hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando yo no esté presente!_ —se quejó Perona a todo pulmón, sin embargo el peli verde la ignoró por completo y comenzó a subir sus manos hasta el cinturón del mayor para desabrocharlo_—. ¡Me... me largo!_ —exclamó el espíritu que salió disparado hacia una de las paredes sin poder evitar darles un último vistazo con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

Mihawk soltó un suspiro leve y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dientes del peli verde comenzaron a bajarle la cremallera y su aliento se posó sobre su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse duro _—tú ganas... —_susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos entre la verde cabellera y tiraba de ellos con suavidad—, _terminaré los pendientes mañana._

Zoro lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal, estaba por ponerse en pie cuando llamaron a la puerta haciendo que ambos pegaran un brinco,

_—señor Dracule, perdone la hora, pero hay algo que quiero discutir con usted —_Hina esperaba pacientemente a que la dejara entrar,

Zoro, en vez de incorporarse, volvió a meter el cuerpo debajo del escritorio y con un golpe de adrenalina, exclamó en voz alta;

_—¡adelante!_

Mihawk lo miró atónito, lo único que alcanzó a hacer antes de que Hina entrara fue pegar su silla al escritorio ocultando completamente a su acompañante. Zoro casi se muere de la risa al mirar aquella expresión de terror en su rostro que alcanzó a recomponer justo a tiempo,

_—¿se encuentra solo? Pensé que había alguien más _ —comentó la jefa de seguridad, quien estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz de Roronoa,

_—por favor, vaya al grano_ —exclamó Mihawk evadiendo el tema. Hina comenzó a hablar sobre los cambios en la guardia y las escoltas ahora que la identidad de sus hombres estaba al descubierto. Sin embargo su jefe dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto sintió que las manos de Zoro liberaban su miembro y comenzaban a masajearlo deliciosamente.

_«Calma»_ se dijo a sí mismo intentando que su rostro no reflejara nada de lo que estaba sintiendo,

_—... sé que no está de acuerdo, pero es necesario que algunos hombres vigilen la mansión desde adentro..._ —la jefa de seguridad continuaba con sus explicaciones a la par de que Zoro se metía el miembro a la boca comenzando a succionarlo con fuerza. Mihawk cerró los ojos un instante intentando que su respiración no se acelerara, Hina interpretó ese gesto como molestia—. _¡Está bien!, no insistiré con ese punto..._ —continuó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo del escritorio.

Mihawk estaba al límite, ya no podía seguir escondiendo sus reacciones _—Hina, haga las cosas como mejor le parezcan_ —la interrumpió—, _confío en su criterio, ahora, por favor, váyase_.

_—pero, ¿está seguro de que no quiere terminar de discutir los puntos?_

Los ojos de Mihawk la miraron con un gesto intimidante, Hina tragó saliva sin comprender por qué se había molestado tanto con ella —_de acuerdo y disculpe la intromisión_ —exclamó mientras se acercaba al escritorio para dejar los papeles encima,

_—¡no hace falta!, ¡déjelos en el escritorio de Perona y váyase!_ —exclamó su jefe con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal. Hina asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la oficina sin comprender qué demonios había pasado.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Mihawk echó para atrás la silla, tomó al peli verde de los hombros y de un movimiento violento lo sacó de abajo del escritorio para recostarlo sobre los papeles sin importarle siquiera que varios cayeran al piso, apresó su boca en un intenso beso y comenzó a retirarle la ropa a tirones, estaba demasiado excitado,

_—vaya juego el tuyo_ —le susurró lleno de deseo mientras recorría su cuello con los labios_—, ¿acaso quieres volverme loco?_

Zoro se incorporó como pudo y lo empujó hasta sentarlo sobre la silla colocándose sobre él, tomó ambas manos del mayor y las colocó sobre los apoyabrazos sonriendo de lado _—es justo lo que deseo _—susurró el joven con la voz deseosa. Colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales del mayor y de un tirón le abrió la camisa sin importarle que algunos botones salieran disparados —_quiero verte perder el control._

El mayor aceptó dejar las manos quietas, expectante. Zoro tomó su propio miembro y el de su acompañante y comenzó a estimularlos al mismo tiempo. Apresó el labio inferior del mayor dejándole sentir ese instinto salvaje que le había mostrado en sus enfrentamientos de kendo. Mihawk clavó los dedos en los apoyabrazos luchando por no tomar el control en ese mismo momento.

Zoro lamió su propia mano y humedeció el miembro duro de Mihawk; con algo de torpeza se colocó sobre él, respiró profundo y se empaló de un sólo movimiento dejando que se deslizara hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, soltando un jadeo de placer mezclado con dolor. Mihawk no pudo disimular el intenso placer que experimentó al sentirse completamente dentro, arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. El peli verde comenzó a moverse a un ritmo medio mientras estimulaba su propio miembro extasiado al ver el atractivo rostro de su acompañante lleno de placer.

_—¿Lo estás disfrutando?_ —preguntó cerca del oído del mayor, quien bajó la vista para apreciar como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía por completo dentro de aquel delicioso cuerpo que lo succionaba duro. Comenzó a mover su propia cadera siguiendo el ritmo para profundizar la estocada. Sin poder contenerse más tiempo movió sus manos hacia la cadera de aquel joven que deseaba estrujar, pero Zoro volvió a detenérselas impidiendo así que lo tocara.

_—¿Qué harás si no te lo permito? —_susurró lleno de deseo esbozando una traviesa sonrisa. Mihawk le regresó aquel gesto con autosuficiencia,

_—¿crees que tienes la suficiente fuerza para impedirme hacer lo que quiera contigo? —_soltó el mayor quien se acercaba a su límite. Sin mucho esfuerzo se soltó, tomó al joven del trasero, se puso de pie y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio marcando así un ritmo más profundo y rápido. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerlo a placer al igual que su boca. Zoro comenzó a recorrerlo también, concentrándose en sentir al máximo. Mihawk no tardó en entregarse intensamente, el peli verde se vino también casi al mismo tiempo.

—_¿Qué es lo que tienes, Roronoa Zoro, que me gustas tanto?_ —le susurró con la voz encendida sin salirse de su cuerpo, moviéndose un poco más, acariciándole las piernas y el trasero, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración que se había desbocado por completo. Zoro comenzó a reír, pronto su risa pasó a convertirse en una carcajada _—¿acaso soy tu burla?_ —preguntó el mayor sin poder ocultar una sonrisa,

_—es que no puedo olvidar la expresión que pusiste cuando entró Hina_ —Zoro no paraba de reír. Mihawk ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor y le colocó una mordida,

_—te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste, ya lo verás —_soltó como amenaza y apresó sus labios en un delicioso beso—. _Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si terminamos esto en la alcoba? _—se separó del menor y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, Zoro lo imitó complacido con la idea,

_—creí que tenías mucho trabajo todavía_ —soltó Zoro en tono burlón,

_—así es, por eso tendrás que pararte mañana temprano para ayudarme a terminar_ —Zoro quiso recriminarle eso, pero finalmente cerró la boca y aceptó, él solo se lo había buscado. Además, no podía negar lo bien que se sentía saber que Mihawk lo deseaba con tanta intensidad.

• • •

Un cubetazo de agua helada le devolvió la conciencia. Kuro estaba tan aturdido que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus brazos le dolían horrores, intentó llevarlos a una posición más cómoda pero le resultó imposible, estaban fuertemente sujetados por una cuerda... y todo su cuerpo pendía de ellos.

_«¿¡Qué está pasando!?»_

Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, era un hecho que no tenía los lentes puestos. Comenzó a balancearse en un intento de tocar el piso o cualquier cosa sobre la que pudiera apoyarse, todo resultaba en vano.

Una funesta risa lo hizo girar hacia su derecha donde pudo divisar la enorme silueta de un individuo, no tenía que verlo a la perfección para saber de quién se trataba,

_—¡no, esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡yo no puedo estar aquí! _—intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, lo último que recordaba era haber subido en la camioneta del veterinario... y nada más.

_—ya era hora de que despertaras…_ —le habló el siniestro hombre,

_—¡déjame ir, no fue mi culpa, hice todo bien!..._

_—y aun así la asistente de Dracule sigue con vida_ —Doflamingo se acercó hasta él y le colocó los anteojos, Kuro se estremeció al mirar su sádica sonrisa,

_—¡fue culpa de ese maldito tipo de cabello verde! ¡No sé cómo mierda se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación de Perona! ¡Juro que no hice ni el menor sonido!_ —Joker borró por unos instantes su sonrisa, pensativo. No era la primera vez que ese chiquillo se entrometía en lo que no le importaba,

_—como sea, creo que tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, ¿no es así?_ —se acercó a una mesita donde tenía varios objetos, entre ellos Kuro pudo reconocer la caja con los cuchillos que había usado para matar al pobre desdichado de la última vez. Comenzó a revolverse con violencia sin lograr siquiera aflojar sus ataduras.

_«¡Piensa, tengo que salir de aquí, piensa!»_

Joker abrió la caja y admiró sus armas llenándolo de terror.

_«¡LA CARTA, ¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA CARTA?!»_

Recordó que la había metido en la guantera del auto antes de que lo capturaran, era casi seguro que la habían pasado por alto. Alzó la vista hacia el sádico rubio, era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir con vida,

_—escúchame bien, Joker... mejor dicho, Donquixote. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por mí, así que toda la información que poseía sobre ti, sobre tus asuntos turbios y la localización de tu casa de seguridad está a salvo en manos de un viejo amigo. Si no me comunico con él cuanto antes, se encargará de divulgarlo todo._

Joker soltó una suave risa _—¿acaso piensas mandar esa información a la policía?_ —ladeó la cabeza en forma condescendiente, Kuro le devolvió el gesto,

_—irá directo a Dracule Mihawk, quien seguramente sabrá darle un mejor uso_.

La vena en la frente de Doflamingo se hizo visible, se acercó al cautivo y le colocó un duro puñetazo en el estómago que casi logra dejarlo inconsciente, Kuro vomitó saliva y tardó en recuperar la respiración.

_—No quieras verme la cara, no tienes a nadie que pudieras considerar "amigo" —_sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y se lo acercó de manera burlona_—. Anda, llámalo, si responde te dejaré libre._

Al saber que no había sido capaz de engañarlo, Kuro bajó la mirada y sus lentes resbalaron hasta el piso, Joker se agachó y los tomó entre sus dedos.

_—Vaya, esos anteojos son un verdadero problema, deberías hacer algo para evitar que se sigan resbalando... ah, tengo aquí justo lo necesario_ —El rubio se alejó unos instantes y tomó algunas cosas de la mesa que Kuro no pudo ver, se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mandíbula con fuerza acomodándole los lentes en su sitio.

El cautivo pegó un grito de terror cuando pudo reconocer lo que el sádico rubio tenía entre las manos,

_—¡DÉJAME! ¡YA TE LO DIJE! ¡TE VA A PESAR! —_de nada le sirvieron sus amenazas, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Joker le atravesó la piel con una aguja y comenzó a coserle los lentes sobre la sien, los gritos de Kuro sonaban desgarradores no sólo por el dolor, sino por el estado de pánico en el que comenzaba a entrar,

_—¡shhh! Quédate quieto, no quiero picarte demasiado profundo_ —exclamó Joker concentrado en su tarea, cuando los lentes estuvieron fijos al rostro sonrió de oreja a oreja—, _listo, así ya no te perderás detalle de lo que vendrá más adelante_ —lamió una de las gotas de sangre que bajaban por la mejilla del antiguo mayordomo. Retrocedió hasta la mesita y tomó un objeto de metal entre sus manos.

_—sabes, hace mucho compré este estúpido cascanueces, pero descubrí muy tarde que no me gustan las nueces_... —lo apretó varias veces en modo de prueba—, _quiero ver qué tan bueno resulta aplastando huesos..._

El zapato de Kuro salió disparado y Joker tomó el dedo gordo de su pie —_primera prueba _—soltó entusiasmado.

Los gritos de Kuro podían escucharse hasta el pasillo de aquel fúnebre sitio. Pero nadie le prestó atención, estaban acostumbrados a escuchar sonidos como esos.

Cuando Joker terminó con su "sesión del día", entró a la sala de estar donde su gente de mayor confianza descansaba. Tomó asiento en un confortable sillón y clavó su entera atención en el fino ajedrez que tenía a la mano. Tomó la figura del rey blanco y comenzó a observarlo a detalle,

_—gracias a Kuro me temo que tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes, ¿está todo listo?_ —preguntó,

_—sí —_asintió uno de sus ejecutivos—, _mañana mismo iremos por "él"._

Joker soltó una risa y colocó la pieza en su sitio.

_—Es hora de que el juego comience._

• • •

Zoro se encontraba en la puerta principal de la mansión moviéndose de un lado a otro cual fiera enjaulada —_calma, me pones más nerviosa_ —le pidió Perona que seguía mordisqueándose las uñas.

Basil estaba por llegar.

_—Zoro, ¿por qué estás tan tenso?_ —le preguntó Conis quien pasaba por ahí de casualidad. El peli verde, que ya no podía más con la tensión, soltó un pesado suspiro y la tomó de ambos hombros,

_—estoy esperando a un amigo que vendrá a ver a Perona, pero no se trata de un hombre común, es un médium, y me temo que no será del agrado de Mihawk si llega a verlo_ —la chica parpadeó un par de veces, no esperaba tanta sinceridad de golpe,

_—¿crees realmente que pueda ayudar a Perona?_ —preguntó con sinceridad,

_—es el único que puede_ —respondió el nervioso peli verde.

La chica pareció pensárselo un poco y finalmente le regaló una linda sonrisa —_si es así, permíteme estar presente —_Zoro ladeó la cabeza un poco sorprendido por su reacción,

_—Conis siempre ha tenido una mente abierta_ —comentó el espíritu de Perona—, _déjala que nos acompañe._

Zoro movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y soltó un fuerte suspiro _—está bien, puedes esperar en la recámara de Perona, subiremos en un momento_ —Conis asintió y se retiró con rapidez, Zoro volvió a volcar su entera atención en el jardín esperando la llegada de su amigo.

Cuando lo reconoció a lo lejos corrió a recibirlo, Basil venía acompañado de uno de sus asistentes, Zoro agradeció que al menos vistiera de manera casual y no con las clásicas capuchas que acostumbraban. Perona voló hasta él con una enorme sonrisa, jamás le había dado tanto gusto recibir una visita.

_—Vamos, es en el segundo piso_ —atravesaron la estancia a paso veloz. Zoro aguantó la respiración cuando pasaron frente al despacho de Mihawk, quien estaba enfrascado en sus asuntos desde la mañana. Le había dicho que su amigo vendría hasta la tarde, pero había sido una mentira. _«Si no nos escucha entrar al cuarto dudo que se de cuenta de que adelantamos la visita». _

Al entrar a la habitación se llevó una sorpresa. Conis no estaba sola, a su lado estaba Tashigi y el cocinero, quienes al parecer ya estaban al tanto de la situación,

_—Zoro, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero ellos también deseaban estar presentes, siento mucho haberme tomado la libertad de invitarlos, si lo deseas podemos retirarnos en este mismo instante —_comentó la joven con una voz tan inocente que Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en Pagaya y su manía de pedir perdón por todo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, no podía molestarse con ella.

_—No te disculpes Conis-chan, no íbamos a dejar que un perfecto desconocido se acercara a Perona-chan así como así_ —agregó Sanji. El peli verde le soltó una fea mirada, pero sabía bien que no era el momento de empezar una de sus estúpidas discusiones,

_—por mí está bien, es bueno que la gente cercana a Perona esté presente _—agregó Basil, a quien le tenía sin cuidado el número de personas que pudieran acompañarlos.

Zoro se rascó la cabeza como siempre que se sentía nervioso —_está bien, pueden permanecer aquí, pero por favor, no hagan ruido ni cuestionen de más, ya habrá tiempo para explicarlo todo_ —las chicas asintieron mientras que Sanji sólo permaneció en silencio.

Basil se acercó al cuerpo de Perona y la tomó de la muñeca unos instantes cerrando los ojos. El espíritu se sorprendió al sentir aquel sutil contacto, en definitiva ese hombre tenía algo especial. —_Descúbrele el vientre_ —le pidió a su asistente quien comenzó a desabotonarle el camisón. Sanji estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo, pero Conis le tomó la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se detuviera.

El médium sacó un pequeño frasco y de él extrajo una especie de "tinta", sumergió su dedo índice y con él dibujó un círculo perfecto alrededor del ombligo de la chica, _—¡me haces cosquillas!_ —exclamó el espíritu y se tapó la boca para no volver a interrumpirlo,

_—lo siento, será sólo un momento_ —contestó Basil mientras continuaba con el dibujo sobre su piel. Zoro recorrió nervioso a todos los presentes quienes miraban fijamente aquel ritual sin atreverse a decir palabra, incluso el cejas de sushi permanecía estático.

_«Ya Perona se encargará de explicarles todo», _pensó con cierto alivio.

Basil se detuvo unos instantes y fijó la vista en la puerta de la recámara. El silencio aplastante de todos permitió que los pasos firmes que venían avanzando se escucharan a la perfección.

_«No puede ser, seguramente Hina le comentó sobre la visita»,_ pensó Zoro desconcertado. Mihawk, quien ya se había desocupado, había tomado la decisión de dar un vistazo al visitante de Perona.

En cuanto entró a la habitación clavó su mirada en Basil y en lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió guardar silencio, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el quicio de la puerta sin reparar en nadie más.

Al ver que no pensaba interrumpirlo, Basil retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó los trazos susurró algunas palabras en una lengua antigua y un lazo de color rojo se hizo visible entre el espíritu y su cuerpo. Perona miró aquel "cordón" con una enorme sonrisa_—¡puedo verlo!, ¡Zoro ¿tú también lo ves?!_ —preguntó entusiasmada. El peli verde asintió discretamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Mihawk.

El médium se puso de pie —_Perona, el vínculo que te conecta con tu cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, ya sólo falta el último paso... necesitamos que tu cuerpo reaccione por sí solo._

Acercó la mano hacia el respirador artificial con la clara intención de desconectarlo...

Pero una mano firme lo detuvo para sorpresa de todos.

_—Hasta este momento he tolerado sus procedimientos, pero no voy a permitir que ponga en peligro su vida._

La dura mirada de Mihawk pasó de los ojos de Basil a Zoro, quien lo miraba sin saber qué decir,

_—es la única manera de regresarla a su cuerpo_ —comentó el médium con ese tono impasible que siempre utilizaba—, _su espíritu está listo. _

El hombre de los ojos amarillos soltó un suave bufido _—¿acaso va a decirme que puede verla? No me haga reír_ —el rubio miró de reojo a Zoro, quien parecía implorarle silencio,

_—yo no puedo ver a Perona, pero puedo sentirla y hablar con ella._

Conis, Tashigi y Sanji comenzaron a intercambiar miradas sin saber qué decir o qué creer. Zoro se mantenía con los puños apretados, respirando con dificultad.

Basil retiró finalmente su mano —_necesito que terminemos el ciclo, de lo contrario puede que su espíritu pierda la conexión definitivamente, si no me deja continuar se quedará en ese estado hasta el día de su muerte,_

Perona miró con pánico a su jefe quien no tenía la intención de ceder _—¡Zoro, por favor! ¡Dile algo! _—le suplicó a sabiendas de que sólo él podía convencerlo de la verdad—, _¡Zoro!, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pensar, en cuanto despierte yo misma hablaré con él, tienes que hacerlo, ¡no me dejes morir!_

Zoro apretó los ojos intentando encontrar el valor suficiente. Finalmente relajó el cuerpo lo más que pudo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Mihawk y le colocó una mano sobre la muñeca que defendía el respirador,

_—Mihawk... Basil no es el único que puede sentir el espíritu de Perona... de hecho… yo puedo verla. Ningún tratamiento médico logrará sacarla del estado en el que está, confía en mí, ésta es la única forma de que regrese con nosotros._

Los ojos del mayor lo miraron por primera vez con una incredulidad que le dolió hasta lo más profundo del alma. Sintió un duro nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué más decirle, no tenía idea de cómo lograr que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

_—Les daré unos minutos a solas —_comentó Basil mientras abandonaba la habitación. El resto decidió seguirlo también, atónitos por lo que Zoro acababa de confesar.

_—Mihawk... ¿puedes confiar en mí?_ —preguntó el peli verde con la voz turbada.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos, pragmático por excelencia, guardó silencio sin saber qué responder, sin darse cuenta que el corazón de Zoro parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.


	29. Advertencia

**ADVERTENCIA**

—Capítulo 29—

Mihawk clavó su mirada sobre el rostro de Zoro deseando que lo que acababa de confesarle se tratara de alguna especie de broma. Sin embargo, el dolor que mantenía el joven en su semblante le dejaba en claro que estaba hablando en serio.

El peli verde soltó su muñeca y comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro sin volver a mirarlo a la cara. Con una de sus manos se cubrió los ojos como si ese acto lo pudiera ayudar a concentrarse.

_—Mihawk... ¡cómo crees que he podido ayudarte estos días si no es porque Perona estaba conmigo!, ¡yo no entiendo una mierda de finanzas! ¡Y toda la información sobre Donquixote Doflamingo no vino de la libreta que Law les dio, ¡es el mismo Rocinante quien me ha confesado todo! Yo... puedo verlo... y no sólo a él, puedo ver un sinnúmero de espíritus, siempre he vivido con eso, siempre ha sido mi maldición..._

El hombre de los ojos amarillos permanecía en silencio escuchando atentamente sus palabras, no era que no deseara creer en él, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo.

_—Querías respuestas… pues aquí las tienes —_agregó el joven dolido por el silencio del mayor.

Mihawk clavó su atención en Perona, quien permanecía sobre la cama con el rostro sereno. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro en esos momentos era que no deseaba perderla.

El espíritu de Perona había permanecido todo ese tiempo cerca de la puerta y en completo silencio. Tocó su vientre mirando con atención el cordón que la unía a su cuerpo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el poder de un fantasma completo y demostrarle a su jefe que estaba presente tal como Rocinante lo hacía. Soltó un enorme y pesado suspiro... Al menos había algo que sí podía hacer. Se acercó a Zoro y le susurró unas palabras —_vamos, díselo_ —lo animó mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa—, _él entenderá el mensaje._

El peli verde separó los labios en varias ocasiones antes de animarse a hablar, finalmente lo hizo sin mirar a su acompañante. —_Perona quiere que te dé un mensaje relacionado a la última vez que estuviste aquí con ella_—soltó—,_ dijo... que también le hubiera gustado tener un padre como tú_.

Los ojos de Mihawk se abrieron sin poder disimular la sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso. Estaba seguro de que su visita al cuarto de Perona la mañana anterior había pasado desapercibida y nadie podría haber escuchado aquellas palabras que le había confesado...

Nadie, salvo ella.

La miró unos instantes y le colocó una mano sobre la frente. Si aquel espiritista tenía razón, si Perona moría por culpa suya, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero todo le resultaba demasiado confuso.

Clavó su atención en Zoro, quien miraba por la ventana. Deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no tenía idea de cómo abordar un tema tan delicado, además de que no parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo. Se acercó hacia él y movió su mano intentando tocarle el hombro, pero se frenó en el último instante.

Finalmente tomó una decisión y sin decirle una sola palabra salió de la habitación. Afuera, se encontró con todos los demás que esperaban pacientemente su veredicto.

_—Termine lo que estaba haciendo _—le indicó a Basil mientras se recargaba en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos. El médium le hizo una seña al resto para que fuera entrando a la habitación. Cuando sólo faltaba él se acercó a Mihawk e inesperadamente le colocó una mano sobre el pecho.

_—No deje que le quiten el emblema que siempre trae consigo, su vida puede depender de eso_ —el hombre de los ojos amarillos lo miró con extrañeza al comprender que hacía alusión al enorme dije en forma de cruz que colgaba debajo de su camisa.

_—¿De qué me está hablando?_ —preguntó. Basil se encogió de hombros.

_—No lo sé exactamente, pero las cartas me lo advirtieron esta mañana, es todo lo que puedo decirle_ —lo soltó y finalmente cruzó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Mihawk cubrió sus ojos con la mano derecha y soltó un pesado suspiro, ¿qué estaba pasando realmente? De un momento a otro todo en lo que creía y que parecía tener una base sólida comenzaba a desmoronarse. _«¿Puedes confiar en mí?»_ la pregunta que Zoro le había hecho le retumbó en la cabeza. Qué podía responderle si en ese mismo instante ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que era la verdad y lo que era mentira.

Todos se acercaron a la cama expectantes esperando que el ritual llegara a su fin. El médium, ya sin interrupciones, retiró el respirador artificial de Perona. El monitor que mostraba los signos vitales comenzó a emitir un molesto y perturbador chillido. El corazón de la joven parecía estar peleando por mantener un ritmo estable. Basil colocó una de sus manos sobre el dibujo que había trazado en el vientre de la chica y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

_—¡Algo está sucediendo!_ —exclamó Perona que comenzó a sentir como si jalaran del cordón de su vientre. Su imagen, antes nítida, comenzó a volverse difusa_—, ¡tengo miedo!_,

_—no te preocupes, sólo concéntrate en sentirme_ —agregó Basil. Perona tocó su vientre sintiendo el cálido tacto del rubio, cerró los ojos e intentó controlar el miedo mientras su imagen terminaba de desvanecerse,

_—puedo... hacerlo —_fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció su espíritu.

El monitor dejó de chillar y marcó un pulso leve, Basil acercó uno de sus dedos a la nariz de la chica percibiendo que comenzaba a respirar por sí misma. —_Todo va bien —_exclamó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. El pulso comenzó a tomar más fuerza, indicando que la conciencia de aquel cuerpo comenzaba a recobrarse.

_—¡Perona-chan!_ —exclamó Sanji que estuvo a punto de aventarse hacia su cama, pero las chicas lo detuvieron a tiempo. Hasta que Basil no se los indicara debían permanecer tranquilos y en silencio.

Perona tardó unos minutos en lograrlo, pero finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Basil, quien todavía sujetaba su vientre _—¿sabes quién soy?_ —le preguntó.

La chica gótica lo miró unos instantes con extrañeza, se le hacía familiar, ¿acaso había soñado con él? Recordaba un hermoso cementerio y una casa en medio... muñequitos vudú colgados en las paredes que le habían parecido de lo más lindos y finalmente... el rostro de aquel estoico joven.

_—Basil_ —recordó su nombre. Estaba exhausta y el cuerpo le dolía horrores por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición, sus ojos miraron un instante al resto de sus acompañantes y se detuvo en Zoro, a quien le sonrió levemente_—. Estoy... de vuelta._

Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Basil retiró su mano y se apartó ligeramente para permitir que su asistente revisara los signos vitales de la joven. —_Ahora tiene que descansar, posiblemente duerma el resto del día—, _agregó. Sanji y las chicas se acercaron finalmente a su amiga sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero felices al saber que se encontraba bien.

_—Muchas gracias_ —exclamó Conis mientras se enjugaba un par de lágrimas. Basil hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Zoro, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, pero Mihawk ya se había ido. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez y bajó la mirada hasta el piso. Basil le colocó una mano sobre el hombro —_no te preocupes, él va a entenderlo_ —el peli verde le regaló una sonrisa leve,

_—gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer._

El médium abrió su bolsa y extrajo un amuleto similar al que le había dado a Law para mantener alejados a los espíritus, se acercó a Zoro y se lo amarró alrededor del cuello —_creí que estabas en contra de que bloqueara mi contacto con los espíritus_ —le dijo extrañado,

_—y así es, pero en este momento necesitas estar protegido _—comentó el rubio. Hizo una pausa en su discurso como si buscara las palabras adecuadas—, _Roronoa, ten cuidado, pues son más peligrosos los vivos que los muertos._

_—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?_ —preguntó directamente.

_—Esta mañana examiné tus cartas... y tu suerte jamás había sido tan ambigua. Ten cuidado y no creas en lo que la gente te diga. Permanece en la mansión al menos por hoy hasta que pueda ver con más claridad lo que está sucediendo._

Zoro asintió y le estrechó la mano, Basil abandonó la mansión sin decir nada más. A veces era mejor no comentar todo lo que las cartas revelaban, en especial si la muerte y el diablo habían salido una y otra vez en cada tirada.

• • •

Marco se encontraba leyendo uno de los viejos libros que sus antiguos compañeros le habían obsequiado. Últimamente no recibía muchas visitas de ellos, es como si poco a poco cada uno fuera retomando su vida olvidándose por completo de que él permanecía encerrado. El ruido de la macana de un guardia contra los barrotes de su celda lo hizo perder la concentración de repente. Se quitó las gafas y tomó asiento dejando su lectura para más tarde.

_—¿Qué se le ofrece?_ —preguntó con cortesía, pero sin emoción alguna. Había aprendido a ser respetuoso con esos malditos para evitar meterse en problemas.

_—Hoy parece ser tu día de suerte, tu esposa ha venido a visitarte._

Marco parpadeó un par de veces extrañado por la respuesta. Él no tenía ninguna esposa, pero al parecer su custodio no estaba enterado de eso. Decidió guardar silencio y acompañarlo hasta las pequeñas habitaciones que se utilizaban para las visitas conyugales. —_Maldito suertudo, no sé como una mujer tan linda pudo fijarse en un asesino como tú_ —murmuró el custodio dándole un fuerte empujón para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras de sí de un golpe.

Marco tomó asiento sobre la cama y escuchó como el policía hablaba en un tono meloso y estúpido con alguien que se venía aproximando —_muchas gracias, eres un encanto_ —le contestaron con una sensual y coqueta voz. La puerta se abrió y una hermosa morena de cabello corto y gran escote se acercó a él.

_—¡Amor mío, me da mucho gusto verte!_ —la joven le colocó un beso y lo rodeó con los brazos con intensidad. Marco correspondió aquel abrazo mientras esperaba a que el custodio, quien lo observaba con el rostro lleno de celos, cerrara la puerta. Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos soltó a la mujer para mirarla a la cara.

_—¿Te conozco?_ —preguntó directamente, la joven le mostró la lengua y le hizo una seña para que hablara en voz más baja.

_—Digamos que soy tu ángel de la guarda... y he venido porque necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Donquixote Doflamingo y lo que le hizo a tu padre._

Marco la miró con sorpresa sin poder esconder su desconfianza, la joven miró de reojo hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que estaba bien cerrada, se quitó la peluca y debajo de ella extrajo una pequeña grabadora que colocó sobre la cama. Sacudió ligeramente su ondulado cabello naranja y se colocó en una posición más cómoda.

_—Trabajo para un grupo de personas que desean hundir al infeliz de Doflamingo de una vez por todas. Sé que eres inocente y también que fue él quien te inculpó, por lo que necesito que me cuentes tu versión completa. Todo lo que recuerdes sobre ese maldito y también que me describas a los policías y jueces que se encargaron de tu caso._

_—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?_ —preguntó el heredero. En todo el tiempo que llevaba preso nadie había creído en su inocencia,

_—no tienes nada más qué perder..._ —exclamó la reportera colocando su mano sobre la del preso—, _y eres el único que puede ayudarnos a hacer justicia._

Cuando la entrevista terminó Nami escondió la grabadora entre su mata de alborotado cabello y cubrió todo con la peluca. —_Te mantendré informado lo más que pueda_ —le dijo a Marco a quien le desabotonó un poco la camisa y le revolvió el cabello para disimular un poco la escena—, _gracias por tu ayuda._

Llamaron fuertemente a la puerta anunciando el final de la visita. El mismo custodio que había traído a Marco le abrió el paso a la joven con extrema cortesía.

Nami se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo. De su escote sacó lentamente un fajo de billetes y le cerró el ojo con coquetería. —_Tú me has tratado tan bien en esta visita que siento que debo confesarte algo... La verdad es que soy una chica mala. Marco y yo sólo somos "amigos" y no desearía que su verdadera esposa se enterara que estuve aquí... ¿podrías guardarme el secretito? sólo tienes que borrarme de la lista de visitas_ —le colocó las manos sobre los pectorales deslizando el fajo de billetes hasta el bolsillo de la camisa, el policía puso cara de idiota y soltó una risilla nerviosa_—, tal vez la próxima visita te compense de una forma más… placentera,_

_—¡Co... como quieras, hermosa!_ —exclamó el incauto. Quiso acercarse para darle un beso, pero la mujer se movió rápido y tomó rumbo hacia el pasillo principal por donde había más gente evitando así que intentara acercarse nuevamente,

_—hasta luego, nos veremos pronto_ —le dijo con un movimiento de sus dedos. El policía agitó la mano en el aire hasta que la perdió de vista.

En ese mismo momento iría al registro y rompería la hoja que la hermosa chica había llenado para poder ingresar, tal como se lo había pedido._ «Espero que venga pronto»,_ pensó excitado sin saber que jamás volvería a saber de ella.

• • •

Zoro se había refugiado en su taller, lo menos que deseaba era que sus compañeros comenzaran a lanzarle preguntas sobre lo había confesado horas atrás. Trabajaba con Durandal, a quien ya había dejado mucho tiempo sin atender. Mantener su atención en pequeñas tareas como ésa conseguía distraerlo de las cosas que realmente lo atormentaban.

Alguien llamó a su puerta acelerándole el corazón. _—¿Puedo pasar?_ —preguntó una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Comenzó a martillar la hoja de Durandal en un intento vano por ignorarlo. La puerta se abrió y el hombre de los ojos amarillos entró. Avanzó hasta colocarse detrás del banquillo donde Zoro trabajaba y lo tomó de la muñeca para detener el trabajo que estaba haciendo. El joven bajó su herramienta y la colocó a un lado junto con la espada clavando su vista en el piso.

Mihawk se colocó frente a él sin lograr que lo mirara —_lo siento, no debí reaccionar de esa manera._

Zoro soltó una suave y lastimera risa más parecida a un bufido —_no puedo culparte, a los que dicen ver espíritus hay que colocarlos en instituciones mentales, ¿no es lo que habías dicho anteriormente?_

El mayor se sintió avergonzado de sus propias palabras, jamás podría haberse imaginado que sería capaz de dañarlo. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y le levantó la barbilla para observar su rostro que se veía tan dolido.

_—Yo…_

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa llamaron a la puerta con premura interrumpiendo aquel momento. El dueño de la mansión se puso en pie, Zoro lo imitó —_¡Señor Dracule, ¿se encuentra aquí?! _—la voz de Hina sonaba alterada,

_—Adelante_ —exclamó el mayor acercándose a su jefa de seguridad.

_—¡Señor, tenemos un serio problema... —_su rostro no se veía nada bien, traía los puños cerrados y el cigarrillo entre sus labios estaba tan apretado que ya no había manera de pasar humo por él—, _la policía tiene rodeada la mansión... y traen consigo una orden de aprehensión!_

Zoro y él se miraron un momento y salieron a paso veloz. Llegaron hasta la entrada principal donde varios oficiales mantenían una acalorada discusión con la guardia personal de Mihawk que se rehusaba a dejarlos entrar en la casa. Los empleados de la mansión se mantenían juntos observando nerviosamente lo que estaba sucediendo sin poder comprenderlo.

Un hombre rechoncho con un chupón entre los labios se abrió paso entre la guardia presentando su placa de detective. Mihawk le hizo una seña a Zoro para que aguardara dentro de la mansión y se acercó hasta el oficial con la cabeza erguida.

_—Dracule Mihawk, tenemos una orden de aprehensión contra usted y necesito que me acompañe a la comisaría en este mismo instante, _

_—¿puedo saber específicamente de qué se me acusa?_ —preguntó el hombre de los ojos amarillos sin perder la compostura,

_—hemos rastreado movimientos sospechosos en varias de sus cuentas bancarias, necesitamos que nos aclare de dónde proviene ese dinero ya que si no puede probar su legítima procedencia será apresado formalmente por fraude fiscal._

_«Así que Donquixote ya ha hecho su movimiento»,_ pensó para sí. Desde que supo sobre los documentos que habían movido en el departamento de Perona se esperaba algo parecido, aunque no tan pronto. Miró de reojo hacia su mansión donde Zoro y los demás lo observaban consternados. En ese momento no era prudente oponer resistencia.

_—Está bien, iré con usted_ —exclamó en un tono sereno. Pese a no ser necesario lo esposaron y lo escoltaron con algo de rudeza hasta la patrulla.

Zoro estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras él, pero Hina lo agarró de la cintura con fuerza _—¡Malditos corruptos de mierda! —_gritó. Sanji y Merry tuvieron que ayudar a detenerlo, pues el joven no dejaba de pelear.

_—¡Roronoa, no es el momento!_ —exclamó la jefa de seguridad al darse cuenta que varios de los oficiales se detuvieron atentos a las palabras del peli verde—, _¡cálmate!_

_—¡Esos cargos no son más que una farsa!... ¡todo es culpa del maldito Jo... _—Hina le colocó un buen puñetazo en el rostro para evitar que hablara de más. Sanji y Merry soltaron al peli verde y la miraron sorprendidos. Al ver que el forcejeo estaba controlado los oficiales se retiraron sin decir palabra.

Hina tomó a Zoro de la playera para encararlo _—¡escúchame idiota!, ¡todos aquí sabemos a la perfección quién está detrás de todo esto, pero sin las pruebas no hay nada que podamos hacer!, ¡deja que sus abogados lo resuelvan, si haces algo por tu cuenta sólo complicarás más las cosas! —_lo soltó finalmente y masajeó sus adoloridos nudillos, le había pegado con toda su fuerza.

_—¡Mierda!_ —exclamó el peli verde con impotencia, _«Perona, tenías que volver a tu cuerpo justo ahora»,_ pensó mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla adolorida. Sin Mihawk y sin ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer las indicaciones de Hina.

Cuando Mihawk bajó de la patrulla había tantos reporteros que tuvieron que formar una vaya para llevarlo dentro. Podía escuchar una y otra vez las mismas preguntas que le lanzaban sobre la estabilidad de sus acciones y la dirección de su empresa ahora que su mano derecha tampoco estaba. Decidió ignorarlos y seguir avanzando, era mejor no hacer ninguna declaración hasta que sus abogados llegaran.

Cuando entró en la jefatura pudo reconocer entre todos los policías a Smoker, quien fingía no tener interés alguno en lo que estaba sucediendo._ «Este será un buen momento para que averigüe quién mueve los hilos»_ pensó. Pasó a su lado sin si quiera mirarlo y fue conducido hasta el cuarto donde se llevaría a cabo el interrogatorio.

El detective que lo había detenido tomó asiento frente a él con el rostro confiado y burlón —_¿Quién lo diría?, un caballero como usted metido en un lío como éste —_pasó el chupete hacia el otro lado de sus labios. _—¿Qué se siente estar aquí sin nadie que le cuide la espalda? _

Otros cuatro oficiales entraron también en un intento de intimidar al empresario, sin embargo, Mihawk permanecía estoico, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

_—Esperaré hasta que lleguen mis abogados —_fue la única frase que salió de sus labios y se recargó en la silla. Miró el reloj de oro que traía en la muñeca, lamentablemente sus defensores tardarían un largo rato en arribar, pues vivían fuera de la ciudad... y tenía la sospecha de que la gente de Donquixote haría lo necesario para retrasar su llegada.

Dos horas más tarde pudo confirmar lo que más se temía. Un oficial con cara de pocos amigos entró para comunicarle una terrible noticia: sus abogados no se presentarían. Al parecer el jefe del bufete había tomado la decisión de no representarlo más. _«Me pregunto si fue por coerción o simplemente los habrán sobornado»,_ pensó Mihawk sin expresar la tensión que comenzaba a sentir.

_—Vaya, qué molesto, lamentablemente no podemos perder más tiempo_ —exclamó el detective "Pink"—, _si no tiene abogado nosotros le asignaremos uno..._

_—en ese caso prefiero defenderme solo_ —comentó el empresario a sabiendas de que llevaba las de perder.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de traje elegante y cigarrillo entre los labios se abrió paso entre los oficiales hasta el escritorio donde tenían al inculpado. Mihawk no pudo esconder la sorpresa que sintió al reconocer a aquel hombre.

_—No voy a permitir que ningún abogado de cuarta te represente y tampoco que lo hagas tú solo... ah, y por cierto, quítenle esas esposas ahora mismo, de lo contrario puedo interpretarlo como acoso policial ¿Dracule, te han ofrecido un poco de agua al menos? Todo eso está registrado en las cámaras y les aseguro que no les favorecerá._

El recién llegado tomó asiento a su lado y subió las piernas sobre la mesa en forma confianzuda.

_—Ben Beckman, ¿qué haces aquí?_ —preguntó con curiosidad. El elegante abogado, reconocido por ser uno de los mejores, le regaló una confiada sonrisa mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

_—Un amigo idiota que tenemos en común me ha pedido que venga a darte una mano_ —bromeó—, _pidió específicamente que no te revelara su identidad, aunque ambos sabemos a la perfección de quién se trata._

Mihawk sonrió levemente, a pesar de que en ese momento Akagami y él no se encontraban en los mejores términos su amigo no lo había abandonado _—por favor, agradécele de mi parte._

Beckman asintió y estiró los brazos de manera perezosa _—bien, comencemos con ésto_, _mi cliente es un hombre ocupado._

A cada evidencia de fraude el hábil abogado se encargaba de refutar los datos. A pesar de los movimientos turbios que Joker había hecho dentro de las cuentas no lograban encontrar un buen motivo para apresarlo. Estaban por terminar con aquel engorroso interrogatorio cuando otro oficial que no habían visto antes entró y los interrumpió de repente.

_—Lo lamento, pero hay un tema más que necesitamos discutir con usted y su cliente_ —Beckman frunció el entrecejo, eso no sonaba bien.

El hombre del chupete y el resto de los policías se cuadraron frente a él. Se trataba del comandante en jefe.

Vergo colocó frente a ellos una bolsa de evidencia dentro de la cual había una navaja con rastros de sangre seca.

_—Dígame Dracule, ¿reconoce esta navaja?_ —Mihawk la miró con detenimiento,

_—no, jamás la había visto_ —contestó con sinceridad.

El comandante en jefe sonrió de lado aparentemente complacido por su respuesta.

_—Encontramos esta navaja en el departamento de Perona, su asistente, el día en que supuestamente intentó quitarse la vida... me temo que sus huellas están sobre el arma por lo que es nuestro principal sospechoso en un intento de homicidio..._

_—¡eso es una tontería, no pueden presentar esa evidencia hasta ahora!... además, no tiene nada qué ver con el tema que se está tratando _—comentó el abogado.

_—No habíamos identificado la huella hasta hace rato que pudimos compararla con la de su cliente, me temo que eso nos ha permitido señalarlo como el mayor sospechoso _—Vergo hizo una seña y varios oficiales entraron—. _Es una pena que la víctima no se encuentre en condiciones de declarar lo que realmente sucedió... Hasta que eso no suceda,_ _Dracule Mihawk, queda detenido por intento de homicidio._

Pese a las protestas de Beckman no pudo evitar que lo esposaran nuevamente y se lo llevaran a las celdas de la estación.

_—Beckman, estaré bien. Dirígete a la mansión y habla con Hina —_fueron las últimas palabras que Mihawk pudo decirle.

_—Prometo que no pasarás más de una noche en ese asqueroso lugar, ¡puedes estar seguro de eso! —_soltó el abogado en voz alta pasando por encima de algunos oficiales. Dracule alcanzó a mirarlo desde lejos y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. El abogado aventó su cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó mostrando abiertamente su descontento, había algo extraño ahí, podía presentirlo.

El hombre de los ojos amarillos fue conducido hasta la zona de las celdas donde un oficial le pidió que dejara sus pertenencias en una charola. Sacó su cartera y se retiró el reloj, también lo hicieron despojarse del cinturón y las llaves que traía en el bolsillo.

_—También lo que cuelga de su cuello —_exclamó el oficial. Mihawk tocó la cruz con sus dedos.

«_No permita que le quiten el emblema que siempre trae consigo, su vida puede depender de eso»._ Las palabras de Basil le hicieron eco en la cabeza, ¿podría ser que aquel sujeto había adivinado lo que iba a pasarle? Zoro creía en él, así que haría lo mismo.

_—Perdone, pero esta cruz representa mi apellido, está hecha de oro sólido y no puedo arriesgarme a perderla. Solicito que me permitan conservarla mientras estoy en la celda, de lo contrario podemos regresar con mi abogado ya que no tengo intención de dejársela. _

Los oficiales clavaron su atención en el comandante en jefe, quien asintió con la cabeza —_puede conservarlo, no hay problema _—estaba más interesado en ponerlo de una buena vez tras las rejas, no quería perder más tiempo.

Avanzaron hasta una de las celdas del fondo, le quitaron las esposas y lo dejaron entrar. Mihawk miró a su alrededor escrutando aquel sitio. Era extraño, pero no había ningún otro preso cerca. Observó hacia el techo y las salidas, ninguna cámara de seguridad apuntaba hacia su celda.

Tomó asiento en la cama de metal y pasó sus dedos por la negra cabellera. Sabía que no podrían detenerlo por mucho tiempo, y eso era lo que más se temía. Si algo iba a suceder, sería pronto, de eso no había duda.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando repentinamente el único guardia que vigilaba aquel extenso pasillo se puso en pie y abandonó su puesto sin decir una palabra. Las luces se apagaron dejando a Mihawk hundido en la oscuridad. _«Sea lo que sea… está a punto de empezar». _Su cuerpo se inundó de adrenalina, expectante a cualquier sonido.

Escuchó que la puerta del fondo se abría nuevamente y varios pasos comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca de su celda_._ Sus "visitantes" venían golpeando las paredes con objetos de metal y soltando algunas risillas cínicas.

_—Esto va a ser divertido _—escuchó que exclamaba un tipo con voz ronca. La cerradura de su propia celda chirrió al momento de ser abierta dejándole en claro que habían logrado entrar.

_«Ahora comprendo por qué debía conservar mi cruz», _pensó mientras se la quitaba del cuello y desenfundaba el pequeño cuchillo que escondía dentro de ella.

Inmerso en la más densa oscuridad no podía valerse de la vista. Cerró los ojos y agudizó los oídos intentando adivinar por dónde recibiría el primer ataque.

Y preguntándose si lograría resistir el resto.


End file.
